Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU Series Part 6
by Loki's Son
Summary: The Legion of Doom's plans reach fruition and the Justice League must respond to nuclear blackmail or be shut down by the United Nations. Meanwhile, Galatea seeks redemption in her own way. SM/WW HG/GL BC/GA H/Q and various other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

4 Justice League Twice Shy

**Note: This is the 6****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; and Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 6 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories or private message me and I'll do my best to explain.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers will join the Justice League Auxiliary. Such members will assist the League as support personnel. They will also be privy to background information.**

**Additional, Additional Note: I was reading feedback left for other authors and learned how to place lines within the body of a chapter and how to bold text. I didn't write down who left the feedback. I was too busy having a brain spasm over the new info but whoever you were, thanks a lot! Those kind of helpful tips are invaluable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

It was January 2nd. The semi truck pulling the specialized tractor trailer travelled down the stretch of highway. US Marshal's vehicles proceeded and followed the truck.

This was one of the 1st generation meta-human mobile prisons. These units were designed to house high risk prisoners until the Gulag facility was completely finished. Once it was then it would be capable of containing every known super villain, up to and including Doomsday.

This particular detention facility was currently traversing I-5 in Washington State. Having cleared the SeaTac and Olympic regions, the mobile prison and its escorts were headed south to Centralia. It was raining a bitterly cold rain and people were doing their best to stay out of the downpour.

The detention center warranted four escorts, two fore and two aft. They rode in four armored SUVs, each containing four officers. Those sitting within the various vehicles joked that they were growing calluses on their butts. They'd driven from the Sierra Madres to the Canadian border and were now on their way towards the Mexican border. They were to divert at the I-8 and head off into the Mojave and beyond.

As they sped down the road, seeing as how the speed limit was 70 mph and the flow of traffic averaged 75-80 mph, they were headed for Portland, Oregon. Once there, the Marshals would switch off with other officers based out of that state and they would also inherit a State Patrol contingent.

As they neared the city of Centralia itself the thick tree cover to either side of the road began to clear. This relieved the Marshals, who feared an ambush. What they weren't expecting and were about to receive was an aerial attack.

Galatea floated five hundred feet above the highway. Her telescopic vision had spied the convoy some miles back and she'd taken up station here.

Her invulnerability made her immune to the effects of the rain and the cold but she still felt them. Her disposition had soured during her vigil. She just wanted this task to be done.

Just over a week ago Galatea had expressed her interest in leaving the Legion of Doom and trying to establish a life outside of the wanton violence that the Legion excelled at. Her overtures had been rejected by everyone but one man. Even then, while she struggled with the Justice League, he'd turned his back on her.

For a time, that experience had burned hot and bright in her chest as she vowed a recommitment to the Legion and its cause. However the embers had cooled and her determination wavered. She didn't exactly want redemption, having seen no particular wrong in her life. She just knew her pursuits were hollow and empty.

She wanted more. She wanted fulfillment. Her lifespan had been truncated by those that forcefully grew her into adulthood. Her childhood had lasted a mere few weeks and her instruction on how to live life had been directed at one goal alone: destroy _the Justice League! _

She'd been raised to be a weapon and when the government no longer sought to destroy the League but rather to control it, she'd been made obsolete. Luthor's offer to join the Legion had seemed to be the perfect way to continue her "lifelong" mission. However, a budding sense of self was creeping into her awareness and that self didn't want to be part of the Legion anymore.

In fact, that burgeoning awareness was altering her fighting style. Two weeks ago, she would have destroyed this Marshals unit. Any incidental loss of life would have just been collateral damage in pursuit of a higher goal. Now she intended to go easy on them. Of course, easy for an Argoan clone was a far cry from easy as defined by a human being.

The lead SUV reached the action station. Galatea dropped downwards, feet first. She collided with the SUV's hood. She crushed the engine and watched as the vehicle's frame snapped in half.

The passenger module lifted in the air and started in on her like a scissor blade. Galatea swatted it aside. It rolled across the two traffic lanes and collided with the center divider.

The second SUV, not having time to stop, used the on the fly shifting for the 4 wheel drive and accelerated. They ran straight into Galatea. She didn't budge.

The passengers in the second SUV were rendered unconscious or too injured to mount a resistance. Galatea floated out of the wreckage and placed herself in the path of the oncoming semi. The driver had locked his brakes and the trailer was jack-knifing. Galatea calmly stood in the way of the semi itself. When it reached her she backhanded it.

The truck and its trailer were spun even further around so that the trailer had swiveled all the way from pointing north to facing the southeast. Galatea left the trailer unmolested for a moment and she floated over the top of the tractor trailer to face the trailing Marshals. They'd had enough clearance and warning to stop in time.

They were fanning out wielding plasma rifles. One had a shoulder mounted plasma cannon. It fired a Galatea grunted as she actually _felt_ the burst. Another salvo followed as the rifles joined in.

Gritting her teeth, she rushed the cannoneer at super speed. She lifted the cannon from the woman's shoulders and crushed the pre-fire chamber. She then pulled the trigger and leapt into the sky.

The cannon exploded, leveling three of the Marshals. Galatea used her heat vision to melt the barrels of the remaining rifles one by one. She then landed and waited as the Marshals rushed her.

She "gently" dealt with them. Soon all but one were knocked unconscious. That one used a stun baton set at 'single discharge'. Galatea cried out and staggered backwards.

The marshal ran forward, "Lady, are you all right?"

Galatea grabbed hold of his shirt and hefted him into the air. Her other arm drew back for a punch. She was ready to throw it, only…

Only the Marshal superficially resembled Blackhawk. The leader of the UN's Blackhawk Squadron piloted Justice League aircraft. He'd been the first man that Galatea had felt a visceral attraction to.

His utter lack of fear in her presence had been the most appealing aspect. Even her "father", Emil Hamilton, was now afraid of her. Blackhawk wasn't.

She looked at the whining whelp she now held and she this simpering fool wasn't Blackhawk. Nor was he worth the effort of dispatching. She simply lowered him back to the ground.

"Go." She commanded.

"Wh…what?" the man didn't understand.

"Run away." She ordered, "Now!"

The terrified Marshal bolted. Galatea turned her attention to the trailer. She swiftly discovered that it was lined with lead shielding. The only way for her to know what was inside was for her to rip it open.

She strode up to the double doors and pulled them off of their hinges. Flinging them to either side, she levitated herself up into the entrance of the prison. The right side was composed of cells. They were long, taking up 3/4 of the length of the trailer. Their width took up 2/3 of the trailer. The rest of the space was dedicated to the two female guards located within to deal with sundry needs such as meals.

Each cell had a bunk and a toilet. Showers were taken at ultra secure prison facilities en route. Every federal supermax now possessed limited meta-human handling capabilities. That eased the burden of the mobile units.

The two guards fired at Galatea with their sidearms. Unlike typical US Marshals, these agents didn't carry .40 S&W caliber handguns. Instead they possessed the .45 ACP caliber H&K USP pistols like the US military's Special Forces.

The first .45 ACP pistol was the M1911A1. It was also known as the "horse pistol." It was so named because it could stop a charging horse with a single shot. Over time, more humane ways were found to test ballistics and stopping power and the USP was scientifically proven to be more effective than the M1911A1 and not a single horse had died proving it.

The two guards emptied their magazines into Galatea. She'd been pushed backwards owing to the fact that she was floating in mid-air but she hadn't been hurt at all. Rather, she was mildly annoyed.

Galatea took a deep breath and blew. The guards were hurtled backwards into the rear of the compartment and bounced off of the trailer's walls. Cheers erupted inside.

Galatea entered the prison. She went up to the first cell bank. Wonder Girl was to be found inside.

"What happened to you?" she asked upon seeing Galatea's bedraggled condition.

"It's raining." Galatea snapped, "What else do you think it does in winter around here?"

"Where is here?" Wonder Girl plaintively asked.

That forced Galatea to remind herself that the poor girl had been locked away with no view of the many miles she'd travelled. Galatea could understand her plight, "We're in Washington State during January. It rains a lot here during the winter."

Galatea handed her a package, "Get dressed. We're leaving."

She proceeded to the next cell where Superwoman waited. Having overheard the previous conversation, she was relatively quiet until she opened the package and found her costume and her lasso.

"How did you recover my lasso?" she wondered.

Galatea shrugged, "Brainiac tracked down which facility had it. Luthor impersonated an Army general with orders forged by Major Force. He collected them and returned to the Dome. Now you have it."

"Ballsy." Superwoman opined, "Stupid, but ballsy. All he had to do was wait until Donna and I were freed and we could've gone after them ourselves."

"I think it was a case of wanting to prove himself after that disaster in Dustin." Galatea theorized, "Whatever it was, he got in and out. Don't argue with it."

The two formerly captive Legionnaires changed into the costumes and stepped out of the trailer into the rain. Wonder Girl spoke first, "What are you waiting for? Open a boom tube and get us out of here!"

Galatea's answering smile was an evil one, "No can do. We're to meet at the rally point in the Hollywood Hills. There we make sure all of the teams have extracted their targets."

"But…" Superwoman began.

"Look. I'm so wet my underwear is soaked through. If my panties can be soaked then so can yours. Understood?" Galatea snapped.

The two Amazons looked at each other and then shrugged. Superwoman acquiesced, "Lead on, Oh Fearless Leader."

Galatea rolled her eyes as she took to the air. "If only." She muttered to herself.

* * *

In New York, a group of JLers were repainting a penthouse apartment. The apartment had belonged to Bruce Wayne until he donated it to the Justice League. He'd also set up an annuity to pay for the upkeep and expenses of the place. It was now the League's Women's Dormitory.

Fire, Ice, Mary Marvel, Supergirl, and Hawkgirl were going to live here. As it was, all of the women were present in their civilian guises. Of course Beatriz da Costa still had green hair and Shayera Hol had her wings no matter what name they travelled under.

Also present were Ralph and Sue Dibney. Sue had willingly volunteered to help. Ralph came along because, as the Elongated Man, he could reach all of the out of the way places.

Billy Batson, Captain Marvel's civilian guise, was present to assist his sister Mary in preparing her room. While Billy supported Mary's decision to leave the Bromfields, he had difficulty with her leaving Fawcett City and room with a group of woman, the youngest of which was eight years older than Mary herself. He just knew that they'd be a bad influence.

Beatriz was sharing the master bedroom with Tora Olafsdotter, also known as Ice, since it was the only room big enough to put two beds into. Added to the fact that they were the only ones willing to share a room. As it was, there were five women and three bathrooms. Fire and Ice shared the master bath. Kara In-Ze, also known as Supergirl, shared a bathroom with Mary Batson, who was obviously Mary Marvel. Shayera was the only one who got a private bathroom and that was merely because she'd use her mace to bash anyone who tried to use it without her permission.

Sue, Ralph, and Billy were painting the common areas. Each of the others were painting their own rooms. After several hours went by, they finished. Opening all of the windows, they were drying the paint more quickly. Tomorrow they'd apply the second coats.

Sue's signal device went off. She answered it and L-Ron warned her of the current state of affairs. She closed the lone and turned to the others.

"There's a situation brewing. Everyone's been asked to return to the Hall of Justice. Bea and Tora, you can catch a ride with Ralph and I." she said.

Shayera flew off of the balcony. Kara followed her a second later. Mary and Billy each said, "Shazam" and mystical bolts of lightning transformed them into the Marvels. They went out the balcony as well.

Fire had the ability to transform herself into green plasma and fly in that form. But, the odds were likely that she'd ignite the paint so she refrained. She and Ice accepted the ride from the Dibneys and, like everyone but the Marvel twins, looked forward to changing out of their work clothes once they were inside of the Hall.

* * *

Back at the Hall, Sue stepped in and started coordinating L-Ron and J'onn's efforts with those of Amanda Waller. Sue's role within the League constantly evolved. She'd been displaced from her job as the League's administrator by Waller. She'd just been evicted from her job as UN liaison by Max Lord. And now, she was the League's Chief of Operations.

As a novelist, Sue was trained in research and as an administrator she was adept at quick thinking decisions. J'onn and Mr. Terrific had endorsed her for the position. Even Max Lord, her former boss, said that she was ideal for the post.

She sat down next to L-Ron at one of the main situation monitoring computers, "What's wrong?"

"We're getting multiple calls from the US Marshals and the ISA." L-Ron gloomily replied, "First, Galatea broke Superwoman and Wondergirl out of their mobile prison. Second, Supreme did the same for Solomon Grundy. Third, Black Adam liberated Atom Smasher and Dr. Polaris. Finally, Bizarro broke Giganta out of San Quentin. All in all, a bad day for the good guys."

Sue swore under her breath. Gathering herself she said, "I want two man teams at each location. They can assist the feds and local law enforcement in their investigation. Second, get on the horn with the NRO. With our Sky Eyes down, we need their eyes and ears. Put in another call and asked the Russians for the same. Call Dmitry and have him bug the President and the Prime Minister. Maybe that'll kick some cogs loose."

"Any suggestions as to who should be on the teams?" L-Ron wondered.

"Ask J'onn and tell him _he's_ on one of the teams." Sue instructed, "I'll contact Superman and let him know what's happening."

"You do that." L-Ron commanded in his most imperious voice. Seeing that Sue's ire was piqued he nervously chuckled, "Just joking. I'll go talk to his Martianess now."

_Just when we finally had most of these jokers under wraps,_ she wearily thought and then busied herself with the details of the missions.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Justice League Twice Shy

At the rally point, Galatea used a towel to dry off. The towels and some jackets had been left there ahead of time for the contingency of rain the Pacific NW. The preparation was now paying off.

Wonder Girl had already dried off and was wearing a winter jacket. Superwoman had removed her cape, dried off, and donned a heavy coat. The two freedwomen grew impatient.

"_What_ are we waiting for?" Superwoman demanded after an hour had passed.

"It's not _what_, it's _who_!" Galatea said out of exasperation. Superwoman had been asking the same question every fifteen minutes. She received the same answer in fifteen minute intervals and Galatea was getting sick of it.

She was beginning to realize that the Legionnaires were essentially overgrown children with the superpowers to create utter havoc when they had a tantrum because they were denied what they wanted. Fortunately, as the Legion was proving, when they were united they rarely went without their binkies and their blankies.

She herself had been one of the most childlike. Her tantrums and hissy fits had cost people their lives. She couldn't make up for that but perhaps there was a way that she could escape this life and start over?

"Look!" Wonder Girl's exclamation brought Galatea back to _this_ reality. Coming into view was Supreme and Solomon Grundy. The Daxamite carried the zombie by his armpits.

Supreme set Grundy down in front of Galatea. She rushed forward to hug the hulking brute, "You're safe!"

"Grundy was chained like animal but Grundy is safe now." He said as he returned her embrace.

After he released her, Galatea turned to Supreme; "What did he mean?"

"They literally had him bound hand and foot with some of those tritanium bonds that LexCorp developed." Supreme explained, "When I got to him they were using stun batons to shock him over and over."

Seeing that this upset Galatea, he assured her; "Three of them will never walk again and a fourth is no longer breathing. I think they'll have learned their lessons."

Galatea was more upset than ever. She agreed in principle that punishment had to be meted out but was it appropriate for the crime? She didn't know. Her scope of experience was too limited for her to determine such things.

She needed to talk with Black Adam. Adam was a moralist yet he could still serve beside the Legion owing to his loyalty to the Crimson Queen and her commandments to support the Legion. He knew _when_ to kill and when to chastise. He called it the Code of Absolute Justice.

The bright hope in this was that Black Adam never seemed to waver or lose confidence. Galatea had no faith in anything leastwise herself. Of course, Adam had thousands of years of experience _but_ if he could guide her, the way he was trying to guide Mary Marvel, maybe she could find her own path in this world.

"Tea?" Supreme was concerned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Dev." Galatea lied, "I just have a couple of things on my mind."

"Here comes Bizarro and he's carrying Giganta." Superwoman observed, "No wonder Luthor sent that lovesick fool after her. He'd move heaven and hell for her."

Bizarro landed and then set Giganta's feet down, "Me bring you safe."

She kissed his cheek, "My hero."

"Aw garsh." Bizarro replied and then shambled away.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Supreme chastised Giganta.

"The same could be said about you and Lashina." Giganta retorted, "Spare me the hypocrisy."

"Why you…!" Supreme started forward only to be blocked by Galatea.

"We _need_ her. Luthor has plans for her so we deliver her in _one_ piece." Galatea reminded him, "Got it?"

Supreme struggled with his anger but he finally subsided, "Very well."

"And besides," Galatea added, "it's not like she's still fixated on the Flash."

"Ohhh, the Flash!" Giganta nearly swooned, "Now _there's _someone who can sweep you off of your feet."

Supreme cast a reproving glare Galatea's way. She merely shrugged, "Of course, I could be wrong."

"Oh, look!" Giganta excitedly said, "Here comes Black Adam and the boys!"

Black Adam, Atom Smasher, and Dr. Polaris accounted for the last of the group assembling here. All of the extraction missions had been successful and seemed to be lacking any Justice League pursuers. So much the better.

Galatea felt an extra sharp sense of relief at Black Adam's return. Once they were in Bailya she'd approach him with her little problem. Hopefully he'd help. If not, she'd have to take steps to insure he never disclosed her confession to anyone _ever_.

* * *

In a studio apartment in Gotham City, Ulla Paske flipped open the monitor on her laptop. Although she was now living under the alias Adrianna Janssen, it had only been for a week, and Ulla was still answering correspondence in her old email accounts. Dock Grayson had warned against such activities but she persisted with a naive faith that everything would work out for the best.

If anyone should've known better, it was Ulla. Ulla was more commonly known as the Danish superhero, the Little Mermaid, and she had been a member of the Global Guardians. The Guardians had been the UN's watchdog group before the recent reinterpretation of the Justice League. The Guardians had been disbanded and the League had taken their place.

A contingent of the Guardians vowed to stay together and to seek employment elsewhere doing what they did best. Some members, such as Fire and Ice, returned to the Justice League after it had been reincorporated. Others, such as the Tasmanian Devil and Manticore, remained independent agents in their native countries.

Jack O'Lantern, the remaining Guardians' unofficial leader, came into contact with Bailya's Crimson Queen. After negotiating with her, he brought the others to Bailya and they all volunteered to become part of her Meta-human Defense Force and her Imperial Guard. What they didn't know was that they'd each been brainwashed into doing so.

Only Ulla had discovered the true secret behind her mysterious decision to join the Crimson Queen's forces and to serve with the Legion of Doom at her behest, Ulla had accidently resisted her programming when she'd been forced to kidnap Dick Grayson and bring him to Luthor. Fighting her conditioning had nearly driven Ulla mad.

When the Justice League came to the Legion's base in Dustin, Nevada she saw an opportunity to escape from the Legion and to get Dick safely home. They'd driven cross country and arrived in Gotham on Christmas Eve. There, in Dick's flat, they'd discovered identity documents for Ulla prepared for her by the Question.

Ulla knew nothing of Dick's own costumed life. He suggested that his access to the League stemmed from Bruce Wayne's sponsorship of that entity. He knew better than to divulge his secret while she was in the Crimson Queen's grip and she _was_ in that vise-like hold. Ulla, desperate for something "normal" in her life blithely went along with this lie.

She knew she had to hurry with the emails. Dick was coming over in forty-five minutes and if he found her _here_, doing _that_, then there'd be _yet_ another lecture. One in particular caught her attention. It was from an old school friend. She smiled and opened it.

It opened with an open link to a video recording. It played back and when it was done, Ulla's life was changed. She deleted the email and then hurriedly started making travel arrangements. She had to return to Bailya and she had to get there ASAP!

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Dick came through the front door. It had been left open, which in January in Gotham meant that the apartment would be freezing. He knew Ulla could survive Arctic temperatures but he'd been hoping for a little warmth.

He closed the door behind him and rounded the corner created by the bathroom. He found Ulla bent over the bed packing duffels. It looked as though almost all of her clothes were going with her, _wherever_ she was going. This trip was a complete surprise to him.

They were supposed to be going to Chicago at the end of the month. He hoped she'd still make that excursion. They were supposed to be looking for places to live. "_Places_" being plural because, after what happened in Dustin, a little prudence was warranted.

"Ulla?" he asked, "What's going on?"

"I have to go home." She said breathlessly, "It's an emergency. But I don't have to worry. Everything's been forgiven so I can go back and stay."

"Stay?" Dick was as confused as he was concerned, "But what about Chicago?"

Ulla met his eyes, "I'm sorry, Dick. I know you're still going there but I can't right now. They need me."

There was a fanatical gleam to be found in her eyes and Dick had a very bad feeling about it, "_Who_ needs you? Your family?"

Ulla laughed, "My family? No, silly. They're doing better than they have in years."

"Then whose forgiveness did you need?" Dick asked, already dreading the answer.

"The Crimson Queen's, of course." Ulla practically swooned, "She's forgiven me and she wants me back to help the rest of the Guardians."

Dick took hold of her arm, "Ulla, listen to me! You don't need to do this. The Question can help you!"

Ulla looked at his offending hand and then she looked up and bored her eyes into his, "Let go of me, Dick. I don't want to hurt you but I will. I'm going. Whether that's with you in one piece or with me going through you, I'm going _now_."

The menace in her voice unnerved him. He'd received threats like that, dime a dozen, most of his life but never like this. He let go.

If he fought her, he'd win but then she'd know his secret identity. It was better to wait. She'd come up against the League again. He was a part of the League and he'd be there when she appeared again.

"What do you want me to do with your stuff?" he asked.

"The keys to both apartments and the car are on the kitchen counter." She explained, "I've left a few thousand dollars. It should cover storage fees."

Dick shook his head. She never had wrapped her head around US dollars. She was used to _kroner_ and Euros. He wondered if she was as bad at exchanging those as she was dollars.

"I'll take care of it." He sighed, "If you're ever in Chicago…well, you know the rest."

"I will." She promised. A horn honked from the street below. She looked guilty, "There's my taxi. Bye."

She kissed his cheek and disappeared. Dick wondered what had tripped her programming. He went to her folded up laptop and touched the monitor case. It was warm.

_Bingo!_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Mary Marvel huddled her arms even closer to her chest. She and Captain Marvel had been sent to Centralia. The rain hadn't let up at all and the twins were getting soaked.

Captain Marvel was stoically enduring the weather. He spent most of his time speaking with the investigators that had been pouring over the scene. On the other hand, Mary was collecting statements from the officers involved. When she came to Deputy Marshal Wadsworth, her curiosity was piqued.

"You mean she just _let _you go?" Mary sought clarification.

Wadsworth nodded and then another, Miller, spoke up; "I got the impression she was holding back. She just doesn't know her own strength."

She received several glares as a result and she argued, "Didn't you feel that way too?"

Begrudgingly, all of the female Marshals agreed. The male contingent still held out. Miller turned to Mary, "They're just mad because they got beat up by a girl."

Mary grinned, "I get that reaction all of the time."

"The morale of the story," Miller said, "Is that Galatea just seemed interested in breaking the prisoners out. Everything else was inconsequential. So much so, so that she barely regarded us."

Mary shook her hand, "Thanks you _so_ much."

"Can I ask a question?" Miller suddenly inquired.

"Sure." Mary replied.

"Aren't you freezing in that getup?" Miller wanted to know.

"Yeah, but it's not as cold as Siberia." Mary grinned, "I know from experience."

Miller smirked, "I just bet you do."

"Bye." Mary said as she walked away, "And thanks, _everyone_, for your input."

The Deputy Marshals responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Mary headed for her brother. He was wrapping up his conversation with the lead ISA, Washington State Patrol, and Marshals investigators. The Marshals had jurisdiction and the other agencies were merely supporting them. Sadly, nothing had been determined other than there was a leak inside of the Marshals' office. Obviously, the US Marshals Service was quite upset about this.

The Marshal for Washington State, Western District, drove down from Seattle and spoke with the Marvels. She met them at one of the lean-to's that had been set up beside the road.

"I want to assure you that the Marshal's office is behind the Justice League on this, and the other, cases. You have our full support and our cooperation." The Marshal declared.

"Thank you, Marshal Williams. We have just the JLers to find your leak." Captain Marvel assured her.

"And as far as apprehending the fugitives goes?" she wondered.

"They're probably in Bailya." Mary interjected, "We'll double check that of course but it'll probably be a case of waiting until they make an appearance outside of that country."

"That's what we were afraid of." Williams sighed, "All our best and good luck."

"Thanks." The twins said in stereo. The good Captain shot Mary a slightly irritated look. Mary started laughing. Marvel shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"C'mon, let's go." He said as he took to the air.

Still snickering, Mary leapt after him. Once they were above the rain clouds Mary began to discuss matters with her brother, "Blackhawk is right. Galatea is trying to reform."

"You can say that _after _seeing what she did?" Marvel was incredulous.

"Yeah, but imagine what she _could've_ done and _would've _done a few weeks ago." Mary pointed out, "This was nothing compared to her past rampages."

"Okay." Marvel grudgingly agreed, "You've got a point. So she restrained herself _today_. That doesn't mean she's totally reconsidered her life."

"It's a start." Mary insisted, "Who knows what would've happened in Dustin if Kara and I hadn't tried to beat the crap out of her."

"That's a lot like asking 'What if Luthor had hair? Would he still be a super villain?' _Anything_ could've happened." Marvel argued.

"_Exactly_!" Mary exclaimed, "Anything _could_ have happened including her leaving the Legion and creating a new life for herself."

"And would that life include Blackhawk?" Marvel wondered.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Mary replied, "Life can throw you some funny curves."

"Like Black Adam trying to teach _you_ how to be a _superhero_?" Marvel went for the jugular.

"That's a cold shot, Billy Batson." Mary scolded him, "Black Adam is doing what he thinks is best. I don't agree with what he does but I can see why he does it."

Marvel halted and Mary overshot him by several hundred feet before she turned around and flew back.

"What?" she asked out of concern for his well being, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"You can _see_ why he does that? Frightening people, using his powers to exploit them, maybe even killing them? You can _see_ that and understand it?" Marvel's mind reeled as he spoke the words.

"Yes, I can." Mary hesitated before continuing, "These people do what they do for very specific reasons. If we understood more about how they think maybe we could do something besides beat them up all the time. Maybe we could reason with them and get them to see _our_ side of things. Maybe then we could reach a compromise where they wouldn't be villains or heroes. They'd just be ordinary folks."

"Mary Willow Batson!" marvel exclaimed, "I _forbid _you from talking to Black Adam anymore. It's bad enough for you to be living with those women at _your_ age _but_ taking advice from a super villain just crosses the line!"

"And how are you going to keep me from talking to him?" she dryly asked. Then she got more excitable, "What's wrong with my friends?"

"Most of them are twice your age!" Marvel snapped, "You're impressionable and their loose morals are going to scar you."

"Billy, you…are…a…_poop_ head!" Mary barely controlled herself. Having said all that she was going to say, she turned and flew off. Breaking the sound barrier and accelerating to mach 8, she flew straight for New York and never looked back.

Marvel watched her go and thought to himself; _At least we'll finish our report and get back to Fawcett City in time for dinner_.

It was then that he realized that his sister wouldn't be coming with him to Uncle Dudley's. A cold, hard fist of loneliness gripped his heart as he began to fathom the fact that she probably wouldn't be in Fawcett City anytime soon, if it all.

* * *

Mary reached the Hall of Justice first. She made her report to Superman, Diana, J'onn, Sue, and Amanda Waller. Sue and Waller were the most skeptical about Mary's theory regarding Galatea. However, Wonder Woman and Superman had seen Galatea's efforts and pleas first hand. They were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. J'onn, having relived the couple's memories, pursued his natural inclination which was one of reconciliation.

Galatea's history with the Justice League in general, and Supergirl in particular, was a tragic one. If Galatea had encountered any other JLer other than Supergirl when first approaching the League, she may have been able to sway them. However, Kara's memories were soiled with Galatea's repeated attempts at killing her. Initially, there had been no room in her heart for forgiveness.

That had changed. Now that Supergirl and Mary had had time to register what had happened, they both wished to make amends and assist Galatea however they could. Others felt that their remorse created a blind spot in their thinking and that they were fostering a false hope that would never be fulfilled.

Mary ignored the jibes and followed her heart. Which turned a few degrees colder when her brother stepped into the room. She passed by him with a cursory greeting and then left to return to her temporary quarters in the Hall's dormitory.

Captain Marvel delivered his report on the investigation. Superman was pleased by the Marshal's sentiment. He looked to Sue.

"Who can we send to assist them?" Superman asked Sue.

"All of them or just Washington?" Sue inquired.

"All of them." Superman answered.

"Well, Ralph is available. We could send him to Washington with Commander Steel. Steel's really good at greasing the wheels with federal agencies. That'll help mellow out some of Ralph's…eccentricities." Sue suggested, "As for Wichita, Nemesis could be paired with Hawk and Dove in investigating Grundy's jailbreak. Nightwing and Hourman are available for examining Atom Smasher and Dr. Polaris's breakout in Santa Fe."

"And San Quentin?" Superman asked.

Sue grinned, "I was thinking of teaming the Huntress with Catwoman and Vixen. That should prove to be an interesting trio."

Superman smiled, "I'll trust you to make all of the arrangements. I'll help you brief them when they deploy."

"Thanks." Sue was grateful, "I have a feeling the women's team is going to wily."

* * *

In Bailya it was 1:13 am and Galatea was waiting outside of the Crimson Queen's palace. Technically, she was at the gates. She had left word for Black Adam that she wanted to meet with him ASAP. She was relieved to see that it only took him 25 minutes to respond.

Adam came floating down beside her position, "I received your message. What is wrong? How can I help you?"

Galatea shifted her feet uncomfortably, "Can we go somewhere private and talk?"

Adam was intrigued, "Of course. Follow me."

They took to the air and Adam led her into Bailya's mountains. Finding a suitable peak, he landed. Galatea followed him.

"What's that on the other side of the peak?" she asked.

Adam smiled, "It is a remote antiaircraft battery. These mountains are full of them and are centrally controlled by several different command posts scattered throughout the region."

Galatea was skeptical but she did observe that there was definitely no one around. Adam grinned, "Not even camels travel up here. Now, what troubles you, child?"

Galatea bit her lower lip as she decided that she had nothing to lose, "I need you to teach me right from wrong."

Adam was astounded, "I have to confess, I'm surprised. I never thought that I'd hear such a sentiment come from your lips. Why the change of heart?"

Galatea struggled with the concepts she wished to convey, "When I was with CADMUS, life was simple. I obeyed orders and my orders were to eliminate superhuman threats. Since CADMUS shut down and I've been left adrift. I found a place with the Legion."

Now on a roll, Galatea pressed on; "But I've seen a lot of things that CADMUS never prepared me for. I've learned a lot of things I was never allowed to study before. In short, I've experienced life, and in doing so, I've learned that my life is sadly lacking in several basics."

"Such as a grasp on right and wrong." Black Adam surmised. Galatea nodded and Adam was forced to ask, "Why me? Why do you want me as a teacher?"

"Because you're the most moral man I know." Galatea answered, "_And_ aspects of your morality fit in with what I already know."

"You mean the justification to kill?" he asked. She nodded so he elaborated, "Killing isn't to be taken lightly. It is a matter of last recourse. Can you accept that?"

"I can accept anything." Galatea said with a weariness born from her soul, "I'm just tired of meaningless violence. I want a life. A _real_ life like I see normal people have."

"I'm sorry child, but you will never have a 'normal' life." Adam warned her, "But you can have a fulfilling life with purpose. Doesn't that sound better?"

"Well, when you put it that way it does." Galatea agreed.

"Very well. I will teach you the Way of Absolute Justice." Adam proclaimed, "But first, get a night's sleep. You'll need to be sharp and clear for tomorrow."

Galatea smiled brightly, "I will be!"

"Good." Adam said gently, "For tomorrow we stretch your conceptions. You'll struggle with that and you need to be prepared. Now let's go. The Dome awaits you and the palace awaits me."

"I can't wait." She said excitedly.

"You won't think so tomorrow." Adam promised.

Galatea frowned but followed him back to "civilization."


	4. Chapter 4

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Two days passed. After their initial scene investigations, Nemesis, Elongated Man and Nightwing joined forces with Mr. Terrific to examine the US Marshals Service itself.

As for the scene inquiries, Catwoman had proven to be the star investigator. Her familiarity with penal institutions proved invaluable. It had only taken her two hours to ascertain who'd sold out the San Quentin prison system. Sadly, the deputy warden had no connection to the Marshals so that was a dead-end.

Nightwing received a call from Ulla. She'd safely arrived in Bailya. Her programming had lapsed again and she was tearfully regretting their last encounter.

Nightwing assured her he almost understood. Truth be told, he wondered why she'd turned on him after fighting so hard to keep him safe. He recalled that when she'd kidnapped him, she'd been ready to land a blow on him. That'd ceased once they were in Dustin.

The Question had gone through her deleted emails off of her computer. He'd discovered the Crimson Queen's video message for her. The message itself had been innocuous enough. The Question suggested that the difference lay in the fact of who'd delivered the message.

When Nightwing questioned this, the Question referred back to Grodd's earlier statement of levels of command and control. Grodd had alluded to the fact that Luthor had been allocated a measure of control but since the Crimson Queen had done the conditioning it was safe to assume she had the penultimate control over the Guardians. That level of control might even work to overcome their basic inhibitions regarding violence and their regard for the sanctity of life.

Nightwing was understandably dismayed by the theory. If it turned out to be like the majority of the Question's theories then it would be proven to be absolutely right.

Nightwing was given a day off from the investigation. Mr. Terrific had learned of Nightwing's concerns regarding Ulla and had sent him home for some rest and a chance to work more closely with the Question. Nightwing had gratefully accepted the opportunity.

He got home, showered, and changed. After preparing a meal, he received a phone call, thinking that it might be Ulla he answered. Instead he received the shock of his life when it turned out to be Galatea.

"Dick Grayson?" she asked, "This is Galatea."

Stunned, he answered; "Yes, it's me."

"Meet me in Ulla's apartment in three hours." She instructed, "I should be able to slip away by then."

"Is this about…?" Dick started to ask.

"Three hours." She repeated, "Will you be there?"

"Yes." Dick hurriedly replied, "Of course I will."

"I'll see you then." She said and hung up.

* * *

Dick was glad that Ulla had left him the keys when he arrived at her old apartment. From street level he could see that the lights were on. Galatea must have come in through the balcony.

He opened the door and stepped inside, "Hello?"

"I'm in the living room." She called back.

Dick went there and found Galatea sitting in one of Ulla's wingback chairs. She motioned for him to enter and indicated that he should sit down. Dick chose the sofa. The two chairs faced the sofa. Ulla didn't own a TV. She did have large libraries consisting of reading material and music.

"Are you here to discuss Ulla?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Galatea answered, "She arrived yesterday. She was very concerned for you and hoped that she'd be able to reach you today. She didn't know I was coming. She can't know or everything will be screwed up. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dick nodded, "I understand. Ulla's to be kept out of the loop."

Galatea smirked, "It should be easy for you to keep a secret from her considering the fact that you haven't told her that you're Nightwing."

Dick opened his mouth to protest but Galatea held up a hand to ward him off, "Skip it. I've used my X-Ray vision to see through all of the JLers' masks. I never had a name to go with your face until you were brought to Dustin."

"Why haven't you told Luthor?" Dick wondered.

"Blowing secret identities isn't my department." Galatea said, "Besides, I'm done with ruining people's lives."

"So you're leaving the Legion?" Dick was incredulous, "I mean Supergirl and Mary Marvel said that you wanted to."

"They did?" now it was Galatea's chance to be shocked.

"Yeah," Dick pressed on, "they've been driving everyone batty with their appeals to do whatever it took to help you quit the Legion and start a new life."

"But they haven't had much luck convincing anyone, have they?" she scornfully asked.

"Superman's convinced and so is Wonder Woman." Dick revealed, "_They've_ convinced J'onn and since they are the League's command echelon, you're in."

Galatea simply stared at him for a while and then she shook herself. Back in control, she said; "I have a few more things to learn from the Legion. Maybe I'll ask for your help when I'm done."

Dick started ask what she could possibly learn from the Legion but she shushed him, "We're getting off topic. We're here to discuss Ulla's case."

"Before we do, can I ask why you're doing this?" Dick inquired.

"Ulla's a good kid. She's deserves better than what she's gotten. All the Guardians do." Galatea divulged, "If _I_ want a shot at redeeming my life, imagine how _they_ feel. I'll do whatever I can to help them."

"That being said," Galatea retained control of the conversation, "The conditioning the Global Guardians were subjected to is sub-harmonic in nature. It's a form of subliminal message but besides conditioning behavior it keys the command triggers to certain voices."

"Their minds are stacked into layers of command levels. The Crimson Queen has access to the entire psyche while Luthor only has limited access. Luthor can give general commands and they have a vise-like quality to them but the Crimson Queen's will is absolute." Galatea warned, "No one has tested the limits of what she can make the Guardians do. I'm afraid of what will happen if the Queen decides to force the issue."

"Can it be reversed?" Dick anxiously wondered.

"Theoretically." Galatea answered, "But no one's tried it."

She reached into a pocket hidden beneath her belt and pulled out a jump drive, "This contains specs of the frequencies and harmonics employed in the conditioning. Also included is the exact program used to brainwash them. We also included the list of command triggers and whose voices carry weight."

"'We'?" Dick asked.

"You need to thank Black Adam more than you need to thank me." Galatea confessed, "He had the access to find all of this out. Most of it he didn't know about. He wants the Guardians freed as much as I do."

Galatea quietly shared, "It's also _his_ head that's on the block if the Queen finds out what we've done."

"I'll do my best to never let her find out." Dick promised.

"Maybe you should let her find out." Galatea's laugh was bitter, "Her reaction couldn't be any worse than Supergirl and Mary Marvel's was in Dustin."

"Believe me when I say they are truly sorry about that." Dick stressed.

Galatea just sighed, "Just tell them that they're right and see if they believe me _this_ time."

"They'll be glad to hear it." Dick rose but motioned for Galatea to remain sitting, "_And_ I know someone else that'll be glad to hear it. Let me get him."

Galatea's heart skipped a beat when she thought of who it could be. Then she grew upset with the same person she'd hoped for. When Blackhawk entered the room, her heart rent itself in two different directions.

"Tea…" he began.

Galatea angled herself towards him and pointed at him with one hand, "_Don't you dare!_ Don't you dare call me that. You haven't the right."

"Look," he calmly replied as he sat down on the sofa, "I know why you're mad at me."

"You _left _me!" she accused, "Just when I needed you most _you _turned your back on me."

"I couldn't stand to watch you get hurt anymore." Blackhawk struggled to explain, "Supergirl and Mary weren't listening to you or anyone. All you had to do was give up and the fighting would've ceased. Then I would've pled your case until someone would listen and agree with it."

"What was that that you said?" Galatea was confused.

"I would've pled your case…" Blackhawk began.

"No." she interrupted, "_Before_ that."

"All you had to do was give up and the fighting would've stopped." He saw where she was going with this.

"Yeah, _that_." Galatea pondered the concept. After a minute's rumination had passed she finally ruefully admitted, "I never thought of that."

"I'd noticed." Blackhawk dryly remarked.

"Don't make fun of me." Galatea snapped, "I didn't see you coming to the rescue."

"If you would've used you X-Ray vision you would've seen that I was at the door." Blackhawk confessed, "You just took off while I was opening it."

"Really?" she was skeptical.

"Ask Dick." He suggested.

"Really?" she was warming to him again, "You were coming out?"

"Like I said, I couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore." Blackhawk admitted.

"And after all the things I've called you." She sighed.

Blackhawk looked amused and she held up a hand, "Don't ask. Just trust me, it wasn't nice."

"I've gotten that a lot in my life." Blackhawk shared, "Let me tell you something. Something I'm only supposed to entrust with those rare individuals that are cleared for Omega level clearance. That accounts for about twenty people in the world."

Galatea was actually afraid, "What could be that secret?"

"My past." He revealed, "My name has been buried for so long _I _don't remember it but I do remember my life. I was a military aviator who resigned to become a mercenary bush pilot. I mostly worked for large drug cartels. I was hired to establish air superiority over the Gulf of Mexico. I shot down Mexican naval aircraft and US Coast Guard craft like they were piñatas."

He went on with his description, "One day the US Navy intervened and I was outnumbered and outgunned. I splashed down near Venezuela and was picked up by a Mexican naval vessel before the cartel's cigar boats could find me. They in turn handed me over to the US DOD. I was given a choice: become Blackhawk and form a new Blackhawk Squadron or spend so much time in jail my theoretical grandchildren would be old when I got out."

"Since that day I've found a new purpose for my life. I'm not happy but I'm basically content." He explained, "That's why I understand a need to change one's life and why I believe in _you_. If I could do it, I _know_ you can too."

Galatea bit her lower lip, "You've given me so much to think about. Thank you for trusting me but…"

"But you're not coming with me just yet." Blackhawk finished for her.

"I'm learning about morality because I need to know wrong from right." Galatea shared, "Black Adam is teaching me and he's showing me things I never would've dreamt of."

"Yeah," Blackhawk ruefully began, "Mary Marvel says that about him as well."

"He's not an evil man." Galatea said defensively, "He's just misunderstood."

"Be that as it may, he's still a criminal." Blackhawk pointed out.

"That'll change." Galatea promised, "Trust me."

She rose, "I have to go. They'll be missing me and I need time to come up with an excuse for being gone."

"No playing hooky, eh?" Blackhawk chuckled.

"If you only knew." Galatea groused, "Everyone else gets to go out wherever but Supreme and I have to stay at the Dome. Well, Bizarro too, but he _needs_ to stay at home."

"I understand." He wryly admitted, "They have me on a pretty short leash to. I had to file a false flight plan and forge flight clearances to get here."

She admired him anew with a sage eye, "You _do_ understand. Maybe are meeting was the result of some higher calling…or whatever. Metaphysics aren't my thing."

"They aren't mine either. Before you go, I have to tell you this…" he drew her in as of to whisper in her ear but instead he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss lacking in their past ferocity. As they parted, Galatea could still taste him and she savored it.

Her smile was brilliant, "_That _was nice. Keep doing that and I might have to tell Black Adam where to stick it."

Blackhawk grinned, "Your wish is my command."

She held a hand up against his chest, "I _really_ need to go. If I can, I'll visit again. I'll pass the word through Nightwing."

Blackhawk gaped and then he slowly grinned, "He'll be sure to tell me."

"You _could_ give me _your_ number." She admonished him.

He was crestfallen, "I could but then I'd have to hunt down some kryptonite bullets. Let's just say I'll give you the number after a couple more dates."

She smiled, "Something to look forward to. Bye."

She flew out of the balcony and soared off into the distance. Blackhawk knew he shouldn't have given away so much but the woman needed encouragement. Besides the fact, Blackhawk actually liked her. From all the known facts they were highly compatible.

He sighed and then left to tell Dick about his potential phone calls.


	5. Chapter 5

3 Justice League Twice Shy

The next morning in Bailya, Ulla was holding a conference with the other "free" Global Guardians. She told them of the brainwashing they'd endured and why they were captive to the Crimson Queen's will. She theorized that Luthor had control as well which is why they obeyed him so readily.

The other Guardians were dubious at first but Ulla had them try to think of apprehending Luthor. Their mind splitting migraines taught them that they couldn't. Jack O'Lantern got so far as the door before he dropped to his knees unable to move due to a conditioned response.

The moment each Guardian gave up on arresting Luthor, their symptoms went away. Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman persevered but they were unable to break the Crimson Queen's yoke. Jack was the last to surrender…and was the angriest after the point had been proven.

"Why that…!" he snarled, "Playin' with our minds. I came here lookin' fer work and she mucks with my head. Then she had the gall ta send me out lookin' fer you all. I'm gonna kill her!"

Jack doubled over in pain as he clutched his head. Owlwoman rubbed his shoulders, "Daniel, let it go. We can't do anything without more information. We need to find out what was done to us and reverse it before we can strike out against the Queen."

Jack let go of his intentions and the pain drifted away. Finally, all he was left with was his anger, "So how d'we go about findin' out what happened?"

"I've got the Justice League working on the problem." Ulla happily reported, "The Question is personally looking into the case."

"The Justice League?" Owlwoman couldn't believe it, "After all we've done they'd be willing to help?"

"They know it's not our fault." Ulla explained, "They want to send us through superhero rehab or something like that."

"Aw, fer the luvva God!" Jack spewed, "Rehab?"

"Or _something_ like it." Ulla stressed, "I don't know what they have planned. I only met with the Question and Mr. Terrific once. They mainly asked me questions and tested my responses like you just tested yours."

Owlwoman decided to move the issue along, "Do you have any idea of how it was done?"

"I haven't got a clue." A frustrated Ulla admitted, "But was done here, probably when we all met with her about working for her."

"Workin' fer her." Jack spat, "What a fuggin' joke. She hires us t'be international heroes based outta her country and what does she do? She fugs with our minds!"

Owlwoman gave him a pained look, "That point's been established. Move past it so we can get somewhere."

"But Wenonah…" he started to protest.

"No 'buts' Daniel." She commanded, "Be productive or _shut up_."

Ulla found it fascinating to watch this couple in action. The fiery and feisty Irishman was pacified by the practical, down to earth Native American. Jack kept her lively and she kept his temper in check. They had a true dynamic going on.

Ulla sighed. She and Dick had been developing their own unique dynamic before Luthor triggered her. She'd been intended as a sleeper agent to strike at Bruce Wayne. Discovering that Dick Grayson often frequented the Municipal Library, she hung out there after classes until she'd finally ran into him.

What neither of them had expected was an immediate compatibility. There was an ease to their relationship that startled Ulla. She kept secrets and he kept secrets, particularly on how he spent his nights. It was a level playing field.

That all changed on the day that she received her instructions from Luthor ordering her to kidnap Dick. She tried to resist but her conditioning held sway. The arrival of Bane and Killer Croc didn't help matters any. There was no escaping her doomed fate.

Happily enough, in Dustin she discovered that as long as she wasn't getting direct orders from Luthor, she could bend the orders that had been given. Unlike the rest of the Guardians, Ulla was never told to fight the Justice League. That gave her a window of opportunity for escape.

Hope beyond hope, surprise beyond surprise; Dick had agreed to travel with Ulla all the way back to Gotham City in her car. Fighting the conditioning became easier over time _and_ without reinforcement from Luthor or the dreaded Crimson Queen. Even the wretched headaches faded into oblivion.

Point in fact; she'd been free until she'd opened that wretched email. Now she was enslaved again. But she held out hope that Dick and the Justice League could find an answer. Just to assist them, the Guardians would seek out who and what had brainwashed them and try to forward that information along. But until something happened to change the situation, they were well and truly lost.

* * *

Luthor waited at the Crimson Queen's leisure. It only took 35 minutes for her to deal with the latest trade delegation from Kazakhstan. After the diplomats and ministers had been shown out, the Queen personally bid Luthor to enter her private office.

Luthor had only been privy to her office once before. It was an ornate affair hung with Persian tapestries, floored with Persian rugs, and containing a bed from Dubai. Her desk was American Shaker. The bed and the desk being the only deviants in the ethnic solidarity that she felt towards her ancestral people.

The simplicity of the desk starkly contrasted with the opulence of the room. It made one realize that business and business alone was conducted there. Luthor admired the subtle psychological methodology. It was no wonder she'd been able to brainwash the Global Guardians.

If Luthor had known the full extent of the Queen's expertise he would have gazed her in awe. She'd received a PhD in psychology from Oxford at the age of 21. She'd gone on to become Colonel Hajiv's chief interrogator and mental conditioning expert. In her spare time she perfected her arts.

She'd discovered harmonics after reading an article by John Irons. In it he postulated how frequency harmonics could be used in rehabilitation programs. The future Queen had worn a cruel smile after reading this and envisioning what it could mean for her. Now, ten years later she'd perfected her art.

"Do you have any idea of why I called you here, Lex?" The Queen began.

"I'm assuming it has to do with the nuclear arsenal you just finished creating." Luthor ventured.

The Queen's smile was a crafty one, "Exactly. The US, the EU, the Russians, and the Chinese all suspect that we've been producing weapon's grade plutonium but they don't know about our missiles and our silos."

"_Untested_ missiles with untested warheads." Luthor reminded her.

"Not true." Now her expression was cunning, "Your minion, Brainiac, allowed us to use a boom tube to travel to a world of his choice and there tested the missiles with his assistance. It was a smashing success!"

"Now I'm here to remind you of our agreement." Her eyes were predatory, "You base here in exchange for services for me. I have a service that needs performing."

"Do tell." Frankly, Luthor was intrigued.

"I want the Legion to rid the world of nuclear weapons." The Queen announced.

"You _must_ be joking." Luthor scoffed, "Not even Superman can pull that off and he's _tried_!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you the composition of your own team." The Queen frigidly replied, "You have _two _"Supermen", _one _"Supergirl", _two_ "Wonder Women", _one _Shazam family member, _one _"Captain Atom", and Solomon Grundy. _Those_ are just the forces you have gathered here in Bailya."

"Besides," she lightened her tone, "You only need to keep the 'birds' from flying. That mean's deletion of launch codes, the disposal of submarines, and disabling of mobile targets such as the missile trains in Russia. For your people it should be a cinch."

New schemes swirled around in Luthor's brain even as he sat there listening. Weighing his options, he cautiously spoke; "It might be doable. However, have you considered the consequences of what will happen if we succeed?"

"_We_ blackmail the world. You become ruler of the Earth and I become her Queen." The Crimson Queen said with delight, "Having all of the working nuclear missiles will shield us. If another country invades, we vaporize cities one at a time until they stop."

"Of course," the Queen wore a Cheshire grin, "There _is_ the Justice League. Will you be able to contain them?"

"No." Luthor admitted, "But I have a way to neutralize them."

"Oh, do tell." The Queen said with pure delight.


	6. Chapter 6

3 Justice League Twice Shy

Poison Ivy set the car keys down on the kitchen table. She'd been able to reclaim her precious Rose Bud from the impound yard. She'd been making monthly installments on the bill, having paid it in full and then supplying a monthly stipend to keep it "stored" there.

The owner of the impound had been more than happy to take her money and was saddened to see the classic pink convertible go. Ivy had left the lot and driven to a grocery store. There she procured the necessary items to survive on until her garden literally grew.

She'd then driven outside of Gotham to the conservatory that she owned. Using her millions in ill gotten gains earned from her membership in the Legion of Doom, she'd purchased a failing conservatory on the Jersey shore. There she'd gone to work.

Arkham's doctors had released her with a probationary status. She had to come in for weekly therapy sessions as well as report to a probation officer once a month.

Her most recent breakdown, when the JLers had torched her "babies", had short circuited every synapse in her brain. She'd nearly been catatonic for a month. She'd slowly dragged herself out of the black hole she called a brain and made herself presentable to Arkham's review board.

Her doctor, a woman of course to neutralize Ivy's powers over men, had seen that Ivy was deeply troubled by the course her life had taken. Ivy had been here before. She'd been released but her overwhelming desire to start a family coupled with her physiological inability to conceive had driven her to new heights of desperation. In the resultant trauma of seeing her dreams destroyed by Batman, Ivy fled Gotham and had ended up in the Amazon jungle for two years.

When she returned, her fanatical desire to save the planet through terrorism had been replaced with a new zeal to amass enough wealth to secure nature's future. Her time in the Amazon had also changed her perspective on animals, insects and plants. As long as they could peacefully coexist with Ivy's floral utopia they could remain and thrive. That even included humanity.

Meeting Ra's al Ghul had seemed to be a godsend. His vision and hers coincided. His involvement with the Legion of Doom had been her sole motivator prompting her to join. But, as she sadly learned, al Ghul was a peripheral player at best.

_Still, _she thought, _he and I could recreate the world!_

She paused on that thought. _That_ kind of thinking would land her back in Arkham. Although, it was the only steady home that she had known for years. All the other hide-outs and temporary flop houses had only lasted a few months at best. She sighed. She shouldn't have to talk herself out of staying _in_ of the nuthouse.

Her mobile rang. Few people on Earth had that number. She could think of three. She answered it with some trepidation, "Yes?"

"Red? Is that you?" a familiar voice replied.

"Harley?" Ivy was overjoyed. Harley had been missing for almost two months. It had been rumored that she and the Joker were dead. She could care less about the Joker but Harley…

Harley was the only person on the planet that Ivy gave two figs about. People just didn't matter to her. But Harley, Harley had struck a resonating chord through Ivy's heart. She was like the little sister that Ivy'd never had.

"Yes, it's me." Harley replied. Her manner of speech was far more refined and her voice had dropped an octave. It was almost like talking to a different Harley.

"Harley, are you all right?" Ivy was close to panic, "Where are you?"

"Calm down, Ivy." Harley urged, "I'm fine. I'm in New York. I'd like for you to drop by and visit. Maybe you could stay for awhile. I could use the company. Here's the address…"

"…you got that?" Harley finished, "Look up 'Quinzel' when you get here."

"I've got it down." Ivy set the pen aside, "What happened? You sound so different."

"What happened?" Harley's laugh was bitter, "Batman killed the man I love."

Harley let loose a forlorn sigh, "Just get here, Red. I'm going nuts just sitting here alone thinking about it all."

_Actually, you sound as though this has shocked you back into sanity_, Ivy thought but aloud she said, "I'll be there in a few of hours. Traffic's a mess this time of day but I'm coming! Count on it."

"Thank you." Harley said, "I knew I could count on you."

She hung up and Ivy closed her phone. She hurriedly began to pack. Grabbing her belongings she raced out the door barely remembering to turn out the light and lock the doors in her wake. She fired up Rose Bud and headed on her way.

_Just hang on, Harl. Help is coming!_ She promised herself and Harley.

45 minutes later, Ivy was stuck in traffic trying to get on the turnpike. The exhaust fumes sickened her. She herself used vegetable oil as a fuel and the trunk was full of used oil in 10 gallon jugs. She regularly stopped by fast food restaurants and peaceably acquired spent oil from the deep fryers. The franchise owners were more than happy to oblige since they didn't have to pay to dispose of it. It was a win-win for all. Of course, it meant that Ivy's car smelled of French fries as she sped down the road.

The last stop, at Big Belly Burgers, she ordered a salad to go with her fuel. It was sprayed with preservatives that almost made her gag but she wanted to show support for the manager for giving away his oil to her. He'd been the sole owner to balk at giving away something for nothing. He'd also been her single largest supplier. Ivy supposed her queasy stomach made up for it.

In her rearview mirror she saw a car swiftly approaching on the shoulder. Since it reserved for emergency vehicles during periods of high traffic she assumed it was a cop. The car was slowing as it approached.

Ivy sighed. Why did she deserve scrutiny? All she'd down for the past 15 minutes is crawl along at 5 mph. Sometimes traffic got frisky and it jumped to 15 mph.

The roads leading to Gotham from New York City were filled with frustrated commuters who'd found better paying jobs across the state line. Those that she travelled alongside were those that felt that living in Gotham was too dangerous even though they worked there. It boggled her how they could find New York and its boroughs any safer.

Lost in thought it took her a moment to realize that the cop had pulled up alongside her. Then she realized it was worse than a cop. It was Batman.

Ivy, being in the fast lane, merely propped her arm up on her door and waited for the Dark Knight to make a move. He had absolutely nothing on her and if he so much as laid a finger on her then the press would have a field day Bat bashing.

The Batmobile's window rolled down. From across the car's cabin, Batman yelled; "Pull over. Now!"

Ivy put on her sweetest smile, "In this traffic? You must be joking. Just keep up and we can chat."

"What are you up to?" Batman demanded.

"If you must know, I'm headed upstate to see about creating a nature preserve." Ivy partially lied. That was merely _one_ of her destinations. _He_ didn't need to know about Harley.

"What are you wearing under that bomber jacket?" he gruffly inquired.

"If you must know, I'm wearing a black turtleneck and brown corduroys. As far as shoes go, I'm wearing black booties with a 1" heel. I'll pass over telling you about my underwear and brassiere." Ivy reveled in digging it in, "The point being: I'm not wearing my costume. I didn't even pack it. Honest. You can follow me to town and check my luggage."

"I have allies in New York that will keep an eye on you." Batman warned her.

"That's fine. I've nothing to hide." Ivy flashed him a dazzling smile, "I'm sincerely trying to abandon the costumes and the drama of being a super villain."

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you." Batman said derisively, "The last time you told me this story you'd bound and gagged your husband and you were using his DNA to produce pod people."

"But they were lovely pod people." Ivy sighed, "And then you had to go and destroy my family."

"I'm on the lookout for any tricks that you play this time." Batman advised her, "Count on it."

"Have you ever wondered why your rogue's gallery comes after you, time after time, when they've been released from Arkham? It's because you won't relent. You just keep pushing until one of us snaps." Ivy explained to him, "I'm not going to let that happen. I'll get a restraining order if I have to."

Something in Batman's hardened heart chipped away and his rage subsided somewhat, "All right. Just know, if you do anything, I'll know."

The window rolled up and he sped down the shoulder. Turned and climbed up the grassy barrier separating the two sides of the freeway from each other. He then he plopped down onto the opposing shoulder and roared back to Gotham.

Ivy exulted in her victory. If she could shake the shadow of the Bat then she'd stand a chance. Her psyche was still fragile. The old urges and motivations were still there. The real test would come when she spent all of her $25,000,000.00. How would she raise capital to keep her projects afloat?

Would she legally raise the funds or would she return to a life of crime and terrorism? What would she do when Luthor called? He would call. It was as inevitable as the sunrise.

Ivy sighed. She just didn't have the answers to these questions. She had a feeling the first and hardest test would come when she heard Harley's story. Ivy'd make up her mind on reforming after she heard what Batman had done to Harley. If she didn't like the slightest nuance, then… Batman was dead.

She'd pull out every stop and throw everything, and everyone, she had at him. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_, survive an onslaught. Not without the Justice League and as she understood it they weren't speaking to one another.

Later that evening, Barbara Gordon was at home making dinner. She still moved cautiously owing to the fact she had six bullet wounds. Her left arm was still in its sling and she was still supposed to use a crutch to ease the weight off of her right leg.

Still, she was self sufficient. Except for going to work. A police cruiser picked her up every morning and a different patrolman team took her home at night.

The official story was that she been shot by the Joker when she'd inadvertently stumbled onto his hideout. Since the Joker was secretly dead he couldn't protest the accusation. All of the members of the GPD were unofficially on high alert looking for the scum. No one shot one of their own, particularly when she was the Commissioner's daughter.

Dick was over. He'd told her about his plans for Chicago. He'd also confided in her with the full story of Ulla. No one else knew the depths of his feelings, conflicted though they be.

The part of Dick's brain that operated when he was Nightwing cautioned him not to feel anything. He should forget her after she was liberated from the Crimson Queen's control. It was the safest approach yet it was also cold, sterile, and even cruel towards a woman that had risked her very being to get him away from the Legion. Of course, that had backfired and she was lost once again but now there was hope.

And it was that hope that the rest of Dick clung to. He held it like a drowning man held a rope cast his way. He and Ulla had shared four glorious months and those four months promised greater things to come. It had been the first time that Dick had felt like anything more than a fling since dating Barbara but even Barb had a problem: she was Batgirl and under the shadow of the Batman.

Ulla, although unexpectedly a superhero/super villain, had no stigmas that Dick could see. All right, so she was forced to be a super villain but it wasn't like she enjoyed it. In fact, she was desperately trying to escape from it. All of this dawned a hope inside of Dick's chest that he'd never felt before and he desperately wanted it to be fulfilled.

Tonight, they prepared dinner together. Just two old friends both scarred and wounded by Batman. Batman's current state of mind had ended Barbara's career as Batgirl and he'd forced Dick into moving out of Gotham. For the first time in their lives they were in the same intellectual and emotional place at the same time.

Barbara was entering the Police Academy as soon as she was healed and back into shape. This way she could leave the computer lab and actually apprehend the dirtbags whose crimes she sniffed out every day. Although she worked as a detective, she wasn't allowed to go out on the bust. For someone who had lived the life of Batgirl, this was intolerable.

The Mayor had approved a Police Commission plan to allow members of the cyber crimes division who had qualified as regular police officers to use their time in cyber crimes as time on the beat. That meant Barbara had enough time in to take the detective's exam. She'd been studying the different aspects of the test for a couple of months but now she was vigorously pouring over the laws, procedures, and administrative details that made up the test.

Barbara had no fear of the academy. Once she resumed her conditioning she'd be at peak performance again which meant she'd be an Olympic class gymnast, runner, martial artist, and boxer in short order. Batman was lacking in many things but his physical training methods were nothing if not exacting.

But this evening came first. They were celebrating many things tonight. Dick's move to Chicago, Mary's reconciliation with her brother, and also Mary and Kara's new shared penthouse.

Billy Batson had shown up to assist Mary and she'd taken him into her room. When they emerged Mary was elated and Billy looked thoroughly chastised. He'd worn his work clothes so he helped in the arranging and endless rearranging of the furniture.

Beatriz, Tora, Kara, Mary, and Shayera had assembled quite a work force. Sue and Ralph Dibney were there as was Clark and Diana. John Stewart was present to assist Shayera as was Carter Hall. John had finally registered the fact that Carter wasn't a threat so he gratefully accepted his help. Wally West and Kilowog had also shown up. They brought DVD's, CD's, snacks, sodas and party games. The evening was a smash hit.

Now they were sharing a piece of that fun with Barbara and Dick. This time Billy wouldn't start the evening feeling downtrodden. Rather than a noisy, raucous party, it would be a board game and movie fest night. With quiet, intimate conversations and lots of coffee and tea.

Barbara had heard from Mary that Kara was bringing along Kyle Raynor. Barb wondered about this. Kara had supposedly sworn off toying with Kyle's affections, preferring to wait another year for Brainiac 5 to make up his mind from the future.

In Barbara's opinion Brainiac 5 was a lost cause and a waste of time. He'd had two years to make up his mind and he hadn't even sent a note much less flowers. In her opinion the man was a jerk and she knew about those kinds of people. She made up her mind that she'd have a word with Kara as soon as she arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Ivy reached Harley's apartment. She'd bought a $1 million dollar flat and subsequently furnished it. Ivy had been shocked by the sight of Harley. It wasn't that she looked despondent or broken that was shocking, it was that she didn't. Mainly, Harley looked exhausted.

She briefly maintained her composure through a "Hi, Red. Come on in." at the door.

"Want some tea?" Harley asked as Ivy walked into the spacious apartment.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ivy asked out of intense concern.

"Never bet…bet…" Harley sniffled and then she broke down into complete sobs.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley and propped her up. Next she guided Harley to the closest sofa. She sat Harley down and then held her while the racking sobs continued.

Harley's crying continued for some time. She'd been holding it all in for nearly two months and once the dam was burst it all had to come out at once. Ivy knew that Harley would still break down, more over the next few weeks, and then infrequently as time moved on. Eventually, the fervor of Harley's emotions reduced to sniffles.

Ivy kissed Harley on the forehead, "I think I'll see to the tea and then we can talk."

"Thanks." Harley's manner and speech were now a hybrid of the "new" Harley and the "old" Harley.

As Ivy headed for the kitchen she had to remind herself about Harley's past. She'd been Harleen Quinzel. Quinzel had been a fledgling psychiatrist having completed eight years of medical school and a residency at a mental hospital. Arkham Asylum had been her first professional posting.

Quinzel had been bright and enthusiastic until she became the Joker's case manager. He manipulated her emotions until she fell in love with him. Her mind snapped and she became Harley Quinn and broke the Joker out. She'd been a loon ever since.

Ivy discovered something in the kitchen. There was no tea. She sighed and brewed coffee. It came from a bean after all. She just wasn't used to the caffeine so she'd be wired for the rest of the evening.

While the coffee burbled, she returned to Harley and comforted her some more. The coffee finally drained all the way out of the filter and Ivy collected it. She prepared it exactly the way Harley liked it. They'd been roommates enough, off and on through the years, that Ivy had an excellent understanding of Harl's likes and dislikes by now.

Ivy brought the coffee out along with a plate of cookies. Harley took a look at the cookies and a dim spark of life returned. She wolfed them down while guzzling her coffee.

When she'd finished she held out her mug and said, "Pleeeeaaase!"

Ivy simply told her, "Wait a minute." She strolled off to the kitchen. After rummaging around for a minute, she found what she wanted. Returning, she brought a carafe and a bowl of sugar with her.

"Yay Red!" Harley said with a little more life.

"Now," Ivy grew serious, "tell me what happened. Why did you say Batman killed the Joker?"

"Cus he did!" Harley wailed.

_This _Harley Ivy knew how to deal with, "C'mon Harl, focus. He killed the Joker. How did he do that and why are you free?"

"Batgirl dropped me." Harley sniffled, "Down the ravine behind the old Arkham."

"That's a 300 foot drop!" Ivy exclaimed, "Why did she do that?"

"It wasn't her fault." Harley glumly admitted, "We were both kinda hangin' over the ledge and she was tryin' to pull me up only my sleeve ripped and I fell. The funny thing was that I didn't get hurt. Why's that?"

Ivy looked a little guilty, "Harl, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. All those immunization shots that I gave you over the years, well they've changed you."

"How?" a wide eyed Harley asked.

"Your system is laced with cellulose now. Your bones and muscles are denser so they're harder to cut, tear, or break. Your immune system is also bolstered. You'll probably have no problems with infections or common viruses or whatnot. Unlike me, though, your immune system isn't so hyper-aggressive that you can't have children." Ivy said with a forlorn note to her voice.

"That's okay." Harley said, "You can have a coupla mine."

"That's sweet, Harl, but we're getting off topic." Ivy pointed out, "What happened next?"

"I went downstream to where the road crosses the river. I walked up the road and then met the main drag that led back to the asylum." Harley began to fall apart again, "When I got there the coroners were puttin' a body into their meat wagon. It was Mister J."

"You saw him?" Ivy asked.

"No. It was one of those black Ziploc baggies. But I _knew_ it was him." Harley stressed, "After Batman and the Commish left, I stuck around. I waited a week and then I ran outta food. The Police band radio didn't say a thing `bout my Puddin'. Neither did the news. They didn't say he was caught and they didn't say he was dead. There was just nuthin'."

"Maybe they were using him as bait to get you as well." Ivy offered an explanation.

"I heard the Commissioner and Batman talkin'." Harley informed her, "Batman told him I was dead. He was so distracted over what we did ta Robin he never heard me hidin' there."

"What did you do to Robin?" Ivy wondered.

Harley told her about the brainwashing and torture that she and the Joker had done. She said that she knew things about Batman. Things she would take to her grave or Batman would find her and kill her too.

"No one is going to kill you." Ivy vowed, "Not while I'm alive."

"You get in his way and he might off you too, Red." Harley was terrified, "I couldn't live with that."

"Don't worry about me Harl." Ivy urged, "I'm not the one needing protection."

Harley was so distraught that she missed the undercurrent lacing Ivy's voice, "That's good. I don't want nuthin' ta happen to ya."

"Why don't you go on with your story?" Ivy prompted her.

"Where was I?" Harley wondered and then it dawned on her, "Oh yeah! I ran outta food and decided to go to town. I took off my costume and washed the paint off of my face. Then I burned the costume and threw the grease paint in the fire. I packed up my clothes in a suitcase and went out to the main road. I hitchhiked into town and got dropped off at Gotham's downtown J P Morgan Chase Bank."

"Well, I know you didn't knock off the bank so why were you there?" Ivy asked.

"I used `em to access my Swiss account and Mister J's too." Harley answered.

"The Joker gave you access to his bank account?" Ivy couldn't believe it.

"I set the account up." Harley beamed with pride, "Mister J didn't even know how to access the account. He trusted me."

"Trusted you to be a doormat is more like it." Ivy grumbled, "He knew you'd roll over and give him the money anytime he asked for it."

"It wasn't like that this time." Harley protested, "He honestly trusted me this time."

"I wish you could hear yourself." Ivy replied. Seeing Harley's blank expression, she sighed; "Go on."

"I transferred Mister J's money into my account." Harley said conspiratorially, "I figured if he was dead he wouldn't need it."

"Smartest move you could've made." Ivy congratulated her.

Harley blushed, "Anyway, I had $63 million in my Swiss account and I had $10 thousand in my Chase account. So I transferred $40 million to my Chase account."

"They bumped my credit limit on my Visa card to $5 million and signed me up for a Chase Sapphire card. They're gonna close out my Platinum card when I activate the Sapphire card and transfer my balance and my credit limit over." Harley bubbled, "I got the card on auto pay from my savings account."

"How did you get to New York?" Ivy wondered as she tried to refocus Harley.

"Well, I went to the Lexus dealership and picked up something nice. Then I drove to NYC. I stayed at hotel while I went apartment shopping. I found this place and had to wait until escrow closed. So I went furniture and appliance shopping. It's amazing what you can get delivered when ya got a few mil to toss around." Harley explained.

Ivy smirked, "I've noticed that phenomenon."

"Anyhoo, I was set up in a few days. Since then I've Just sat around goin' nuts. I had to make sure Batman wasn't after me before callin' you." Harley explained.

"Well, I'm here now." Ivy reassured her, "And I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"That's good." Harley yawned, "Maybe we can do some shopping. An' I need ta open a practice."

"As a psychiatrist?" Ivy was skeptical.

"Yah. I just need to find somebody to forge the medical license. They revoked mine." Harley said sleepily.

_Little wonder_, Ivy thought. Aloud she said, "Let's get you to bed."

"But I haven't shown you the place yet." Harley feebly protested.

"I'll take a look around before I turn in." Ivy promised.

"S'kay." Harley's punchy agreement as Ivy led her to the bedroom only reinforced the fact that the woman needed to go to bed. There were five bedrooms altogether. Ivy just aimed at what seemed to be the largest. Fortunately, she got it right on the first try.

Harley had been wearing sweats when Ivy arrived so she didn't bother getting her changed for bed. As she was leaving the bedroom she saw that there was a shelving unit in the corner festooned with pictures of Harley and Ivy, together and individually. Ivy was touched. She had a panorama of pictures displayed at her place as well.

Pictures of the Joker were conspicuously absent. Of course, the Clown had been notoriously reticent about having his picture taken. Ivy thought it only fitting that she had a testament to Ivy's love rather than the Joker's abuse.

Ivy went back to the living room and grabbed her things. She selected a room next to Harley's so that she could immediately respond to any trouble in the night. The décor of the guest bedroom that she chose reflected Harley's eclectic nature. Ivy smirked as she put her suitcases on top of the bed. She then left the room and returned to the kitchen.

She carried with her _private_ mobile. Only Harley, Luthor, and Ra's al Ghul had the number. It was the only phone she would drop everything to answer.

Ivy seethed. Thoughts of Batman leaving Harley to die coursed through her brain. He hadn't even bothered to check to see if she were alive.

What if Harley had been injured and left there helpless and alone? Ivy could picture a hundred different deaths and all of them were horrible even by her rather merciless standards. She could envision Batman expiring the same way. She wanted to turn her vision into reality.

Reining herself in, she called Luthor. Brainiac answered and Ivy explained to him that it was an emergency and she needed to speak with Luthor immediately. Brainiac informed her she would be contacted within 30 minutes' time.

In truth it took less than 20. Luthor was intrigued by her call, "Why Pamela, don't you know talking to me isn't conducive to your efforts to reform?"

"To hell with reforming!" Ivy snarled, "I want Batman's head on a pike!"

"Calm down, Ivy, and talk to me." Luthor softly replied.

Ivy explained the Joker's death and Batman's negligence towards Harley. Luthor suggested that Harley should report in to the Legion. Ivy growled a warning to leave Harley alone. The girl had been through enough already.

Luthor conceded and then asked, "So what's your plan?"

"I need every one of Batman's enemies released and sent to me. I can get out the Mad Hatter, the Scarecrow, and Two Face. They're at Arkham. I have a lead on Clayface as well as Mr. Freeze. The rest are in the Federal penal system." Ivy said, "I also need Darkwing and Deadshot."

"I can send Deadshot your way. He's bored and looking for a challenge." Luthor informed her, "You'll have to contact Ra's al Ghul and get him to assign Darkwing to your project."

"Easily done." Ivy replied.

"I'll waive the liberation fee to those released and pay them each a million dollars for their part in your scheme." Luthor said and then he cautioned her, "You do realize that the Justice League will be after you?"

"It'll provide a distraction for what you have planned." Ivy said.

"And how do you know I have something planned?" Luthor mused.

"You _always_ have something brewing, Lex." Ivy dryly commented, "So it's a safe assumption."

Luthor chuckled, "I guess it is. I'll do what you ask but I have a condition."

"What is it?" Ivy warily inquired.

"You don't launch your endeavor until I say to." Luthor insisted, "As you say, I could use a distraction but my plans aren't ready yet. Give me a week to satisfy both of our needs and then you should be able to proceed. Agreed?"

Ivy thought about it and she relented, "Very well. I accept your terms."

"Excellent." Luthor was pleased, "I'll begin freeing your associates tomorrow."

"Thank you Lex." Ivy said gratefully, "I don't how to repay you."

"Your active membership in the Legion is thanks enough." Luthor assured her, "Although, there is one other thing you could do."

"Which is?" Ivy cautiously asked.

"You could successfully kill Batman." Luthor said with a sinister tone, "That would carry my plans further than you can imagine."


	8. Chapter 8

6 Justice League Twice Shy

Barbara laughed in delight watching the others play Twister. She'd expected Dick to easily win but in the end, Billy Batson took home the prize. Earlier they'd played Scrabble and in an unprecedented turn of events, Barb and Mary had tied. In a one rack run off, Mary achieved victory by laying down all seven tiles at once thus earning a 50 point bonus in the process.

Kyle Raynor had abused everyone else in Monopoly while Kara trounced everyone in Uno. They were taking a break now to watch a movie. One advantage of having married Bruce was that Barbara owned a 72" plasma screen and a THX home theater system. No one complained about the screen or the sound.

Barbara pulled Kara into her bedroom. Kara was curious as to why she was missing the movie but Barbara scolded her, "Kara, you've seen _Emma_ a hundred times already. You can miss one showing."

"Yeah, but it's the BBC Kate Beckinsale version." Kara protested.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "I'll _loan_ it to you. Now, what are you going to do about Kyle?"

Kara squirmed, "Do I _have_ to do anything?"

"The man likes you, he's treated you like a princess, he'd do anything for you, and he's putting up with your stupid 'let's just be friends' BS without a complaint. He adores you. You adore him. Spare everyone the ongoing melodrama and date the guy."

"But Brainy…" Kara feebly protested.

"Ditched you two years ago but he didn't have the nerve to tell you so." Barbara pointed out, "He's in the future. You said the future had been changed so you had to come back to this time. Brainy had ignored you for a year before you discovered the alteration in time. You came here. He has the ability to visit. Has he even sent a message? I know that, who was it? Cosmic Boy! He visited you and Brainiac 5 didn't send anything along…not even a hello."

Kara remained silent about Cosmic Boy's second appearance. No one but her remembered the LSH's involvement in the defense against the Gordonians. Kara decided that Saturn Girl had stripped those memories away for a reason so she didn't bring it up.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be the one who ends it." Kara confessed.

Barbara gave a mournful sigh, "Kara, he's already ended it."

"I know." Kara said regretfully, "I just didn't want to admit it until later."

"Later's here." Barbara decided.

Kara suddenly looked galvanized, "I need to talk to Kyle."

Barbara squeezed her arm, "I'll send him in."

Kara stood there alone for a moment holding herself. The enormity of Brainy's betrayal finally hit her. She was both disheartened and exultant at the same time.

She was disheartened by the death knell of a relationship that she'd prized. Such things did not go quietly into the night. However, she enthusiastically embraced the reality of Kyle Raynor. Her thrill of hope, she decided, had a lot to teach her…and illustrated how much time she'd wasted.

Kyle walked in and saw her standing there. She looked troubled and he became worried. He asked, "Are you all right? Is anything wrong?"

Her eyes met his and he saw a curious mix of trepidation and excitement in hers, "What's up? You look…well you look kinda crazy."

"Maybe I am." She grinned, "I've been thinking…"

"You'll excuse me while I skip this part." He ruefully announced, "I've already heard the 'friends' speech."

Kara caught his hand and she refused to let him go, "Not that Numb Nuts. I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't just be friends. Maybe we should be more than friends."

Kyle was stunned. He just stared at her as the seconds ticked by. Kara grew uncomfortable so she waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

The full weight of what she'd said finally registered in Kyle's head and heart. A dopey grin blossomed on his face. Then his expression changed again as he grew excited.

"Do you mean it?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I…" Kara began.

"You're not playing with me? You're serious about this?" Kyle rattled off a mile a minute.

"Yes, I'm serious. I…" Kara tried to say.

"This is incredible. I've always hoped you would… And then we could… And I would…!" Kyle's mind raced faster than his tongue could keep up.

Kara placed a hand over his mouth with a laugh, "Take a breath silly! Life isn't going to change all that much. We'll still hang out and go places together. Of course, I will expect a romantic evening or two. My last boyfriend was horrible about that stuff." Kara divulged, "In fact, he never did that kinda stuff. I expect you to do better, mister!"

Kyle saluted, "Yes, Ma'am."

Kara grinned, "Good. Now that we've settled that, what would you like to do?"

A slow smile crept over Kyle's face, "I can think of a thousand things but I think we'd better finish out the party. It's actually fun. Besides, it'd be rude to ditch now."

"Kyle Raynor!" Kara planted her fists akimbo, "Are you suggesting that I would drag you to a party that isn't fun?"

"I don't know. You never brought me to a party before." Kyle pointed out.

"I brought you to a wedding." Kara reminded him.

"Wedding. Party. Not the same thing." Kyle contended.

"It's close." Kara insisted, "It's…why are you laughing?"

"Us." Kyle laughed, "I think we just had our first fight."

Kara blinked and then she grinned, "That wasn't so bad."

"Nope." Kyle took her hand in his, "Let's go see the end of _Emma_."

"You actually _like _Jane Austen?" Kara couldn't believe it.

"Sure." He replied breezily, "But I like the Gwyneth Paltrow version better. This one's okay. At least it's got a cutie like Kate Beckinsale in it."

Kara squeezed his hand and rolled her eyes, "Men."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Kyle stammered, "Loosen your grip already. I get the point."

In the Bat Cave, Batman checked in with L-Ron; "Who's available from the NYC area?"

"Well, Shayera and GL are _in_ town but they're out _on_ the town. Fire and Ice are at an art exhibit. Booster is with Dr. Connelly. Hawkman is consulting with the Museum of History regarding Egyptian/Thanagarian relics they just brought in. Red Tornado is in Harlem settling down a riot. I do believe that leaves Wildcat."

"Patch me through to him." Batman ordered.

"Yes, your Battiness." L-Ron performed the desired signal transfer.

"Wildcat." Came the elder superhero's acknowledgement.

"Wildcat, this is Batman." The Dark Knight Detective said, "Poison Ivy is in your town. You may want to observe her."

"Do you have her location?" Wildcat wondered.

"I planted a tracking device on her car." Batman revealed, "I'm transmitting the frequency tag to your signal device…now."

After a moment's hesitation while he checked the device's display, Wildcat spoke; "I've got it. I'll arrange for `round the clock observation."

"L-Ron made that sound impossible." Batman replied.

"They might not listen to you owing to your recent estrangement from the League but they listen to me. They don't like what happens when they don't." Wildcat chuckled, "Nemesis will take the night shift. I'll handle the morning shift and trade off with others as the day goes by."

"It sounds as though you have it worked out." Batman praised him, "I'll leave it to you then."

"And Batman," Wildcat kept him from switching off the signal device, "don't be a stranger."

"We'll see." Batman said as he deactivated the League device. He was left to ponder Wildcat's words. So, the League still wanted him. Or, at least Wildcat, Clark, and Diana still did. Clark and Diana had dropped by yesterday asking him to continue with the League even if it were on a limited basis. Batman had reminded him that was the condition that he'd already set. Clark then changed his tune and requested a little "less limited" participation.

Batman almost smiled. Clark's sincere plea to have Batman around more at the League's disposal almost swayed him. However, Gotham needed him more than ever.

Over the last ten years, Batman had grown lazy. His partners could cover his absences so he'd been able to spend time away. With Barbara's retirement and Dick's planned move to Chicago that left him alone to defend the citizens of Gotham from the scum and villainy that pervaded the city. He couldn't even bring himself to think of Tim's absence.

Batman turned from the massive computer dominating the Cave. He went behind his dressing curtain and slipped out of his costume. He still hadn't taken down Barbara's curtain or Tim's for that matter. Rather than try to wash out the blood stains on Barb's Batgirl outfit, he'd used a spare to display in the cabinet. Tim and Dick's were also spares.

When Dick left, he and Alfred would truly be alone. Part of Bruce's heart quailed at that but Batman's reveled in it. Batman was born of pain and misery and he functioned best in it.

Batman's eventual domination of Bruce Wayne came as no surprise to those that knew them. No one knew that Bruce's mental voice had referred to himself as Batman for years. With that cemented in his mind it was little wonder that the scales had been tipped in Batman's favor.

The two halves of Batman/Bruce Wayne were merging at last. But that meant Bruce was closing down to the rest of the world. He'd stopped appearing at Wayne Enterprises. He kept abreast of the company's doings over the phone and via the computer but he rarely made a public appearance.

He attended few social gatherings but when he did people commented that he'd turned cold and distant. Even the constant flock of gold diggers that had relentlessly pursued him over the years shied away. Over the course of the last month, only Veronica Vreeland still invited him to anything and she was one of the few that Bruce responded to. Ronnie assumed that his aloofness was a reaction to Barbara's filing for divorce a mere four months after they'd been married.

Ronnie herself had been married four times. Her fourth husband had tried to kill her. Of course, he'd been a plant creature dispatched by Poison Ivy to kill her in an "accidental" drowning. Bruce and Ronnie had consoled each other over the loss of their respective "spouses." It had cemented their friendship deeper than any other event could have.

Still, they were only friends and neither of them wanted anything more. It was a nice arrangement. Even Batman approved of her.

Bruce swung aside the hinged grandfather clock that served as the Cave's entrance to the Manor…and he had to remind himself the opposite was true as well. As he emerged from the Cave he heard the Manor's front door chiming. Alfred promptly answered it so Bruce paid no heed to it until Alfred appeared by his side.

"Miss Kyle would like to speak to you." Alfred said with a tinge of disapproval in his voice.

Bruce frowned and then he said, "Show her in."

Alfred didn't budge so Bruce asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Miss Kyle has brought some of her belongings with her." The butler divulged.

"Oh really?" Bruce's curiosity was piqued, "How many of them?"

"I would venture to say all of them." Alfred confided.

Bruce actually smirked, "Show her in so I can find out what this is about."

"Very well, sir." Alfred conceded with a longsuffering air.

Alfred showed Selina in. She looked rather embarrassed to be standing on Bruce's threshold. There was a penitent air about her. This intrigued Bruce since the Selina Kyle he knew was neither penitent nor easily embarrassed. Something was truly afoot.

Bruce ushered her into the parlor and motioned for her to take a seat. When they were both comfortable, Bruce asked what had brought her to his doorstep. Selina hesitated and then finally dove into the explanation.

"I was on a League case the other day. I was helping investigate Giganta's liberation." She spoke, "It was slick far too slick for Bizarro. Whoever sent him had inside information."

Selina showed no sense of pride but there was satisfaction in her voice, "The Huntress and I tracked the leak back to the deputy warden. Unfortunately he didn't reveal anything useful about the moles in the Marshal's office but it did give us a precedent to look for."

Bruce's demeanor softened and she asked, "What?"

"You're casually referring to the League as 'us'." He informed her.

"I'm serious about being a JLer." She declared, "I think my effort proved that I'm going to try and fit in."

"Yes, the incarcerated Legionnaires did relate how you rarely participated in their missions and even then on your own terms which were that no one got hurt." Bruce conceded, "I may not be an active JLer anymore but I do stay abreast of certain situations such as your vetting."

"I'm flattered." Selina admitted, "I think."

"So what are you here with most of your belongings packed up?" Bruce got to the point.

Selina cheeks lost color, "I got home tonight to find a message burned into my wall. Burned in by heat vision. It said 'We know. We're coming for you.'"

"To be honest, I panicked." Selina grew even paler, "I packed everything that was mobile and headed here. Your place is the safest one I know."

"You could've moved into the Hall of Justice's dormitory." Bruce pointed out.

"I asked. They refused." Selina shrugged, "They don't trust me that much yet."

"It has to be Sue." Bruce commented, "She's not very forgiving of ex-super villains."

"Tell me about it." Selina muttered, "I was never a tried and true super villain and she gives me the cold shoulder."

"You may not be a super villain but you are an exceptional, and unrepentant, thief." Bruce commented.

"Yes, my talents are rare and wonderful but let's move on to another topic." Selina teased, "Can I stay?"

Bruce thought long and hard before answering, "You can stay until we find you more agreeable lodgings."

Selina surged out of her chair, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. She then ran off to begin unloading her car. Alfred again appeared by Bruce's side.

"Is this wise, sir?" he asked.

"There's no way of knowing." Bruce admitted, "At least this way I can keep an eye on her."

"And would Miss Barbara say?" Alfred asked.

"What _can_ she say, Alfred?" Bruce's reply was bitter, "She left. That was _her _decision. Now we _both_ have to learn to live with it."

Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "As you say, sir. I'll assist Miss Kyle in finding a suitable room."

"Thank you Alfred for resisting the urge to tell me off about Barbara." Bruce stated, "I haven't done very well by her. She deserves better and hopefully next time she'll get it. All I can do now is try to compensate her."

"If I may be so bold, Master Bruce, but Miss Barbara will only be insulted if you try to buy her forgiveness. What she needs is a heartfelt, personally delivered, apology." Alfred advised, "Then your separation will proceed amicably."

Bruce thought about it before nodding, "I'll see her tomorrow. She's having a party tonight. I don't think I'd be very welcome there."

"Is it the same crowd that celebrated Christmas with Miss Barbara?" Alfred wondered with some amusement.

"The same." Bruce informed him, "Plus Kyle Raynor."

"I could press some hankies for you if you change your mind." Alfred said as he bustled off.

Bruce wondered what had emboldened Alfred into reminding him that the last time he ventured into that crowd he'd been given a bloody nose by a sixteen year old Mary Batson. He would've expected such a move from her alter ego, Mary Marvel, but not from Batson. He knew it was the justifiable price he paid for underestimating her. He wouldn't do so again.

No, he could wait until the crowd was gone and he could speak with Barbara alone. His words were for her alone anyway. His apology wouldn't be easy to give but he _had_ rehearsed it a hundred times already. Now it was merely time to make that little fantasy a reality.


	9. Chapter 9

4 Justice League Twice Shy

"I can't do it." Courtney Whitmore whined, "It's making my head hurt."

"Yah." Mary Batson jumped on the bandwagon, "What she said."

Kara looked at them from the chalkboard without pity. Both of them excelled at trigonometry and basic physics. Kara was going a step beyond and teaching them 4 dimensional math.

Kara used the laser pointer to underline the problem, "Do it. You have twenty minutes. And remember, if you two balk too much the whole idea of 'home' schooling you will be abandoned."

Mary and Courtney exchanged weary looks and then they each tackled the problem. The "home schooling" approach had been implemented to satisfy the court's requirements for Mary's well being now that she was legally Uncle Dudley's ward. If she wanted to live in New York, she had to pursue a high caliber education.

Before moving, Mary had applied to several private academies. She'd been accepted by every one of them…for next fall. That did little for her here and now.

At the same time, Courtney's high school, tired of her Stargirl escapades, tossed her out. That left two 16 year old girls with no school. Of course, it looked like Billy Batson would be joining them soon enough if his teachers had anything to say about it.

Sue Dibney had come up with the solution. They would be taught in the Hall of Justice. Sue would teach English. As an accomplished author, she had a lot of insights to share and a firm grasp on language mechanics.

Hawkman tackled the history and social sciences courses. His research skills in history and archeology served him well. He spent his spare time brushing up on eras, epochs, and disciplines that he only had a marginal grasp on.

Wildcat was the PE instructor. He had multiple ways of making them both miserable and more effective fighters. Although, the occasional game of pick-up basketball or volleyball did occur. It depended on which JLers were in residence and what crises there were to be managed.

There'd been some criticism at having Beatriz da Costa, aka Fire, serve as the social director. Bea's job was to get the kids to mingle with society at large. In effect, how to cope with everyday life.

She'd already held a practical on the art of flirting. Courtney was a natural. Mary was not. Bea comforted Mary with the idea that the sincere "girl next door-best friend" types were becoming the rage.

Kara was in charge of mathematics. Coming from an advanced society who taught their children 5 dimensional math nearly from birth, she was well equipped to tackle geometry and algebra. As far as the 4D hyperspace equations went, the girls might grasp it or they wouldn't yet. They still had trig problems to practice with before they took their yearly evaluations. She knew that they'd safely soar through those.

One nice thing about her super hearing was that neither girl could speak to the other without getting busted. Kara looked at the clock. She had thirty minutes left before her class ended and Bea took over. Mary and Courtney always ended the day with Bea's class and they frequently went over the allotted time.

Courtney's participation came as a relief to her stepfather and her mother. Pat Dugan had recently finished the new STRIPE mecha but it was stored at the Hall of Justice instead of Nebraska with the family. Owing to the severity of his last injuries, Dugan had built a battle droid rather than a suit of armor.

The STRIPE unit was remotely operated by Dugan from his garage workshop. It possessed a 3D holographic environment that he utilized while wearing a command and control suit. It was stored in the Hall because Courtney would work with STRIPE while on League missions but she would be free to combat local hoodlums on her own.

The arrangement pleased Superman and the League's command structure. It also sufficed to allay some of Dugan's fears. The promise of unrestricted movement at home kept Courtney from chafing _too_ much at the bit and she took it all with a grain of salt and complied.

Courtney and Mary had both been accepted at Hunter College High School. Courtney was reluctant but Mary was excited. If they did well there they'd be able to attend the university of their choice!

Of course, Courtney had two more years of high school to go whereas Mary qualified to graduate now. She'd tested out of the bracket on every entrance exam she took no matter the school. Only the Hunter School offered her any real challenges and that was in their elective courses. Mary wanted to round out her education so she was raring to go.

Kara reentered the room and took their work. She examined it and handed it back. Courtney couldn't fathom the seven spatial reference points needed to navigate in hyperspace. Mary came close but even she was frightfully short of grasping it in its entirety. Kara worked though the problem with them and when it was over she promised not to do it to them again.

Bea and Tora dropped by to collect the girls and then they went out on the town. Kara briefly wondered what kind of hijinks Bea would get them in today. She'd brought Ice along with her so it was a lesson she intended for adults as well. Kara shook her head and decided she'd rather not know.

* * *

Bruce entered a café alongside Police HQ. Barbara had met some of her coworkers from Cyber Crimes there. She had the day off but had thought that it would be pleasant to get out and see some friendly faces.

She still wore the sling so she'd had to take a taxi to get here. She was planning on walking for a bit, having ditched the crutch; doing some window shopping, and would take a cab home later.

Bruce spotted her and saw that she was still at the table she'd sat at with her friends. She was reading a novel and was so engrossed in it she didn't hear him approach. He stood in front of her for several seconds before clearing his throat.

She glanced up with a bright expression, one that soured as she registered who it was; "I thought we were going to let our lawyers do the talking."

"I needed to see you." Bruce softly replied, "I have some apologies to make."

"You're right." She met his gaze and held it. Her eyes were steely and resolved, "And you'd better do it before my dad shoots you. Costume or no costume."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Bruce asked.

"No." Barbara decided, "Being in the public's eye will keep you from acting like a total butt. You'll understand if I'm reticent. Once bitten and twice shy and all that. Now sit down."

Bruce began to round the table but she kicked the chair across from her out, "That's close enough."

He was offended at first but then he gradually came to realize that she needed to maintain physical distance in order to bolster the emotional walls that had been erected. He compliantly took the proffered chair. He sat down and immediately began to speak.

"I know I've hurt you. My inability to stand by you when you were injured is inexcusable. I should have been by your side while you were, and are, recovering. Most of all I'm sorry that I can't return your love. I've pushed you away instead of keeping you with me by my side. Your filing for a divorce is an appropriate response to my actions." Bruce slowly said with heartfelt conviction.

"_Won't_ Bruce not _can't_." Barbara sighed, "You make it sound as though you're trapped but you're not. Every one of these actions has been made as a result of a decision."

She kept her eyes locked on his, "Believe it or not, I understand why you've done what you've done. Deep inside you're still a seven year old boy who's lost his parents. Every one of your actions was the act of a wounded child. But while I understand it I'm _not_ going to live with it."

Bruce started to rise and Barbara stopped him, "What made you come down here today?"

"I've wanted to tell you these things for a while." Bruce confessed, "It was Alfred that finally galvanized me into acting on it."

Barbara wore a sad smile, "I'll have to thank him. Good luck, Bruce. With all of your lives."

"I wish you the best." Bruce admitted, "Anything you need, _anything_, and I'll do it myself."

"I may hold you to that." Barbara warned him.

"See that you do." Bruce tipped his head and then turned and exited.

As he left, Barbara was left sitting there. She felt relieved. She wasn't certain the "new" Bruce would ever be capable of such an act. Fortunately, it seemed, there was enough of the man she loved within him to be capable of a gesture.

In many ways, they were a couple experiencing the death of a child. Tim had been his ward and then Barbara had entered the picture and become an ersatz "mother." The removal of Tim from the family dynamic had shattered that same family. But it weren't as though Tim was dead. Barb saw him 3X a week.

His prognosis was guarded but hopeful. The nightmares still came, Leslie informed her, but infrequently now. There were signs of life in Tim's formerly dead eyes and that life needed encouragement.

Bruce's absence only made the recovery that much harder. Now's when he could be a _real_ hero and he was shirking his responsibilities. Everything else Barbara could forgive but not this. And it was the one thing he hadn't apologized for.

* * *

While it was late afternoon in Gotham and New York, it was after 10 pm in Bailya. Black Adam drug a terrified man before Galatea. Several villagers gathered about crying out, some angrily and some with anguish. The torchlight made the scene surreal.

"This man has killed another man for his wife." Adam explained the circumstances, "The dead man had threatened the killer and had assaulted him on two different occasions. The village holy man had granted a divorce between the dead man and his wife but he refused to let her go." Adam nudged the kneeling man with his knee, "This man, Farik, went to retrieve the woman but was confronted by a violent husband. When he turned away, Farik grabbed a heavy water basin and hit him over the head with it. He continued hitting the husband's head until it shattered. Now the husband's family wants blood for a murder and Farik and the woman's family call it self defense."

"Those are the facts." Adam said, "What do you do? How do you decide the case?"

"Ask Farik why he kept beating the husband." Galatea instructed.

Adam and Farik had a short exchange. Adam turned to Galatea, "He says that he was afraid. The husband was far larger than he is and knew how to fight. When he saw his opportunity to knock him to the ground he took it. Once he was on the ground, he wanted the man to stay there."

"Ask him if he wanted the man dead and warn him that I'll be able to tell if he's lying." Galatea ordered.

There was another short exchange and then Black Adam returned his attention to Galatea, "He admits that he wanted the other man dead but says he didn't mean to kill him."

Galatea pursed her lips, "It doesn't matter what he meant. His motive was to see the man dead. That makes him guilty."

Adam made the announcement and the dead man's family cheered and began pulling knives from their belts. Galatea held up a hand, "I will execute the sentence."

Adam translated and there was a grudging silence. He looked to Galatea again, "They understand."

"Good." She stated. She strolled up to the kneeling man and Adam released him. Galatea's hand flashed out so fast he didn't have a chance to move. She took him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Tilting his neck with her hand, she snapped it and then dropped his corpse.

The bereaved ex-wife rushed to the body. She knelt beside it and keened her grief as she held him.

Galatea faced the villagers, "If I hear of anyone troubling this woman I will come back here and destroy the village. Is that understood?

Black Adam did the honors once again and as the village broke up and returned to their lives he turned and smiled, "They believe you."

"They should." She said, "I mean it."

"I must confess," Black Adam said, "You are further along the path than I thought you would be by now. My congratulations."

"Thanks. I think." Galatea was troubled, "I just wish there'd been another way."

"But you recognize that there wasn't?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Galatea took a deep breath before continuing, "Their laws demanded a death penalty for a murder."

"But you carried out the sentence yourself. Why?" Adam inquired.

"Handing him over to the family would've been the same as murdering him." Galatea explained, "I didn't have a personal stake in it. That left me as the only sane choice. _If _you can believe that."

"But you're still bothered by having to kill this man?" Adam sought clarification.

"I admit that it bothers me. It just seems like a waste." Galatea answered.

"Excellent." Adam beamed, "The students of the Rule of Absolute Justice cannot be afraid to take life when necessary but they shouldn't enjoy it. It is an irreversible measure of last resort."

Galatea slowly nodded, "I can see why."

The villagers were trying to be inconspicuous while they stared at them…at _her_. She prodded Black Adam, "Don't you think we should be going?"

Adam took a look around, "Yes. I think we've terrified these people long enough."

They took to the air and Adam asked, "Do you know what tomorrow's briefing is about?"

"Legionnaires are being sent by rail to their arraignments. We're supposed to intercept the trains and get our people back." Galatea replied.

"You make it sound as though the Legionnaires aren't 'your people' anymore." Adam commented.

"They're not." Galatea confessed, "We have a common goal of crushing the Justice League. Other than that they're just a convenient tool for establishing my kind of justice."

"Do you honestly think Luthor will allow that if he takes over?" Black Adam had to ask.

"He won't have a choice." Galatea smiled, "He'll need to maintain law and order somehow and you and I are his perfect candidates for the job."

"And Mary Marvel." Adam reminded her.

"Why do you insist on bringing her into this?" Galatea asked.

"She is almost ready to join us." Adam confided, "All it will take is one final nudge and she will embrace the Rule of Absolute Justice."

"I hope so." Galatea confided, "You're putting a lot of stock in this girl."

"My faith will be rewarded." Black Adam confidently asserted, "You'll see."

Galatea wished him all the best in his efforts but she couldn't see it. Then again, three weeks ago she wouldn't have seen herself as one of his students. Who was she to judge?


	10. Chapter 10

4 Justice League Twice Shy

The freight train clacked along the Burlington Northern Santa Fe rails as it threaded its way from Wyoming to Utah en route to Denver. Unknown to but a few, the last car on the train wasn't dedicated to freight. Its cargo was of the human variety.

The Gulag had divested itself of a dozen prisoners today. They'd been transferred to San Francisco by semi tractor mobile prisons. From there they'd been slowly dispersed to trains on the Union Pacific and BNSF lines. Each train set out at different times and through track switches set out on different routes.

This particular train was about to reach the open plains that Denver sat nestled in. Only, there was a complication. Supreme stood ahead of the train. Only he wasn't dressed in his normal Justice Lords costume, he was dressed in the costume of Earth-1's Superman.

Dev Em wasn't bothered by wearing the uniform of either Superman. It was a means to an end. Luthor saw the costumes as symbols to be exploited. Darkseid saw them as useful props and what Darkseid considered it was all that mattered to Dev Em.

The Daxamite had come to worship Darkseid and would throw himself onto a lead sword if the dark lord so wished it. Luthor had developed the anti lead poisoning serum that allowed Dev Em to function on Earth and a myriad of other worlds. Since Dev Em came to Earth-1 from another parallel Earth Darkseid had been unsure, until recently, if there was a Daxam in this universe.

Now that he had satisfied his curiosity in the affirmative, dark plans ruminated in Darkseid's brain. If they all proved as easy to mentally "nudge" as Dev Em had been then Darkseid could foresee having an army of Supermen on his side. Not even his ancient foes on New Genesis could withstand their might.

Not knowing any of this, Supreme simply obeyed Darkseid's standing order: obey Luthor. Luthor ranked as one of Darkseid's generals yet he wasn't one. He was an ally. This sidestepped the pesky treaty he had with New Genesis and the protectorate status that they had over Earth.

Lashina had been put in place with the Legion of Doom as Darkseid's advisor. She'd immediately taken Dev Em into her bed. As with Superman before him, she found that a lover with unequaled stamina was quite exhilarating.

At times she'd actually taken Supreme to the edge of his endurance. It was all a great game for her. Now Lashina stood a safe distance away while Supreme prepared to stop the train…with his bare hands.

The lead locomotive raced ahead and the engineers started to frantically point at the view ahead. From what they saw, Superman stood directly in their path. They good naturedly blew the whistle a few times and waited for him to fly off. The problem was: he didn't.

The engineers hit the brakes but it was too little too late. Supreme lifted a stretch of rail off of the ground and tossed it aside. The train had cut its speed in half by the time it reached the gap but the locomotive still ground into the dirt.

The locomotive virtually stopped but the rest of the cars behind it were still loaded with momentum and kinetic potential. The cars flew off the rails and careened off of the canyon walls to either side. When the last car, the prison car, derailed it had been preceded by forty-two other cars. It started to tip over but it was caught by a pair of impossibly strong arms.

Supreme eased the car back onto the track. Seeing that it was secure, he stepped back. Lashina floated her hoverdisk down beside him and stepped off of the mobile platform.

"Remember," she cautioned as she reached up for the locked door, "Luthor wants witnesses."

"It only takes one to be a witness." Supreme chuckled evilly as he yanked the steel door off of its reinforced hinges.

He stepped into the prison car. Caged on either side were the Top and the Reverse Flash. The guards pulled their H&K Mk 23 Mdl 0 SOCOM pistols out and aimed them. The officer in charge said, "Superman…wait!" as Supreme charged.

Supreme caught the leader with a brutal uppercut that drove the man's jaw into his brain. The other two guards opened fire. The .45 ACP rounds just uselessly flattened out against his flesh as he waded into them as well.

Supreme pulled his punches on the next two and merely gave them concussions. As the din from the shooting died down, Lashina pulled herself into the railcar. Both the Top and Professor Zoom were elated to see her.

"What an act!" Zoom crowed, "For a moment there I honestly thought you _were_ Superman here to kill us."

Supreme smirked, "The thought had crossed my mind."

The Reverse Flash didn't want to handle that remark so he left the field open for the Top to ask, "So, are we leaving?"

Lashina stretched forth her trademark lash and, with one flick of the wrist after another, she sliced through the locks. The criminal quartet leapt out of the car and they surveyed the wreckage.

"I'm glad you felt like taking prisoners, or at least, freeing them in this case." The Top remarked.

Lashina opened a boom tube but Supreme remained impassive as the others scrambled through. She looked disappointed, "You're not coming with, are you?"

"Luthor wants me to check on Atom Smasher." He explained, "Volcana is on his train and I'm to make certain he plays his part to the tee."

"If anyone can, it's you." She grinned, "Just come back to me, lover!"

Supreme jerked her head back by her hair and devoured her mouth. He finished and stepped away. He then flew off without another word.

Born on Apokolips, the display of violence only excited Lashina. She suddenly wanted to ride him into the ground. She smirked knowing that _that_ would be a godlike feat she could call her own.

* * *

"_Gods_!" Superwoman swore as she struggled with putting on Wonder Woman's tiara, "The woman's idiotic costume isn't enough but she also has to wear this ridiculous hairstyle _and_ this accursed headpiece?"

"You're running out of time." Sinestro warned, "The train is nearly here."

The train, a regularly scheduled BNSF freight run to Santa Fe also contained a special, unlisted car in its lineup. Again, the unmarked car carried live cargo. Inside of the car's confines were Spencer Hawk and Carol Ferris.

Hawk was particularly nonchalant. He wasn't from this Earth so he wasn't a citizen of any nation and saw that as a technicality to evade sentencing. Luthor's legal team had prepared a defense based upon this premise but Hawk didn't think he'd even make it to the arraignment.

_It would be a good thing for Carol Ferris to never reach the courts either_, he thought.

Hawk had been informed that the star sapphire "possessed" Carol and brought about a synthesis of its will and hers but he'd never seen Star Sapphire without her jewel until now. She was the heir of an aerodynamics conglomerate not some hardened criminal. From what Hawk could tell, she was ready to crack.

They each occupied what would have been a sleeper car on a typical train only they were surrounded by bars rather than walls. Each contained a fully enclosed, self contained toilet and a bunk. Hawk had had some magazines brought along, which he shared with the guards, while Carol miserably tried to follow a book.

One of the guards, one Ronald Bates, kept trying to engage Carol in conversation. Nicknamed "Norman" in reference to the classic Hitchcock film character, Bates had evolved into an acerbic and unpleasant fellow. He took genuine delight in tormenting his charges. Since Hawk was too sanguine to torture, he focused on the crumbling Ferris.

"So, 'Sapphire', you're telling me you have no memory of what happens while you were that jewel?" he taunted.

"You seem to know my story." Carol said with hate lacing her voice, "Why don't you make up your own mind?"

Bates drew his billy club and smashed it against the bars. Carol jumped. He sneered, "You know what I think? I think you play it real tough and hard and nails while you've got your fancy jewel on. But now, when you've got to face me, man to man, you're nothing but a sniveling coward. That's what I think."

"Back off, Norman." Hawk said, "First off, she isn't a man. And second of all, you're the one hiding behind bars and a weapon, not her."

"Shut up, 8 Ball." Bates shouted, "Don't make me teach you some proper manners."

Hawk seethed at the ethnic slur, "Just remember that little offer when I'm out of here and looking you up."

"Oh, I will." Bates mocked him, "I'll spend every minute of every day worrying about you paying me a call."

Hawk opened his mouth but then the car lurched and the squeal of brakes could be heard. Hawk was elated. He was getting out of here after all. He met Carol's eyes and the fear he saw there told him she knew it as well.

Moments earlier, Superwoman had flown down to the lead locomotive and ripped the door off, tossed it aside and entered in. "Stop the train!" she demanded, "Now."

The two engineers stared at one another. Wonder Woman was trying to hijack their train? One of them approached her, "We can't do that. We have special cargo."

Superwoman grabbed him and threw him out of the door, "I know all about your cargo."

She pointed at the remaining engineer, "Do it!"

The engineer threw the brake. Superwoman rounded on him. He quailed, "But I did what you asked!"

"Which is why I'm only knocking you out instead of killing you." Superwoman's smile was positively evil. She swatted the engineer across the cabin sending him to oblivion.

She then flew to the middle of the train where the prison car was found. She burst in and after a hail of gunfire; she neutralized everyone in there as well. She ripped Hawk's cell door off its hinges and he went to Bates and started rummaging through his pockets.

"I take it he owes you something?" a bemused Superwoman asked.

"His address." Hawk grinned, "So he _can_ repay a debt that he owes."

He found Bates's driver's license and he grinned, "Paydirt."

Sinestro entered the car, "I see you were your usual, efficient self."

"Of course." Superwoman smiled, "Now if you'd be so kind as to deliver the presents?"

Sinestro handed Hawk his GL power ring. Sinestro chuckled darkly, "Be glad that I didn't destroy it."

Hawk accepted the ring and with a sweeping green light his prison jumpsuit became his Justice Lords uniform. Sinestro turned to Carol's cell, shattering the lock with his power ring. She shrank back.

"No more." She begged, "She's had her fun. I want my life back! I want _my_ life back! Do you understand?"

"Rest easy, Carol." Sinestro said soothingly, "Soon everything will be all right."

He held the star sapphire out in front of him, offering it to her. She physically recoiled. The gem flashed and then bathed her in a violet light. Her brown eyes turned violet and she plucked the jewel out of Sinestro's hand with a giddy laugh.

Her jumpsuit transformed itself into her costume. The sapphire rearranged the molecules of the air around itself to create a mask. Carol placed the jewel imbedded mask on and her transformation was complete. Star Sapphire was reborn!

"Let's get out of here." Superwoman ordered and the others followed her as she stepped outside and created a boom tube. A minute later they were safe in Bailya.

* * *

Near the Canadian border, on another BNSF line, Atom Smasher and Dr. Polaris repeated the tactic. The Smasher was dressed as Hawk, of Hawk and Dove fame, and he tore through the prison car like a man possessed. Having freed Volcana and Killer Frost, Volcana expressed her thanks through smoldering kisses.

Supreme arrived to hasten them along. The engineers and the brakemen saw Superman and Hawk of the Justice League depart with three Legionnaires. They all grabbed their phones and began calling news services.

* * *

Clark Kent had left the _Daily Planet_ offices and gone home. There, waiting for him, was Diana. He found it amusing that she'd practically moved in with him.

This was something that never could've happened with Lois. Lois would have forced the issue and made something happen, whether they were ready for it or not. Diana wouldn't.

Not to say that she hadn't come close a time or two but a quick reminder of just how much rested on the decisions they made _now_ caused her to relent. For Diana it was literally life or death. For Clark, it was just the peace of mind knowing that he hadn't forced her to make the decision one way or the other.

Setting aside such concerns, Clark opened the door to his apartment and walked into…_yelling?_ He couldn't believe it. Diana was actually yelling at the television. She'd accused it of being a mindless, soulless leech that sucked away people's minds and souls but he'd never heard her argue with it before.

Just then his cell phone rang. He checked the number. It was Perry White.

Clark answered, "Yes, Chief?"

"You're back on the job, Kent." Perry informed him, "Someone has accused Superman and Wonder Woman of busting a bunch of Legionnaires out of jail. Superman and the League are your beat. I need you on this story."

"Don't worry." Clark assured him, "I'm on it."

He hung up and wondered what he'd tell Diana. She snarled something else at the television and he had the feeling she already knew about the allegations. It would only be a matter of time before…

His League signal device sounded. He activated it, "Superman."

It was Waller, "We need you and Wonder Woman to come in."

"Yes, I've heard the news." Clark winced as Diana hurled a particularly vile oath the TV's way, "We'll be there inside of an hour."

"Good. The ISA has been tasked with investigating this and they want to question you two ASAP." Waller informed him.

"Question as in _suspects_?" Clark couldn't believe it.

"Believe it." Waller counseled, "The ISA has at least half a dozen witnesses at each site placing either you or Wonder Woman there. Hawk has been implicated as well. You've all been summoned to ISA HQ to make a statement and answer questions."

"I can't believe it." Clark murmured.

"You should." Waller countered, "You've been here before."

Clark grimaced. _That_ was a reminder that he didn't need or want. Taking a deep breath, he told Waller, "Tell the ISA we'll be coming in."


	11. Chapter 11

4 Justice League Twice Shy

At the USMS HQ in Arlington, Virginia Mr. Terrific was assisting the Marshal's Service with tracking down the Legion of Doom's mole. In the operation involving the transport of 12 Legionnaires, all 94 US Marshals had been given different plans for the transport and the routes to be used. Only the Director, the Deputy Director, and Mr. Terrific himself knew all of the actual routes, times, and modes of transportation. Yet, all of the trains had been hit but none of the mobile prisons had been touched.

No one Marshal had possessed all of the train routes or times. Only the aforementioned people had that information in its totality. Mr. Terrific was on his way to confront the two Directors when they intercepted him on the Operations floor. They were flanked by armed Deputies.

"Well," Director Goodfellow said, "it seems we have our traitor."

"Don't be ridiculous." Mr. Terrific countered, "You were infiltrated long before I arrived."

"That's not a denial." Goodfellow rebutted, "Do you deny being one of the few people alive that possessed the necessary information to pull off these break outs?"

"No." Mr. Terrific replied, "But you and Deputy Director Blakely also had the data at hand."

"Yes, but it was your compatriots that performed the actual jailbreaks." Goodfellow retorted.

"Allegedly." Mr. Terrific reminded him.

"As allegedly as your betraying the Service." Goodfellow sneered, "Deputies, arrest this man."

The three T-spheres hovering at different corners of the room swooped in on Terrific. The Marshals drew their sidearms. Mr. Terrific vanished in a flash of light.

"Put out an APB on Mr. Terrific." Goodfellow ordered, "Alert the FBI. I want him drug into a federal holding cell even if it means kicking down the doors of the Hall of Justice."

"I'll handle that personally." Blakely informed him.

* * *

_That went well, _Goodfellow thought as he returned to his office. He'd been in Luthor's employ for some time now. He'd been promised the Directorship of the ISA, in addition to large sums of cash, in exchange for his cooperation. He'd been wondering who to pin the rap on when Mr. Terrific presented himself as the perfect patsy. Now Goodfellow was free and clear.

He chuckled to himself, "Here's to the future."

* * *

Mr. Terrific reappeared in the Hall of Justice. There, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk, and Dove were in a Javelin shuttle preparing to surrender themselves to the International Security Agency. Dove wasn't implicated in the break outs but he wanted to go along to defend his brother.

Plastic Man's team, acting as liaisons between the League and the ISA, were entrusted with escorting the more powerful heroes in. Hula Hula was beside himself with confusion over how the ISA could think that the summoned JLers could be criminal conspirators. Penny was distraught over the whole affair. Even the normally buoyant Plas was unusually grim.

"I'm really sorry about this, Superman." He said, "I honestly don't know what they expect me to do if you or Wonder Woman decide to make a break for it. Hawk or Dove I could handle but I don't know if I can take both of them at the same time."

"Well, I speak for all of us when I say you won't have to find out." Superman assured him.

"Sez who?" Hawk growled, "Let em try and stop me."

"Ease of the throttle, Hawk." Dove advised, "Plastic Man is only doing his job. If you want to clear your name you'll cooperate."

"I don't have to like it." Hawk snapped.

"No one wants you to." Dove assured him, "We just want you to be less…cranky."

Hawk calmed down quite a bit, "Don't you mean 'bellicose'?"

Dove grinned, "See? Going to college has improved your vocabulary. You'll need it as a Criminal Justice major."

"So I can turn over my reports to a prosecutor like you?" Hawk sharply inquired.

"I'm still only pre-law." Dove reminded him, "I'm not a lawyer yet."

"Ah hate to interrupt," Penny drawled, "but our shuttle's been cleared for flight. Our preflight checks are done so we're lifting off."

"Harrumph." Hawk grunted, "We who about to die and all that."

"Don't be so grim, bro." Dove exhorted him, "We'll pull your cantankerous butt out of the sling yet."

"Yeah right." Hawk grumped as he boarded the shuttle.

* * *

As the shuttle lifted, Kara watched it depart from the flight lounge. Beatriz, Tora, Mary, and Courtney came up from behind her. Mary put her hand on Kara's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"They just took Clark and Diana off to be interrogated by the ISA." Kara miserably informed her.

"Interrogate…like in criminals?" Mary was confused.

"The ISA has witnesses that say that they saw them break Legionnaires out of prison transports. They're being treated as suspects." Kara revealed, "They're having Plastic Man bring them in."

"Oh my gosh!" Mary was stunned, "How can they think Clark or Diana could do such a thing?"

"Like I said, they have over a dozen witnesses." Kara elaborated, "One of the Marshals was killed by whoever was playing Superman."

"There's no guesswork there." Bea said, "We all know who did that."

"Exactly." Kara agreed, "But convince the ISA of that."

"Look, I still have friends in Brazilian Intelligence and law enforcement. I could have them look into the ISA's case and they could tell us how strong it is." Bea offered, "We could always exploit any holes that it has once we know what they are."

Kara viewed Bea in a new light, "Y'know, I think I've been wrong about you. I just thought you were a man eater. I never knew you were so…clever."

Bea grinned, "I hide it well. Makes people underestimate me."

Kara looked over the lot of them. They were all in civilian clothes and they were headed out. Kara couldn't help but ask, "Where are you going?"

**"We're going to Bloomington, Minnesota**!**"** Mary enthused,** "To the Mall of America!I've been there before but not in the last couple of years!It's going to be wonderful**!**"**

Kara looked at the excited teen, "What's with her?"

Bea sighed, "L-Ron made us espressos. She's lactose intolerant so she had to have Café Americanos but she had six of the bloody things in twelve minutes. To make it worse, she's never tried coffee before.

Kara winced, "Ouch."

**"Oh!It's wonderful stuff!I feel so tingly all over!No wonder Uncle Dudley always drinks so much of the stuff!I need more!"** Mary rattled off at lightning speed while she stood there shaking.

**"No!"** Kara and Bea yelled together.

Mary went quiet for a second and then she started babbling to Tora and Courtney. Tora was patient with her and tried to decipher what she was saying. Courtney just stared at her, transfixed in horror.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kara asked.

"Of course you can come." Bea smiled, "You can keep Ms. Caffeine out of trouble."

"How are you planning on getting there?" Kara said, "From what I know, you've never flown that far and Tora doesn't fly at all."

"We're taking one of the new Orb-14 shuttles." Bea explained. The Orbs were designed along the lines of a van sized Volkswagen New Beetle. It had the same basic dome-like appearance but it was stretched lengthways to accommodate 8 passengers.

"Are you rated to fly one of those?" Kara warily asked.

Bea was offended and huffed, "I got cleared by Blackhawk yesterday."

"Good enough for me." Kara admitted, "I'll take Mary to the back of the shuttle and keep her there."

Bea breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kara grinned, "I'll go collect her now and give Tora a break."

"Good idea. Courtney looks like a cat ready to jump out of its skin." Bea observed.

"Well, Mary will be separated from her by a row of empty seats and she'll be wearing a crash harness to keep her locked into place. _That_ should keep Courtney happy." Kara opined.

"She'll be able to remove the harness once we reach our cruising altitude." Bea reminded Kara.

"Not if no one tells her she can." Kara suggested.

Bea wore a devilish grin, "Good point."

"Shall we be going then?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Bea confirmed.

* * *

At the Dome, Luthor was finalizing plans. The Crimson Queen and her escort arrived to confer with him. Her guard consisted of Black Adam, Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, and the Little Mermaid.

Brainiac allowed them entrance once Luthor authorized it. He and the Queen retired to a private room. In her absence, Jack muttered obscenities and Owlwoman tried to calm him. Black Adam took pity on him and fished a jumpdrive out of his belt.

He handed it to Ulla, "Here the information that you require. With it you can seek a cure for your condition."

"Bu…but how…?" Ulla stammered in surprise.

"Let's just say someone alerted me to your plight and I've taken steps to help you." Adam explained.

"Thank you so much." Ulla hugged him.

Adam endured the hug and then replied, "I could do no less."

Jack and Owlwoman were surprised by the display and then Ulla whispered an explanation to them. Jack went to Adam and shook his hand. Owlwoman responded with a kiss on the cheek. Adam blushed and reiterated the fact that it was nothing.

The Guardians began to plan. They would make a bid for their freedom, one way or another, even if they died in the attempt. They couldn't bear the Crimson Queen's yoke much longer.

* * *

In Luthor's private office, The Queen got straight to business; "Have you made progress?"

Luthor chuckled, "Brainiac has managed to reset the launch codes to all of the missiles linked to computer networks. This includes most of the silos in the US and Russia. We've prepared a special positron pulse that will neutralize all the remaining bombs. I've also invented the elusive missile defense shield that has repetitively escaped the American and Russian development efforts."

"I thought the Russians weren't developing a missile shield." The Queen smirked.

"Despite the official line, they are." Luthor informed her.

"And how does this positron pulse work?" the Queen wondered.

"It essentially neutralizes the electron emissions in radioactive material." Luthor boasted, "Of course, it only works on processed plutonium. This means it will shut down nuclear power plants, and naval ships, as well as weapons of mass destruction. An inconvenience to be sure. The world powers will have to decide what is more important when they process more plutonium: power or bombs? A new arms race or electricty for their citizens?"

"And submarines?" the Queen asked with relish.

"Will be immune." Luthor answered, "The pulse isn't strong enough to penetrate water or create property damage either. Humans will experience a second of mild pain as will animals but there will be no lasting repercussions beyond the loss of processed nuclear material."

"It sounds wonderful!" the Crimson Queen enthused, "When can you begin?"

"The middle of next week." Luthor informed her, "Say Wednesday. It will take that long to train your technicians how to set up the missile defense points and for your forces to deploy them."

"And how will you mass produce the units?" she wondered.

"Your fabrication plants have already done so." Luthor smiled smugly, "It was part of the Dome's allocation of parts. They are producing the positron devices even as we speak. Unfortunately, the positron pulse emitters are a one shot weapon. The nuclear powers will find a way to shield their nuclear material from a second strike within weeks. So that avenue will be permanently lost to us."

"That _is _unfortunate." The Queen agreed, "But we should be in place by then. Let the world dare lift a finger against us."

Luthor's smile was warm, "I like the way you think. Shall we toast our endeavors so far? I have non-vintage Krug champagne. The grape mix is stronger in the non-vintage."

"Excellent." The Crimson Queen agreed, "A perfect way to end the evening before I retire."

"Indeed." Luthor opined as he retrieved the bottle from the wine rack located in a temperature controlled closet. Setting two glasses down on the table, he popped the cork and poured the drinks. He sat down and lifted his glass, "To us and our joint projects."

"Yes," the Queen slyly smiled, "to us."


	12. Chapter 12

6 Justice League Twice Shy

The Javelin 9 entered the hangar in the Watchtower station. The bay sealed and repressurized before Plastic Man made ready to escort the embattled heroes down into the heart of ISA's domain. A dozen armed officers met the shuttle's descending boarding ramp.

Plas descended first followed by Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk and Dove. The accused JLers kept their hands held up. There was a moment of friction as the Special Agent in Charge demanded that Dove raise his hands as well.

"Y'know, SAC Lui, Dove isn't a suspect. He's just here to offer legal advice to his brother." Plastic Man advised her.

"Count yourself fortunate that I do not detain you as well, Plastic Man." Lui shot back, "Your divided loyalties are well known."

"So my bringing them was a test of my loyalty?" Plastic Man took umbrage at the suggestion.

"Precisely." Lui wore a sinister smile.

"I'll see the Chief." Plas warned, "She'll settle this."

"Whose idea do you think it was?" Lui taunted.

_That_ sucked the wind from his sails, "She wouldn't."

"She did." Lui relished her victory, "Now, are you going to surrender your prisoners?"

"They're not prisoners!" Penny hotly contested as she marched up to the conflagration, "They're here to be questioned. Nothing more."

Lui's evil smile returned, "We'll see how long that lasts."

"We'll come with you Special Agent." Superman said from his position, "Of our own free will."

Lui looked like the cat that'd swallowed a canary, "So much the better."

* * *

Bea navigated the Orb-14 through the parking garage. The craft had extended tires like landing gear and now operated like a passenger van. This also meant that it was the length of a full size truck.

Tora helped eyeball a parking place. Once parked, they divided up chaperone responsibilities. Kara and Mary would go one way. Courtney was, as she put it, "stuck" with Bea and Tora.

Like Mary, Courtney had been there before and she played tour guide for Bea and Tora. Courtney may have restricted herself to civvies but she had the Cosmic Rod stored in her shoulder bag. If trouble ignited, she would extend the rod into its staff configuration and fly out to ride herd on evil.

She sighed and put that particular fantasy on hold. One thing she discovered was that Bea was born to shop. She was a great believer in acquiring the latest and greatest fashions.

Like Courtney herself, Bea and Tora accepted the UN's gratuity for services rendered. Mary and Kara did as well. Only, it was rumored that Kara sent over ¾ of her weekly stipend to her adopted folks in Kansas. Mary, of course, banked the same amount as Kara sent home.

But that still left Mary and Kara a $1,000.00 a month to "play" with. In the end, Courtney did the same. Only, $4,000.00 went into her college fund, $2,000.00 for her car, and a $1.000.00 for her savings account. That left her with "only" a $1,000.00 "mad money and her car would be paid off in only fifteen months."

No one knew what Tora did with her $8,000.00 a month now that she'd sold her house and no longer had a mortgage to pay. Bea, on the other hand, let her money drizzle through her hands like rain water. Parties were her life's blood and she went to every one she could find or get invited to. She'd already promised Courtney a special tutorial in clubbing when she was old enough. Mary had just given her a baleful look so Bea didn't offer.

So now they were shopping. Much to Courtney's surprise, Bea was an excellent shopper, able to wrangle the best prices through comparison shopping. No matter how far she had to walk or how many times she had to visit the same stores, the woman got the best deal around.

The savvy Brazilian also offered impeccable advice on what to wear. Tora was much more conservative so Courtney largely ignored her. Tora was kind enough not to _act _insulted.

* * *

Kara and Mary had spent three hours wandering around and perusing dozens of shops. Then they hit the food court. Mary had headed for an espresso stand and Kara had to physically restrain her.

Once Mary had been convinced to let her body recuperate from what had already been done to it, they tried some Thai food. Later they both agreed that a restaurant near their apartment served much nicer fare. Then they went to the balcony to view Nickelodeon World beneath them.

The children played freely, unencumbered by a care in the world. It was a tranquil scene. One worth preserving. Unfortunately it was soon marred.

A boom tube opened in the middle of the park and Galatea, Superwoman, and Mantis came through it. Kara and Mary gaped for several seconds and then Mary said, "Shazam!" Mary Marvel took flight and followed Galatea and Superwoman as they headed for the Apple Store.

* * *

Kara ducked into a service corridor and changed into her Supergirl costume at super speed. She stepped through the doorway and headed into the air to deal with Mantis. She swooped down and plucked the New God up by his armpits and flew off with him.

* * *

Galatea and Superwoman alighted in front of the Apple Store. Superwoman double checked a photograph, "You're sure this is the Jamal Sabwa that we want?"

"_Brainiac's _certain." Galatea replied, "That's good enough for me."

Just then, Galatea heard a rustle in the air and turned to face Mary Marvel floating twenty feet away. Mary said, "Give up and this'll go a lot easier."

Superwoman hurled all sorts of "colorful metaphors" at her. Mary frowned, "What a potty mouth. Is any of that even legal to say?"

Superwoman unleashed a second barrage that was even more inventive than the first one had been.

Mary folded her arms across her chest, "I take it that means 'no'?"

"Of course it does, you nitwit!" Superwoman yelled.

Mary shrugged, "Your funeral."

Mary exploded into action. She came at the Amazon first. She had mixed feelings about fighting Galatea _especially _after Blackhawk's recent report. She didn't want a repeat of the disaster at Dustin.

She punched Superwoman so hard that the villainess landed all the way in one of the corners of the vast complex. Superwoman rose as Mary flew at her. Superwoman grabbed Mary's lightning emblazoned red blouse as she got within arm's reach.

The Amazonian doppelganger swung Mary towards the ground and then back up towards the ceiling as she spun the Marvel completely around. She released Mary and the JLer flew headlong into Sears. Superwoman looked up at the store's name and shrugged.

_As good a place to die as any other, _She thought as she pursued Mary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mantis grabbed hold of Supergirl's wrists and sent a power blast through them. Supergirl was stunned and she released him as she fell to the ground. He lithely landed on his feet while she gracelessly collided with the floor. Even as she struggled to rise, he relentlessly stalked her. Standing over her, he released power blast after power blast into her helpless form.

* * *

Not too far from Sears, in a highly fashionable boutique, Bea and Tora had just finished checking in their bags while Courtney was handing her oversized shoulder bag over to the clerk. The clerk started to ask why the bag was so heavy when multiple vibrations shuddered through the building.

Bea and Tora rushed outside. From there they could see Galatea, Superwoman, and Mary. Mary struck Superwoman and when she pursued the flailing Legionnaire she was helplessly thrown into the 4 story shopping super store.

Bea released a torrent of Portuguese obscenities. A nearby Latina mother covered her child's ears. Bea looked at her skeptically.

"C'mon, you _couldn't _have understood that." Bea argued.

"I understood enough!" the mother protested and took her daughter in the opposite direction.

"Would you prefer that I say it in English?" Bea muttered.

Tora tugged at her sleeve, "Bea! We have to do something!"

The sounds of energy blasts filled the air from the other side of the complex. Bea frowned, "Where's Courtney?"

* * *

Inside the store, Courtney grabbed her shoulder bag, withdrew the Cosmic Rod and handed the bag back to the clerk, "Here, hold this."

"What _is_ that?" the shopgirl asked.

"It's the Cosmic Rod, but wait…" Courtney triggered the rod's expansion and it became a staff, "Viola! Now it's the Cosmic Staff, my favorite weapon and the source of all my power."

Realization struck the girl, "You're Stargirl!"

"Naturally." Stargirl grinned, "See ya! Don't let anything happen to our stuff!"

Stargirl ran out of the shop to meet with Fire and Ice.

* * *

"I'm right here." Stargirl answered Fire's question, "So now what?"

"Ice, you take Stargirl to the other end and see what's going on down there." Fire ordered, "I have a feeling that it's Supergirl and that she's in trouble. I'll handle Galatea."

"Yeah right." Stargirl snorted.

"Just go!" Fire snapped.

"No need to be so hormonal." Stargirl retorted, "Hang on, Ice. We're going for a ride."

The staff projected an energy bubble around Ice. It was gravity field. Neutralizing most of Earth's gravity, Stargirl floated Ice into the air and then drug her along as she sought out the bad guys at the other end.

Fire stayed behind as gawkers began to mill around. She sighed, "And I loved this outfit too."

Her body transformed into fiery green plasma and her clothes were consumed by her flames. With one last pang of regret, she flew into the air and headed for the Apple Store. _Galatea is going to pay for terrorizing these people…and buy me a new outfit!_ Fire vowed.

* * *

Galatea waltzed into the store and yelled, "Where's Jamal Sabwa? Is he here?"

Everyone's expression was fearfully blank. Galatea tried a new tactic, "Who's the manager?"

All of the employees' eyes turned towards a woman near the counter. She pursed her lips and frowned, "Thanks a lot guys."

Galatea resisted an urge to smirk, "Where's Sabwa?"

"I don't know." The woman remarked, "It's his day off."

Galatea sighed, "Thanks."

* * *

The Argoan trudged out of the store and was consumed by green flame as she headed for the balcony railing. The barrage let up and Galatea caught her breath, "What the…?"

"I thought that might affect you." Fire smirked, "You may be invulnerable but you still need to breathe."

"Then you shouldn't have warned me." Galatea dryly admonished her, "I can hold my breath for a _really_ long time. That first shot was the best one you had."

Fire muttered another obscenity and Galatea grinned, "Listen, I'm not here to cause trouble. I was looking for someone. He's not here so I'm leaving."

"Only if you get through my beautiful flaming bod." Fire challenged her.

"Look," Galatea tried to reason with Fire, "I _really _don't want to fight you. You really don't want to fight me. Why don't you get out of the way so I can see if Mary is all right?"

"Yeah, "Fire snorted, "like you really care about what happens to her."

"You wouldn't believe how much I care for her." Galatea predicted.

"You're right." Fire agreed, "I don't."

"So you're really going to try and stop me?" Galatea asked.

"Yep." Fire confirmed it.

"Then I'm sorry." Galatea said.

"For wha…_urk_?" Fire exclaimed as Galatea rushed her at super speed and thrust her hand _through_ Fire's plasma form.

Fire collapsed but she stayed ignited. Feeling as though she were going to puke, she stayed on her hands and knees while riding the waves of nausea. Even though her gorge rose, and she didn't know it could while she was in her flaming form, she didn't hurl. Still, she took some time to recover before traipsing off after Galatea.

* * *

Inside of Sears, the two women fiercely battled it out. Neither Mary nor Superwoman could land a substantive blow. Although, as Superwoman was discovering, Mary was the stronger of the two.

Mary blocked two sequential punches followed by a wheel kick. Superwoman merely gaped. Those had been her fastest and hardest punches.

Mary saw her expression and smirked, "Minerva grants me wisdom but she's also the goddess of wisdom _and _war. I'm stronger and faster than you. I can fight as well as you. I have unlimited endurance and I'm invulnerable. What've you got?"

And then Mary discovered the power of pure unbridled hatred. Superwoman closed the gap between them and landed two savage punches with all of her strength. These were followed by an uppercut that threw Mary back. Finally Superwoman threw a tremendous right cross that sent Mary hurtling through the store. Seeing that the JLer wasn't returning, Superwoman pursued her.

* * *

Stargirl and Ice landed fifty feet away from Mantis. He was so busy lording it over Supergirl's prone form that he didn't notice their arrival. That changed as Ice froze him in place.

That condition didn't last long as the ice cracked and then flew apart as Mantis used his energy blasts in conjunction with his super strength. He turned and faced the duo.

"You'll die for that." He promised.


	13. Chapter 13

6 Justice League Twice Shy

"What a buncha lies!" Hawk raged as the evidence was presented to him.

"You mean that a dozen witnesses, three of whom were the USMS guards themselves, are mistaken?" Inspector Gerard patiently asked, "I have sworn statements from each of them detailing your involvement in this jail break. Help yourself, cut a deal, and we'll see about immunity from prosecution."

"I'm telling you it wasn't me." Hawk growled, "I was in class, surrounded by almost forty people."

"Then tell us the name of the school, which class it was, the names of witnesses, and the name you're registered under." Gerard offered, "If your story checks out you'll be free to go."

"You just want my secret identity." Hawk accused, "So you can spy on me."

"We prefer the term 'observe'. It would only be for your safety." Gerard slyly confirmed it.

"Why don't you take a walk out of an airlock?" Hawk suggested and grew silent.

"You will not speak to me, non?" Gerard asked after several minutes, "Fine. I will speak with your compatriots. They will 'roll' on you. Think about that. Adieu."

* * *

Next, Gerard went to the interrogation room holding Wonder Woman. Here, a secret identity wouldn't prove an issue. Everyone knew she was Diana, Princess of Themiscyra. She should have no secrets to hide…unless she was guilty of something.

He brought two cups of coffee in with him. He noted that she already had an empty paper cup, "I see someone has already brought you something to drink."

"Yes." Wonder Woman shared, "An admirable sister named Gwyneth brought me some water earlier."

"Gwen's taken a special interest in your case." Gerard revealed, "She's on the other side of that mirror taking notes on what we say. She's the closest thing to an advocate as you have aboard this station."

"And why is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because we have reports from a dozen witnesses, including a severely injured engineer, that you attacked the USMS car on BNSF's rail line. These witnesses' stories corroborate each other so there's little doubt as to your guilt." Gerard stated.

"Yet here I am." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"You're allowed to make a statement." Gerard consented, "That's why you're here."

"My statement is that I didn't do it." She declared.

"Then who did?" Gerard asked.

"The Legion of Doom has a member that is a duplicate of me from a parallel Earth. It is known as Earth-3. She used to run a super powered organization known as the Crime Syndicate. When the other meta-humans on her planet were being arrested she absconded to our world with Lex Luthor and joined the Legion." Wonder Woman explained.

"What is her name?" Gerard inquired.

"Artemis, but you know her as Superwoman." Wonder Woman explained.

"Artemis as in the Greek name for the Roman goddess Diana?" Gerard asked. When Wonder Woman's eyes widened slightly he chuckled, "Greco-Roman mythology is an interest of mine. Tell me, how 'identical' are you two?"

"We are identical down to our DNA, fingerprints, and retinal prints. You can check with the USMS and verify what I'm telling you." Wonder Woman stated.

"If you weren't at the train where were you?" Gerard wondered.

"I was in Metropolis wandering about the streets." Wonder Woman revealed, "I've been staying with a friend and I'm acclimating myself to the culture there."

"Then you plan on staying for a while?" Gerard asked.

"Indefinitely." Wonder Woman happily admitted.

"Then can we have the name and contact information of this person?" Gerard inquired.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Wonder Woman's mouth, "Sorry but I can't tell you. Besides which, it's none of your business."

"Look here, _everything_ is my business when it involves this case." Gerard asserted, "So far your only defense is this fairy tale about a duplicate you. Here and now you have an opportunity to establish a _real_ alibi."

"Sorry, I can't compromise my friend." Wonder Woman wore her sweetest smile.

Gerard stood and then leaned across the table, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Then he visited Superman. Superman wore a heavy air as Gerard read off the statements and showed him the pictures. He wearily asked, "Surely you don't believe I had anything to do with this?"

"Why not?" Gerard replied, "You've gone rogue before."

"That time I was under Darkseid's mind control." Superman asserted.

"So, now you're claiming Darkseid made you attack the train and kill that guard?" Gerard inquired.

"No." Superman said out of exasperation, "Darkseid only brainwashed me once."

"So you murdered that guard out of your own free will." Gerard stated.

No." Superman's eyes narrowed and anger tinged his voice, "It was Supreme, not me."

"Ah yes, Supreme the so-called Daxamite named Dev Em. I've heard this fable of alternate Earths and different planets already." Gerard said scornfully.

"You've taken fingerprints from the scene?" Superman asked. Gerard warily nodded so Superman continued, "Check with the USMS. Supreme was incarcerated in Stryker's Island. They have his fingerprints on file. They also have mine. See whose prints your evidence matches."

Gerard rose, "I'll do that. In the meantime, stay in this cell."

"I have to." Superman responded, "The room has a red sun lamp."

Gerard grinned, "Just checking."

* * *

Finally, Gerard came to Dove. The JLer began the conversation with a question of his own, "Why am I being detained in an interrogation room when no allegations have been leveled at me?"

"Ah yes, but you see, where Hawk is found Dove is sure to be near." Gerard chuckled, "So, what were you doing while your brother was freeing the prisoners?"

"I was studying at the university we both attend." Dove answered.

"And I suppose you won't tell me your real identity…which we need to confirm your alibi." Gerard stated matter of factly.

"You're master of summation." Dove informed him.

"Then I hope you enjoy this room." Gerard declared, "For you will be our guest for some time."

* * *

In the Mall of America Stargirl staggered Mantis with an energy blast. She followed this with two more. She then used her staff to create an antigravs field that floated Mantis to the roof of the four story facility. Once he arrived there, she increased the gravity to 15_g_'s. He plummeted to the ground floor and shattered the concrete with his impact.

Stargirl yelped in surprise as Mantis rose to his feet. He glowered at her, "You have become a hindrance I will no longer abide. I defeated the vaunted Supergirl. I will _destroy_ a mere stripling like yourself."

He raised both hands, aiming at Stargirl and Ice, and released energy blasts of his own. Stargirl interposed the Cosmic Rod between herself and Mantis. She generated pulses of stellar energy that shielded her and Ice from his powers.

"Well played, girl." Mantis sneered, "But let's see you repulse _this_!"

With that, he redoubled his efforts. Stargirl gritted her teeth and focused on maintaining the field at all costs.

* * *

In Sears, Superwoman caught up with Mary in the sporting goods section. Mary had just risen to her feet and was still slightly dazed. Superwoman used this to her advantage.

She hammered Mary with a left cross, then a right. She followed this with a jab to the gut and then one to the face. She finished her fighting sprint with a roundhouse that knocked Mary through the display into the next aisle.

Mary's hands found purchase and she began to push herself off of the floor. Realizing what she had her hand atop of, she took hold of the tent stake and rose to her feet. Superwoman lunged at her, throwing a left cross.

Mary sidestepped the blow and her right hand swung out, driving the stake into Superwoman's chest. It punctured her skin above her left breast and to the left of her heart. Superwoman's expression was one of shocked disbelief.

Mary stepped in front of the stricken Legionnaire and smashed her with a right cross. This was followed by a left-right combo. She took hold of Superwoman's cape and held her upright as she prepared to deliver another blow when Galatea intervened.

"Mary, think about it." She advised, "Is this your only option."

Mary slowly lowered Superwoman to the floor, "No. No, it's not."

"I didn't think so." Galatea agreed.

Mary frowned, "You sound like Black Adam."

Galatea wore a slight smile, "I should. He's my teacher."

Mary was surprised, "What's he teaching you?"

"Ethics and morality amongst other things." Galatea revealed, "Most of all, he's showing me the Way of Absolute Justice."

"He's spoken of that to me." Mary wryly stated.

"I know." Galatea admitted, "He'd love for you to be his student as well. Before today I thought he didn't have a chance of convincing you. But now…"

"It's like believing you want to quit the Legion of Doom." Mary said ruefully, "All it takes is the right motivation."

"Are you motivated?" Galatea asked.

Mary shook her head, "Not while Adam is part if the Legion. If he gets free of Luthor and the Crimson Queen _then_ I'll take him up on his offer."

"That's a high price to pay." Galatea warned.

"It's also the right thing." Mary rebutted.

"I'll tell him." Galatea promised, "Now, can I get Superwoman some medical attention? You may have punctured her lung."

"Oh!" Mary was shocked, "I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did." Galatea retorted, "Never kid yourself. You did exactly what you intended to do."

Galatea knelt and gathered Superwoman up in her arms. She had her boom tube controller in her hand as she flew out into the mall. Once there, she activated the tube and left.

* * *

Outside of Sears, Fire witnessed Galatea's departure. Next she saw Mary fly out of the store. Fire flew up alongside of her.

"Why didn't you stop Galatea?" Fire asked.

"Superwoman was badly hurt." Mary said guiltily, "She needed help."

"And she couldn't go to a hospital?" Fire demanded.

"No." was all Mary could say.

Fire dropped into a sullen silence as they passed over Nickelodeon Universe. As they approached the other end they saw the besieged Ice and Stargirl as well as the fallen Supergirl. Stargirl's shield collapsed and they were both smitten by the energy pulses coming from Mantis.

"Ice!" Fire screamed and swooped down on Mantis. She blanketed him in green flames. When she took a break to observe her handiwork, he blasted her as well.

Now it was Mary's turn. She came in with a tremendous right that slammed Mantis through a wall into Macy's. Mary went in after him. Soon the sounds of carnage echoed throughout the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fire checked on Ice. She reverted back her human form. Being stark naked, she huddled close to Ice's prone form.

"C'mon Tora, don't be dead." She pleaded.

Ice's eyes fluttered open, "Beatriz? Why are you naked?"

"Miss?" An older gentleman stood nearby holding a coat, "I work at the leather shop across the way. I thought you might need this."

Fire took the offered coat. It was a full length black leather trench coat. Fire put it on and cinched it tight, "Thank you. If you can wait until I can get my wallet, I can pay you for it."

"No need to." He said, "Consider it a thank you."

Fire kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you to you too."

"Aw shucks." The gentleman blushed.

Other store employees approached. One girl stood out ahead of the rest, "We can clothe you. And take care of replacing your friends' clothes as well."

Ice looked at her sweater. It was singed by the energy that had assaulted her and her mid-riff was bare. Stargirl's clothes hadn't been touched.

"I'd appreciate that." Ice said as she roused Stargirl.

"So would I but I have to wake Supergirl first." Fire said.

"But she's already up." The unofficial spokeswoman said, "She just went into Macy's to help your other friend."

* * *

Inside of Macy's Mary and Mantis had reached a standstill. Mantis was stronger than Mary had initially realized. It was like fighting Superwoman all over again and she knew what a disaster that had become.

Mantis was surprised by a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to meet Supergirl's fist smashing into his face. He reeled right into Mary's waiting fist. The pair knocked Mantis back and forth until he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'm so happy to see that you're okay!" Mary exclaimed.

"I'm happy to be okay." Supergirl laughed, "This guy packs a wallop."

Mary ruefully rubbed her jaw, "Tell me about it. Of course it doesn't help that I had it out with Superwoman before this."

"Did you bag her?" Supergirl asked.

"I…um…" Mary hemmed and hawed.

"Never mind." Supergirl waved it aside, "I've got to contact L-Ron and get police assistance."

"Yeah." Mary said with relief, "You do that."

Mary knew she couldn't avoid the topic forever. She wanted to tell Kara. She truly did. Even if it was only to salve her own conscience.


	14. Chapter 14

4 Justice League Twice Shy

"It's confirmed." Gerard informed Gwen, Lui, and the Chief of the ISA, "The fingerprints at the Denver derailment were Supreme's."

"So?" Lui sneered, "Superman is still complicit in the others' crimes. He knows more than he's willing to say and that makes him as guilty as the rest. Besides, we don't know it wasn't him in Hawk's jailbreak. The same is true for Dove. They should be charged as accessories after the fact."

"Chief?" Gerard looked to his boss.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration. After a moment's hesitation, she began issuing directives; "Arrest Superman and Dove along with the others. Maybe if they face formal charges they'll crack."

"They won't." Gwen predicted, "These people face world shattering dangers every day. Being arrested won't scare them."

"It will once we issue a press release killing their reputations." Lui's grin was feral.

"That's not fair!" Gwen protested.

"Anything is fair if it helps us crack this case." The Chief decided.

"I'll gather arrest squads." Gerard made to leave.

After he'd gone, Lui turned to the Chief; "What about Plastic Man and his nitwits? They'll be sure to take action."

The Chief blinked in surprise. She'd directed Plastic Man in the Agency, the forerunner of the modern ISA. Although she thought of him as something of a clown, the man had delivered time after time. Even now, despite his personal misgivings, which he'd vociferously voiced to her, he'd brought the accused JLers in.

_Still, it's better safe than sorry,_ the Chief thought. Aloud she said, "Post a guard around Plastic Man and his squad."

"I volunteer to head up the detail." Gwen quickly spoke up.

"Why you?" Lui asked suspiciously.

"I'm friends with Penny. She'll listen to me. In turn Plas will listen to her." Gwen spoke, "It's a win-win situation."

"Very well." The Chief agreed, "Plastic Man is located in hangar bay 12. He's standing by for further orders. Your orders are to compel him to return to the surface, preferably the Hall of Justice, where he can keep an eye on the other JLers."

"Oh, he'll love that." Gwen sarcastically retorted.

"He doesn't have to _like_ it." The Chief coldly replied, "It's his duty. If he can't perform it then he needs to resign. _If_ he interferes with the arrest and transfer of our detainees he will be arrested and formally charged alongside them."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Gwen promised. With that said she left.

"We need to put a guard on _her_." Lui proclaimed.

"Tell me Ziya, why do you hate meta-humans so much?" the Chief asked.

"Meta-humans are freaks of nature and aliens are worse." Lui spat, "They have no claim to this world and should be expunged."

"But they have done _some_ good." The Chief softly reminded her, "Isn't this because your home country doesn't have any superpowered costumed heroes of its own?"

_That _raised Lui's hackles, "We have the largest population of any country in the world. We should have a proportionate number of meta-humans. Instead, America has the bulk of them."

The Chief let her rant. It had to rankle the People's Republic that Taiwan had spawned Thunderlord while they remained bereft of similar results. Lord knew the PRC had tried.

They'd subjected people to radiation, chemicals, and surgeries. Actually, they had recently produced biomechanical enhancements that had been "installed" into a set of volunteers. They were in training now and showed remarkable promise. Soon they would complete their training and join the national police force.

Not that Thunderlord was an admirable example. He was currently being held in San Quentin. All of the captured Global Guardians were there.

They'd been transferred from the Gulag to the supermax. They were scheduled to undergo some treatment that would "cure" them of their newfound criminal tendencies. The Director of the USMS had informed the Chief of the scheduled procedure and he wanted her forces on hand in case of treachery from the League.

The Director had practically promised her that there would be trouble. She'd asked if he was so certain of it why had he authorized the prisoner transfer. He'd looked distinctly guilty and said he couldn't prove anything and that he just had a source that had told him of impending trouble.

The Chief was dubious but she'd assigned a dozen officers to watch over the proceedings. If the Question or Steel made a false move, then the ISA would be there to deal with them. _If _they could. Steel might prove to be a difficult culprit to apprehend.

* * *

Mary and Supergirl waited until the local Meta-Human Response Team picked up Mantis. They then stepped out of Macy's into the heart of the mall. Fire was there in an entirely new outfit. Ice wore a new cable knit turtleneck sweater. Even Stargirl possessed some form of loot.

As they stepped into view, a quarter of the surrounding crowd, all four stories, erupted into cheers. Boos and catcalls came from another group half that size. The vast majority remained silent, waiting in wary silence.

Stargirl waved to the crowd eliciting even more applause. The others followed suit and some of the majority began to tentatively applaud as well. Soon the applause came from a new majority.

"Wanna blow this gig?" Stargirl asked.

"We still have to get to our stuff." Fire pointed out, "I'm not navigating this crowd and I'm not igniting again."

Stargirl patted her staff and grinned, "You forget about the gravity altering properties of the Cosmic Rod. You and Ice just stand close together."

They did so and a bright energy bubble surrounded them and began to lift them into the air. They then flew through the mall until they reached the boutique where they'd left their possessions. The young woman working there fell all over herself getting their things and handing them back.

"Reee-lax." Stargirl tried to reassure the awestruck shopkeeper, "We're just regular folks."

"That can burst into flame." Fire dryly added.

Having retrieved their things, Stargirl levitated them to the entrance they'd used to enter the mall. They made it to the Orb-14 and found Mary and Supergirl there. Mary was still in her Marvel persona and Supergirl was still in costume.

Fire opened the boot and everyone put their packages in there. Beatriz addressed Mary and Kara, "I take it you're getting home under your own power?"

"That's right." Kara replied.

Beatriz gave her a rueful smile, "It's just as well. We have to swing by Nebraska and drop Courtney off. Her folks'll be going ape once this hits the news."

"Too late." Courtney miserably sighed as her signal device sounded.

"Get in." Tora urged, "Then you can deal with your parents' concern without being interrupted."

"Thanks." Courtney said despondently as she climbed in and accepted the call, "Pat! What's up?"

"Yeah…I know…but…it just happened…" Courtney could be heard saying.

Tora shook her head sympathetically and slid into the co-pilot's seat. Bea looked heavenward, "This is going to be the longest 'short' little jaunt that I'll ever be a part of."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Mary offered.

Bea shot her a venomous look, "Listen Pollyanna, that man is going to want to talk to _me_. Do you have a good explanation as to why the Legionnaires were here?"

"The police said they'd call us if they got a lead." Mary tried again.

"Argh." Bea growled and she got into the Orb. She flew the passenger craft off. Mary and Kara took off towards the eastern seaboard.

They flew in silence for several hundred miles and then Kara spoke up, "You never did explain what happened between you and Galatea. Does she still want to defect?"

Mary looked miserable so Kara took hold of her arm and came to a halt, "What gives?"

Mary suddenly gushed the whole story of what happened with Superwoman and her conversation with Galatea. Kara reeled, "Whoa. I can understand the whole tent stake thing. I've wanted to do the same thing when I was desperate. I don't approve but I understand. But you agreed to study under Black Adam?"

"If he meets certain conditions." Mary clarified.

"Do you honestly believe he'll leave the Legion and the Crimson Queen?" Kara said excitably then she calmed herself, "Okay, I can see him leaving the Legion. From what you and he have said he doesn't feel any loyalty to them at all."

"He abhors them!" Mary exclaimed, "He only serves with them because the Crimson Queen orders it."

"That's my point." Kara argued, "He's a fanatic regarding the Queen and she's a complete psycho. Do you honestly see him leaving her?"

"It could happen." Mary protested.

"That's a 'no'." Kara dryly remarked, "Why would you want to learn anything from him anyway? He's evil."

"No, he's not." Mary angrily retorted, "He may be an extremist but he's not evil. Billy and I have faced off with him for 5 years now. He wants what we want. He wants people to be safe, secure, and happy. He just has different methods of achieving those ends."

"Yeah," Kara retorted, "he kills people."

"In all of the time I've known him he's only killed 3 people." Mary said, "And they were among the sickest, most depraved vermin I'd ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Listen to yourself!" Kara implored, "You're even starting to sound like him. Those people weren't vermin. They were human beings!"

"Well, technically, one was a giant rat man. He'd be vermin." Mary opined, "He also _ate_ people."

"Isn't that the one Black Adam saved you from?" Kara asked.

"Yup." Mary confirmed it, "I was half unconscious. Adam fought with the rat to protect me. He almost got killed himself."

"One good deed doesn't justify a lifetime and Black Adam has had _quite _a lifetime." Kara pointed out.

"He's also done everything he's done in the name of justice." Mary rebutted her, "_That's_ what we do. In ancient times most crimes delivered a death penalty. Even Diana had to struggle with that inclination. Adam has lived for almost 5,000 years. The surprising part isn't that he retains vestiges of those old attitudes. It's that he's progressed to the point of realizing that most crimes aren't deserving of death."

"We've discussed Adam to death." Kara declared, "That still doesn't explain why _you_ want to learn from _him_."

"I used to think I was a good girl. I was completely naïve and I blithely traipsed through life living in a happy little bubble. And then I became Mary Marvel and I started to see the darkness of the world." Mary explained, "You want to know what I've discovered? That darkness is _inside_ of me. It's _always_ been there and _always_ will be."

Kara made to speak but Mary held up a hand, "Don't. It's in you too. It's in everyone. The potential for evil is universal. It just took me a while to figure it out.

Mary took a deep breath and plunged on, "My dream is for a perfect world. A perfect world free of hate and violence. That dream will never come to be as long as there's ugliness is in the world."

Mary continued, "I've learned that love and goodness don't always defeat darkness. Sometimes you have to master the darkness within and tame it so that you can control it when you have to be uglier than the darkness in your opponent. That's what happened with Superwoman. I wanted to stop and stop her _now_! I knew what I did as it happened."

Kara couldn't believe her ears as Mary went on, "Diana and the others have tried to help me rein myself in but the only person that understands has been here before me. Adam knows this struggle and he's come to grips with his inner monster. He controls it. It doesn't control him."

Mary delivered her summation, "_That's _why I want to study with Black Adam. He's a good man and he has the information that I need. If he weren't good anymore the Wizard would take his powers away but he's remained empowered for thousands of years. Why?"

"I…I have no idea." Kara admitted, "Just like I had no idea of what you were facing."

"Yeah well, you don't blab everything you know to the members of the League. They judge first and try to understand later." Mary declared.

Kara didn't argue. Mary had already been subjected to a similar fate once before. It was obvious that she would be twice shy after being emotionally burned before.

"Thank you for trusting me. I started to do the same thing when it comes to passing judgments. I get it though and I won't condemn you." Supergirl confessed, "I promise that. Maybe we can find a different way though."

Mary shrugged, "I'm up for anything."

"First things first." Kara said, "We need to fly home and take the rest of the day off."

Mary offered her a wan smile, "Sounds good."

"We'll go out for coffee and see what's going on in the off-Broadway scene." Kara offered.

"Really?" Mary perked up.

"Just don't get so jittery that you can't stay in your seat." Kara implored.

"No problem." Mary promised, "I've learned my lesson. Really."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Why don't I believe you?"


	15. Chapter 15

6 Justice League Twice Shy

FBI agents surrounded the Hall of Justice. J'onn looked to Mr. Terrific, "You'd best find a temporary haven."

"Use our place." Shayera offered.

"It'll take me 10-15 minutes to get a T-sphere there." He replied, "Can you hold them off?"

"You'll get the time." Shayera promised, "Even if I have to start bashing FBI agents."

J'onn regarded her, "Hopefully it won't come to that. Please come with me and assist me in warding off the authorities."

* * *

Gwen approached Penny first. The other two ISA agents with her kept a wary eye on Plastic Man but they ignored Penny and Hula Hula. Gwen decided to use this to her advantage.

Gwen spoke to Penny and Hula Hula in very soft tones. When they separated, Penny and Hula Hula casually strolled behind the other two agents. They were watching Plas with anal retentive fervor and didn't even notice Plastic Man's allies coming up behind them.

Gwen walked over to Plastic Man whispered what she wanted of him. He took hold of her and spun her around with her hands behind her. While he held her in shackles made from one hand, he molded himself into silhouette of Gwen while he stood behind her.

The other two agents went for the stunners on their belts…only to discover that the electro-blasters were missing. They both spun around to see Penny and Hula Hula covering them with their own weapons. The first agent lunged at Penny.

She simply shot him. As she did so an electric ball flashed out of the gun and enveloped the hapless agent. The discharge wore off after five seconds and the agent fell unconscious to the floor.

Hula Hula wasn't as lucky as the other agent came at him. The Hawaiian depressed the trigger only to have the gun misfire and surround _him_ with an electrical discharge. Fortunately for him it only registered as a fraction of the usual blast. Still, his thick, shaggy hair stood on end and little sparks leapt out of him every so often.

Penny dispatched the standing agent with her stunner. Gwen and Plas launched into action. Plastic Man became a cart on which Penny and Gwen stacked the fallen agents. No one got near Hula Hula while static discharges kept erupting off of him.

"Me and my bad luck jinx." Hula Hula bemoaned.

"Ah think one of these days we need to talk to Dr. Fate into breaking that curse." Penny opined, "Even if Zatanna can't break it, a Lord of Order should be able to. At least you'd think so."

"Where's the JLers being held?" Plastic Man wanted to know.

"They're being transferred to a shuttle in Bay 9 to be taken to the Gulag." Gwen supplied the answer, "You have to rescue them now because I don't know if you'll be able to once they reach the prison."

"She's right, Plas." Penny concurred, "That place was designed to hold super people, even Superman."

"All right." Plas nodded, "Agent Cormaugh, if you'll assist me?"

"Of course." She smiled, "What do we do?"

Plastic Man grinned, "I already have a plan."

* * *

"Why are you blocking our entrance?" FBI SAIC Philips demanded to know, "We have a federal search warrant!"

"Special Agent Philips," J'onn calmly began, "while the Hall of Justice is private property, we operate under UN auspices. That means this facility essentially operates like an embassy and like an embassy we have diplomatic immunity."

"That's a crock of hooey." Philips retorted, "And _why _is she hefting that mace around?"

Shayera tapped one hand with her mace as she kept it ready to bash the first agent that stepped across the threshold. One or two had approached her but she simply growled and hefted the mace back to prepare a swing. No one had tried to pass her by for ten minutes now.

"We have a federal document. A signed court order that allows us to enter your facility and search it for a suspected conspirator in a plot to free lawful prisoners. We also have authorization to go through your files and documents and look for signs of other participants in this conspiracy." Philips declared before asking, "So what are you playing at? Are you giving this so-called "Mr. Terrific" time to get away? Because if you are, we'll find him anyway and you'll be in a world of hurt!"

"I am standing on the letter of the law." J'onn reaffirmed, "This is sovereign, _foreign _territory. Your warrant does not apply here."

"Some so-called 'heroes'." Philips bellyached.

Waller exited the Hall, came around Shayera, and approached J'onn and Philips. She drew herself up and squared off with Agent Philips, "J'onn is correct when it comes to our diplomatic immunity. However, in the spirit of cooperation, the Secretary General will allow you to search the premises…_alongside _UN personnel."

"And how long will it take for them to get here?" Philips asked in exasperation.

Waller smiled, "At least an hour. I suggest that you and your agents get comfortable."

Waller touched J'onn's arm and nodded for him to follow her. As she passed Shayera she said, "I'm going send back up. You can switch off. Just don't hurt anyone."

"I won't inflict any permanent damage." Shayera promised.

Waller looked to J'onn, who merely shrugged. Waller that was as good as she was going to get and shrugged back.

* * *

"Now, all you do is hit that switch and push that green button." Penny explained to Hula Hula for the third time. She knew he had it but she just had to be certain…for all their sakes.

"But wait until everyone's aboard the shuttle first." Hula Hula took over the mantra, "That pressure seal will close behind me and the bay will depressurize after 5 minutes."

"Y'all got it." Penny jumped as another spark arced from Hula Hula to the chair he was sitting on, "But you'd best not touch anything until Plas and the others get back."

"Not a problem." Hula Hula promised, "I'm scared to touch anything."

"Good." Penny grinned, "I'm off to prep the shuttle for emergency takeoff."

"Good idea." Hula Hula conceded, "I'd hate to be stuck here."

* * *

Inside of the Hall, Sue and Waller addressed J'onn and Max. Sue spoke first, "I've got dozens of JLers headed this way. Most will be coming via Javelin shuttles. We had all four remaining shuttles deployed and teams assigned to each shuttle. They've dealt with their individual crises and are not only coming back but are picking up others on the way back. How the FBI is going to react to our population increase is anyone's guess."

"Equally bad is the Secretary General's decision to allow access to the Hall." Waller spoke next, "Even with UN inspectors shadowing the FBI, it essentially means that the UN has lost confidence in us and wants their own set of observers in here to spy on us."

Max cut in, "This is a PR nightmare. Every local and national news service is outside and the FBI and the USMS are busy talking."

"The Marshals Service?" Waller asked.

"They just arrived." Max fumed, "I'm putting together some talking points. I need to brief you so that you can make a statement."

"That's your department, Lord." Waller replied, "So get busy."

"I'll need to borrow L-Ron for a minute." Max retorted.

"But he's monitoring the situation." Sue objected, "We need him at his post."

"I know he's monitoring the situation, Sue!" Max snapped, "That's why I need him. He knows what's been said."

Sue and Waller gave him defiant glares. He raised his hands in surrender, "He'll never leave the monitor station. He can multitask like mad. Now he can simply slot me in to some of his awareness, okay?"

Waller and Sue exchanged a glance and then they both shrugged. Max grinned, "Thanks! L-Ron! Wake up!"

Max rushed off and the remaining three fell silent. J'onn broke the uncomfortable silence, "When will the shuttles begin arriving?"

"Ten minutes." Sue answered.

"We'd best hope that the FBI doesn't take offense at our growing numbers." J'onn opined.

"They will." Waller predicted, "Things'll be out of their control and they'll balk to high heaven."

"Screw `em." Sue growled.

* * *

Aboard the Watchtower, Gwen intercepted the prisoner procession outside of Bay 9. She stopped them, "Orders have changed. Now you're to take them to Bay 12."

"Sez who?" asked the burly agent in charge.

"Sez I!" Plastic Man stretched from being Gwen's utility belt to his normal shape. As he became humanoid again he stretched his arms and clubbed the closest two agents. Gwen lifted her stunner and took out the agent in charge.

Hawk and Dove disabled the last two guards despite being bound by their tritanium restraints. Wonder Woman released Superman from his mini-prison. He had been transported in a box resembling a phone booth on wheels that emitted red solar rays. The man pushing it broke and ran but Wonder Woman knocked him out.

Gwen quickly released everyone's binders. They slapped them on the fallen agents and then shoved those same agents into the Bay's preflight dressing room. They just happened to fit in the lockers found there. They just propped the solar prison up in a shower stall and left it there.

The group made a mad dash for Bay 12. Along the way, the general alert sounded. They cleared the pressure hatch and headed up the Javelin's ramp. Plas gave Hula Hula a thumbs up.

Hula Hula went through the control sequence as he'd been shown. Electricity arced from his body into the panel though. The pressure door leading to the bay closed and sealed. He went out to the hatch but couldn't get it open.

"Hula!" Plas started down the ramp but Superman caught him.

"There's no time!" he said, "If you go now and release that door both you and Hula Hula will die as well as people in the station."

Plas slumped as the shuttle's hatch closed. He could almost hear Hula Hula wailing his name as the shuttle lifted off and flew out of the exposed bay. His friend was now a prisoner of the ISA and who knew how he'd be treated by the "new and improved" International Security Agency?

* * *

As the shuttle descended Penny activated the stealth systems. No generally available tracking sensor could pinpoint them now. The flight cabin and passenger lounge were silent.

They'd brought Gwen along. It was only fair. She'd thrown away her career for their sakes. The least they could do was offer her a shot at redemption.

Superman moved to the cockpit, "We can't go back to the Hall. We could land at the Fortress of Solitude but the ISA knows where it's at. It'd be a temporary reprieve at best."

"Ah know a place." Penny brightened and set a new course, "Blackhawk told me about it. He said it's the last redoubt of the Blackhawk Squadron. They store alla their goodies there. He said he'd wiped it from every database on Earth. It's listed as an uninhabited desert island on maritime charts. In short, it's the perfect hideaway."

Superman smiled, "It does sound perfect. We can contact the League from there and plan our next move."

* * *

"Your Directorship?" L-Ron asked as he approached, "You forgot your signal device and Superman is on the line waiting for you."

"Superman?" Waller saw a ray of hope.

* * *

Outside, Max was holding a press conference. He'd read his prepared statements and was now fielding questions from the crowd. When asked about the League's cooperation with the authorities, Max smiled and told them all that the League was responding within the legal mechanics of international law."

SAIC Philips made a profane remark that had to be bleeped off of the network broadcasts.

Max chuckled, "Despite allusions to bovine defecation, this is a first for everyone involved so patience has to be demonstrated by _all_ parties."

"Mr. Lord, one more question…!" and variations of the same were called out.

Max held up a restraining hand, "I'm sorry folks but I have to get updated so that _you_ can get updated as to the latest progress."

This elicited another outburst from Philips but Max ignored him. The SAIC was becoming the villain of the piece…which is what Max had intended.

"I'll redirect the Blackhawks." Waller said, "We can exit by way of the Orb-14's."

"_If_ we don't get arrested." Sue interjected.

"Where is Blackhawk himself?" Waller repeated Superman's question, "He's at San Quentin with the Question and Steel."

"_And _Nightwing." Sue added.

Waller ignored her, "I'll send them on their way ASAP."

Waller closed the line and turned to Sue, "_And_ Nightwing?"

Sue shrugged, "The Question said he had some sort of vested interest in their experiment."

Waller had no comment as Max walked in, "Wasn't I brilliant?"

He got a trio of blank stares. Sue finally spoke, "Sorry Max. We were busy."

"If it's any consolation, we can watch the next conference." J'onn offered.

"_I_ saw it your Lordship." L-Ron offered, "It was brilliant…however, several commentators are accusing you of lying."

"Me? Lie?" Max was indignant, "Since when?"

"Try 'always.'" Sue opined.

"Susan!" Max said in a wounded tone, "I'm hurt."

"Good." Sue retorted.

"Head's up people!" L-Ron called out, "The UN is here!"


	16. Chapter 16

4 Justice League Twice Shy

"So, who is Jamal Sabwa?" Back Adam asked Galatea as they flew over Bloomington, Minnesota; "And why does Luthor want him?"

"Sabwa is a freelance cryptologist…and probably the only man alive that can crack Brainiac's encryptions that are locking up the world's nuclear arsenals." Galatea explained.

"But I thought Luthor's protonic devices were neutralizing the bombs." Adam followed up with another question.

"_Some_ of the bombs. Those in silos and submarines are too heavily shielded and have to have their arming and launch codes rewritten so they won't fly or detonate." Galatea answered, "That's why Brainiac has hacked his way into every defense computer and why Sabwa can't be allowed to interfere."

"I see." It was obvious that he was troubled.

They stopped and hovered over the house that they'd been seeking. Galatea noted his mood and said, "You disapprove of the Queen's ambitions."

"Besides this madness she told me about the true nature of the terrorist training camps that she runs." Adam said heavily.

Galatea couldn't help but to laugh, "And what did you think they were?"

"I thought they trained Kurdish freedom fighters. Now I know that they train al Qaeda and Taliban fighters as well as Hamas and Chechnyan 'operatives'." He said sourly.

"If it's any consolation, I don't approve either." Galatea confided, "But we can turn the situation to our advantage."

He was puzzled, "How so?"

"Like I've said before, Luthor and the Queen will need someone to maintain order." She shared, "We could establish the Rule of Absolute Justice."

"And if the Queen launches her missiles?" Adam asked with due gravity, "What then?"

It was Galatea's turn to look extremely uncomfortable. Black Adam nodded, "That's what I thought."

Galatea gazed down at the house, "He's not home."

"Now what?" Adam asked.

Galatea pulled a list out of her belt, "Here's the names and addresses of where he frequently uses his credit cards. Let's check those out."

"Lead on, Dear Lady, lead on." Adam summoned all of his chivalry.

Galatea "curtsied" in mid-air, "Why thank you, Kind Sir. I think I shall."

She flew off and Black Adam followed. Jamal Sabwa watched them go from a neighbor's house. He stepped away from the window and picked up his phone and dialed the Justice League's emergency number. The NSA had given it to him in case of an emergency such as this.

* * *

In the visitation room at San Quentin, Steel had hooked up wireless receivers on the visitors' phones. They were served by a single transmitter. No actual visitors were being allowed in during this trial run of Steel's subharmonic "brainwashing machine."

John Irons had been the inspiration for the Crimson Queen's equipment and technique. It was only fitting that he'd created what should prove to be the cure for her handiwork. Steel had abandoned his research along these lines years before because of its unethical potential applications. Now he could free these people from his folly.

Tuatara, Godiva, Thunderlord, Bushmaster, the Olympian, the Wild Huntsman, and Rising Sun were all escorted into the room. They didn't wear inhibitor collars to restrain their powers because they had willingly submitted to their treatment here. The Global Guardians were distraught over their recent actions and disheartened that they had willingly complied with Luthor's bidding.

The Guardians were ordered to sit down and pick up the receivers. They placed the phones to their ears and Steel began. First he emitted the harmonic frequency necessary for this to work. This rendered the Guardians highly susceptible to "suggestion."

Next, using a synthesized copy of the Queen's voice he ordered them to no longer follow her instructions or those of anyone in her command chain, including Lex Luthor. Although the commands were subliminal in nature, the Guardians' expressions brightened. They became even more relaxed and were honestly content…probably for the first time in a year.

Steel signed off and released them from their harmonic hold. They all blinked and reset the receivers as the guards gathered them up. The Question turned to the ISA Special Agent overseeing the event.

"We're withdrawing the charges against them." He said, "Have them released."

"Are you sure?" Agent Willis asked.

"We'll never know for certain until they are in the 'real' world." The Question reassured him, "Let them go."

"You'll have to sign the forms." Willis reminded the Question.

The enigmatic detective nodded, "I will do so gladly."

As Willis and his men began to leave, Steel turned to the Question; "You'll actually _sign_ something? I didn't think you'd want your signature to be known."

"I will use my _persona_ signature not my _civilian_ signature." The Question revealed.

"You've mastered two distinct and separate handwriting styles?" Steel was incredulous.

The Question merely shrugged, "Hasn't everyone?"

Just then an explosion echoed throughout the prison. Fighting could be heard outside of the visitor's center. Then one of the doors blew off of its hinges and Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, and the Little Mermaid strolled in.

"Everyone out `cept for the Guardians." Jack ordered.

The Question chuckled, "You don't honestly expect us to leave do you?"

"Ya don't understand boyo." Jack began to explain, "I'm tryin' ta protect ya. We're under orders to kill any JLers that get in our way and I don't honestly know if we can stop ourselves and beat it."

"We're standing by." Willis assured the Question.

"Thank you Special Agent. That will be all. You can go now." The Question informed him.

Willis wanted to protest but the Question was purported to know what he was doing at all times. Taking a small measure of comfort in that he and his fellow agents withdrew. Willis just hoped that this wouldn't prove to be the one time when the JLer was proven wrong.

The Question could hear the Belfast in Jack's voice, "You left the violence behind when you left Ulster and donned the mantle of Jack O'Lantern. Don't go back there now."

"Fug you!" Jack snapped, "Are ya leavin' or not?"

"That would be 'not.'" The Question replied, "But we're not going to fight you either. If you attack us and kill us, it'll be unequivocal murder."

Steel stood there with one arm aiming a wrist blaster at Jack and the other was reared back ready to swing his massive sledgehammer. The Question shook his head, "Put it down Steel. I know what I'm doing."

"So do I." Nightwing declared and he approached the Little Mermaid, "You don't want to hurt me."

"No, but I will." She warned.

"I don't think so." He said soothingly, "Listen to my voice. Trust me."

She grabbed him by the shirt front and lifted him in the air as she cocked back her other fist, "I'm telling you…"

"Ulla," he said, "_listen_ to me."

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Dick?"

With that she dropped Nightwing and clutched her head. Screaming, she fell to her knees. Jack swung his lantern in Nightwing's direction and Owlwoman stepped closer while extending her talons. They both hesitated and then followed Ulla's lead.

Steel looked to the Question, "Can we help them?"

The Question shook his head, "This is one battle they need to fight on their own. The other Guardians still have the Queen's programming in them. We may or may not have put a cap on it but it's still there. _These_ people, however, if they can vanquish her commands; will truly be free of her influence."

Jack came out of it first. He rushed to Owlwoman's side and cradled her while she fought her mental demon. She convulsed and went limp in Jack's arms. Jack stroked her hair and comforted her while she regained her composure.

Ulla finally convulsed and came to. Nightwing bent to take her arms and lift her to her feet. She was incredulous.

"Dick?" she asked and he nodded, "You never told me."

"Look how I found out your secret identity." Nightwing gently reminded her, "Besides, you were a Legionnaire. How could I trust you to keep it a secret? What if the Crimson Queen had demanded that you tell her everything that you knew about Dick Grayson?"

The Global Guardians on the other side of the visiting barrier held their breath as they witnessed what happened next. The Little Mermaid threw herself into Nightwing's arms and ferociously kissed him. Jack took his mask off and leaned Owlwoman back as his mouth met hers.

The Guardians cheered. A few of the guards joined in. Even Steel threw in an "Ooo-rah!"

Willis reentered the room. He was grinning, "I suppose you won't be pressing charges here either?"

"Don't be silly." The Question admonished him, "These people, like the rest of the Global Guardians, were under external control. They will apologize and offer restitution."

"Y'know, if you hadn't sold the Chief on this brainwashing theory through all of those CT scans and brainwave analyses that you guys did, I wouldn't have believed it." Willis confessed.

The Question was amused, "And now you do?"

"Gotta believe in something." Willis admitted.

"The truth is out there, Special Agent Willis." The Question offered Willis his hand, "Even if we refuse to believe it."

"Amen brother." Willis shook his hand.

"And now," the Question brightened, "I have some forms to fill out?"

"This way." Willis beckoned, "The Warden has the Supreme Court on the line. They're anxious to speak with you."

"Of course they are." The Question chuckled.

* * *

An hour later, the Guardians' release had been finalized and they were all in the furthest parking lot from the prison gates. Blackhawk and the Javelin shuttle could be found there. They held an informal council in the shuttle.

After revealing Luthor and the Crimson Queen's plans, the Guardians volunteered to return to Bailya to act as the Justice League's agents there.

"When is Luthor neutralizing the bombs?" the Question asked and then yelped, "Yah!"

Everyone rubbed their skin and Jack swore, "That was it. The bombs went blooey."

"And the Little Mermaid stays behind?" the Question resumed as though nothing had transpired.

"I went rogue before." Ulla explained, "It won't be a surprise if I do it again. Then I can act as your guide into Bailya."

Steel looked to the Question, "You're certain we'll have to go _into _Bailya this time?"

"Of course." The Question replied, "The UN will be neutralized as well as NATO, SEATO, and BRIC. In the end, we'll be the only force capable of dealing with the Queen and we'll have to do so on her territory."


	17. Chapter 17

4 Justice League Twice Shy

_37 minutes ago…_

Mary and Supergirl landed on their penthouse's balcony. Supergirl unlocked the door and entered in first. Mary started to say something but Supergirl held up a hand, shushing her.

"I hear someone." Supergirl whispered; throwing her voice Mary's way by ventriloquism.

Mary's eyes went wide. First of all because she couldn't believe the audacity of the intruder. Second, she hadn't known Supergirl had that particular talent.

Supergirl's X-Ray vision revealed the culprit's location but it was dark in the apartment and she couldn't see clearly. She motioned for Mary to come up beside her and whispered, "The creep's in your room."

Mary was incensed as she whispered back, "Wait `till I get my hands on `em."

"Slow down, Pocahontas." Supergirl cautioned, "I know where he's hiding and it may be a trap set for you."

"You really think so?" Mary innocently asked.

"It's not like we've made much of a secret of the fact that this is a League dormitory." Supergirl reminded her.

"Good point." Mary allowed, "I'll wait out here and back you up."

"Thanks. That's what I was hoping for." Supergirl confessed, "Now stay here."

"Arf." Mary quipped.

Supergirl rolled her eyes. She floated over to Mary's open door. Her hand flashed around the wall's edge and caught hold of the intruder and pulled him into the light at super speed. Lifting him, she pulled back her fist.

"Supergirl! Wait!" She heard Mary and Mr. Terrific cry out in stereo.

Supergirl blinked and then, with some embarrassment, sat Mr. Terrific down; "Sorry `bout that."

Mr. Terrific was still shaken but he managed to laugh it off, "It's my fault. I thought you were US Marshals."

"The Marshals would come through the front door." Supergirl opined, "_Not _the balcony."

"_Unless_ they rappelled off of the roof." Terrific countered.

"Good point." She conceded.

"Why would the Marshals be after _you_?" Mary interjected. Supergirl voiced her support for the question.

Mr. Terrific explained what had happened at both the USMS HQ and at the Hall of Justice. A wide eyed Mary Marvel merely said, "Wow."

"Why can't you simply go home?" Supergirl asked.

"Because in order to access the Marshal's HQ I had to get fingerprinted. As Michael Holt I also have been fingerprinted for my 'Top Secret' clearance. If they cross reference the fingerprint database they'll…" he began.

"Discover your secret identity and where you live." Supergirl surmised, "Gotcha."

"They'll figure out that we live here. There's records of this place at the Hall." Mary pointed out, "That means they'll show up eventually."

"She's right." Mr. Terrific realized, "I can't stay here."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Supergirl promised. Her signal device began to chime. She answered it, "Supergirl here."

It was Waller, "Where are you?"

"We're at the penthouse." Supergirl answered.

"Has the landlord discovered the stray you picked up yet?" Waller asked.

Supergirl caught on, "No, but you know the landlord doesn't allow pets."

"I have the address for a pound." Waller informed her, "I'll send the address along."

"Fire and Ice are coming with an Orb." Supergirl replied, "They're better equipped to haul a stray away."

"You contact them." Waller whispered and then more loudly, "I have a job for you and Mary. Jamal Sabwa called and he says Black Adam and Galatea are after him. He needs our help."

"Why would they be after him?" Supergirl wondered.

"He's the world's best cryptologist and software engineer. And among other things he's the guy that recently re-encrypted our signal devices and scrubbed all of Brainiac's viruses, spyware, and Trojans from the Web." Waller explained, "I'm sending you his coordinates."

"We're on our way." Supergirl promised.

"I thought you would be." Waller softly chuckled, "Good luck."

Supergirl reclipped the device to her belt and turned to Mr. Terrific. She recited the coordinates to Blackhawk Island and told him to give that to Fire and Ice when they came to collect him.

"Are they coming?" he asked.

Supergirl smiled, "They will be once you call them and tell them to expect you."

She turned to Mary, "C'mon! We're going back to Minnesota."

"Why?" Mary was utterly confused.

"I'll tell you along the way but it's urgent." Supergirl informed her as they leapt off of the balcony.

* * *

Back at the Hall of Justice, Philips was confronting Waller; "My people just unearthed the fact that you have a so-called 'dormitory' on the upper west side. Why didn't you tell us about that?"

"People live there." Waller grated, "I was trying to protect their privacy."

"Bull!" Philips snapped, "You were hiding a fugitive. Well, I have agents en route and we'll soon have 'Mr. Terrific' in custody and once we do, I'm charging you all with aiding and abetting a fugitive."

Waller leveled her gaze at him, "You do what you must and so will I."

Philips stalked off and Waller met J'onn's eyes. In her mind she heard his voice, _How can I help you, Amanda?_

_Can you get us out of here?_ She thoughtcast.

_I believe so,_ J'onn responded, _I believe we shall be leaving as soon as Agent Philips learns of Mr. Terrific's fate one way or the other._

_My thoughts exactly. Alert the others telepathically. I've an idea for L-Ron._ She said.

J'onn glimpsed her idea and approved. He then alerted Max, Sue, Hawkgirl, Dr. Light, Hawkman, Booster Gold, Starman, the Huntress, and Vixen through his mental abilities. They each acknowledged him and signaled their readiness to act with a second's warning.

* * *

Supergirl and Mary arrived in Minnesota within minutes. The turbulence that they'd left in their wake had jostled airliners and private planes alike. Now they had slowed to several hundred miles an hour and Mary was using her signal device's GPS locator to guide them to the desired address.

She and Supergirl came to rest in a backyard off of the cul-de-sac that was ringed by houses. Sabwa came out to meet them, "Am I happy to see you two!"

"What about us?" Galatea said from above and behind him, "Any nice words for Black Adam and I?"

* * *

Fire landed the Orb on the building's roof. She and Ice raced down to the penthouse and changed into their costumes. They then escorted Mr. Terrific to the roof. There, a FBI helicopter was hovering nearby. The agents aboard the chopper excitedly called in their discovery of the fugitive superhero and his willing conspirators.

Fire and the rest jumped inside of the Orb. She fired up the antigravs and the craft began to rise. The helicopter maneuvered itself atop them. Fire cut in the thrusters and shot off towards the Atlantic. The helicopter barely had time to mount a pursuit before they lost the JLers.

* * *

Philips got the call and he turned to his deputy, "Arrest the JLers and their staff."

"Are you sure?" Crenshaw asked, "These people have done a lot of good…"

"They also harbored a fugitive and took off with him across the Atlantic so fast our bird couldn't keep up." Philips revealed, "Now arrest them!"

* * *

In the Bat Cave, Batman was confirming some last minute reports when Catwoman came walking down the stone steps that led to Wayne Manor. She was in costume but still held her mask in her hand. Batman noted that her whip was coiled and latched to her hip.

"I take it you've heard about Ivy breaking Two Face, the Mad Hatter, the Scarecrow, and the Clock King out of Arkham." Catwoman surmised.

"I caught it on the police band." Batman said, "I just called Commissioner Gordon and confirmed it. To make matters worse, the Legion of Doom has broken Bane, Killer Croc, the Riddler, the Penguin, Rag Doll, KGBeast, and Copperhead out of jail. They're converging on Gotham. Joe Thumbs said Clayface, Mr. Freeze, the Gentleman Ghost, and the Man Bat have also joined in."

"Thumbs should know." Catwoman muttered. She then spoke directly, "You know this is a bat bashing get together."

"I know." Batman said and started for the Batmobile.

"You're going to face them alone?" she exclaimed, "You're not calling in the League?"

"The League has its own problems." Batman replied.

There was something in his voice that caught her attention, "What do you mean?"

Batman explained the situation to her. She was flabbergasted, "It's a set up! It has to be!"

"I know." Batman replied.

"Then do something about it!" Catwoman demanded.

"I have a city to protect." Batman said. He went to the Batmobile and the canopy opened, "Are you coming?"

Catwoman wanted to tell him where to stuff it but she didn't. She was supposed to be a hero now. Maybe, just maybe, if she helped him now she could convince him to help her clear the League's name. It was a long shot but what else did she have?

She put her mask on, "I'm coming."

She slid into the car beside him, "We're going to get killed."

"Maybe." Batman grimly acknowledged, "But the odds are fair that we won't."

"You're such a comfort." Catwoman complained.

"So I've been told." Batman quipped.

"Was that a joke?" Catwoman was reeling, "My God! You told a joke!"

"It's been six years since my last one." Batman remarked, "I was due for another."

Catwoman gaped and then she realized he _wasn't_ joking, "I guess you were at that."


	18. Chapter 18

4 Justice League Twice Shy

"You aren't taking him anywhere." Supergirl advised Galatea regarding Sabwa's fate, "So just fly on back to Bailya."

Galatea and Black Adam alighted onto the ground but they made no move towards Sabwa. Galatea smirked, "You sound as though you're ready to fight for him."

"_We_ are." Mary Marvel chimed in.

"Excellent." Adam chuckled, "He's yours. Take care to guard him though, he could mean the difference between the world as you know it and the world that Luthor will create."

"Huh?" Mary chirped.

"Gah!" Sabwa suddenly yelled and began rubbing his stung skin. It hardly tingled the other four.

"Luthor has launched his endeavor." Adam warmed the others, "We'll do what we can at our end to minimize the bloodshed. You take Jamal here and end the impending crisis."

A boom tube opened and all four prepared for the worst. Supergirl and Mary relaxed as Mr. Miracle and Barda flew out of it on hover disks. Oberon rode on Miracle's back.

Barda brandished her mega wand, "Leave now or die!"

"Watch it sister!" Galatea yelled back, "I still remember Dustin where you were brave enough to shoot me in the back."

"Grrrr!" Barda growled deep in her throat and Mr. Miracle headed off his wife, "Not now, honey. They seem to have things under control."

"Yeah," Galatea taunted, "we were just leaving. _If_ that's all right with you?"

"Eeeaaasssyyy." Mr. Miracle coaxed Barda.

As Black Adam and Galatea leapt into the air, Galatea hovered in place for a moment; "Give Blackhawk my love."

Supergirl gave her a blank look but Mary understood. She turned to Supergirl, "He'll understand."

"Thanks." Galatea waved as she flew away, "Bye!"

Barda eyed her two female allies, "Awfully chummy, _aren't_ we?"

"There was no reason to fight!" Mary lit into Barda, "They didn't _do_ anything but talk to us!"

Barda chuckled, "Calm down Little One. I always suspected that you were a scrapper but now I _know_."

"Of all the idiotic…_mmmph_!" Supergirl clamped her hand over Mary's mouth.

"Not to be rude but why are you three here?" she asked.

"L-Ron flagged us." Mr. Miracle explained, "Most of the League has been picked up by Javelin shuttles. Barda, Lightray, Orion, and I are picking up those left behind."

"But why?" Supergirl asked.

Federal law enforcement vehicles came screeching to a halt outside of the backyard. FBI agents and US Marshals leapt out of them. ISA marked helicopters came to hover above them.

"That's why." Barda said grimly.

An armored ISA agent stepped forward, "Attention JLers! You are all wanted for questioning in multiple cases of aiding, abetting, and conspiracy to commit a crime. Come along peacefully or we _will _open fire."

"Scott!" Barda yelled. Mr. Miracle opened a tube and flew towards it thanks to his hover disks. Oberon rode on his back and Barda shielded him with her armored form. Supergirl snatched up Sabwa and shielded him with her body on one side as Mary covered his back side with her body. They flew through the tube as the officers opened fire. It collapsed behind the JLers.

The ISA agent in charge swore loudly in Burmese and threw his helmet on the ground. He composed himself and called the Chief. She'd know what to do.

* * *

At San Quentin the Global Guardians, minus the Little Mermaid, took a boom tube ride back to Bailya. Blackhawk called the Question to the open cockpit. Once there, he learned of L-Ron's instructions to the JLers and of the ISA's standing detention for questioning orders regarding every member of the League.

The Question exited the cockpit in time to find Agent Willis and his men boarding the ramp to the shuttle. They aimed their weapons at the JLers. Willis spoke.

"I hate to do this." He admitted, "I really do. _But_ HQ wants you detained for questioning so you're coming in."

"I don't think so." The Question replied, "Steel?"

Steel fired a concussion blast that knocked out the ISA agents aboard the Javelin. He then went to the boarding ramp. The international officers fired their plasma weapons at him but his armor merely repelled the bolts. His concussion blaster took care of the rest.

"Nightwing, Mermaid, if you'd be so kind as to help Steel remove the downed officers from the shuttle?" the Question calmly requested. As they did so, the Question returned to the cockpit and spoke with Blackhawk.

The others sealed the ramp and took their places. Blackhawk signaled the impending liftoff and then the Javelin began to rise. Once it had reached 500 feet, it bolted forward and began to fly towards the East Coast.

* * *

"Now J'onn!" Waller yelled as the FBI agents converged on the JLers. At his signal Dr. Light produced an ultra bright flash that was so intense many of them passed out. The others were so befuddled, they blindly wandered about.

L-Ron, having received a text message alerting him to the plan, stunned his minder with a neural charge. Waller witnessed this and approached the cybernaut when it was done, "I never knew you could do that."

"You never asked." The mechanoid sniffed.

_Great, I've offended him, _Waller thought and then asked, "Did you get the word out?"

"Sue had covered just about everyone." L-Ron confessed, "My job was miniscule."

"Did you ever get a hold of Zatanna or Dr. Fate?" Waller asked as they JLers herded towards the airfield in back.

"I reached Zatanna." L-Ron brightly reported, "She's with Fate in his tower. They are working with Amazo-Prime to reincorporate him and Amazo."

"Huh?" Waller was confused.

"My sentiments exactly." L-Ron admitted, "She said that she would explain it all later."

"But…never mind now. Do your best to look defeated and downcast." Waller instructed.

"Shan't be hard, your Administratorness." L-Ron whispered.

J'onn had assumed Philips's shape as they came to the first sentry posted outside, "I'm taking this lot to One Federal Plaza."

"By yourself?" the agent was dubious.

J'onn telepathically nudged the part of the agent's brain that regulated sleep and the hapless FBI agent sank to the ground.

However, agents across the way saw this and opened fire. Booster used his forcefield projector to erect a wall between the JLers and the opposing agents. He walked them to the two Orb-14's parked and waiting.

Everyone climbed aboard one. Booster dropped his shield and climbed into one. As he did so, a bullet went through his thigh. As Hawkgirl lifted the Orb off of the ground, the Huntress tended his wound with a combat field dressing.

In the other Orb, L-Ron inputted the coordinates for Blackhawk Island into the nav computer and the craft took off across the Atlantic. Hawkgirl locked her navigation equipment onto the other Orb and took off in pursuit.

J'onn asked L-Ron, "Did you delete all of the information leading to Blackhawk Island?"

L-Ron was hurt, "I may be a not so humble cybernetic lifeform, but I _am _a highly conscientious cybernetic lifeform. All traces of the 'Redoubt' file are gone."

"In your not so humble opinion." J'onn remarked.

"Exactly!" L-Ron enthused, "You know me too well, your Gumbyness."

* * *

In Gotham City, the Batmobile pulled up to Gotham's old Animal Park. Harley and Ivy had used this as a hide out before teaming with Livewire and bringing it to the attention of Batgirl and Supergirl. The thought of Batgirl made Batman's gut tense up.

He wondered how long it would take for his sense of guilt to ease. He'd vowed to assist Barbara however he could. That meant in or out of costume. He'd wounded her deeply by abandoning her and he was now seeking redemption by making the city safe for her to live in it.

However, that search didn't include on relenting on any of his positions. This precluded repairing the relationship. He hoped that they could remain allies and maybe even be friends again in the future but her decision to abandon the mantle of Batgirl had been the wisest thing she'd ever done. Now if he could only convince Dick of the same.

Dick probably thought that Bruce didn't know of his plans to move to Chicago. Even his intentions of bringing Ulla Paske along were no secret. Batman was just grateful that Dick hadn't revealed his Nightwing identity to the girl. The fact that they were arranging separate housing also encouraged Batman.

Maybe they'd both abandon their costumed personas and settle down together. Batman wondered if Dick knew what he was doing getting interested in a woman that was half-Atlantean. He doubted it. He hadn't fully thought out his attraction to Diana and her Amazonian heritage until it was too late.

"Wake up." Catwoman snapped, "What's your plan?"

"They know I'm coming." Batman's head immediately cleared, "They don't know about you. I'll go through the front gate while you enter in through a side entrance."

"You do know you'll be springing their trap?" Catwoman asked.

"Precisely." Batman said without a trace of emotion one or another.

He confidently strode through the gate and strolled down the pathway. Catwoman shrugged, "Go ahead. Get yourself killed. See if I care."

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you viewed it, Catwoman _did_ care. Despite herself, she respected him and deeply cared for him. He'd spent years trying to look out for her. It was only fair that she do the same in return.

She scurried further around the shrub covered walls. Sadly, she didn't see how the shrubbery rippled as she passed by. This was Ivy's domain and what her plants sensed she knew.

* * *

Copperhead struck first. He dropped out of an overhead tree branch and coiled around the Caped Crusader. Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and it released a powerful electric charge. He felt a tingle of the current as it passed through him but Copperhead was hit with the full effects. Stunned, he resumed his normal humanoid shape and fell unconscious to the ground.

Clayface and Mr. Freeze appeared next. Clayface came at Batman with one hand forming a mace and the other an axe head. His chest reached out to snare the crime fighter.

Batman dodged the trap only to come into Freeze's sights. Freeze fired his cold ray. Batman leapt behind Clayface and the disembodied villain froze the metamorph.

Batman came around the frozen Clayface and threw a batarang. It collided with Mr. Freeze's helmet and exploded. The dome shattered and Victor Freis's head was exposed the comparatively warm mid-January air. He aimed his freeze gun at his head and fired. Safely cocooned in a ball of ice his robotic armor body went slack as Freis's head relished survival in the cold.

The Penguin, the Riddler, and Two Face stepped up. Batman almost lost himself to his perpetual rage. Penguin and Two Face had been responsible for shooting Barbara.

He ran towards them throwing batarang after batarang. He managed to disarm the Riddler and Two Face but the Penguin still wielded whatever insidious form of umbrella weapon that he presently carried. The Penguin leveled his umbrella and lightning burst forth from the tip.

Batman ran past him and the Penguin arced the umbrella…and shot Two Face. With a cry of alarm and pain, Two Face passed out. The Riddler angrily plucked the umbrella from Penguin's hands.

"You idiot!" the Riddler snapped, "You're going to wipe _us_ out!"

"Oh my." The Penguin replied, staring over the Riddler's shoulder.

"Drat." The Riddler said mere seconds before Batman bashed his and the Penguin's heads together.

"Well played." Darkwing said from behind Batman, "But you haven't prevailed yet."

Batman launched into action. The last time that they'd met, Darkwing's defenses had been weak. That was no longer the case. To make matters worse, he was a master of lethal strikes that Batman refused to employ.

While they were fairly evenly matched, the odds tilted onto the side of the Legionnaires when Bane grabbed Batman and delivered a devastating right cross. Batman sailed into Killer Croc's waiting grasp where he was pummeled with punches before being handed off to Darkwing.

Darkwing drove a knee into Batman's stomach. The Dark Knight sank to his knees. Darkwing took hold of his opponent's head and smashed a knee into the JLer's face.

Batman went limp as Darkwing released him. He fell face down on the ground and his vision blurred and tunneled. The only thing that he registered as he began to lose consciousness was Ivy's laughter.

Bane picked him up by the armpits and held him up so the diminutive Ivy could address him. Batman could barely speak but his words slurred as he asked, "Why?"

"Why?" Ivy asked crossly, "You killed Harley. You robbed me of the only person that I cared about on this cursed planet and you ask why? You've made a lifetime's worth of enemies and they're all here to exact their revenge. I hope you enjoy the evening Batman. It's going to be the longest one of your life."


	19. Chapter 19

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Catwoman hit the "General Alert" button on her signal device. From her perch atop an oak tree's limb she could see Batman's fallen form. She resisted the insane urge to present herself in a mad effort to liberate him.

The tree's branches began to converge on her. Recognizing Ivy's work, Catwoman leapt out of the oak's grasp. She landed in a crouch on the ground below. It seemed she was destined to join the fray after all.

"Finally joining us?" the Scarecrow said from behind her. She delivered a backspin kick to his head. He was stunned but not out. A jump kick finished him off.

"Selina, dear, you know that you belong with us." The Gentleman Ghost said as he hovered nearby, "Don't fight it."

Catwoman uncoiled her cat o' nine tails and snapped it at him. The whip passed through the Ghost. His top hat shook from side to side, "It seems you are in need of a chastisement."

"And I'm happy to deliver it!" Rag Doll exclaimed as he delivered a round kick to her gut.

Catwoman dreaded this fight. She was a master of karate and a few boxing techniques that Ted Grant had taught her. Rag Doll's fighting style was a mix mash of whatever he'd picked up in prison. It was more acrobatic than anything else.

Of course, his triple jointed body meant that he could flex out of the way of most blows. Those that connected were absorbed. Holds were impossible so she wouldn't bother.

Catwoman snapped back with kicks, punches, and scratches. The scratches drew blood and Rag Doll retreated. Catwoman plucked her whip off of the ground and lashed out with it. It snapped around his neck.

Choking, he desperately tried to uncoil its length from around his throat. Catwoman ran around him cinching it tighter. She got behind him and directed his body with her "choker collar."

The Gentleman Ghost chose this moment to intervene. He shoulder checked Catwoman and sent her sprawling. He helped Rag Doll unwrap the whip from his neck. Catwoman rose and came at the pair with a flying kick.

The Ghost predictably phased out of corporeal existence. Rag Doll took the blow to the head. He fell to the ground and Catwoman "rode" his head and drove it into the ground. Rag Doll passed out.

The Gentleman Ghost floated down to Catwoman's level and raised his hands in the Queensbury Rules style of boxing, "Care to test your luck?"

"Not really." Catwoman admitted. She began backing away. She heard a noise behind her and she swung around and delivered a right cross to the Mad Hatter. He went down and didn't get up for a while.

As she was herded to the center of the park she saw that Batman was hung on a cross. The gasp that escaped her lips was born of pure horror. A shrubbery suddenly grabbed her. It was pruned into the shape of an elephant and it had her by its trunk. Another shaped as a tiger came below Catwoman and prowled about, guarding her.

* * *

Batman had woken and was struggling to stay upright enough to breath. His hands and legs were bound by vines. A crown of thorns had been placed atop his head.

Ivy stood before him with his utility belt slung over her shoulder, "Welcome to the last hours of your life. It seemed only fitting that the so-called 'savior' of Gotham City should die in a similar fashion as the Savior of Mankind. However, unlike Christ, I don't think you'll return from the dead 3 days later. You'll be too busy roasting in Hell."

"Ivy," Batman gasped, "What happened with Harley was an accident. No one meant…"

"Spare me." Ivy interrupted, "What is your infamous creed? Oh yes, 'preserve life at all costs.' Apparently the cost was finally too high."

"How do you know that she's dead?" Batman had to ask, fearing the Joker and Harley's fate had become public knowledge.

"Everyone in the Dark Side is talking about her and the Joker's absence." Ivy referred to the tavern chain that was frequented by super villains and hoodlums, "Besides the fact that Harley would've contacted me by now."

"You're blaming me for something that may not have happened." Batman tried again.

"_Something_ happened!" Ivy snarled, "You said so yourself. Your exact words were that it 'was an accident.'"

Ivy knew more than she was letting on, Batman had surmised. Little did he know that she was protecting Harley. As long as Batman believed she was dead she was safe…or so Ivy's thinking went.

Harley had made it plain that she wanted to start a new life free of costumes and Batman. Ivy decided that she would move heaven and hell to insure that that dream came true. The easiest way, in her twisted mind, was to remove Batman from the picture.

Copperhead, Two Face, Penguin, the Riddler, the Mad Hatter, and the Scarecrow had all recovered from Batman and Catwoman's assaults. Rag Doll was still being supported by the Ghost. Clayface and Mr. Freeze were frozen. The Clock King estimated everyone's complete recovery within 30 minutes. Batman's death would require 11 hours, 21 minutes, and 57 seconds, give or take 11 seconds.

* * *

"We should have inspected his gloves." Darkwing complained yet again.

"He is beaten and on a cross." Bane pointed out, "What can her do?"

"He is wearing metal braces around his forearms and hands." Darkwing countered, "I felt them while we fought."

"And little good it did him." Bane chuckled.

A red blur swooped in and Captain Marvel caught Bane with a right cross. Bane sailed off into the distance. A left handed backhand did the same to a startled Darkwing.

Killer Croc leapt at the Captain. One punch leveled the repto-human. Marvel went to Catwoman's position.

He ripped the shrubbery apart, freeing her. Ivy screamed in rage. The tiger forms attacked Marvel. He threw them out of the park.

A tremendous right cross threw Marvel into the ground. Bane wore a manic smile as he cracked his knuckles, "Let's see how you do now that I know what's coming."

* * *

Commander Steel rode his motorcycles through the front gates. He roared up to the Legionnaires position. He lowered the kickstand and got off of the bike.

He grinned, "Who's first?"

* * *

Batman utilized the distractions to activate the herbicide sprayers inside of his gloves. Knowing that Ivy was behind this particular operation, and given the location of the trap, he'd come prepared. A light misting caused the vines to wither and die.

He slouched down keeping his back to the cross and did the same for his feet. Finally, he was free. Removing the crown of thorns, he proceeded to Darkwing's side and challenged him.

* * *

Captain Marvel was gaining the upper hand and Bane knew it. He stepped back and injected more Venom into his system. His muscles and arteries swelled to twice their normally impressive size.

"Holy Moley!" was all Marvel could say as Bane came back at him.

* * *

Commander Steel didn't enjoy fighting but he did enjoy winning. So far he'd put the Scarecrow down before he could use one of his fear toxins; crushed the Mad Hatter's infamous hat; knocked out Two Face, the Riddler, the Penguin, and Copperhead. He was currently engaging Killer Croc. Rag Doll and the Gentleman Ghost had already skulked off.

* * *

The Clock King was beginning to retreat when Ivy grabbed him, "Well? Do something."

The Clock King turned to run only to be knocked out by one of Catwoman's punches. Catwoman wore a feral smile, "It's just you and me, Ivy."

"I never have liked you, Selina." Ivy growled, "So this should be enjoyable."

"Now who's being catty?" Catwoman mocked her.

Ivy threw a punch which Catwoman blocked. Next the female feline tried a punch, then another. The first was born of karate and the second of boxing. Both failed.

As Ivy exchanged kicks, punches, blocks, parries, and blows with her, Catwoman realized that the short botanist was almost as well trained as she was. _Almost_.

As Ivy threw a punch, Catwoman caught hold of her wrist and applied pressure on a specific point. Ivy stiffened and her mouth gaped as she soundlessly expressed pain. Catwoman threw her over her shoulder and Ivy landed hard on her back.

Catwoman gloated. The jiu jitsu move had been as effective as it had been unexpected. Ivy was just beginning to recover from her throw and she looked forward to doing the same again if Ivy got uppity.

Just then she heard leaves brush against each other. The shrub tigers had returned. The closest one leapt atop Catwoman and tried to tear her apart while the second waited for its turn.

* * *

Captain Marvel tired of Bane's interference. Summoning the endurance and strength of Atlas and the fighting acumen of Achilles he flew into action. He landed three blows for every one of Bane's. Each blow was stronger and precisely placed to produce the most damage.

Bane didn't stand a chance. As he stood weaving, only propped up by Marvel's hand, the Captain ripped the Venom controller off of Bane's wrist and crushed it. He then dropped Bane and the man mountain collapsed. Marvel was startled by what happened next.

* * *

Croc bashed his head against Commander Steel's. There was a loud "clang" and a ringing sound as Killer Croc staggered backwards, only dimly aware of his surroundings. Steel finished him off with a good solid punch. The sound of screeching tires grabbed his attention as he turned away from the fallen Legionnaire.

* * *

Batman hammered away at Darkwing's defenses until his weakness showed itself. His defensive arts had drastically improved but his endurance wasn't that of Batman's. He was slowing and tiring. Batman began to land more and more blows. At first they were glancing but finally he'd penetrated deep enough into Darkwing's inner ring of defense that he landed a haymaker and the assassin went down.

He sprayed the first walking shrubbery with herbicide and then the one atop of Catwoman. He had to be careful not to spray Catwoman's face otherwise she would be sickened. She regained her feet as it died.

"Murderer!" Ivy screamed and began to pound on his chest, "All you do is kill everything and everyone that I love! God, I hate you!"

She fell to her knees weeping. Her face was buried in her hands and she ignored everything outside of her pain. Catwoman turned to Batman.

"Thank you." She said, "I couldn't get out from underneath that thing."

"Never mind." Batman curtly replied, "You might have done the same for me."

Catwoman realized then that she _would've _done the same. The hero thing didn't quite come naturally to her. She was used to fighting for a cause but those causes had always been personal, not for general goodwill. Still, it was becoming easier all the time.

Suddenly, the parking lot beyond was filled with FBI, USMS, GCPD, and ISA vehicles. Catwoman looked to the side where she'd entered and flashing lights there bespoke of a police presence. Three helicopters descended and hovered overhead. One was GCPD; one was FBI; and the other ISA.

Officers of all of the agencies entered in through the gates and aimed weapons at the JLers. An ISA officer stood in front of the rest and, using a bullhorn, addressed the superheroes.

"I'm Inspector Gerard." He announced, "You are wanted for questioning in regards to the activities of your compatriots. Please come quietly or we will open fire."

A moment of tense silence lingered and then the cars in the parking lot began to be sawn in half by hyperkinetic bullets. A Javelin-9 swung into view, pushing the helicopters away and hovered ten feet above the ground. The rear loading ramp dropped and there was the Question.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is an extraction." He dryly commented.

The helicopters began to return and Captain Marvel disabled them one at a time. Each time he wrecked one he gently sat it on the ground and went back for another. After he had settled the third one on the ground he looked to the Javelin.

The boarding was complete and the shuttle was taking off. As it flew away, he flew after it dropping far enough back to see it without being on top of it. The shuttle accelerated as it headed out across the Atlantic.

* * *

Batman settled into the co-pilot's seat, "Trouble?"

"The USAF launched a squadron of F-22's to intercept us. We're now cruising at Mach 6 so they'll never catch us." Blackhawk explained.

"And Marvel?" Batman inquired.

"Right behind us." Blackhawk assured him, "I don't think we're even taxing his reserves. From what I heard on the horn, Supergirl and Mary Marvel made it from New York to Minnesota in seven minutes without even trying."

The Question came up from behind them. He held a handheld radio transceiver, "The ISA has ordered the release of the Legionnaires. Both the US Marshals and Gotham Police are fighting this. The argument is essentially that the Legionnaires are the fugitives that started the ISA's manhunt so they should be taken back into custody."

"And the ISA's position?" Batman wondered.

"Their only mandate is to apprehend us. They have jurisdiction so the Legionnaires are free to go." The Question answered.

"Well, that's a lousy position." Blackhawk bitterly muttered.

"But well within the scope of their mandate." The Question mused, "The League was designated to deal with meta-human and alien threats. The ISA was designed to present a united front against mundane terrestrial threats."

Batman and Blackhawk wondered how the Question could refer to nuclear, biological, chemical, cyber, and conventional terrorism as mundane. They exchanged a glance that meant, _Each to their own._

"Where are we headed?" Batman asked.

"Blackhawk Island." Blackhawk revealed, "It was the staging grounds and HQ for the original Blackhawk Squadron. Neither the UN nor the ISA know of its existence or location. L-Ron deleted the League's records. So we should be safe enough until the various world powers re-task their satellites to pass by overhead. Even then, the facilities are shielded to prevent thermal imaging from spotting us. We produce no electromagnetic 'noise' so the island should remain a veritable black hole."

"I hate to change the subject," the Question interjected, "but did any of the Legionnaires explain what that strange flash of pain that gripped the world earlier was?"

"What flash of pain?" Batman asked.

Blackhawk and the Question explained the sensation and the timing of the event. Batman shook his head, "Catwoman and I were in the Batmobile at that time. It's shielded from just about every form of energy and radiation. We didn't feel a thing."

The Question handed the transceiver over to Batman, "The story is on all of the news channels. See what you make of it."

Batman had a feeling the Question already knew more than he was letting on but that was his way. He liked it when other people saw pieces of the puzzle that he'd missed so that he could synthesize a complete picture. Batman put the device to his ear and began tuning it to different stations. Soon, he'd know as much as he could learn from the mass media.


	20. Chapter 20

3 Justice League Twice Shy

Blackhawk landed the Javelin shuttle and then taxied it into the waiting hangar. Jake and Smiley were in the hangar as was Lady Blackhawk. Batman, the Question and the others disembarked while Blackhawk shut the shuttle's systems down. Lady Blackhawk sat down in the seat next to his.

"Rough trip?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It had its bumps. Let's just say I'm persona non grata in the States for a while."

She offered him an encouraging smile, "You've been that before. They'll get over it."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Blackhawk grimly replied, "Technically we work for the UN _not_ the League. We're considered renegades as long as we help them."

"So you're suggesting we abandon them?" Lady Blackhawk skeptically asked.

"Of course not." Blackhawk rubbed his forehead while he composed his next thought, "The ISA, and subsequently the UN, are wrong. The League is innocent. We _have_ to help them. Whatever the cost to us."

Lady Blackhawk grinned, "Glad to hear it. You had me worried there for a minute."

He wore a wry expression, "I'm happy to disappoint your worst expectations."

"I've got something that will cheer you up." She announced.

Blackhawk waited for 30 seconds and finally asked, "Well?"

"You've got a message from a certain someone that couldn't be here in person to tell you herself." Lady Blackhawk revealed.

"Do you know what the message was?" he excitedly asked.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Well?" he demanded.

"You poor dear." Lady Blackhawk relished the opportunity to torture her teammate, "You're starting to repeat yourself."

"Curse you Danelle." Blackhawk snapped, "Tell me the blasted message!"

Lady Blackhawk held up her hands, "I don't know. Honest Boss. Mary Marvel told me about it so I could pass the word along. You have to talk to her."

"Riiiggghhht." Blackhawk calmed down, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"You'd better be." She huffed, "And watch that 'Danelle' crap. Nobody is supposed to know who I am. _Remember_?"

Blackhawk rose out of his seat, bent over, and kissed her on the forehead; "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

He scurried out of the shuttle and headed for the command bunker via the underground tunnels. He passed by a dozen heroes milling about. As he came out of the tunnel, he spotted Mary Marvel. He maneuvered through clusters of people and made it to her side.

"`Lo Mary." He said breathlessly, "I heard you have a message for me?"

She smirked, "You must have run all the way here."

"Jogged is more like it." He grinned.

"Sure, sure." Mary placated him, "I'm supposed to tell you that Galatea sends her love."

"That's great!" he said enthusiastically. Then he his enthusiasm waned somewhat, "That's it?"

"She said you'd understand." Mary explained, "She was rather hopeful about it. It was like she expected you to contact her."

"But how can I…" Realization dawned within him. He grabbed Mary and fiercely hugged her, "Thank you so much!"

He scampered off again and Mary stood there dazed and confused, "What'd I do?"

Blackhawk reached Nightwing. Ulla was answering questions from Superman, Wonder Woman, the Question, Batman, Waller, and Sue. Nightwing stood where she could see him and lent her moral support. Nightwing was surprised by Blackhawk's urgent manner.

"What's up?" he asked.

Blackhawk handed him a Codex phone, "I need you to call your voicemail. I should have a message waiting there."

"A message?" Nightwing was rather dense for a second and then it dawned on him, "Oh…yeah! A _message_!"

He dialed his number, inputted the codes to access his messages and then grinned as he handed the phone back to Blackhawk. He recited a number and grinned, "Call that number. She's waiting to hear from you."

"Thank you." Blackhawk gushed relief. He exited the command bunker by way of the tunnels but this time he veered off and went to the personnel quarters. Entering his apartment, he typed in Galatea's number and saved it. Next he hit 'Send'.

After two rings the phone was answered and a familiar voice said, "Hello?"

"Tea!" Blackhawk exulted, "I got through!"

She giggled, "Yes, you did. Now what am I going to call you? 'Blackhawk' is waaaay too formal."

"Call me Will." He suggested.

"Is that your name?" she idly wondered.

"It's as good a name as any." Blackhawk said as he wandered into the kitchen and got himself a Diet Coke out of the fridge. He preferred Pepsi but this is what Jake could get on sale during the last supply run. Their budget for food and other personal items was virtually nonexistent.

He took a couple of swallows and Galatea laughed, "What're you drinking?"

"Gods woman! Is your hearing really that good?" he yelped.

"No." she chuckled, "But you're gulping. _That_ I can hear."

"I'm swilling a Coke." Blackhawk confessed, "It's the first thing I've had to drink in six hours."

"You sound tired." She mournfully observed.

"Yeah, well, thank your boss for that." Blackhawk said dryly, "Thanks to him I'm a fugitive again. I've been down this road before and so have you. You know it's no fun."

"But you're safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, but…" he paused.

"Don't tell me." She advised, "If I know they might actually devise a way of torturing it out of me."

"They'd regret it." Blackhawk's voice was thick with menace.

"Somehow I think they would." Galatea confessed, "Thank you. It's a sweet gesture."

"So why weren't you involved in the great switcharoo?" Blackhawk asked.

"I refused." Galatea revealed, "Luthor was furious so he found other back to back missions for me as punishment. I think he's starting to realize what little regard I have for him and the Legion."

"Then why stay?" he wondered.

"I'm needed here…by the Justice League and not the Legion of Doom." She tried to explain, "Black Adam and I disagree with Luthor's plans. We're committed to stopping the Crimson Queen from launching her missiles."

"What missiles?" he asked out of confusion.

"Are you sitting down?" she asked. When he applied in the affirmative she described Luthor's plans and how far he'd gotten already. When she finished, he was in shock.

"That's why the League had to be discredited. If the world governments were distracted by hunting you all down, they'd miss the Legion's subtle movements." Galatea said forlornly, "Now it's too late."

"It's never too late." Blackhawk vowed, "I'm telling the League right now."

"They already know." Galatea informed him, "Luthor's making a statement while we're having this conversation. He's making his and the Queen's demands. It isn't going to be pretty."

"C'mon Tea," Blackhawk urged, "help me out. What's Luthor's weakness?"

"The silo and sub based nukes aren't neutralized. The arming and launch codes have just been altered. Jamal Sabwa can unlock those codes and reestablish the nuclear deterrent." Galatea explained, "Got that?"

"Who's Jamal Sabwa?" Blackhawk asked.

"Mary and Supergirl brought him along." Galatea said, "Just tell the others. They'll know what to do."

"Thank you." He said solemnly, "I have to go now but I'll catch up with you later. We can have a proper reunion when this is done."

"I'm holding you to that mister." Galatea promised, "I'll be waiting."

Blackhawk disconnected and stared off into space, "So will I."

Gathering his wits, he dashed out of his quarters and headed for the command bunker. There was about to be a bright spot in an otherwise cloudy day.


	21. Chapter 21

3 Justice League Twice Shy

Ulla was desperately trying to answer everyone's questions but they were coming too fast and way too furious for her to keep track of them all. Nightwing shoved his way to her side and began arguing with Batman. The others relented, momentarily, while Batman's protégé had heated words with the man himself. Suddenly a shrill whistle grabbed their attention.

Catwoman stood by the main communications monitor that L-Ron was manning, "Oh 'leaders' of the spandex set, Luthor's making some kind of announcement."

They moved closer to the monitor. The milling crowd of JLers also shifted their position and tried to get a better view. Those in the tunnels were in for a surprise as L-Ron piped the audio into them. Many actually moved from the main center into the tunnels to hear better.

Luthor's image projected many different emotions. He was self-assured, exultant, arrogant, and utterly smug. He had the air of a man that had already won a great victory. It was an attitude that did not bode well for the fate of the world.

Luthor opened with, "Greetings citizens of Earth. Knowing that this telecast is inconveniently timed for most of you, it will be repeated every two hours for the next twenty-four."

Luthor smiled, "For those of you who live in a nuclear armed nation, your governments, militaries, and adversaries are discovering that their nuclear stockpiles have been neutralized. All save one that is."

The image shifted to that of the Crimson Queen. Her exotic beauty did little to distract the viewer from her bold confidence. The Queen was on top of the world, metaphorically speaking, and she was ready to be heard.

"This message goes out to the world leaders. Bailya alone possesses nuclear capabilities. We have a mix of intercontinental, medium range, and short range missiles available to us as well as tactical weapons that can be employed by our army, navy, and air force." She proclaimed, "These weapons are meant to be classical deterrents. If you comply with our demands and do not attack us, we will not launch."

A sly smile spread across her face, "At least not _after_ this. In order to prove our capabilities I have ordered the launch of one ICBM. Its target will be revealed by its flight. This may seem provocative or unnecessary but it will prove both our intentions and our resolve in carrying out our threats."

"I have no wish to harm others needlessly." The Crimson Queen stated, "Compliance with my wishes will ensure that drastic measures do _not_ become necessary."

The scene shifted back to Luthor, "We will be faxing our demands directly to the UN's Secretary General. The World Body can present them to their individual member states. You have 48 hours to debate and accede to our desires. After that, we begin vaporizing one major city after another until compliance is met."

The station reverted back to its regular broadcast. The CNN anchors were scrambling for information as the world began to panic. L-Ron shifted the broadcast to a smaller, auxiliary screen.

A stunned silence settled over the assembled heroes. It was broken by the Question, who said; "He's cleverer than I thought."

"You make it sound as though you knew about this." Batman accused.

"I did." The Question revealed, "The Global Guardians explained Luthor's plans to my team. The Little Mermaid would have been able to tell you herself if you hadn't harangued her with meaningless inquiries."

"And why didn't _you_ tell us?" Wonder Woman's ire was up.

"You were so intent on harassing _her_, what could _I_ have said to distract you?" the Question asked.

"You're pushing it this time." Batman pointed at him, "This could be construed as being criminally negligent."

The Question chuckled, "This coming from a man that will refuse to join the fight and will shrink back to Gotham City?"

"Batman?" Superman softly asked.

"Gotham needs me. _Especially _during a trial like this." Batman replied, "You have plenty of heroes assembled here. You'll manage without me."

"We don't want to." Superman argued, "The world needs you."

"Too bad." Batman countered, "My world is Gotham City. Nothing else matters anymore."

Batman removed his JL signal device from his belt and handed it to Superman, "You'll be wanting this. I don't need it anymore."

Superman stared at the signal device in his hand for a long time. Finally, he asked; "Are you certain?"

"I'm always certain." Batman asserted.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman, "Diana, would you please have one of the New Gods transport Batman back to his city?"

Wonder Woman hesitated but in the end she nodded her compliance and led Batman away.

The Question was querying a tablet computer, "He's in luck. The Marshals and the Gotham Police prevailed. All of the Legionnaires defeated in Gotham are in police custody. At least for now."

"What can we find out about this missile launch and can we stop it?" Superman asked as he came to L-Ron's side.

"I'm afraid the missile already launched." L-Ron replied, "NORAD and the Russian Rocket Forces tracked it during the broadcast. By the time I accessed their systems, it had already struck its target."

"What was the target?" Superman asked in horrified dismay.

"The Watchtower." L-Ron informed him.

* * *

In space, the GL's returning to Earth witnessed the nuclear holocaust. They rushed to the scene to offer assistance. Rescue operations took several hours. Most of the survivors were severely irradiated and the terrestrial hospitals they were taken to didn't expect them to survive long.

The Chief and Lui were brought to the UN. They stood beside General Wade Eiling as he stood before the Secretary General and the Security Council. John Stewart was invited to attend as well.

Lui immediately launched into a vitriolic attack on the Justice League, blaming them for the missile attack. The Secretary General silenced her, "The League is not responsible. We should have seen that from the beginning. Blame in this matter rests squarely on the shoulders of the Legion of Doom."

He continued, "One of Lex Luthor and the Crimson Queen's demands is that we empty out every meta-human holding facility and repopulate them with so-called 'superheroes'. The Justice League is at the top of their list. We have 48 hours to capitulate to the Legion's demands. We have an additional 12 hours after that to complete the prisoner exchange."

"The rest of the demands involve power sharing arrangements." The Secretary General explained, "National sovereignty is to be abandoned in lieu of representation through the World Body. I am supposed to step down on favor of Luthor and the Queen. Bailya is to join the UN's General Assembly. As the Soviet Union used to have 3 votes in the General Assembly, so Bailya would have 12 votes."

"The last measure reveals Iran's complicity in these events." The SG revealed, "Both Iran and Bailya are to be included into the Permanent Membership rolls of the Security Council. Given the volatile and aggressive natures of these two regimes, this is a frightening prospect. Left unchecked, Iran could develop a nuclear weapon within a year and then we would be facing _two_ unstable nuclear powers."

The Secretary General turned to Eiling and Stewart, "Gentlemen, the Justice League has gone into hiding because of our own stupidity. They must be contacted. The world begs them to intervene. _I_ and every other UN delegate beg them to act. They alone can save us now."

Eiling nodded, "If the various agencies will abandon the Hall of Justice, I believe we can act."

"Chief," the SG turned to the ISA Director, "call of the dogs."

She nodded, "I'll contact all ISA and local law enforcement agencies. The League is free to go."

"If we're finished here, I'll get the ball rolling." Eiling promised.

"Good luck, General." The SG replied.

* * *

The League's liaison with the Security Council exited the UN Building with Stewart and rejoined the Green Lanterns milling about the massive portico. Eiling turned to Stewart, "Give me a lift to the Hall and I'll explain what's been going on while you were all off-planet."

"Gladly." Stewart said as he wrapped Eiling up in a force bubble. He and the other Lanterns took to the sky. They interconnected their personal shields in order to each receive what the General had to say. Needless to say, their moods had soured by the time they reached the Hall.

ISA, FBI, and USMS agents were evacuating the Hall as the Lanterns' party approached. They entered the building to find it deserted. At least they thought it was.

"General!" Skeets squeaked with excitement, "John! Kyle! All of you! Welcome home!"

"What are you doing here, Skeets?" Stewart asked, "Where's Booster?"

"Booster's in hiding with the rest of the League. I stayed behind to spy on the FBI and the ISA." Skeets explained.

"In other words, Booster left you behind." Kyle chortled.

"He did not! I _volunteered_." Skeets proudly proclaimed, "I just had to lie low and they thought I was a broken clock. I've been relaying everything to Booster ever since."

"Couldn't they trace the signal?" Eiling wondered.

"Naw." Kilowog replied and then began to explain, "I hooked up all of the League communication gear to gravity pulse emitters and receivers. We got special satellites in orbit that receive the grav pulses and either pass them on or convert them to traditional EM frequencies for talkin' to conventional receivers."

"Won't some of the satellites be down now?" Eiling asked.

"Nope." Kilowog boasted, "All the satellites were hardened against EMP. They're fine."

"So, all we have to do is fire up the comm board and we can talk to the League?" Stewart asked.

"Basically." A self satisfied Kilowog confirmed it.

"Then why are we standing _here_?" Kyle asked.

"The kid has a point." Eiling said.

"Fine." Stewart readily agreed, "But _I'll_ do the talking."

"But…" Eiling began to protest.

Green Lantern cut him off, "No 'buts' General. I need to speak with Superman first and then you can talk to anyone you want. Understood?"

Eiling conceded the point, "Very well."

"Good." GL said and then he addressed Skeets, "Any other surprises?"

"The ISA arrested Stargirl, Pat Dugan, and Maven." Skeets relayed, "They are all being brought here as we speak."

"Maven can hold the fort here while the rest of us rejoin the League." Stewart decided, "Now about that radio."

"Listen poozer," Kilowog protested, "it's no flamin' radio."

"Sure, sure `Wog." Stewart said consolingly, "Just make sure it's working right and I'll take it from there."


	22. Chapter 22

3 Justice League Twice Shy

Ice watched Nightwing and the Little Mermaid standing together holding hands and she sighed forlornly. Fire rubbed her back, "Cheer up, Tora. At least you now know he likes Scandinavian women. That means when she disappears you'll stand best chance."

"_If_ she disappears, Beatriz. If." Ice said sadly.

"You're right." Fire started to move forward, "She's evil and she must die."

Ice grabbed Fire's arm and held her back, "No! If it's supposed to be it'll work out."

"I thought you god and goddess types were supposed to be all fire and brimstone, wrath and punishment." Fire commented.

"Not Norwegian gods and goddesses." Ice replied, "At least, not anymore. We've become a pretty placid lot."

"Hey ladies!" the Flash jovially said as he strolled on up, "Why the long faces?"

"Listen dipwad," Fire growled, "the bad guys have nuked the Watchtower, are holding the world hostage, and _we're_ wanted by the law."

"Not anymore." Flash revealed, "GL is on the line. The ISA and everyone else have dropped all the charges. They're begging us to stop the baddies and when have we ever failed to do so?"

"There's always a first time." Fire retorted.

"If there is, it _won't _be _this_ time." The Flash assured her, "Everyone's focused and ready. We'll save the day. Just wait and see."

The Flash turned to Ice, "And just for the record, _I'd_ chose you over her any day."

He moved on, "Keep the faith! Good will triumph over bad every time! And Tora? Keep it in mind."

"Of all of the…" Fire fumed.

"Take it easy, Beatriz." Ice urged, "I actually feel better."

"About winning or about finding romance?" Fire wondered.

Ice's cheeks turned pink as she smiled, "About both actually."

* * *

Orion dropped Batman off in Gotham City. He'd arranged it so that the Dark Knight would be beside the former wild animal park and within walking distance of the Batmobile. Batman began to stride away when Orion called after him, "How long can you run, Batman?"

"You think I'm running?" Batman ire was piqued as he turned around.

"You are the League's premier strategist, their best investigator, and one of the most fearsome warriors I've ever met despite your having no meta-human strengths." Orion observed, "You are, at once; brilliant, determined, stubborn, relentless, courageous to a fault, self reliant, arrogant…"

"I think we can leave the list off there." Batman was _almost _amused.

"As you say." Orion conceded, "_But_ how can you leave the fight?"

"_My_ fight is here." Batman asserted, "I left Gotham to fight the Gordonians and riots erupted around town. I left for personal reasons and the Legion of Doom took over the city. Before I had partners that could tend to Gotham while I was gone but now…"

"But now you've alienated them and driven them away." Orion said, "I've heard the talk. I've ignored most of it until now. Now I'm beginning suspect that it was truer than I'd wanted to believe."

"I could care less what you believe, Orion." Batman said coldly, "I, like hundreds of heroes around the globe, will act as the safety cushion if the League shall fail. _I'll_ stop any missiles from releasing multiple warheads and _I'll _protect _my_ city."

"I pity you, Batman." Orion confessed, "This city has always been your primary cause but for a time you were able to see how defending a _world_ insured its safety. That choice is what keeps Lightray and I with the League. Earth is part of the frontline defense of New Genesis so we help the fight here."

"Of course, Scott Free and Barda have chosen this planet as their adoptive home so they will face its perils as Mr. Miracle and…well, Barda." Orion finished lamely. Undaunted, he pressed on; "You've lost sight of that perspective. Grief and rage drive you now. Guilt is your master. Not Gotham City."

"And where did you come up with that?" Batman asked snappishly, anger already welling up against Nightwing.

"None of your comrades has spoken a word against you but the signs are obvious to those that know what to look for. New Genesis endured centuries of warfare before establishing the treaty with Apokolips. Hundreds of people suffered the same symptoms that you're now displaying. With time and help, they recovered." Orion assured him.

"'Help' is what led me down this path. I'll remain alone, thank you." Batman said inflexibly.

"Then I can offer you no hope on this dark path you've chosen for yourself." Orion said.

He had no idea that the lonely darkness gripping Batman's soul would only intensify through the decades until it was penetrated by a scrappy youth named Terry McGuiness. McGuiness would become Bruce's successor as Batman. He would also prove to be Bruce's offspring thanks to a genetic splicing sleight of hand done at Amanda Waller's behest. But, Batman had forty years of emotional deprivation to endure before that happened.

But that was yet to come. One could wonder if Batman would have chosen a different destiny of he had known but it was a moot point. Batman had encountered his future self and the second Batman. He still seemed determined to walk down the path that created them no matter the cost.

"Good luck then." Orion said.

He opened a boom tube and flew into it riding his mega harness. Batman studied the spot where the tube closed. For the briefest of moments he reconsidered his recent decisions but that fleeting thought melted into nothingness as he heard sirens in the distance. Trouble was brewing and he was where he needed to be.

* * *

Back on Blackhawk Island, the Green Lanterns had arrived…as had Star and STRIPE. Many of JLers expressed astonishment upon seeing STRIPE. Pat Dugan had primarily designed the latest mecha to be a remote controlled battle droid. Now they discovered it doubled as a battle suit.

STRIPE received countless well wishes and words of gratitude at his participation in events. Stargirl leaned against her staff and just grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd missed working with her traditional partner. The "remote" STRIPE just didn't have the "human" touch despite being controlled by Dugan.

Stewart was conferring with the League leadership. Blackhawk had joined them and the discussion looked like it was heating up. Stargirl just "happened" to drift closer.

* * *

"So he's _that_ Jamal Sabwa." The Question was pleased, "I'll put him to work immediately."

Mary thanked him, "Great. Galatea said he could make the difference between the end of the world or not."

"I'd like to meet Galatea now that she's reforming." The Question mused, "It would prove to be quite informative."

"You'll probably get your chance very soon." Mary said sadly.

"It does look that way." He agreed.

"Mary," Supergirl approached with Mary's twin, "Things are starting get dicey fro Blackhawk. Let's go show some support."

"Okay." She readily agreed.

* * *

"Waller has used her connections to converse with the Presidents of the United States, the Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China." Superman informed the group, "I've agreed to disable Bailya's defenses and missile capabilities so that their united military forces can secure and occupy the country. They in turn will act as UN peacekeepers."

"Great plan." Stewart grumped, "It might even work _if _you can keep _him_ from giving it all away to his girlfriend!"

Blackhawk bristled, "Galatea is not my girlfriend. I do, however, care a lot about her. She's sick of her old life and wants to start over. _I'm_ willing to give her that chance. Why won't you?"

"Yeah," Supergirl agreed as she, Mary, and Captain Marvel approached, "_why_ won't you?"

"Why are you suddenly on her side?" Stewart asked, "She's tried to kill you on more than one occasion."

"I didn't at first and I almost spoiled everything." Supergirl admitted, "But now she's proven herself to me."

"And to me." Mary firmly declared.

Stewart turned to Captain Marvel, "What about you, Marvel? Did she convince you too?"

"I trust my sister's judgment." Marvel confessed, "Mary believes in Galatea and I believe in Mary. The choice is a simple one."

"You're _all_ nuts." Stewart decided.

"John," Superman intervened, "Galatea provided the information we needed to liberate the Global Guardians. She didn't participate in a battle between the League and the Legion. She alerted us to the importance of Mr. Sabwa and she didn't contest our guardianship of him. She and Black Adam also stated their intentions of preventing a missile strike. I say we give her a modicum of trust."

"Is that the League's _official_ position?" Stewart asked.

Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Waller, Sue, and Max all nodded as Superman said, "Yes, it is."

"Fine." Stewart huffed, "Call me and let me know what the battle plan is."

"John, you and Shayera are going to help Diana, J'onn and I plan the intervention." Superman informed him, "But I think we need to take a break." Superman informed him, "We'll come back to it, with fresh intelligence, and start again in 30 minutes."

Wonder Woman turned to Blackhawk, "Do you have a mess hall?"

"Yes, we do." He answered.

She frowned as she concentrated, "Penny enjoys cooking, tap her."

"Kilowog fries up some mean eggs for sandwiches." Stewart suggested.

"Ralph _thinks_ he's a gourmet." Sue added, "He loves to show off."

"Ice serves up some wickedly cold drinks." Mary chimed in.

"We have plenty of fruit punch and concentrated orange juice on hand." Blackhawk grinned.

"I suggest you have the Flash serve everyone." Max put in.

"The Question will require a separate room." J'onn informed them, "He will not remove his mask before anyone but the Huntress."

"She can take his food to him in my quarters." Blackhawk volunteered, "I'll go get them now and show them the way there."

"Good man." Superman opined, "We know what we need to do. Let's get it done."


	23. Chapter 23

6 Justice League Twice Shy

The meal went well and the JLers went back to planning or waiting. The League's couples started pairing off and finding quiet spots to comfort and encourage one another. This began with John Stewart and Shayera slipping out of the mess hall. They quietly went outside and enjoyed the brisk North Atlantic breezes.

"God, but I wished you didn't have to be here for this." Stewart shared.

"I was here for my people's invasion, Darkseid's invasion, the Gordonian invasion, the Legion's takeover of Gotham City, and now this. What's the difference? We're in danger every day." Shayera insisted, "How we get through is by relying on the people next to us."

"Okay." Stewart conceded, "You're right."

"I usually am." Shayera boasted, "Now c'mon. They'll be waiting for us in the command bunker."

"Just a minute." John said as he reached out and took hold of the back of her neck. He guided her face closer to his. When their lips met it was like a charge passed between them. They were both grinning when they mutually broke of the kiss.

"Sparks ideas, eh?" she asked.

"You know it. _But_ like you said, we're expected." Stewart replied.

"Ah crap." Was Shayera's succinct complaint.

* * *

Black Canary quietly approached Green Arrow. He was standing in the doorway of one of the massive hangar doors staring off into space. Her boot kicked a pebble and sent it skittering across the concrete. He turned and offered her a wan smile.

"Ollie?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"All of this." He sighed, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now but it still rattles me every time. Every invasion, every world threatening scenario, every potential nuclear holocaust. All of them."

"I meant to go after bank robbers, drug dealers, and plain old crooks." He shared, "I never meant to go 'cosmic'."

"I know the feeling." Black Canary ruefully admitted, "I naively thought, 'Oh, a super villain here or there. I'll still focus on the smaller perps and leave the rest to the Justice League.' I just never reckoned on being part of the League."

"But Dinah;" Green Arrow began to point out, "you love it."

"Yes, I do." She confessed, "But deep down so do you or you would've quit by now. There isn't a force on Earth that can stop Oliver Queen when he's made up his mind. Not even me."

"Yeah but stuff like this still…" his voice drifted off.

"Scares you?" she asked and he nodded, "It happens to me too, babe. I'm at wit's end here."

Ollie took hold of her and wrapped his arms around her. They just stood there holding each other for a dozen minutes. Finally, Green Arrow spoke.

"We'll stop `em, Dinah. I promise you. It's…" his voice drifted off again.

She leaned back and met his eyes, "Yeah, it's what we do. I know."

"Seems like I heard the Flash running around telling everyone that earlier." Green Arrow grinned.

"Well, he is the unofficial morale officer." She smiled back.

"I wonder who cheers him up?" he asked.

"Why don't we find him and find out?" she offered.

"Okay Pretty Bird, you're on." Green Arrow took Black Canary's hand and escorted her back inside of the sprawling base.

* * *

In the kitchen the Flash was washing the dishes. His gloves and mask were off and his sleeves were rolled up. He'd let everyone else go while he finished up.

He'd just filled up the rinse tub and was ready to start putting them away when Ice stepped up. She pulled off her gloves and began toweling off the clean dishes. The Flash just gaped as he stared.

She became aware of his scrutiny and shyly asked, "What?"

"You don't need to help." He lamely said, "I've got it."

"You're always helping others. You help keep the League whole and sane. It's about time someone helped you." Ice began to chew on her lower lip, "Besides, I wanted to tell you something."

"You did?" he was surprised and surprisingly eager to know what she had to say.

"I _have_ thought about it." Ice confessed in a rush, "You just always seemed interested in all of the other JLers. I never thought you'd care if I was attracted to you."

"I would." The Flash practically yelped, "I've admired you for a long time now. I was just afraid to say anything. Fire and the others were always outta reach. You were approachable at least until you started pining away for Nightwing."

Ice shrugged, "I thought you didn't care. He was handsome, mysterious, brooding and melancholy. He was as unapproachable to me as Beatriz was to you. Someone nice to look at but never touch."

The Flash suddenly latched onto something, "You said you were attracted to me? Why?"

"Because you're selfless, funny, you know how to appreciate life, and you listen." Ice said, "You're a great guy and you're unappreciated. I've always wanted to tell you how much _I_ appreciate you."

"Wow." The Flash was nearly speechless, "Thanks. I mean it."

"I thought maybe you might want to…I don't know. Would you like to go out sometime?" Ice hesitantly asked.

The Flash dried his hands and took hers in his, "I'd love to, Tora. I'd like that more than I can possibly say."

Ice's cheeks flushed and she wore a coy smile, "Great. We can figure out what to do if we survive all of this."

"Tora, you've got to have faith." The Flash urged, "We'll pull the rabbit outta our hat again. Just wait and see."

She squeezed his hands, "All right, Wally. I'll keep my hopes alive."

"Good." He grinned, "Now are you serious about helping with these dishes?"

"Yes." She laughed, "But I'll wash. I can't keep up with you otherwise."

He stepped aside, "It's all yours."

She grinned, "See? Our relationship is off to a good start already."

Wally West chuckled and started a conversation that would last for the next few hours.

* * *

The Question reaffixed his mask, "Thank you Helena. That was refreshing."

"Are you thanking me for the food or for making out with you?" the Huntress teased.

"The food of course!" an alarmed Question exclaimed, "I would think that the depth of my feelings for you were above a simple 'thank you'."

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, "You _do_ know how I feel, don't you?"

"I like to think so, Q, but it's not like you're very communicative when it comes to your feelings." The Huntress confessed, "You can wax poetic about the latest conspiracy…"

"The latest _manifestation_ of _the_ conspiracy." The Question amended for her.

"That's exactly my point." The Huntress fumed, "You can discuss that at the drop of a hat, but Vic, you've only told me that you love me _once_! I had to coerce it out of you that time so it doesn't really count."

The Question used his anti-sealant and removed his mask, "I _do_ love you, Helena. I can't imagine my life without you and quite frankly I don't want to. I don't want to live a life without you in it. Don't _ever_ doubt the depth of my feelings for you. I've never felt this way about anyone and, quite frankly, I don't think I'm capable of feeling this way about anyone else."

Tears welled up in the Huntress's eyes, "Oh, Q!"

Her answering kisses were passionate and an expression of her own devotion.

* * *

Kara and Kyle sat on the beach. Kyle was grim. Kara jostled him with her elbow.

"Snap out of it, Raynor." She urged, "We'll win."

"How do you know?" he glumly asked.

"Hey, we've got 'us' on our side." She laughed, "How can we go wrong?"

Kyle actually laughed, "I like your thinking In-Ze."

Kara rose and pulled him to his feet, "Let's check out the rest of the island."

"All right." His smile had returned, "Let's."

* * *

The Ray was talking to Stargirl as Mary approached. The Ray, whose real name was Ray, was enthusiastic and totally oblivious to Stargirl's boredom. Mary hesitated. Calling upon the courage of Hippolyta, she proceeded.

"…and then we…" Ray looked over to Mary, "Mary? Can I help you?"

Mary grabbed him by his jacket's lapels and drew him in. Her kiss started out fierce but mellowed into a relaxed, intimate pitch. She released him and started to stroll away.

"Keep it in mind." She called back.

Ray was stunned beyond belief. Courtney was wide eyed as well but she quickly recovered, "You go!"

Ray was just standing there deaf and dumb. Stargirl slapped him across the face. He came back to awareness with a series of blinks.

Courtney squared off in front of him, "Well? Chase the girl, idiot!"

The Ray studied her for a moment and he finally got the hint that she wasn't interested. Deciding to find out _what_ had prompted Mary's strange behavior, he shot out of the room as a bolt of light. It only took seconds to find her and then a _real_ exchange of ideas began.

* * *

Captain Marvel and Fire watched Mary's public display of affection. Marvel was aghast while Fire's smile lit up her face, "That's my girl."

"This is _your_ fault?" Marvel reeled, "I have to find her and fix what you've done."

Fire blocked his path, "Hold up. Didn't you just give a pretty little speech about trusting your sister's judgment?"

"Yeah, but…" Marvel hedged.

"No 'buts'!" Fire snapped, "Either you trust her or you don't."

"But she'll get hurt." Marvel worried.

"So will he." Fire pointed out, "It's called a 'relationship'. No one walks away without a few scars. They don't stay in one without a few more. It's the nature of the beast."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." Marvel surmised.

"You'd be surprised." Fire shrugged, "Come on. Let's mingle."

Marvel watched the Ray flash out of the room. He sighed, "Sounds good."

* * *

"Clark?" Diana asked as she entered the bunker's Strategic Operations Center.

"I'll step outside." Blackhawk said as he left.

"Something's wrong." Diana deduced as she saw Clark's troubled countenance.

"This scenario is an example of why I didn't want to be team leader." He confessed, "I have _nooo_ idea of what to do."

"That's easy." Diana's smile encouraged him, "You listen to everyone's ideas and combine the best ones into a workable whole. Don't be afraid to add your own. You have them so don't deny it. They're just as valid as anyone else's."

"Second," her smile was radiant, "your primary role is to galvanize the League. They listen to you and will follow you anywhere. J'onn, Shayera, John, Blackhawk and I will keep you from drifting down the wrong path until you can find your own feet. That day is swiftly approaching."

"Thank you, Diana." Clark said wryly, "I guess Superman just has a case of super nerves."

She rested her hand on his forearm, "It even happens to Amazons."

He took her hand in his and kissed it, "I owe you."

She smirked, "I'm certain we can come up with an appropriate way of repaying me."

"Now _there's_ a reason to survive." Clark grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

3 Justice League Twice Shy

"We have a plan!" Superman announced to the assembled heroes in the squadron briefing room. It was tightly packed, with wall to wall bodies, most of them standing. Cheers and applause met the news.

"We will present the basics of the plan now." Superman stated, "Individual assignments will be handed our later. We'll go over the master plan now, rest for 8 hours, and then review the plan tomorrow. Once everyone knows their individual part of the scheme of things, we'll get underway."

While Wonder Woman briefed the League, L-Ron called Superman over, "Sorry, your Supeyness, but Rocket Red is on the line. He wishes to speak with you."

"All right." Superman allowed, "Let's go to the comm room."

They travelled down the tunnel leading to the command bunker. There, Oberon monitored the communications equipment while Jamal Sabwa wrestled with Brainiac's encryptions. Waller, Sue, and Max also handled equipment while the others worked. The Question was also present.

Waller coordinated efforts with Eiling and the Big 5. Sue received intelligence reports and shared them with the Question for further analysis. Max was giving press statements to the world networks. Superman sighed over the latter.

"…and the Justice League will not bow to the pressure to surrender to the world governments. We will take the fight to the Legion of Doom itself and save the world despite itself." He heard Max saying.

Superman made ready to intervene but Waller intercepted him, "It's all right Superman. Max is just relaying what the UN has asked him to."

"I don't understand." He admitted.

"The governments want plausible deniability. That way, if our plans go awry, the world bodies can say that they _tried_ to arrest us but we went berserk and attacked Bailya of our own volition." Waller explained.

Superman looked distinctly uncomfortable, "But we're attacking Bailya at _their_ behest. I'm not sure I'm comfortable lying about that."

"It's not a lie." Waller admonished him, "It's subterfuge and we need all we can get."

"But…" he began to protest.

"Superman," Waller gently cut him off, "it provides the international community with a safe fallback position in case the unthinkable should happen and we fail. They'll be able to convince Luthor and the Crimson Queen not to launch their missiles and then they can attempt to resolve the situation any way that they can."

"I'm not objecting to fooling the Legion." Superman sought to clarify, "I'm uncomfortable with deceiving the public. We swore an oath not to do that."

"Right before that incarnation of the League collapsed." Waller countered, "You had too many members and were trying to be too transparent. Maintaining secrets keeps the public happy. If they truly knew what we faced every day they'd panic. Max's plan places the League in a positive light. We're going to save the day, so in turn, they can believe in us."

"I disagree with your manipulations, Waller." Superman declared.

"But you also know I'm right." Waller smiled like the proverbial cat that'd swallowed the canary.

Superman _wanted_ to argue but he knew that she and Max were right. Unable to effectively contradict her he merely said, "I have a message from Rocket Red?"

"Take a seat at the monitor stations." Waller suggested, "Oberon can patch you in."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

* * *

In the Crimson Queen's bunker beneath the palace, the Queen and Luthor sat watching Max's statement. Black Adam, Galatea, and the Global Guardians milled about waiting for the Queen's next move. Since blackmailing the world community she hadn't allowed her superpowered Imperial Guardsmen out of her sight. Galatea was a welcome addition to the ranks.

"The swine think they can best me?" the Queen fumed, "Let them come! I'll vaporize a dozen world capitals."

"They'll undoubtedly anticipate that." Luthor advised, "It will be up to the Legion to neutralize their countermeasure."

"Are your forces ready?" the Crimson Queen inquired.

"We've been on alert for the League's planned intervention since the deadline began." Luthor informed her, "Of course, my task would be easier if you weren't determined to steal my forces."

"Black Adam and the Global Guardians were only on loan to you." The Queen said haughtily, "You knew that when you accepted their aid."

"And Galatea?" Luthor gently asked.

"She made her choice." The Queen stated dismissively, "It is not my fault that she feels more loyalty towards me than you."

"I'm beginning to doubt that she feels loyalty towards anyone." Luthor mused.

"Nonsense." The Crimson Queen scoffed, "She joined my Imperial Meta-human Guard, didn't she?"

"Did she swear an oath of allegiance?" Luthor wondered.

"None of my elite guardsmen have sworn an oath. The Guardians are bound to me through their conditioning. Adam is my devoted Captain." The Queen boasted, "Galatea freely offered her services. No oaths are needed."

"I wonder." Luthor murmured as he cast a glance Galatea's way.

* * *

In the back of the room, Black Adam was asking Jack O'Lantern how he'd deployed the Guardians.

"The Wild Huntsman and Thunderlord are patrollin' outside o' the palace. Godiva, Tuatara, the Olympian, Bushmaster, and Rising Sun are restin'. They'll take over for us when we go ta bed." Jack explained, "That leaves Owlwoman and I with you two."

"They'll all need to be ready to assist us when we make our move." Adam counseled them.

"Why can't we take her now?" Jack whispered.

"Because then we'd face the assembled Legion of Doom." Black Adam reminded the Irishman, "I don't know about you but I'm not capable of defeating them all."

"Okay, so ya got a point." Jack conceded, "I just hate waitin'. It's like bein' back in Belfast as a kid waitin' for the next gunfight or bomb ta go off."

"You won't have to wait long after the League attacks." Adam replied looking towards the agitated Queen, "Believe me."

* * *

"Greetings Superman." Rocket Red said. Dmitry had his helmet off and his bearded face was lit up with joy, "I was afraid I'd never hear from you again."

"Did the ISA give you much trouble?" Superman wondered.

"Nyet." Rocket Red chuckled, "The Prime Minister and the President deflected their inquiry. They were not allowed to touch me."

"You're the lucky one." Superman decided, "The ISA pursued the rest of us."

"I am sorry to hear that but I have important matters to discuss with you." Rocket Red informed the Man of Steel.

Superman was intrigued, "Such as?"

"I saw Max's press conference." Rocket Red stated, "I want in on the invasion of Bailya."

"What about your Rocket Red Brigade?" Superman wondered.

Kilowog had built the Russians battlesuits comparable to Rocket Red's Apokoliptan armor. The suits were built with terrestrial components so they weren't as advanced as Rocket Red's but they were far more advanced than anything else on Earth save STRIPE, Steel's armor, or Amazo.

"Rocket Reds 2-12 will be deployed to defend Russia, Europe, and China. The United States will be protected from strikes by our deployment over the other territories." Rocket Red revealed, "That leaves me free to accompany you."

Superman smiled, "Your help would be appreciated. The Lanterns will be deployed over Bailya to stop missile launches. Your Brigade's involvement will only make the world that much safer. And of course, we'd love to have you join us. The Legion will be ready for us and you will be invaluable in defeating them."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Rocket Red boisterously replied, "Just give me details of when and where to meet you and I'll be there."

"Blackhawk will coordinate with you in a few minutes." Superman looked to L-Ron. The mechanoid engaged in a sweeping bow and then trudged off.

"In the meantime, be alert for a preemptive strike by the Legion." Superman advised.

"My Rocket Red Brigade and I are ready for anything." Dmitry vowed.

"You'll need to be." Superman opined, "Anything might happen."


	25. Chapter 25

2 Justice League Twice Shy

The Justice League was on the move! The Blackhawks, joined by Penny, flew five Javelin shuttles. They averaged seven passengers per shuttle.

Out ahead of the shuttles, a select group of heroes flew point. Superman, Supergirl, the members of the Green Lantern Corps stationed on Earth, the Marvels, Lightray, Aztek, Steel, and the Ray were dedicated to clearing a path through air defense systems. No one had any doubts that the shuttles would get through.

The shuttles departed their island base, located near 0 longitude and 60 latitude, nearby a Danish island en route to the Faroe Islands. The flight took them over Denmark. They then sailed through northern Germany into Polish airspace. From there they sped over Ukraine and passed over the Black Sea. Next came Georgia and then Azerbaijan. Rocket Red rendezvoused with them over the Caspian Sea and they flew to Bailya's seaside border.

As they approached the shore, anti-aircraft missile batteries locked on and fired. Blackhawk, leading the delta wing formation of shuttles, flipped on his radio; "Vampire! Vampire! Vampire! Missiles inbound!"

Each Green Lantern, with the exception of John Stewart, was assigned to a shuttle. When they got the radio call they immediately enveloped "their" shuttle in a force field. Stewart erected a shield ahead of the force's vanguard.

Most of the missiles harmlessly detonated off of it. Those that got through flew in at Mach 4 and exploded as their proximity fuses registered the solid barrier in front of them. None of the shuttles or Lanterns were harmed by this exercise.

Next came the antimissile defenses created by Luthor. Ion pulse cannons now littered the landscape. They opened fire as the Bailyan missiles died.

Designed to strike down individual nuclear warheads, they targeted the superheroes flying point as well as the shuttles. Stewart valiantly tried to hold all of the firepower back but in the end he had to shrink his shield down and overlap his fellow GLs' efforts.

Superman gave the word and the forerunners dove and attacked the cannons directly. They easily destroyed the lightly armored cannons. They moved east towards the interior of the country and its capitol.

The capitol, Babel, was nestled in the foothills that made up Bailya's eastern border with Turkmenistan. These mountains were part of the chain that comprised Iran's northeastern terrain and stretched into Turkmenistan itself. It was there that Bailya's hill clans could be found.

The heroes continued to carve their way through the cannons and the Lanterns broke off and assumed positions over Bailyan air space. Stewart, Kyle Raynor, and Katma Tui stayed relatively low, only 50,000 feet, and prepared to deal with short and intermediate range missiles. Kilowog, Tomar Re, and Arkus Chummuck went suborbital and waited for ICBMs. The scattered Rocket Reds were their fallback.

* * *

"The fools!" an enraged Crimson Queen hissed between clenched teeth, "They'll learn the folly of their ways."

Luthor tried to calm her over the comm link, "Take it easy. We _knew_ this was going to happen."

"I don't care!" she snapped as she deactivated the viewer. She whirled on her missile commanders, "Prep the silos. I'm ordering 'Snapshot'."

"Snapshot" was a contingency plan whereby ICBMs would be launched against Washington DC, London, Moscow, Paris, Beijing, and Tokyo. Each ICBM possessed 18 warheads. A single missile would be deployed against each target. This response would get her point across.

* * *

"Adam?" Jack urgently whispered.

Black Adam nodded, "It is time."

Adam and Galatea moved almost faster than the eye could track. Adam seized his Queen and carried her over to the side of the bunker's Situation Room. Galatea yelled for the missile techs to vacate their seats. Many hesitated.

"Launch the missiles!" the Queen screamed, "Guardians! Kill these traitors!"

One of the techs turned his key before Galatea could reach him. The others abandoned their posts and followed her to the other side of the room. At this point, the Global Guardians went into action. Or, at least some of them did.

Jack waved his hand in front of Rising Sun's face even as Owlwoman pinched Godiva. There was no response from either one.

"Aww, fer the luvva God." Jack complained. He turned towards the helpless Crimson Queen, "Yer gonna pay fer that. But first…"

He raised his lantern and aimed it at the bank of equipment that controlled the missiles. The face of the lantern glowed and fiery beams projected out of it. Jack razed the equipment and destroyed it within seconds.

"Stuff that in yer pipe and smoke it, Queenie!" Jack catcalled.

Galatea approached Adam. He still held the Crimson Queen by her waist and she infrequently struggled. Finally, she appealed to her troops.

"Arrest them." She commanded, "I'm ordering you to kill them. We can rebuild the equipment and still launch our strike."

The generals and the lower ranking officers began to converge on Black Adam and Galatea. Galatea glanced at Adam, "Now what?"

* * *

In the Dome, Luthor turned to Sinestro, Spencer Hawk, and Star Sapphire; "The Queen is launching a missile. _You_ need to deal with the Green Lanterns poised to stop it."

Sinestro broke into a sadistic grin, "It'll be a pleasure."

Sinestro and Spencer flew out of the Dome and raced ahead of the ICBM. Star Sapphire hesitated. Luthor chided her, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Clenching her jaw, she flew away and passed by the other two Legionnaires.

The six Green Lanterns were surprised when the ion cannons stopped firing at them. Then they saw the missile rising from Bailya. Star Sapphire streaked ahead of the missile.

Reaching the initial cluster of GLs, she opened fire with her sapphire at Stewart and Katma Tui. They erected shields as her energy blasts lanced out in knife-like pulses. Kyle moved to intervene and Sinestro grabbed hold of him with a giant yellow hand.

"Give up, boy." Sinestro's ring carried his words to Kyle, "Superman isn't here to save you now."

* * *

Spencer Hawk travelled with the missile as it headed towards outer space. It arced and began to round over the planet. The other three GLs moved to intercept. Spencer and Arkus Chummuck began an emerald arm wrestling match.

Since both contestants had identical power rings it was a matter of sheer determination. All power rings operated by willpower and derived their intensity and potency from the force of the individual's resolve. Spencer was his Earth's Green Lantern and he had personally defeated all of that world's superheroes as well as GLs that had been dispatched to apprehend him.

Spencer's "arm" tilted Arkus's over and then his "fist" punched the surprised GL. Kilowog saw his friend began to plummet through the atmosphere and went after Arkus. Spencer turned on Tomar Re.

"Give up now and I won't hurt you." Spencer promised.

"Never." Tomar Re resolutely declared.

Spencer shrugged, "It's your funeral."

The renegade Lantern from another dimension launched another fist. Tomar Re erected a literal shield and blocked it. He then shifted to a force bubble as Spencer sent multiple swords _around_ the shield. Spencer transformed his emerald energy into a jackhammer and began chipping away at the bubble.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ICBM was intercepted by three Rocket Reds as it began its descent over China. The red and white armor of the Reds glistened in the sun as they turned the missile around, so the warheads couldn't deploy and took it to suborbital range and hurled it into space. The final stage of the rocket hurtled into outer space and headed out towards the sun. The system primary's gravity well would suck the missile in until the warheads harmlessly detonated inside of the largest nuclear reactor in near space.

* * *

Back in Bailya, the vanguard had safely cleared a path through the cannons. The shuttles had been forced to do some wild maneuvering to escape antiaircraft missiles but between their chaff and their flares, combined with the skills of their pilots, they'd avoided being hit. Now there was a new challenge.

The bulk of the Bailyan Army had assembled outside of the palace and throughout the city. Standing side by side with them were the Legionnaires. This battle would be one that would seriously harm the Bailyan people and their infrastructure. There was no avoiding that. The Crimson Queen and the Legion of Doom had to be brought to heel and quickly before another nuclear missile could be launched.

Superman and the others halted their approach and took measure of their opponents. Seeing no other options available, Superman grimly said, "Let's go in."


	26. Chapter 26

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Supreme intercepted Superman and the force of their blows shattered nearby windows. A boom tube opened and Doomsday strode out of it. Supergirl headed straight for him.

"Time to save the world." She declared as she reached the monster and punched him in the face. Doomsday staggered back and one knee buckled. He caught himself with one of his massive hands and stayed upright.

Wiping his craggy lip, he chuckled darkly, "Nice blow. Now it's _my_ turn."

Moving impossibly fast, Doomsday threw himself forward while leveling a right handed roundhouse. Supergirl dodged it but he caught the back of her head with his left as she moved away from the feint. Lifting her high, he then drove her face into the concrete with all of his might. He repeated this three more times before he was knocked back by a powerful right cross.

Captain Marvel stared him down, "I've already beaten you once, brute. Let's try it again."

"Ha!" Doomsday retorted, "Last time you and the super brat caught me by surprise. Now you're alone and I'm ready for you."

"I'm also ready for you." Marvel replied, "So let's do it!"

Doomsday surged forward but left himself open as he swung another punch. Captain Marvel rocked him with an uppercut. As the behemoth stumbled backwards, Marvel flew into him and pushed him back outside of the city limits and into a rocky hill. There, the battle began in earnest.

* * *

Mary knelt next to Supergirl as Aztek, Steel, Rocket Red, and Lightray engaged Atomic Skull, King Kull, Atom Smasher, and Volcana. Supergirl pushed herself up. Pebbles and chunks of concrete that had caved in around her head fell from her. She was upset with herself.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" she berated herself.

"At least you're all right." Mary said as she helped her to her feet. Solomon Grundy suddenly emerged from the crowd. Mary frowned as she turned to Supergirl, "Kara, d'you think you could take him on. Billy needs help with Doomsday, even if he won't admit it."

"But I…" Supergirl began to protest.

"Kara," Mary began evenly, "Doomsday doesn't know me. He'll underestimate me and that'll prove to be his undoing. Besides, this is the wisdom of Minerva talking. You really should listen."

Kara grinned, "Okay. You win. I'll tackle the zombie. Go nail that uber-clone."

"You know it." Mary smiled as she flew away.

Supergirl watched her go, "Good luck kiddo."

"Grundy will crush you!" the zombie cried as he reached Supergirl's position. He tagged her with a right cross and she went down on one knee. Shaking her head, she gathered her wits.

She came to her feet and blocked Grundy's next blow. She followed through with a punch straight into his nose. The undead brute stepped back, sniffling.

"Stay back, Grundy." Supergirl ordered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I want to hurt you." Grundy declared, "And I will."

Grundy leapt forward. He landed in front of Supergirl. She sidestepped his attempt at trampling her and responded with a left jab to his head. Grundy responded with a massive backhand.

Supergirl went through the cornerstone of a neighboring building. Rubble buried her and she stayed down as Grundy inexorably marched towards her fallen form. Murder was on his mind and in his heart. Soon both would be united in a single purpose.

* * *

The Javelin shuttles formed up on Corsair Lead, also known as Blackhawk's craft, and they landed on the outskirts of the city. The Flash came forward before exiting the shuttle and Blackhawk addressed him, "The entire Bailyan air force has scrambled and is en route. We'll take to the air try to swat them out of the sky. If we're successful we'll station ourselves over Babel and provide air support."

"Don't worry. We'll manage. We always do." The Flash shook his hand, "Good luck."

"You too." Blackhawk said and then added, "If you see Galatea before I do, tell her I wasn't planning on our second date being so turbulent."

"Huh?" the Flash was confused.

Blackhawk grinned, "Never mind. I'll tell her myself."

"In that case, I'd better run." The Flash streaked off of the shuttle. Blackhawk ran a life sign scan and it revealed that the shuttle only had one occupant. Sealing up the ramps and hatches, he applied thrust and took to the embattled skies. Corsairs 2 thru 5 followed him.

* * *

"I hate leaving Penny like this." Plastic Man grumbled from the ground.

"And you think I like leaving Sue in the lurch?" the Elongated Man retorted.

"Sue's sitting in an island fortress and Penny's riding off into a dogfight." Plas grated, "Now think about it Ralph, who do you think I have more concern over?"

"Sue?" Ralph answered with a question of his own. Seeing Plastic Man's glare he held up his hands, "I'm joking! Really!"

Plastic Man sighed and let go of his hostility. Ralph thought it over, "Sue's always waited for me while I was in danger. She's usually safe. I've never thought about what it would be like if we both flew headfirst into harm's way."

"Gives you new insight into Green Arrow and Black Canary, or GL and Shayera, doesn't it?" Plas asked.

"Yup." Elongated Man confessed, "But head's up pal, we're getting organized."

* * *

Above Bailya Kyle used his ring to force Sinestro's "hand" open. He then formed a shield to block a giant yellow battleaxe. Next, a pair of scissors came at him. He barely dodged them in time but it gave him an opening. He formed a giant fist with his ring and punched Sinestro with it.

The Yellow Lantern was staggered. Kyle manacled him in green shackles and placed a force bubble over Sinestro's ring. Sinestro focused all of his willpower on one focused burst and a golden beam erupted out of the guard and flew straight and true towards Kyle.

It hit him and knocked him out. Kyle plummeted towards the ground as Sinestro was released. Sinestro then decided to assist Star Sapphire.

* * *

Back in Babel, Supreme ducked under Superman's roundhouse and drove his knee into the Kryptonian's solar plexus. All of Superman's air was forced out if his lungs. He was dazed long enough for Supreme to deliver a left cross.

Supreme took Superman's dazed form and threw it into the mountain range hundreds of miles away. The Daxamite followed Superman's ballistic flight. The Man of Steel plowed a furrow into the rocky ground atop of a peak. Supreme alighted nearby.

"Ready to submit and die?" Supreme inquired.

Superman struggled to regain his footing. Still, he defiantly replied with; "Never!"

Supreme responded by subjecting Superman to his heat vision. Superman's costume caught fire as he charged Supreme. A right cross followed by another and then a left effectively diverted Supreme's attention away from frying Superman to grappling with him.

The two musclemen grabbed hold of each others' forearms and stood squared off against each other. While trying to gain leverage and throw his opponent to the ground, Superman was caught off guard as Supreme suddenly pulled him in and head butted him.

A second head butt caused Superman to let go of Supreme's arms entirely. His entire body went slack as he flickered in and out of consciousness. Supreme cocked back a fist and began to pummel Superman with one punch after another. After three mighty blows, the Man of Steel went down.

* * *

In the upper atmosphere Kilowog reached with his ring's energy and caught Arkus's falling form. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyle dropping to the ground as well. Kilowog hurriedly pursued Raynor and caught him as well. Now only being a few hundred feet from the tallest buildings that Babel could boast, Kilowog set the pair down on the roof of one of them. He then rocketed skyward to reach Tomar Re and Spencer Hawk.

Kilowog was worried. Arkus was one of the Lantern Corps' fiercest and most experienced members. This Spencer Hawk could prove to be real trouble. As he soared upwards he spotted Stewart and Katma Tui.

John Stewart was facing Star Sapphire. Sinestro absorbed all of Katma's attention. Kilowog wondered what had happened to Kyle. The young man was a formidable Lantern in his own right. He assumed that Kyle must have been felled by his own inexperience.

Kilowog pushed himself until he gone suborbital. There he found Tomar Re at the end of his tether. Kilowog charged at Spencer.

Kilowog used his ring to augment his own natural strength. He rocked Spencer with a right cross. Next came a solid blow to the human's gut. This was followed by a left cross.

Kilowog followed this up with an uppercut. He used his ring to keep Spencer close, rather than floating off in the near-Zero G environment. Kilowog's next blow was suddenly blocked by a shield.

Bruised and bleeding, Spencer seethed. His eyes narrowed as he wiped blood from his nose and lips.

"Now you all die." He promised.

* * *

Katma was using every form of attack that she'd learned over her years as a Green Lantern and as an instructor for the Corps. Sinestro blocked or thwarted every one. His own assaults were coming perilously close to reaching her.

"You won't win." Katma promised him.

"Only your death matters to me." Sinestro declared, "First you, then this rabble you've collected, and then Stewart will fall. I'll do the same to every Green Lantern until Hal Jordan dies and even the Guardians of the Universe perish at my hand. The Yellow Lanterns will reign supreme."

"You're delusional. You'll never…oh!" Katma was momentarily distracted by what was transpiring between Stewart and Star Sapphire.

Sinestro created an amber pair of vise grips around Katma. He immediately began cranking them closed. Katma threw all of her concentration into her personal forcefield but the pressure was still crushing her. Any attempt to divert any attention to an attack would result in her death.

* * *

Star Sapphire had narrowed her attack to a single energy beam directed directly at Stewart. He'd erected a shield and was struggling to maintain it. Star Sapphire's intense furor was beyond anything that she'd displayed before. She'd been larcenous, amorous, and cruel before; never homicidal. This new side to her had taken him by surprise and it was costing him now.

"Don't you think you should think about this?" Stewart asked, "Do you really want to kill me? How will that get you closer to Jordan?"

Carol Ferris had first been possessed by the Star Sapphire when Hal Jordan had been the sole GL on Earth. With the jewel or without, both Ferris and Star Sapphire were consumed with the man. Jordan worked for Ferris's company and she knew him in his civilian guise. Star Sapphire was obsessed with his Green Lantern persona.

After Jordan accepted the role of General and Champion of the Green Lantern Corps it seemed Star Sapphire's fixation had ended. By now Carol Ferris knew Hal Jordan was "the" Green Lantern. Star Sapphire wasn't interested in his replacement. John Stewart had been spared that ignominy.

While Stewart served as Jordan's personal agent, Abin Sur covered the sector. He allowed Earth's heroes to fend for themselves. This ended when Sinestro killed him and his power ring chose Kyle Raynor as its wielder.

Star Sapphire remained largely inconspicuous during Raynor's tenure as the sole GL on Earth. When Stewart returned and sent Kyle to Katma for training, Star Sapphire emerged from the shadows of simple burglaries to facing Earth's titans again, particularly Stewart.

She seemed motivated by cash now. Which was ludicrous. Carol Ferris was a billionaire in her own right yet Star Sapphire insisted on performing larcenous acts. Earth's Green Lantern Corps, once it was assembled, had discussed that fact.

It was Kyle Raynor that proposed the theory that Star Sapphire was still seeking Hal Jordan's attention. Her criminal actions were a desperate cry for love. She'd get that attention anyway that she could, even through negative attention seeking. A reprimand was better than being ignored. If this theory rang true then getting her to refocus on Jordan could be the key to stopping her.

"It's your fault." Star Sapphire accused, "If you hadn't accepted that cursed ring Hal Jordan would still be here and we'd be happy."

Stewart was stunned. The Star Sapphire entity had never pluralized the gestalt formed by it and Ferris. It lent credence to Carol's insistence that she wasn't in control of Star Sapphire. Unfortunately for him, this admission distracted him and his shield failed. Her energy beam shattered it and struck him. He cried out in pain.

* * *

Arkus awoke to Kyle shaking him, "Get up fur face. Our fellow GLs are in trouble and we've got to do something about it."

"Have they launched another missile?" Arkus asked with alarm.

"I don't know." Kyle admitted, "I just woke up myself. I thought I should wake you while I had an opportunity."

"Good thinking." Arkus commended him, "We'd best return to the fight."

"Good." Kyle growled, "Sinestro owes me."

"Then let's get you back there so you can exact retribution." Arkus said and they leapt into the air.


	27. Chapter 27

3 Justice League Twice Shy

Wonder Woman assembled the gathered heroes, "We're facing the Legion of Doom _and _the assembled Bailyan army. Orion, the Ray, Mr. Miracle, Barda, Captain Atom, Hourman, Commander Steel, STRIPE, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai will accompany me and confront the enemy head on. J'onn will lead the rest of you on an effort to breach the palace and apprehend the Crimson Queen."

Diana's level gaze swept across the gathered forces, "Good luck and may the gods watch over you. Let's move."

J'onn and Wonder Woman split up and the heroes followed their appointed leader.

Plastic Man reshaped himself into a semi-tractor truck, "Autobots roll out!"

Elongated Man jumped on Plas's back, "Let's kick some Decepticon can!"

The Flash grinned, "Just call me Windcharger." With that, he sped off ahead of J'onn and the rest.

* * *

Back on Blackhawk Island Jamal Sabwa cried out, "I did it!"

The Question and Sue immediately pounced upon him. The Question asked, "Are you certain?"

"Oh yeah." Sabwa crowed, "Brainiac's one slick customer but he's repetitive. Once you get his rhythm down it's game over for his side."

"Sue, contact the UN Security Council. Inform them that they have regained control of their nuclear weapons." The Question instructed, "_Also_ inform them that we have people on the ground. Any attempt to annihilate Bailya will be met with force."

"The Chinese will _love_ that." Sue warned, "The Bailyans _did_ launch a nuclear strike against them."

"I strongly suspect that the Chinese were a random target. Undoubtedly the Crimson Queen ordered strikes against all of the Big 5 but she was apparently thwarted." The Question opined.

"By who?" Sue wondered.

"I presume that Black Adam, Galatea, and the Global Guardians moved in and stopped her." The Question answered.

"You really think that Black Adam and Galatea were telling the truth about wanting to prevent a nuclear holocaust?" Sue inquired.

"Supergirl's enhanced senses can detect when someone is lying." The Question explained, "She saw no reason to doubt the pair nor did Mary Marvel and she has the supernatural wisdom of Minerva at her disposal. I trust their judgment. They were the first to proclaim the good intentions of the two of them even before this crisis developed. Since then Black Adam and Galatea have done nothing but prove the veracity of those claims."

"But they're super _villains_." Sue reminded him.

"My investigations have led me to believe that Black Adam is a misunderstood soul. His motives are noble but his methods are outdated." The Question replied, "Galatea's past is well known and accounts for her rather antisocial tendencies. Given their druthers I suspect both would change their ways."

"You think Black Adam is 'outdated'?" Sue was alarmed, "He's barbaric."

"Yes, but barbarism was once the avant-garde of civilization." The Question pointed out, "He's just a man out of step with the times."

"I think you're far too accepting of the situation." Sue accused.

The Question's faceless visage _stared _at her and she became uncomfortable, "What?"

"Black Adam's alter ego, Teth-Adam, was a master architect of _the _cabal that controls the world. If I can gain access to him I will also gain access to the wizard Shazam and a great deal will be revealed."

"Why not ask one of the Marvels for access?" Sue wanted to know.

"They're children. They still believe in the wizard." The Question retorted, "Adam knows better."

"Yes, but…" Sue began.

The Question intervened, "You have calls to make. Enlist General Eiling and Amanda Waller. They'll add weight to your announcement."

"Yes," Sue hesitated, "of course."

"And Sue," the Question began as she started to turn away, "I'm sure Ralph will be fine."

She smiled, "I'm sure the Huntress will be as well."

"Of course she will." The Question remarked, "Do I look nervous?"

Sue wondered how he looked under that featureless mask of his. His stoic façade might actually be genuine but she strongly suspected he was fretting away in his own way. Like her he was burying himself in the work. Sue thought she'd leave him to it.

"I'll be back in a few." She said with far more cheer than she felt.

"Take your time." The Question breezily said, "I'll be here."

* * *

Back in Bailya Lightray flew circles around Volcana as she ignited a firestorm. He couldn't even see her through the flames as he fired energy blasts towards her presumed position. Suddenly the flames surrounded him and he was forced to flee.

As he took up position above the fireball he could hear her laughter rising out of it. His anger was deflected by the plasma bolts generated by the nearby soldiers. He switched his focus and engaged the troops.

His energy beams disarmed a dozen soldiers before a flame blast caught him. Volcana had emerged from her cocoon of fire and was determined to kill him. He tried to fly away but the air around him ignited. He flew straight up into the sky screaming from the pain.

Volcana grinned and then saw Atom Smasher dueling with Rocket Red. She decided to give her lover boy a hand and finally melt that armored nuisance into slag. _This should be fun, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Nearby, Steel and Atomic Skull were going at it. Steel swung his sledgehammer at Atomic Skull's head. The Skull leapt up and forward to catch the hammer's shaft under his armpit. When he landed, he took hold of the shaft with both hands and spun to his left, hurling Steel off into the distance.

Steel impacted a tank. Climbing out of the caved in armor unit, he saw Atomic Skull approaching him. The Skull's hands began to flare with the same green nuclear flame that burned around his skull. He unleashed two torrents of atomic energy at Steel.

The JLer jumped high. His boot rockets flared to life and he soared into the sky. Looping back around, Steel utilized his gauntlet mounted concussion blasters and fired at Atomic Skull.

Their respective energy blasts cancelled each other out. Steel landed next to Atomic Skull and delivered a massive right cross. Atomic Skull staggered but he replied with a left handed backhand. Steel was sent back into the same crushed tank.

Steel bent the tank's chassis in order to climb out this time. Atomic Skull was running towards him. As Steel stood up, Atomic Skull delivered a flying kick.

Steel crashed backwards into a building. Atomic Skull sprinted after him. Steel was woozily getting up when the Skull delivered a left jab. This was followed by two more and then a powerful right slammed into Steel.

Atomic Skull punched Steel in the gut and then drove his knee into the JLer's stomach. Steel doubled over and Atomic Skull grabbed a hold of his head and drove a knee into it. He let go of Steel then and the hero fell to his hands and knees. Atomic Skull's hands began to flare again.

"Say goodbye, _hero_." He said scornfully.

* * *

Aztek faced down King Kull. The subhuman brawler came at him with a tremendous club. Aztek thought about using his armor's mystical bolts to knock Kull out but he also thought better of it.

When Kull reached with his club held high over his head, Aztek punched him in the face. Kull dropped the club and blinked a few times. He then roared his displeasure.

Kull threw a punch, which Aztek blocked, and then another. Aztek blocked the second punch and then replied with one of his own. Kull staggered but he didn't go down.

Aztek came at him using boxing techniques he'd learned as a kid and perfected with Wildcat. He rained blow after blow on Kull but the barbarian warrior refused to surrender. Finally, Aztek blasted him with mystical energy and Kull went down and stayed there.

Seeing Volcana headed for where Rocket Red and Atom Smasher were dueling, he realized that his teammate would need assistance in short order. He flew to her side and said, "Ah, ah, don't you know it's impolite to outnumber your opponents?"

"Go away freak boy!" she snarled. She never got a chance to conjure any flames because Aztek zapped her as soon as she spoke. He gently laid her unconscious form on the ground. Next he called out to Rocket Red, "How are you doing, compadre?"

"I am okey dokey." Red called back, "I've almost got him where I want him."

There was a loud _clang_ as Atom Smasher drove his fist into Rocket Red's helmet. Aztek shook his head. At least Dmitry _sounded_ confident. He decided to check on Steel.

* * *

Rocket Red responded with a punch of his own. He and Atom Smasher had been trading blows for several minutes now to no avail. Dmitry decided it was time to use some of the other weapons in his suit.

He started with the plasma blasters in his gauntlets. Atom Smasher merely lowered his molecular density and allowed the energy bolts to pass through him. Rocket Red opted to use the sonic blaster. _Let him phase out of this, _Red thought.

The shrill, decibel smashing, directed sound wave caught the Smasher square on. Atom Smasher clutched at his ears as his knees buckled. He screamed, "Make it stop!" Only the sound was carried away by the sonic blast. He passed out within seconds.

Rocket Red rubbed his gloved hands together and looked around. An entire division of troops complete with mechanized armor were surrounding him. The tanks were lined up in formation all ready to shoot him.

"Uh oh." Was all Rocket Red could think of to say.

* * *

Aztek slammed into Atomic Skull as the Legionnaire fired. The energy blast went astray and struck a neighboring building rather than Steel. Aztek plowed him into the street.

Sitting atop of Atomic skull, he punched him with one fist and then the other. Atomic Skull caught his right and then his left. The green energy erupted out of them.

Aztek replied with the magenta energy that his armor produced. The reaction between the two built and built until there was a massive explosion caused by the intermix reaction of the disparate energies. Aztek was hurled down the street but he quickly regained his footing. He rushed back to Atomic Skull's side only to find that the Legionnaire was unconscious.

On his way back to Steel's position, Aztek picked up his partner's sledgehammer. When he arrived, Steel was just getting up. He looked around, "Where's Atomic Skull?"

"I took care of him." Aztek said as he held the hammer out.

Steel hefted it and said, "Thank you and _thank you_."

"It was nothing." Aztek assured him, "Now, do we sit it out or should we look for trouble?"

"I think trouble's found us." Steel nodded towards the troops, tanks, and helicopter gunships headed towards them.

"Madre Dios!" Aztek exclaimed, "I think you're right."


	28. Chapter 28

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Sue called Sabwa over to the vid screen she was using to talk to the UN Security Council. As he arrived, she introduced him, "And this is Jamal Sabwa. He's the mastermind that broke Brainiac's encryptions."

Sabwa held up a hand and shyly said, "Hi."

"Hello son," Eiling served in his typical role of liaison between the League and the Council, "we've established your credentials with the NSA, CIA, ISA, Department of Homeland Security, and the FBI's Cyber Crimes Division. Quiet a résumé. You're a true patriot."

"Actually, I like to think that my contributions make the _world_ safer." Sabwa interjected.

Eiling actually smiled, "Don't we all. Now, Mr. Sabwa, if you could explain how you broke Brainiac's code?"

"It's actually quite technical." Sabwa declared, "But the gist of it is that I inserted a tracking cookie into the program while it was running and then measured its responses to my attempts to shut it down."

Sabwa continued, "A lot of the symbols and algorithms were Kryptonian in nature. Makes sense since Brainiac is a Kryptonian AI. There were also a lot of Thanagarian codes as well as a few from Apokolips."

"Supergirl left me a lexicon of Kryptonian and basic 5D math equations. I gotta tell you, the math is definitely alien. It shows how to travel through 3D space, time, and dimensions. It's incredible!" Sabwa excitedly proclaimed.

"Mr. Sabwa," Eiling spoke as if to an unruly child, "If we could focus?"

"Right." Sabwa nodded, "Supergirl took care of the Kryptonian part of it. Orion and Barda left me a basic guide to elementary symbols and codes from Apokolips. Fortunately, Brainiac barely touched on Apokoliptan programming so I was able to easily deal with that."

The only part that was truly difficult was the Thanagarian aspects of the encryption." Sabwa explained, "Hawkgirl and Hawkman gave me some simple codes and a lexicon of daily symbols to work with. Unfortunately, this was a military code. They'd both left by the time I isolated this."

"In order to crack it, I called in an on-line friend." Sabwa grinned, "JDP95 is a hacker that I know. We help each other out from time to time. What makes him special is that he's cracked every Thanagarian code that Earth's encountered. I couldn't have done this without him."

The various delegates squirmed at the term "hacker." Eiling frowned but quickly tried to gloss over it, "The lad's almost finished. Hear him out."

The Council members settled down so Sabwa continued, "Once I could unlock the encryption, I triggered a cascading cipher to open up the native command and control functions as well as targeting control. I then introduced a tapeworm that 'ate' all traces of Brainiac's encryption."

He held up his hands, "Have no fears, I never saw your countries' launch algorithms. I couldn't use your systems to launch a missile if I wanted to."

There was a great deal of stirring and discontented looks and glares over this. To be frank, they didn't believe him. Eiling asked for a few moments and put the transmission on 'Stand-by."

Ten minutes later, Eiling reappeared; "The entire Council has voted and it was unanimous that the League should hold young Sabwa until the UN can retrieve him and determine his fate."

"What?" Sue and Sabwa exclaimed together.

Waller stepped in, "Inform the Council that we are taking charge of Mr. Sabwa. We'll deliver him when we return to the Hall of Justice. Agreed?"

Eiling knew Waller was up to something devious and he decided to play along with it, "Agreed."

The screen went dead and Sue wheeled on Waller, "Amanda! You can't honestly expect to turn him over?"

"Of course not." Waller scoffed at the notion, "However, Max and I have been expecting this. Max?"

Max came forward and handed Sabwa an ATM/Debit card, "This is tied into a special account. You've a trust fund with an annual yield of 3 million dollars. You can't access the principal since it's a blind account with no one named as the holder beyond me. If you lose the card, call me at this number."

Max handed him his personal business card, "I can get the ball rolling to deactivate the first card and send you a new one. Now, the Question is going to set you up with a new identity. He'll be your principal contact. Do _not _contact me directly _unless _your card is stolen. Got it?"

Sabwa numbly nodded as Waller took over, "Question, Fire drove an Orb-14 here. Are you rated on those yet?"

"Of course." The Question chuckled.

"Then take Jamal here to one of your safe houses and change his identity." She instructed.

"Come along Jamal." The Question motioned for Sabwa to follow him, "I already have something in mind."

Sabwa looked to Sue, "Should I be afraid?"

She grinned mischievously, "Probably."

* * *

Supreme stood over Superman's fallen form and his eyes began to glow red. Unexpectedly, the Kryptonian's legs flew into the air for a sweeping kick across Supreme's head. He continued the spin, rising onto his feet and backhanded Supreme with his left. He followed through with a right cross.

Superman vented his frustration with one thunderous blow after another. Supreme reeled. Superman hit him again and paused.

"In case you're wondering, you never knocked me out." Superman informed him, "I just decided to lie low so you'd stop hitting me. That gave me a chance to plan this little dust up."

"Even if you defeat me, you'll still have to get through Darkseid." Supreme woozily declared.

"You want to know what trait you and Darkseid share?" Superman rhetorically asked, "You both make for good exercise."

Superman hit him for all he was worth. Supreme slammed into a cliff and a torrent of rock and boulders came down on him. When the dust settled, Supreme was lying flat on the ground buried beneath tons of rock. Superman decided to let him stay there.

Using his telescopic vision, Superman peered into Babel and surveyed the outskirts of town. Then he came across a sight that caused his rage to build and his blood pressure to rise. Eyes narrowing, he said a name; "Doomsday."

He rocketed off to face Lois's killer. He'd never forgotten or forgiven his mutated clone for killing her and he wasn't about to start now. Just this once, he might forget about the sanctity of life and kill the beast.

* * *

The battle with Doomsday had begun with a bang and continued to be a rollicking mess. Captain Marvel soon found that the monstrous entity was more powerful than he was. He was even more powerful than Superman and Superman had pushed Marvel beyond his limits. His salvation came in the form of his sister.

Mary Marvel took Doomsday by surprise. She came in with a flying kick. She then punted the beast's head back. She then lit into him with one punch followed by another. Captain Marvel joined her and they kept Doomsday at bay. They weren't exactly winning but neither were they losing.

Captain Marvel concentrated on Doomsday's abdomen while Mary attacked his head. This went on for over a minute. For the participants it seemed to be an eternity.

Doomsday finally responded with a punch that caught Mary in the gut and sent her sailing off into the high desert plain between Babel and the hills that they were fighting in. He then chopped Captain Marvel's shoulders with both of his hands. The Captain went down on his knees and was vulnerable to the kick that Doomsday followed that up with.

Marvel rolled across the ground for half a mile. As he stood, Mary came flying over the top of him. Knowing that his sister was being impetuous, _again_, he took flight and pursued her.

Mary sailed in and tagged Doomsday with a right cross. She then leveled a kick into his gut. She followed this with an uppercut.

Before Doomsday could respond a red and blue blur slammed into him, carrying him into a hillside. Superman rained blow after blow into Doomsday. His altered clone sank to its knees and still he carried on with his attack.

Mary moved up beside him. Superman saw this and he shoved her away. She was hurled backwards until she landed in her brother's arms.

"Why that rude, arrogant sonuva…" Mary started to fume.

"Mary!" Captain Marvel scolded her.

"…biscuit?" she lamely finished.

"I know what you meant to say." Captain Marvel warned her, "I suppose this is more of Fire's influence?"

"Usually she sounds off in Portuguese." Mary explained, "But you should have heard her vent when Booster asked me out."

"Booster?" Marvel was alarmed as he grated, "As…in…Booster…Gold?"

"Yah." Mary blithely confirmed it, "Apparently Claire Connelly decided to keep things _very_ casual because of Booster being a superhero and all. So, he asked me out."

"He does realize that you're 16, doesn't he?" Captain Marvel's head was spinning.

"I don't know." Mary shrugged, "I suppose he does. It never came up."

"It's going to." Marvel vowed before switching topics, "And what about that lip lock you gave the Ray?"

"I _like_ him and I wanted to get his attention." Mary explained, "He's only 3 years older than me so don't have a screaming hissy fit."

"Okay, but those are 3 long years." Captain Marvel replied, "He's a sophomore in college. Who knows what he expects out of you."

"Ray and I had a long talk." Mary lit into him, "He doesn't _expect_ anything out of me! We just want to be friends."

"Friends and a little more." Marvel planted his fists on his hips as he accused her.

Mary planted her fists akimbo and fiercely met him, "That would be nice but who says it's gonna happen? I certainly don't!"

"And," Marvel was getting wound up, "who ever heard of a superhero that uses his first name as his code name?"

"Ray's father was the first Ray. He named Ray in honor of his secret identity. When Ray's solar powers developed it was just natural for him to inherit the mantle of the identity." Mary fired back, "So there!"

Superman came staggering back to their position, "If you two are done, could I have a little help?"

"Oh, _now_ you want help." Mary sarcastically snapped.

"_Mary_!" Captain Marvel hissed.

"Fine." She conceded, "Just point me in the right direction."

"I was thinking a frontal assault on three, 1…2…3!"

They surged forward but when they arrived, Doomsday was no longer there. He leapt over them and off of the hillside. As he plummeted towards the plain below, he activated a boom tube and disappeared within its grasp.

The fateful trio watched him disappear. Superman was decidedly upset, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What was he doing here in the first place?" Mary wondered, "He just stepped outta that boom tube and took up position to start hammering us. I didn't think Kara was going to get up again after he thrashed her."

"Kara?" Superman's anger dissipated, "Is she all right?"

"She was the last time I saw her but she was facing Solomon Grundy." Mary revealed, "Normally that wouldn't be a problem but after being pummeled by Doomsday, who knows how she's doing?"

"By Rao, we're going to find out." He streaked off into the sky.

Mary looked to Captain Marvel, "Well? What're we waiting for?"

They both took to the air and broke the sound barrier on their way back to Babel.


	29. Chapter 29

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Grundy reached the pile of rubble that lay atop Supergirl. It was as tall as he was. He began sifting through it only to discover that there was a hole in the ground beneath it.

Suddenly Supergirl burst out of the ground behind him, spinning like a drill. She came to a halt, floating above the ground. Eyes narrowing as Grundy bellowed his rage, she clapped her hands.

The ultra loud, explosive _crack_ that motion caused shattered windows within the surrounding two blocks. Grundy covered his ears and whimpered in pain. Supergirl took no chances.

She flew in with a spin kick that transformed itself into a backspin kick as she rotated 360 degrees. Grundy was stunned by the blows. Supergirl came in with a right cross.

Grundy caught her with a down swept left. She replied with a left handed uppercut. Next came a right. She then caught Grundy's right handed response and threw him over her shoulder.

After Grundy scrambled to his feet, Supergirl delivered a round kick to his head. She then settled into finishing him off. Combining her super speed with her super strength, she rained blow after blow upon him until he finally collapsed and succumbed to unconsciousness with a massive shudder.

Just then, Superman arrived. He alighted next to her, "Kara! Are you all right?"

She grinned, "I'm fine Clark. Really."

Mary and Captain Marvel chose that moment to appear. Mary hugged her friend…and then began to dust her off. Mary frowned as she ministered to Kara's clothes and hair, "You're filthy."

Supergirl laughed, "Fighting super villains is dirty work. You know that. And besides, it's not like the rest of us can say 'Shazam' and have the dirt magically whisked away."

"I can." Marvel spoke up.

"Oh, good knight! You know what I mean!" Supergirl vented her frustration.

"Look alive people." Superman interrupted, "But I think the Bailyan army just found us."

The other three looked down the street. Tanks, troops, and helicopter gunships were rapidly approaching. Supergirl's face scrunched up, "They've got to be kidding."

"Captain, Mary, check on the Lanterns." Superman directed them, "Kara, you and I will neutralize these troops. Just go easy on them."

"Of course." Supergirl agreed, "It's not their fault their idiotic Queen's ordered them to fight us."

Superman grinned, "Seems we're on the same page then. Shall we begin?"

"I'll take the helicopters." Supergirl announced as she took to the air.

Superman was proud of her. She carried on the legacy that he'd started on Earth. He had to admit, she carried it on even better than he did. She'd never been brainwashed into conquering the Earth.

He thought about for a second longer and amended his first thought. She not only had inherited his legacy, she expanded it and turned it into her own. As he flew over to the approaching soldiers he admitted to himself just how happy he was that she'd returned from the future. He hoped she'd never go away again.

* * *

50,000 feet above Babel, Kyle Raynor had rescued Katma from Sinestro's clutches. Now they were both engaging him. Katma Tui was still distracted by what was happening to John Stewart. Star Sapphire had penetrated his shields and impaled the shoulder of his ring bearing hand and arm. She was now widening the diameter of her force pike causing Stewart excruciating pain.

"You've kept him from me!" Star Sapphire yelled, "He'd be here on Earth if it weren't for you and the Raynor brat. I want him! I'm going to have him even if it means killing you."

Stewart was trying to focus through the pain to conjure up a weapon with his ring. Star Sapphire saw the surge of energy envelope his ring and she diverted some of her sapphire's energy to containing his ring hand. She began expanding her pike at a faster rate.

It was all he could do not to scream. But Stewart refused to give her the satisfaction. Suddenly hands reached around Star Sapphire's head and plucked her mask off.

Stewart watched in horror as Star Sapphire's violet eyes reverted to Carol Ferris's brown ones. Carol looked around in confusion and then began to plummet towards the ground. Her terrified scream would haunt him for years to come.

Mary handed John the sapphire laden mask and then dove after Carol. She caught her in just under a minute and then gently brought her down into the desert plain next to a tree. There was water nearby.

"Stay here." Mary instructed her, "I'll be back for you."

"So I can serve out _her_ prison sentence?" Carol bitterly asked, "No thanks. I'd rather spend the rest of my life here."

"There's no food." Mary pointed out.

"I'll take my chances." Carol forlornly said.

"_Please_ stay here." Mary implored, "It'll be up to GL to decide what happens to you."

"Great." Carol croaked, "I'll be before a firing squad by dawn."

"I doubt it." Mary tried to reassure her, "I'll be back soon."

"I bet." Carol despondently replied as Mary flew off. She looked around and saw headlights approaching from the distance. She scrambled as fast as she could and intercepted the truck. It was full of paramilitaries.

"Please," Carol begged, "help me!"

The truck, and others like it pulling into view now, carried members of the elite Bailyan Home Guard. The Home Guard was comprised of volunteers from around the country. Functioning in much of the same way as Hitler's Brownshirts, the Home Guard made certain the Crimson Queen's rule was enforced around the country. It was only natural for them to ride to the rescue of their beloved leader now that she was besieged.

"You are one of the foreigners hired by our Queen to defend her?" the driver asked.

Carol hated to say that she was but it would be her only way of catching a ride, "Yes, I am. I was knocked out of the sky and the source of my power has been taken from me. I need to return to Babel so I can get it back."

The driver's passenger whispered to him and he asked, "You are the Star Sapphire, yes?"

Carol grated out a "yes" and the driver was suddenly all smiles, "Excellent! I am quite a fan. Come, ride with us. We will return you to the battle and you can retrieve your mask and sapphire."

"You're…too kind." Carol managed to stifle her preferred response as she climbed aboard.

The convoy resumed their journey to the capitol. Carol dreaded her reception of the League got their hands on her. She knew there was no choice though. She needed a boom tube controller and the spares of those were housed inside of the Dome.

* * *

Sinestro looked away when Star Sapphire dropped out of the sky, pursued by Mary Marvel. Kyle used the opportunity to shatter the Yellow Lantern's defenses. An emerald sledgehammer smashed into Sinestro's head and he fell towards the earth below.

"Take care of John." Kyle instructed Katma, "Sinestro's mine."

He was gone before she could object. She floated over to Stewart. He was covering his wound with his left hand and feebly clutching onto Star Sapphire's mask with the other. She grimaced as she took the mask from him and examined his wound.

"You've lost a lot of blood." She informed him, "I need to medevac you."

"Just cauterize it." Stewart ordered, "I'll be fine."

"Seven hells, John!" Katma snapped back, "You're barely functional. _I've_ been levitating you ever since I got here. I'll cauterize your wound but then I'm getting you professional help. Understood?"

"I'm going back into the fight." Stewart grated between jaws clenched by pain.

"How about I just drop you here and now?" she asked, "That'd be murder and letting you back into this fight would be too."

Stewart started to lose consciousness but he pulled himself out of it. He feebly replied, "I see your point."

"Hold on." Katma frowned, "This is going to hurt."

"Can't hurt any worse than it already has." Stewart slurred.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Katma opined and then sent a surge of energy from her ring into Stewart's wound.

"Aaaaaiiiiiieeeee!" he screamed before he passed out.

"Okay." Katma said as she checked his vitals and they were all strong and steady, "Russia's cosmodrome in Baku is the closest place where we have friends so here we go. Hang on John. You can do this."

* * *

Kyle assaulted Sinestro a dozen different ways within two minutes time. Kyle's confidence and determination were ratcheted way up while Star Sapphire's defeat had created a chink in Sinestro's emotional armor. Kyle was exploiting this newfound weakness with everything he could conjure.

Sinestro was startled when he felt a strong finger tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to find a smiling Mary Marvel floating behind him. She punched him so fast he never had time to visually register the blow.

He flew into a "mattress" created by Kyle. It wrapped itself around the dazed Sinestro. Kyle slipped his yellow power ring off of the YL's finger. Kyle tossed it to Mary.

"Keep track of that for me." He grinned, "I'll deal with sourpuss here."

Mary shared his grin as she tucked the ring inside of her belt next to her League signal device, "Where're you gonna take him?"

"Russia's on the other side of the Caspian. They love the Lanterns because of Kilowog creating the armor for the Rocket Red Brigade." Kyle explained, "They'll be more than happy to take care of our friend here."

"Good luck with that." Mary said as she started to rise, "I've got to check on Billy."

"Somehow, I think _you're _the one that'll need the luck." Kyle saluted her and then he flew off.

_I wonder why he said that?_ Mary wondered as she streaked into the stratosphere.

* * *

Spencer fought off Kilowog, Arkus, and Tomar Re all at once. He was being worn down though and his determination was weakening. All three Lanterns were dangerously close to penetrating his inner defenses.

A sudden, unexpected upper cut nearly knocked him out. Captain Marvel followed through with a right cross. The Lanterns immersed Spencer in a life sustaining forcefield…and a head to toe set of shackles. Marvel slid Spencer's power ring off of his finger and handed it to Kilowog.

"Not bad, poozer." Kilowog chuckled, "With moves like that ya might make yourself into a Lantern one day."

Protected by the life support field, Marvel could reply; "Holy moley, it's a nice thought but I've got my duties here on Earth. I can't give those up."

"Too bad." Kilowog chuckled. As they started to descend Mary was swiftly approaching. Dropping to a height of 8,000 feet, they conferred. Mary handed the yellow power ring over to Kilowog.

"The pairs of youse should really reconsider becomin' Lanterns." Kilowog declared.

"Sorry, but I had help." Mary admitted, "Kyle actually bagged Sinestro after I punched him across the skies. He's taking Sinestro to Russia to be held there."

"Good idea." Arkus said and he set out across the sea.

"It looks as though we are Earth's sole missile shield." Tomar Re observed.

"Not quite." Captain Marvel interjected, "Mary and I can help. Right?"

"Sure thing!" Mary enthused, "We can toss `em into space as good as the next superhero."

"Sounds good." Kilowog caught Mary's enthusiasm, "It'll be great workin' with ya."


	30. Chapter 30

5 Justice League Twice Shy

Wonder Woman's team ran or flew straight into the crowd of super villains awaiting them. Wonder Woman herself led from the front and was therefore the first JLer targeted by the Legion. Bizarro met her in the air while delivering an uppercut.

Diana was thrown back and landed on the ground hundreds of feet back in the direction that she'd just come. She rose to her feet and rubbed her jaw as Bizarro landed near her. She exploded into action and met him with fists and feet flying.

She delivered a sweeping round kick to his head followed by another. She then delivered a right cross and then a left. She followed up with her own uppercut.

Bizarro flew fifty feet back. He rose and scowled at her, "Me was no wanting to hurt you but me am different now. Me is hurting you."

Wonder Woman stared into his eyes and saw that he meant it. This wasn't one of his usual tantrums. This was deathly serious and the death was meant to be hers.

Her resolve galvanized and she decided that _she_ wouldn't be the one dying today. She couldn't make any guarantees regarding Bizarro but _she_ definitely wouldn't be killed. She idly wondered what Clark would have to say about that.

She _knew_ what he'd think and say. Their relationship would be over because his faith and trust in her would be shattered. Odds were that she'd be ousted from the Justice League as well. After all, the Huntress had been kicked out of the _old_ League for merely _trying_ to kill someone.

Bizarro attacked. Only her centuries of martial training evened the odds. For every blow he landed a half dozen more had been blocked, deflected, sidestepped, and avoided. She was getting a few good shots in herself.

Sadly, Bizarro may have been a macabre distortion of Superman but he was just as powerful. Originally Bizarro had only employed the same barrel through it barroom brawling style that Clark had favored before she and Wildcat had gotten hold of him. Clark still lacked finesse but at least he didn't rely on roundhouses anymore.

The multiple blows were having a cumulative effect. She had to end this. _Now!_

She launched a spin kick but Bizarro caught her leg and spun in the opposite direction. He threw her head and torso into the ground. He ten leapt atop of her and began pummeling her with his fists. After the first three blows, Diana started to black out.

* * *

Orion spotted Mantis and he flew towards him. Using his nega-harness he opened fire. Mantis did the same using his own self generating bioelectric bolts. They were soon locked in a contest of what would win: Orion's machine or Mantis's body?

* * *

Barda eyed Lashina coming out of the crowd. Lashina wore a cruelly confident smile, "Well, if it isn't the _former_ leader of the Female Furies."

"I could say the same of you." Barda replied, "I hear Bernadeth has taken over that role."

Lashina's smile only grew wider and crueler, "That's for now. Once I'm done babysitting Luthor's little brood I'll go home and regain my place."

"You have a guarantee of that?" Barda insolently asked.

"I have the Master's word." Lashina proudly proclaimed.

"You have Darkseid's word?" Barda asked and Lashina nodded with a cocky air. Barda shook her head, "Like I said, do you have a guarantee? A _real _one, I mean?"

"You dare insult the Master?" Lashina was incensed, "You'll die for that!"

"Just remember, I used to best you on a regular basis." Barda warned.

"A lot has changed since then." Lashina was a predator now. Her eyes glinted with a taste for destruction. He lips were drawn back and her teeth showed, "I've grown harder while you've become soft and weak."

Barda used her mega-wand to fire a destructive burst of energy at Lashina. Lashina danced out of its way. Her movements were nimble and lithe. There was a grace to her that belied her venomous nature.

Lashina pirouetted and then struck out with her lash. It crackled as it caught Barda in the shoulder, splitting her armor's chain mail open. Barda fired another blast off. Lashina spun her whip in front of her creating an energy vortex that repulsed Barda's expression of fury.

Lashina struck out again and this time Barda's leg armor was severed. Blood poured from the wound left behind by the potent Apokoliptan weapon. It was made that much deadlier in Lashina's hands.

Lashina struck again and again. Soon Barda was bleeding from cuts all across her body. Lashina chuckled, "Give up now, dearie, and I'll make it quick."

Barda just stared at her and growled from the back of her throat.

* * *

Hourman braced himself as Superwoman flew towards him. He'd taken his Miraclo fifteen minutes ago and it had taken effect since then. He was therefore able to deflect Superwoman's opening gambit.

He caught her outstretched arm and flipped her up and over. She landed on her backside and smacked her head against the hardened earth. Using a hand spring, she came to her feet and whirled around to face Hourman.

"I'll kill you." She growled.

"Go ahead and try." Hourman retorted.

She ran forward and threw a punch. He blocked it and then cracked Superwoman across the jaw with a right cross. She fell to the ground. Coming to her senses she spit blood from her lip out of her mouth; "So you're not as puny as you look. You'll still die."

Hourman was affronted. Him? Look puny? He snorted. Even without the Miraclo he still vigorously worked out 4 days a week. He wasn't quite a Ted Grant but he was trying his best to match his friend and teammate.

Superwoman came at him again. This time he ducked under her punch and then delivered a vicious uppercut. Superwoman ended up on her backside again.

This time she snarled as she threw herself at him. She reached out with both hands in order to throttle him. He blacked both of her hands and drove a knee into her gut.

Her next move surprised him. She took hold of his arms and flipped him up and over her. He crashed headfirst into the dirt. Not being invulnerable, he was almost knocked cold. He had just enough presence of mind to feel the beating begin.

* * *

Mr. Miracle hovered near Barda's position. Being focused on her struggle, he was taken completely by surprise when Cheetah leapt at him. She knocked him to the ground as she used her claws to garner his undivided attention.

* * *

Black Vulcan and Samurai were confronted by Killer Frost and Livewire. Black Vulcan grinned, "I'll take Sparky."

"She'll just drain you of electricity. She'll grow stronger even as you grow weaker." Samurai pointed out.

"Okay then," Black Vulcan sighed, "I'll take the Ice Cube. You take the Electric Boll Weevil."

"You are too kind." Samurai bowed and then he ran towards Livewire.

Black Vulcan motioned for Killer Frost to approach, "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Apache Chief stared down the bestial looking Blockbuster. Blockbuster levelly met his gaze. Finally the man mountain spoke, "Give it up Leaguer. I won't let you by so you might as well sit down and have me babysit you."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Apache Chief responded, "I _must_ get passed you."

"Good luck." Blockbuster grunted.

Apache Chief shrugged and came running towards the legionnaire. He hit Blockbuster's jaw so hard a _crack_ resounded. Two more blows fell. Finally, Blockbuster _hit_ him. Apache Chief went down and wasn't getting up again.

* * *

STRIPE confronted Dr. Polaris. The not-so-good Doctor reached out with his magnetic powers only to find that the mecha armor automatically matched the magnetic pole he was employing at that moment. Finally, he tried opposite poles on either side of the armor. Even that failed.

"Are you done?" Pat Dugan's amplified voice asked.

"I'll crush you!" Polaris shouted.

"_Riiight_." STRIPE sardonically replied and then shot the legionnaire with a concussion blaster. Polaris was out for the duration.

STRIPE looked around, "I wonder who needs help?"

* * *

Commander Steel met up with Wonder Girl. Her fury had mounted even before confronting him, "I don't care what you're made of. I'm going to peel you one layer at a time."

Commander Steel met her comment with stony silence. He was ready and resolved to face her and any other legionnaire thrown in his way. One thing was certain, Wonder Girl was about to know that she was in a fight.

She let him cautiously approach. When he reached his arm's length from her she rushed in for the attack. He blocked her blow but she followed up almost as fast as his eye could register. Commander Steel blocked three more punches but then she tried a new tactic.

Wonder Girl threw a backhand which Commander Steel avoided. She followed through with a left cross. This caught him by surprise and there was a ringing sound as her punch connected with his jaw.

Wonder Girl nursed her hand. Only her limited invulnerability and her fighting skills, the first bestowed upon her by being the daughter of a Greek Titan and the second by the Amazons that raised her, enabled her to avoid breaking her hand. As it was, it still hurt like Tartarus.

"Give up yet?" Commander Steel chuckled.

Her answer was a resounding, "No!" as she drove her knee into his groin. Being one of Commander Steel's few vulnerable spots; the pain caused him to explosively exhale. He then sank to the ground while keening and futilely protecting his crotch far too late to do any good.

Wonder Girl's smile was predatory, "Now we'll see how tough you truly are."

She followed that through with a kick to the head that knocked him over backwards. Next was one to the stomach. Soon she was raining kick upon kick upon his prone form.

* * *

Captain Atom and the Ray flew over the battlefield as their compatriots engaged the Legion. Each was choosing who to help when quantum blasts struck both of them. Both were hurt but they each stayed airborne.

Major Force rose from the ground to meet them, "Two for the price of one. I do love a bargain."

"Get stuffed Force!" the Ray cried out as he unleashed a solar blast.

Major Force winced as the energy caught him. He rubbed his exosuit in the areas that had been blanketed, "What about you _Captain_? Do you have a gift for the _Major_?"

"Just this." Captain Atom replied as he took to the skies above.

Major Force wore an evil grin as he pursued. A confused Ray hesitated and then followed them both. They all streaked by the GLs and the Marvels.

* * *

"Holy moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "Maybe we should help."

Kilowog shook his head, "Naw. It's two ta one in our favor. Let `em be."

Marvel was far from happy but he let the matter drop. Still, he wondered how things were going. He turned to Mary and saw that she was torn between her desire to help the Ray and her sense of duty here.

_She really does like him,_ he realized at last upon seeing her fret and worry, _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on them…I mean "him". Oh God, let them wait awhile before there's a "them". At least for my sake._

* * *

Captain Atom reached orbit and waited for Major Force to catch up. It wasn't a long wait. The Ray had to bow out. Even in his energy form, he required oxygen and had to drop out at 10,000 feet.

He slowly descended to 8,000 feet where he met with Mary. She grinned, "Hiya! Miss me?"

"Terribly." He grinned in return, "What's going on here?"

Mary explained their vigil. Ray shook his head, "I'll tell you what, I'll stay here and you guys get to ground level _fast_! Our side's taking a beating and they could use the help. I'll wrangle in Cap as he passes by and we'll vaporize any missiles that pass by here."

"But…" Mary feebly began to protest.

"_Go_." He urged, "I'll be fine here. The rest of our team needs you and they need you _now_!"

"C'mon sis." Captain Marvel pleaded, "You heard the man. We're needed."

The wisdom of Minerva cutting in, she saw the validity of the Ray's proposal and the necessity of it. With complete conviction she said, "All right. Let's go!"

The Marvels dove for the ground. Now it was Ray's turn to fret and worry. He realized that it was funny. Up until yesterday he'd never paid much attention to Mary Marvel. She'd been nice enough. Amazingly nice considering the fact that he'd been mooning over a disinterested Stargirl at the time.

The talk he and Mary had had changed all of that. It was more than just being attracted to someone who's attracted to him. While he spoke with her his memory engaged and he remembered how sweet and supportive she'd always been. This stood in stark contrast to Courtney's egotism and self centeredness.

He liked Mary. He always had. The difference was that he now saw the distinct possibility of his friendship blossoming into something more. He eagerly wanted to build upon what they had and turned it into what they _could_ have.

* * *

As Mary and the Captain slowed their descent, they recognized the fact that there was more trouble than they could handle all at once. Marvel turned to Mary, "Find the Supers and get them over here."

"You got it!" Mary called out as she flew away.

"Where to begin?" Marvel balefully wondered.


	31. Chapter 31

6 Justice League Twice Shy

J'onn and Hawkgirl confronted Giganta as she tried to block their route to the palace. Giganta struck a saucy pose, "You wouldn't fight helpless little ol' me, would you?"

"Little is the last thing that I would call you." Hawkgirl retorted.

"Just as I would take issue with the term 'helpless'." J'onn informed her.

"Oh poo." Giganta pouted, "I guess we do this the hard way then."

With that declaration out of the way, she swatted J'onn. The Martian Manhunter flew across the way into a skyscraper. When he didn't immediately emerge Hawkgirl went on the warpath.

She swooped in on Giganta, swinging her mace in a forceful sweep. Giganta managed to get her arms up in time. The Nth metal mace was energized and it staggered Giganta.

"Ow!" Giganta complained, "That hurt."

Hawkgirl caught an updraft and the she soared above Giganta. She circled while her sharp eyes probed for a weakness. Giganta stood shielding her eyes from the sun but finally she dropped her hand, leaving her momentarily blinded.

Hawkgirl dove. As she picked up speed, she cocked her mace behind her shoulder and got ready to swing it at Giganta's head. When she reached her target she found that Giganta's head was no longer there.

Giganta had shrunk but she grew as Hawkgirl passed by overhead. Wildly swinging her arm, Giganta caught Hawkgirl as she was trying to catch another updraft. The blow caused Hawkgirl to be thrown against the glass exterior of the same building that J'onn had gone into. Although Shayera wore armor she no longer wore a helmet. Cracking her head against the glass knocked her out and she began to fall.

The Manhunter appeared in the hole he'd unwillingly created and he saw Hawkgirl plummet towards the ground. J'onn dove after her and caught her fifteen feet from impact. She began to stir.

"Wha…what happened?" the pounding in her head told her that something bad had occurred but she couldn't remember it through the mental haze. Seeing Giganta over J'onn's shoulder, she groaned; "Never mind. It's suddenly come back to me."

"I thought it might." J'onn said as he turned and viewed the 100-foot woman. Giganta wagged a finger at them, "I don't want to hurt you. I just can't let you near the palace. I wish I could but I can't so I won't."

"_That_ sounds familiar." Hawkgirl grumbled as she tested out her legs. They weren't _too_ wobbly. She looked to J'onn, "I need a distraction."

"Then you shall have one." He replied.

He flew over in front of Giganta. She frowned as she watched him. He shape shifted into a 6-foot tall mouse and waved his paws at her and squeaked. Giganta's reaction was as drastic as it was immediate.

"Nyyyaaaahhh!" she screamed as she stumbled backwards. Amused, J'onn dropped to all four paws and pursued her. Giganta saw this and released an ear shattering, "!"

J'onn idly mused; _I wonder if this is enough of a distraction for Shayera?_

* * *

Elsewhere in the city streets, the Huntress and Catwoman were making their way around the legionnaires and trying to find a weak point in the palace's defenses. They'd eyeballed several gates but this latest one looked promising. It only had two guards manning it.

There was a pinging sound as something clattered to the ground from above. The Huntress immediately grabbed Catwoman and threw her over a car, down to the sidewalk, and then she flipped over the car's hood to land in a crouch. It was then that the grenade went off.

"I guess I should thank you." Catwoman said as she gracefully got to her feet.

The Huntress rose to her feet in a single fluid motion. Her eyes were skyward, "That grenade came from up there. Get ready for anything."

Catwoman grinned, "The very words I live by."

The Huntress wore a wry smile, "So I've heard."

"Now, don't go believing everything that you've heard from the Bat family." Catwoman warned, "They're prejudiced."

"I bet." The Huntress dryly remarked.

A second _ping_ sounded and the Huntress threw Catwoman through a storefront window. She then leapt in herself and shielded Catwoman. A second detonation resulted and afterwards the Huntress rolled off of Catwoman.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to come on to me." Catwoman laughed.

The Huntress got to her feet, "C'mon. Our would-be assassin will follow us in here. I want to arrange a surprise for him for a change."

"You think it's a him?" Catwoman asked.

"I _know_ it is." The Huntress revealed, "We're being hunted by the infamous Darkwing."

"How can someone be infamous if no one's heard of him before a year ago?" Catwoman wondered.

"Q did some research." The Huntress explained, "This guy was bad news in the League of Assassins. No one knows who he is or what he looks like except for Ra's al Ghul. _And _remember, he can go toe to toe with Batman."

"Okay. I'm officially scared now." Catwoman confessed.

"Be scared later." The Huntress ordered, "For now, hide!"

* * *

Stargirl and Hawkman soared overhead towards the palace. A sudden shadow crossed theirs on the ground below and Hawkman shoved Stargirl to one side.

"Hey!" she protested until Kestrel's mace parted the air between them. The Thanagarian used a thermal to rise and Hawkman went after her. Stargirl hovered in place, "Yeah! Just take off and leave me. I don't need you anyway."

"I wonder where Pat is?" she asked herself thinking of her stepfather.

A faint flapping sound caused her to duck and the Man Bat flew by, feet grasping out for her. Stargirl saw who, or what, it was that tried to attack and she shuddered.

"Eeww! Gross." She complained, "Why can't I ever fight a cute super villain?"

_Speaking of cute, _She thought to herself, _Billy Batson is awfully cute! He's my age. He's gotta secret identity just like me and I know where he hangs out when he's not in Fawcett City. I've also got an in because of his sister. Oh, the possibilities… _

Man Bat's shriek alerted her to his return. She spun and created a gravity bubble in front of her. The Man Bat hit it and dropped like a rock.

She held him in the higher grav field until he was only 100-feet from the ground. Having descended alongside of him, she halted when he did. He flapped his wings to gain altitude and Stargirl smirked.

_Just try and get away sucker!_ She thought rather evilly.

Man Bat turned and came at her. She aimed the Cosmic Rod right at him and lit up the sky with an energy discharge. The Bat fell to the ground and stayed there.

"Looks like I'll be the first one to the palace." Stargirl said gleefully as she took off in that direction.

* * *

Hawkman flew upside down below Kestrel. She repetitively tried bashing him with her mace but he repeatedly blocked it with his sword. The last time the two had met in combat, Hawkman had soundly beaten her. That knowledge was eroding part of Kestrel's usual confidence.

She flicked her wings and rose away from him. He turned right side up and came to a stop atop of a building that resembled a glass spire. Curiosity eating at her Kestrel wondered why and she alighted across the roof from him.

"Are you giving up?" she called out.

"No." Hawkman called back, "Are you?"

"No." she shouted her reply. They stood across from each other in silence. Finally Hawkman asked, "Do you want to meet in the middle so we can talk?"

"Kind of." Kestrel cautiously replied.

He boldly strode to the middle of the rooftop and waited. She was much more furtive. Her motions were very bird-like and Hawkman had to resist the urge to laugh. Still, Kestrel noted that something was up.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing." Hawkman regained his composure, "Really."

"Why did you want to conduct this little ad-hoc conference?" Kestrel asked, "What do you want?"

"Before I get to that I think some introductions are in order." Hawkman announced, "I'm Carter Hall. And you are…?"

"Danya Helstrom." Kestrel grated, "_Now_, what's on your so-called mind?"

"Look, all we do every time we meet is try to bash each others' brains out." Hawkman pointed out, "Why not try something more constructive?"

"Like what?" Kestrel warily asked.

"What is it you want?" Hawkman asked, "What's your objective?"

"To conquer the planet." Kestrel answered without delay.

"But why?" Hawkman inquired.

"Why?" she sputtered, "No one asks 'why'?"

"I do." Hawkman calmly replied, "Why do you want to conquer the world?"

"So I can take what I want from it!" Kestrel snapped.

"Like what?" Hawkman wondered.

"Like what?" she couldn't believe her ears, "Like wealth, lovers, and power!"

"You have a considerably talented skill set to offer. You'd be wealthy in no time if you sold your services. You're exotic and alluring so lovers are no problem. Power can be earned once people trust you." Hawkman pointed, "All of these goals can be met without extortion, violence, or murder. So what are you _really_ after?"

"Redemption!" Kestrel shouted as she swung her mace from over her head and brought it down on Hawkman, "And I can only get it through your death!"

* * *

Black Canary and Green Arrow stealthily made their way around the palace walls. They were coming up on a gate. A whirling object spun into view and the Golden Glider skated above him. The whirling dervish could only be the Top.

Green Arrow fired off a weighted net. The Top sucked it in and it wrapped itself around him so tightly he couldn't breathe. He stopped spinning and the lack of exertion helped alleviate the crushing sensation but he still couldn't free himself of the accursed net. His troubles ended when Green Arrow fired off a boxing glove arrow.

Green Arrow looked to see how Black Canary was doing. Golden Glider swooped in low to try and catch Black Canary with her ice creating skates. Canary dodged while delivering a wheel kick. The Glider was kicked to the ground where she was finished off with a punt to the head. Black Canary finished her off by zip tying her hands and throwing her skates over the wall.

"Ready to storm the gates?" Green Arrow asked.

"Let's do it!" Black Canary enthused.

They reached the gate and Black Canary knocked out both of the guards. A plasma bolt stopped her dead in her tracks. She and Green Arrow looked around. Two dozen riflemen had surrounded them. The JLers looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Major Disaster and Big Sir confronted Fire and Ice. Disaster created a localized earthquake. Plates shifted and outcroppings of rocks thrust their way out of the ground. Fire ignited and flew above the rocks. Ice made her way as best as she could.

Fire unleashed dual flame blasts at Major Disaster. He had to drop his earthquake in order to have enough concentration to dodge Fire's attack. Big Sir stepped in between his benefactor and Fire. The flames didn't affect him.

Meanwhile, Wildcat assisted Ice; "C'mon Tora. Bea needs us."

He and Ice rose over the ridge of rocks that had arisen. Fire had ceased her attack and was now flying around Big Sir in order to find Major Disaster. Ice froze Disaster in place.

Wildcat took off at a dead run. Fire reverted to her human form and she stood next to the iceberg that Major Disaster had become. She was oblivious to Big Sir coming up behind her with his fists raised high above his head.

Wildcat dove. He tackled Fire and threw her out of the way before Big Sir's fists hit the ground. The Ice around Major Disaster cracked and Big Sir stared at the fissure with a look of abject horror.

"No!" he wailed, "I killed you!"

Wildcat approached him, "He's fine. He's just in cold storage. He'll be fine."

"You lie!" Big Sir blubbered, "He's dead."

"No, he'll be all right once he thaws out." Fire opined.

"Thaw him out!" Big Sir demanded.

"No way, big boy." Fire shot back.

Big Sir threw a punch. Wildcat tackled Fire again. She grinned up at him, "This is starting to get pretty comfy."

Wildcat didn't say a word as he sprang back to his feet. Big Sir tried another punch. This time Wildcat caught his arm and threw the lumbering lummox over his shoulder.

Big Sir sat on the ground looking around. He used his hands and arms to try and figure out what had happened to him. Finally he shrugged and clambered back onto his feet.

"How you do that?" he asked.

Wildcat was in a fighting crouch, "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Big Sir shook his head.

Wildcat relaxed as Big Sir just kept standing there looking completely bewildered. He knew Big Sir was slow, even childlike, but this bordered on the ridiculous. Did his enemy actually expect him to teach them how to defeat him?

Big Sir was on the verge of tears, "Pleeeeaaaase?"

The legionnaire started sniffling and finally Wildcat had had enough, "Are you going to try and hurt me if I come over there?"

"No." a sulky Big Sir answered.

"Promise?" Wildcat inquired.

Big Sir crossed his heart, "I promise."

"Okay then." Wildcat trudged on over, "First you…"


	32. Chapter 32

3 Justice League Twice Shy

The Flash ran forward and then fell as he hit a patch of ice. He gingerly rose and saw that he was being confronted by two of his rogues. The Reverse Flash and Captain Cold had teamed up to try and squash him. He didn't know whether to feel honored or sick at heart.

He slid off of the ice and waited for the duo to strike. They hesitated so he spoke, "What? Is this a team sport?"

"Die!" Captain Cold shouted as he fired his cold ray. The Flash began moving his arms and legs at super speed but the ice still encased him.

When he was done, Professor Zoom exclaimed, "You did it!"

Captain Cold shook his head, "Don't be overconfident. He's escaped from worse than this."

The ice cracked. Finally the ice shattered and fell away from the Flash. He was running in place and grinning all the while.

"Nice try, Cap." He taunted, "Better luck next time."

That said, he rushed Captain Cold and punched him with the kinetic force of a speeding truck. Cold's lips split and blood spat out as he was knocked back. He went flat on his back and stayed there. The Flash knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"What about you, Yellow Britches?" the Flash taunted the Reverse Flash, "Care to have a go?"

Zoom began striking blows and kicks as fast as he could. The Flash matched every move. He blocked punches, threw punches, dodged kicks, tried kicks and still they were locked in a standstill between titans.

The frenetic battle only went two and a half minutes before Zoom began to tire out. His process duplicating the accident that created the Flash's powers did not grant him the same natural stamina. He visibly began to tire and slow down. The Flash, not wasting an opportunity, redoubled his efforts and soundly knocked the Reverse Flash out.

The Flash took a moment to recoup his strength. Looking around, he noted that many of his fellow JLers were in trouble. Humming the theme to Mighty Mouse he took off in pursuit of a teammate to help.

* * *

Dr. Light frowned as the Mirror Master blocked her path. She thought that it was just her luck that the first villain to cross her path was the one that could counter her powers. She unleashed a strobe flash and the Mirror Master merely reflected it back it, only intensified.

Her clothes smoked as the light passed over her. Indignant, she tried a laser. It too was reflected and struck her. It burned a hole in her costume. Looking at her exposed navel she thought that it was pathetic that she now looked like Fire, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, the Huntress, and Stargirl.

Angry now, she unleashed the most potent weapon at her disposal. She fired off a photon blast. The solidified bolt of light shattered Mirror Master's reflective weapon. It also knocked him on his butt.

He rose but a red blur streaked in front of him and he flew into the ground. The Flash stopped next to Dr. Light, "Sorry Doc. When I headed in this direction you were having trouble. By the time I got here it looked like you had it under control. Hope you don't mind my knocking him out."

"However it gets done is fine by me." She replied.

The Flash gave her a once over and grinned, "You should go mid-riff all the time Doc. It looks good on you."

She blushed and drew her cape around her, "Don't you have someone else to help?"

"I sure do. Bye." He was a red streak as he rushed off.

Dr. Light looked at her exposed stomach. Her muscles were firm and tight. She had excellent tone. She _did _look good, she admitted to herself but her sense of modesty made her want to cover up and cover up _now_! Sighing she moved on.

* * *

The Weather Wizard summoned a tornado with his wand and directed it towards the approaching JLers. Red Tornado landed on the ground in front of the tornado and stretched forth his hand. The tornado dissipated.

The Weather Wizard growled deep in his throat as he summoned 3 tornadoes, all of them around Red Tornado. Red Tornado wrested control of the tornadoes, merged them together, and set them against the Weather Wizard.

The Wizard was sucked up by the tornado. His scream, as he whirled around, was drowned out by the storm itself. Red Tornado killed the storm and the Weather Wizard fell to the ground. The impact knocked him out.

Red Tornado checked the legionnaire's vitals. They were strong and steady. The weather wand was lost into the storm. Red Tornado determined that the Weather Wizard was no longer a threat and he took to the air to reach the palace.

* * *

A shot ricocheted off of a nearby car. Booster Gold activated his forcefield and employed his flight ring to lift himself into the air. Meanwhile, Plastic Man craned his neck upwards to get a better view.

KGBeast emerged from a doorway across the street. It was obvious from his convulsions that he was laughing. Apparently, missing was his idea of a joke.

A polaron beam struck Booster's force field. The field curved inwards as though it was going to implode but it held nonetheless. Deadshot ceased fire and waved to Booster from the roof of the building KGBeast had emerged from.

"I'll take Deadshot!" Booster declared as he flew off to confront the assassin.

"I guess that leaves me with KGBeast." Plas dryly observed.

KGBeast moved within earshot, "I'll tell you what, Plastic Man, you surrender and I'll spare your life."

Plas eyed the Vulcan cannon that comprised the Russian's left hand, "You honestly think that pea shooter is going to hurt me?"

KGBeast shrugged, "You never know until you try."

"Well, you're gonna have to try because I'm not giving up." Plastic Man defiantly declared.

"Very well!" KGBeast shouted and he aimed his left "hand." The rotary cannon began spewing forth 9mm bullets. These flew at over 1,100 feet per second. They hit Plastic Man's torso and distended it backwards as the bullets struck him.

KGBeast ceased fire as he waited for Plastic Man to completely fold over and die. He was disappointed as Plas stood up straight and bullets came plopping out of him. The JLer grinned.

"Better luck on the next go `round." He called out.

"Bah!" KGBeast cried out as he resumed his barrage.

Plastic Man stretched and bowed his legs. He was standing high above KGBeast's head. Plas then inflated his foot and stepped on KGBeast.

"Gah!" the legionnaire exclaimed as the foot came down on him. Plas came down to size. He kept his foot on KGBeast's left wrist. The Russian killer struggled to knock Plastic Man over but Plas ended his efforts with a knock to the head with a "mallet."

"And stay down." Plastic Man commanded. He then looked skyward. Booster was in trouble. He began to stretch towards the roof, "Hold on buddy. I'm coming."

* * *

Deadshot literally wore the polaron cannon. The generator powering the gun was strapped to his back. A cord ran from the pack to the rifle. Deadshot handled the bulky weapon as though it were a toy.

Although no stronger than a human in superb physical condition, Deadshot was used to wielding various types of weapons of all shapes and sizes. Firearms were his specialty even exotic ones like the polaron rifle.

Deadshot had managed to penetrate Booster's shield. Booster was swooping in and out. His concussion blasters threw off Deadshot's aim enough to keep him alive. As it was he still couldn't get close enough to engage the sniper in hand to hand combat.

Finally, his opening came. He flew into Deadshot using his shoulder as a battering ram. Booster took hold of Deadshot's rifle and grappled with him for it.

Deadshot kicked him in the chest and he went down. Deadshot chuckled as he took aim, "Don't bother with the flight ring. I can swat you out of the sky as easily as I can kill you lying there."

Booster saw Plastic Man reach the roof behind Deadshot. He decided to buy some time for his teammate. Clasping his hands together, he began blubbering; "Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

"Oh Lord." Deadshot said in disgust, "I'd heard you were a second rate hero but this is pathetic. Man up and die with some dignity."

Plastic Man now stood behind Deadshot. He began flipping switches on the generator. A hatch popped open and Plas took the auxiliary cord and attached it to Deadshot's armor. He gave Booster a thumb's up.

"Later jerkweed!" Booster shot into the sky.

"Now we're talking." Deadshot said gleefully. He took aim and pulled the trigger. The generator's power was diverted to the auxiliary cord…and into his armor.

"Argh!" Deadshot cried out as a split second mega watt burst of electricity coursed through him. He collapsed. Plas stripped him out of the polaron equipment. Booster landed and stripped Deadshot of his wrist guns.

Plastic Man handed Booster the equipment, "Why don't you find a safe place for this?"

"Gotcha." Booster flew off. Five minutes later he came back empty handed, "Let's hit the palace."

Plas grinned, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"


	33. Chapter 33

7 Justice League Twice Shy

In the Dome, Luthor coldly monitored the situations as they unfolded. With him were Brainiac, the Ultra Humanite, Grodd, Dr. Sivana, Mr. Mind, and the Psycho Pirate. Everyone but the Psycho Pirate was busy working on their last ditch, mega weapon. Luthor consulted with them but kept most of his attention on the monitors. Brainiac also divided his attention being attentive to his master yet providing material support to the bomb designers.

The weapon was simplicity itself, comparatively speaking. It was an anti-metagene bomb. It would eliminate the extraordinary powers of any human exposed to it. Of course, aliens would be immune as would those whose powers were founded in magic. That meant the Supers, the Marvels, the Hawks, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Ice, and the New Gods wouldn't be affected

Hawk, Dove, and Captain Atom's reactions were questionable. Vixen, Elongated Man, and the Atom were variables as well. Everyone else derived their powers from the metagene or their own equipment. Those garnering their so-called "strengths" from equipment; such as the Lanterns, Rocket Red, Steel, and Booster Gold, would likewise be unaffected.

The bomb would also lash out at the Legionnaires. Fortunately, most of them would be immune to the effects of the weapon. Far more of the Legionnaires utilized mechanical enhancements rather than in-born or mutated powers than their League counterparts.

Luthor considered the loss of the others as a necessary sacrifice. It would increase the share of the spoils for those that retained their abilities. Wouldn't that be a shame?

* * *

In orbit, Captain Atom confronted Major Force. The legionnaire fired quantum blast after quantum blast at Captain Atom but it was to no avail. Captain Atom's containment suit was made of the same materials as Force's.

Captain Atom crooked his finger towards himself. Major Force accepted the challenge. He flew straight for Atom. Captain Atom's response was simple.

He shoved his fingers _into_ Major Force's "chest". Major Force began to panic. Captain Atom got his other hand into the tear. He then ripped Major Force's containment suit wide open.

Like Captain Atom, Major Force was a living nuclear reaction. Having no containment his energy flashed out in a tremendous discharge. Now his number one priority was staying intact enough to be collected and transplanted into a new suit.

Captain Atom thought about simply not telling anyone about Major Force's dilemma. He knew he would. He wouldn't be much of a hero otherwise.

He was flagged by Tomar Re during his descent. The two Lanterns and the Ray explained their reformulated nuke watching team. Captain Atom was glad to join up.

* * *

Mary found Superman and Supergirl in a city square finishing off an army battalion. She flew to them. Supergirl had just finished off the flying elements of the strike force.

She waved, "Mary!"

Mary was breathless as she landed next to her, "You two need to follow me."

"What's wrong?" Supergirl was instantly concerned.

"Diana and J'onn's teams are getting their hinnies kicked." Mary declared, "They need our help and they need it now!"

Superman whizzed on over to their position, "I was listening in and I agree. Let's move out."

* * *

Wonder Woman was barely on the edge of consciousness when she felt the weight lift off of her chest. It was then that she realized that Bizarro was no longer punching her. Her eyes fluttered open and she suddenly knew there was a strange sound.

Struggling, she sat up. Her eyes slowly focused and her hearing became sharper. She recognized the sound of battle before her eyes completely came around. Everything synched and she knew that Captain Marvel was battling Bizarro.

Wonder Woman had missed the infamous, titanic clash between Marvel and Superman. She _had _seen Captain Marvel in action many times over the last year but she'd never seen anything like _this_ coming out of him. Marvel moved faster than she could see. Blow after blow hammered Bizarro.

Bizarro was reeling. Every time he tried to mount a defense he was too slow and Captain Marvel evaded the attempted block and still delivered the intended punch. Now Marvel added a series of kicks to the equation. Bizarro was finished off.

Bizarro's eyes rolled back in his skull and he wavered. He fell to his knees. This was followed with a face plant. He shuddered as he passed out.

Captain Marvel came to Diana's side and helped her to her feet, "Are you all right?"

Wonder Woman numbly nodded, "I will be."

"Sorry. I have to go." Marvel apologized, "A lot of other people need help."

"I'm coming with you." Wonder Woman insisted.

"Are you sure?" Captain Marvel asked, "You took a terrible beating."

"All the more reason to get up and keep going." Wonder Woman said.

"Get back on the horse and all that?" Marvel asked.

Wonder Woman tried smiling but her bruised, swollen, and split lips caused her to wince, "Exactly."

"Well, we'd better get going then." Captain Marvel said as he leapt into the air. Wonder Woman took a moment to gather her strength and then she followed him.

* * *

STRIPE took a second to activate Stargirl's tracer. His stepdaughter was headed straight for the palace. No other signal devices registered being near her.

Pat Dugan frowned from inside of the mecha armor. As usual, Courtney was headed straight into trouble with no back up. He ignited his booster rockets and flew to her position.

* * *

Orion's nega harness exploded. The New God was thrown to the ground. Mantis stood over him with his hands pulsating with bioelectric energy.

Orion moved faster than Mantis could track. He punched the Apokoliptan in the stomach. An uppercut followed that. Next came a left jab to the face, and then another jab, and another. Finally a right cross brought Mantis to the ground.

The Apokoliptan blasted Orion with his bioelectric pulses. Orion's great strength could not avail him now. He was brought down onto his hands and knees.

Mantis chuckled evilly, "Darkseid will thank me for destroying his whelp traitor of a son."

Energy fell from the sky and blasted Mantis. Orion took advantage of the situation and soundly beat Mantis to a pulp. When he had finished, Lightray landed next to him. The New God was singed but relatively unhurt.

"Go ahead," Lightray joked, "don't thank me."

"Fine." The humorless Orion replied, "I won't."

"Hey!" Lightray protested.

"Quiet." Orion commanded, "Our comrades are in trouble. Hurry. We must help them."

"I just did." Lightray remarked.

Orion ignored the comment as he stalked off to look for others in need. Lightray sighed and took to the sky. He immediately saw where his skills could be put to use.

* * *

Lashina wrapped Barda's arm with her lash and energized it. Through the pain, Barda smiled. _This_ is what she'd been waiting for. She put her mega-wand up to the whip's cord and fired.

The energy field reversed and _both_ energy fields struck Lashina. The Apokoliptan screamed before passing out. Barda took a second to savor her victory.

Looking around she spied her husband grappling with Cheetah. Barda rushed to Mr. Miracle's side. Scott Free was an unparalleled escape artist but he was one of the world's worst hand to hand combatants.

Barda aimed her mega-wand at Cheetah and fired. Cheetah yowled as the blast drove her into unconsciousness. Mr. Miracle rolled the feline villainess off of him.

"Thanks, hon." He smiled as he rose and retrieved his hover disks.

"You really should let me teach you how to fight." She scolded him.

"And spoil our quiet lives in suburbia?" Mr. Miracle asked in mock horror.

"If you keep insisting that we help the League we're not going to _have_ a quiet life in the suburbs." Barda accused.

"Sure we will." He grinned, "Just not today."

"Scott Free, you are impossible." Barda declared.

"No, I just do the impossible." Miracle insisted.

"Here come Orion and Lightray." Barda mentioned, "We'll confer with them and decide our next move."

"Sounds fair." Miracle agreed, "By the by, I love you."

Barda blushed, "I love you too."

"Good to know." He said brightly.

"I'll show you how much as soon as we're done here." She promised.

"Let's mop up the bad guys now!" Mr. Miracle enthused.

"Oh, trust me. We will." Barda vowed.

* * *

Supergirl swooped in and decked Wonder Girl. As the Amazonian Titan was thrown back, Supergirl knelt next to Commander Steel. She was amazed at his physical condition. Except for a few minor cuts, he was undamaged. The gift, or curse, of having metal bones, artificial skin, and synthetic muscles.

"Thanks for the reprieve." He said as he got to his feet, "I'll handle it from here."

"Be my guest." Supergirl conceded.

Wonder Girl ran towards them. Commander Steel met her with a right cross to her jaw. This was followed by two left jabs and then another right. Wonder Girl staggered.

Commander steel delivered a round kick to her gut. A left cross followed. He drove his knee into her face while she was doubled over.

Wonder Girl staggered. It wasn't fair! She'd been winning. She tried to fly away but Supergirl swatted her out of the sky.

She came crashing down in a boneless heap. She wobbled as she rose. She held up a hand to ward off the approaching Commander Steel.

"Wait." She gasped, "We can make a deal."

"_Sure_ we can." Commander Steel mocked her, "Just like the deal you were offering me."

Genuine fear lit her eyes as he punched her one last time. The blow drove her into unconsciousness. She fell to the ground.

"Feel better?" Supergirl asked.

"Actually, I do." He admitted, "Now what?"

"A lot more of our teammates are in trouble." Supergirl declared, "Ready to help them?"

"Just point me in the right direction." Commander Steel said.

She pointed north, "Just go thattaway. You'll run right into trouble."

"It won't be trouble for long." He promised as he set out on foot.

Supergirl took to the air and went on to the next crisis.

* * *

Mary Marvel clotheslined Superwoman. She then looped over and helped Hourman to his feet, "You okay?"

"Bruised and battered but otherwise I'm wiser and ready to go." He answered.

"Go for it." Mary smiled.

Superwoman got up just to be knocked down by Hourman's opening punch. She tried a scissor kick on his legs but he merely leapt back. She got to her feet and with a snarl came at him.

They exchanged blows. Drawing on countless hours of sparring with Wildcat, Hourman gained the upper hand. Superwoman desperately grabbed his cowl and drew it down over his eyes. Mary shoulder checked her out of the way before she could land a single blow.

"Stay out of this brat!" Superwoman shouted.

Hourman rested a hand on Mary's shoulder, "Don't worry, I've got her."

He ran forward and delivered a spin kick. Superwoman staggered back. Hourman came at her with several one-two combos and she finally went down and stayed there.

"You did it!" Mary exulted.

"I should've had her without your help. I got sloppy." Hourman chastised himself.

"Hey, most of us are requiring help today." Mary confessed, "It's called teamwork."

Hourman smirked, "So I take someone had to bail your butt out too."

Mary sighed, "Superman helped out Captain Marvel and I. Then we helped the Green Lanterns and now here I am."

"So who else needs help?" Hourman asked.

"Just about everyone." Mary confided, "Follow me and we'll find `em."

"You're on." Hourman enthusiastically agreed.

* * *

Black Vulcan unleashed a torrent of electricity at Killer Frost. Even her ice barriers failed to protect her since ice conducts electricity. After a severe jolt she passed out. Nearby, Samurai shorted out Livewire with a downpour.

"That looked easy." Black Vulcan grinned.

"My victory came at little cost as did yours." Samurai commented, "But look! Our friend is in trouble!"

Black Vulcan looked down the street to where Blockbuster was about to smash Apache Chief's fallen form with his fists. Black Vulcan and Samurai rushed forward but they were going to be too late. Just then, they were surprised.

As Blockbuster brought his fists down from over his head to the pavement below they passed _through_ Apache Chief's body. Apache Chief got to his feet while Blockbuster futilely tried to grab him and tear him apart. Samurai knew this was their opportunity.

Coming up beside Apache Chief, the "Super Friends" faced down the mountainous savage. Samurai summoned a firestorm while Black Vulcan hit him with terawatts worth of electricity. Blockbuster went inert. Apache Chief delivered thunderous blow and Blockbuster went down.

"All right!" Black Vulcan cheered.

"Excellent teamwork." Apache Chief commented.

"Now we must see to our comrades in case they also require assistance." Samurai suggested, "I think it would be best if we stay together."

"You got it." Black Vulcan agreed, "We still are, after all, the team supreme."

"I concur." Apache Chief allowed, "We function best as a unit."

"Then let's show everyone what this 'unit' can do!" Black Vulcan urged them.

"Which way do we head?" Samurai wondered.

Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman flew by overhead. Supergirl followed them. Mary Marvel came at a slower pace and then they could see why as she called out encouragement and provided direction for Hourman. She invited them to join up.

"Of course, dear lady." Samurai called out, "We would be delighted."

"Good to see you guys again." Hourman said, "Ready for a 'leisurely' jog. The girl sets a mean pace."

"We are ready for anything." Apache Chief assured him.

"Yeah," Black Vulcan enthused, "what he said!"

"Hurry up guys!" Mary called back.

"We're coming!" Hourman promised, "Well, here we go."

They set out. With Mary as their guide they'd know about traps and troubles well before they reached them. They were all driven by two desires: to help their teammates and to stop the Crimson Queen's nuclear madness. _If_ it wasn't already too late…


	34. Chapter 34

3 Justice League Twice Shy

Rocket Red, Aztek, and Steel had been herded together by the tanks' main plasma cannons. These weren't outdated T-72s like the neighboring countries possessed, these were state of the art whisper tanks. They barely made a sound as they traversed the terrain while kinetic and plasma weapons festooned them. Even the United States and Russia barely had any in their inventory. Bailya's army was laden with them and they were employing them to good use.

The more primitive, conventional tanks were prowling the city streets while the whisper tanks patrolled the areas surrounding the palace. The augmented firepower of the tanks combined with the next generation weapons of the infantry, added to the bite of the artillery's smart missiles, made a potent brew that kept the JLers at bay. More to the point, they'd given ground and were looking for a venue for retreat.

Now the next generation helicopters came in. Boasting hyperkinetic rail guns, a plasma cannon turret, twin hard point lasers, and smart missiles; the gunships were the final straw in an untenable position. Retreat now became a vital necessity.

However, the JLers were trapped by the encircling forces and their own morals. They struggled to keep injuries to minimum since their fight was with the Crimson Queen and the Legion of Doom _not_ Bailya's citizenry. Accomplishing that was increasingly difficult as the Bailyans pressed the JLers even harder.

All three heroes were using their various forms of blasters to try and disable the mounting entrapment. Finally, Steel rushed forward and caved in the turret of a tank with his sledgehammer. Rocket Red took to the air to deal with encroaching gunships and Aztek engaged the infantry. All were outgunned and outmanned but they _had_ to try.

Relief came as Superman pulled two of the helicopters out of the sky and used his heat vision to cut off their NOTAR rotors. Rocket Red took heart and redoubled his efforts. Mary Marvel then came in and smashed a tank. Hourman, Black Vulcan, Samurai, and Apache Chief joined the fray. Steel and Aztek felt cascading waves of relief and they fought even harder.

* * *

Kestrel repetitively tried smashing in Hawkman's head with her mace. Fortunately for him, he'd dodged the first blow and then drawn his sword to block the rest of them. However, she was starting to get through his defenses and had almost clipped his shoulder several times. If she connected, his shoulder would shatter and then she would finish him off.

Hawkman was startled as a fist came down on Kestrel's helmet with a loud _clang_. Kestrel was nearly compressed by the blow, falling onto one knee. Captain Marvel stood behind her grinning. She rose and tried to swing a blow at him.

Marvel caught her wrist thus preventing the blow. With his left hand he _gonged_ her helmet again. Shaken beyond belief, she woozily wobbled around. Hawkman finished her off by touching her with the flat of his blade and energizing it. She cried out and fell flat.

Hawkman smiled his thanks, "Now what?"

"The army's surrounded a group of us. They probably need help." Captain Marvel revealed.

"Yes, I can see them." Hawkman peered off into the distance, "Let's go."

"My sentiments exactly." Marvel grinned as they took to the air.

* * *

Darkwing slinked into the shop that the Huntress and Catwoman were hiding in. He was hunched forward with his cape draped around his body. The posture, combined with the costume, almost made Catwoman rush out expecting to find Batman come to rescue them. The rational part of her brain told her to stay put.

Darkwing was a purebred assassin. He'd kill her just as soon look at her. In fact, that was why he was here now. He'd already tried to kill the pair of them just minutes before. He'd failed and now he was here to finish the job.

Catwoman could barely see the Huntress but she knew that her feisty partner would be spoiling for a fight. Catwoman feared that the Huntress's predilection would cause her to forgo an easy victory in favor of a life or death struggle. That was, _if_ there was such a thing.

She'd assumed the Gotham City PD had apprehended Darkwing but obviously she was wrong. She wondered who else had escaped Poison Ivy's nightmare in Gotham's wild animal park. Particularly she wondered about the Gentleman Ghost and Rag Doll. They were away from the main conflagration of villains and may have escaped the cops' notice.

The sound of crunching glass sharpened Catwoman's senses and honed her focus. Batman would never have made a sound. This mistake gave her hope. _Maybe_ she and the Huntress stood a chance after all.

The Huntress stood and fired her crossbow. Even as she rose Darkwing was already committed to a roll. The crossbow's bolt harmlessly sank into the wall.

Darkwing rolled onto his feet and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. Shuriken flew across the room at the Huntress. She blocked them with a truncheon, reached into her utility belt, and withdrew throwing knives. She hurled these at Darkwing in a single motion.

He leapt high into the air and engaged in a forward flip. The Huntress extended her truncheon into a quarterstaff and met the assassin as he landed. Her movements were swift and decisive. Darkwing utilized two batons to combat the staff. At first, it appeared that they were evenly matched.

The tide began to turn and the Huntress was winning. Darkwing drew himself in as he retreated by a step and then he lunged in. In a fury, he reversed the tide of battle. The Huntress had lost the initiative and was sorely paying for it now.

Seconds seemed like eons as the battle continued. Catwoman fretfully wondered _how _she could intervene without getting in the way. Finally, the unthinkable happened. The Huntress was disarmed.

She rammed the heel of her hand into Darkwing's nose. He saw it coming and dodged it just enough to avoid it being a lethal strike. Still, his eyes watered and his nose ran crimson.

Humiliated at having his opponent draw first blood, Darkwing pressed the attack. She blocked his first punch but she was rocked by the knee to her stomach. His left cross nearly hammered her into unconsciousness.

Huntress suddenly stood straight, using the motion to ram his face with her head. She planted a sidekick into his ribs and felt two of them go. Her left jab accentuated the pain in his nose.

Sadly, he caught her arm when she threw a right cross. Applying a wrist lock, he inverted her elbow and pinned her into place. He then began to place kick after hick in her gut. Dropping the wrist lock as her knees buckled, he delivered two crosses; one right one left.

The Huntress blacked out. He pulled her head back by her hair and exposed her throat. He pulled a dagger out of his left boot and made ready to slash her throat.

A bullwhip cracked as it wrapped itself around his throat. Catwoman yanked for all she was worth. The Huntress's head was unceremoniously dropped but she was spared certain death.

Catwoman uncoiled her whip from Darkwing's throat and then cracked it over her head and sent it stabbing straight out. The stinger caught Darkwing across the chest and a river of blood erupted where the slash had been carved into it. Darkwing was apoplectic. _Two_ women had drawn blood from him today.

Like most of the male members of the League of Assassins, and the League of Shadows for that matter, Darkwing felt he was inherently superior to a woman. He was smarter, faster, stronger, and deadlier. In other words, he was a _man_!

This day was proving to him that his most cherished assumption might be erroneous. If that were to happen his whole paradigm might collapse. That would be catastrophic for him but much better for the world at large.

He blindly lunged at Catwoman. Anticipating this, she used a judo throw to hurl him over her shoulder. He hit and rolled. Coming up on his feet he threw a backspin kick.

Catwoman dodged it but she gave ground retreating. She hurriedly backpedalled through the store to the front window that she and the Huntress entered through. Seeing the Huntress on the ground she winced.

She lashed out with her whip. Darkwing caught the lash with his left wrist. It wrapped itself around his arm and he took hold of the whip's length. Catwoman tugged and tugged but she couldn't break the whip free. She was so focused on that she didn't realize that he was right on top of her until it was too late.

His sidekick sent her out of the window to the sidewalk beyond. She rolled with the kick so her ribs were spared injury. She also managed to retake her footing after landing out on the concrete. She came up in a fighting crouch but she no longer possessed her whip and she had few doubts as to who would emerge victorious in a fair fight between them. Still, she had to try.

More than her usual sense of self preservation drove her. The Huntress's life was at stake as well. She witnessed his plans for her and Catwoman couldn't allow that to happen. She actually _liked_ her newfound teammate and she hated the thought of harm coming to her.

Catwoman triggered her mechanical claws. They protruded from her gloves' fingertips. She threw herself at him while he uncoiled her whip.

Busy with the whip, his guard had been lowered. Catwoman penetrated his defenses and raked his stomach and arm with her razor sharp claws. Darkwing stopped her with a knee to her gut and then one to her face. Catwoman toppled over in a heap.

Darkwing stepped back. If he'd been enraged before it was nothing like now. Only his mouth and jaw could be seen under his cowl but those had grown tight and purple. He intended for her die while enduring a whipping. He would literally strip her flesh from her bones.

Darkwing heard heavy footfalls behind him. He waited until the person had drawn close enough to place a hand on his left shoulder. He then whirled to his right, planting an elbow strike into the other person's face. If it was a fellow legionnaire or a Bailyan, he would apologize later for smashing their face…or at least, _maybe_ he would.

Searing pain erupted from his elbow as it met a hardened object. Snapping into action, Darkwing stepped forward and then fired off a backspin kick. His foot collided with Commander Steel's head. It tilted slightly but remained otherwise unaffected.

"I don't suppose that you'd care to surrender." He smirked.

Darkwing launched into a series of punches, chops, and kicks. Elbow and knee strikes were liberally tossed in as well. Those that Commander Steel couldn't block hurt him but fell far short of crippling him. He also prudently guarded his groin this time around.

Seeing that Darkwing had nearly exhausted himself, Commander Steel went on the offensive. He threw a punch into Darkwing's gut. Then came a right cross. Two left jabs blossomed into another gut punch. Darkwing punched Commander Steel's abdomen. He missed his gut and instead nailed the JLer's ribs. Finding them unbreakable, his hand broke instead.

Commander Steel rocked him with a right cross. He followed this up with a left. Another right hammered Darkwing. The assassin fell to his knees. Commander Steel drove his knee into Darkwing's forehead. The legionnaire folded back into a heap.

Commander Steel went to Catwoman's side, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Catwoman flashed him a sultry smile.

"Anyone else with you?" Commander Steel said without a moment's hesitation.

"The Huntress is inside of the shop." Catwoman pouted, "But why don't you wait for a second. We're having a moment."

"We can have a moment _after_ we've secured the nukes." Commander Steel stressed.

"Promise?" Catwoman asked.

Commander Steel sighed, "Yes."

The Huntress showed herself. She was tucking her throwing knives back into her belt. Her crossbow was on her hip as was her collapsed staff.

Her eye was blackening and a bruise had formed at the corner of her mouth. Her lips were split and bloody. She'd fought through the disorientation caused by regaining consciousness. She looked ready for a fight.

The Huntress stepped down from the display window, "Is he finished off?"

She looked to her right and saw Darkwing's fallen form, "I hope it hurt."

"Trust me, it did." Commander Steel chuckled.

The Huntress eyed Darkwing's injuries more closely. She pointed at him while she looked at Catwoman, "You did _that_?"

"All the bloody bits are mine _except_ for his face. That was the good Commander's handiwork." Catwoman boasted as she coiled her whip. Hanging it on her hip she asked, "Now what?"

"I seem to recall a plan revolving around getting through a certain palace gate." The Huntress reminded her. She turned to Commander Steel, "Are you in?"

"Of course." He grinned, "From what I can tell, you ladies know how to throw a party."

"You haven't seen anything yet." The Huntress vowed.


	35. Chapter 35

7 Justice League Twice Shy

Giganta was in a fully fledged panic now that J'onn had doubled his mousy size and leapt upon her leg. That had proven to be a tactical error. Giganta's abject terror fuelled a homicidal impulse. She was stomping, throwing building ledges, cars, or whatever else came into her possession.

A large chunk of debris buried him. He phased through it in his semi-human form. Giganta saw this and stood there pondering the implications of such an event. At least the cursed mouse was finally consigned to hell.

Giganta was about to finally react when she noticed a hawk-like shadow coming up the boulevard towards her. She looked up in time to see Hawkgirl bash her with her mace. Giganta went down on one knee and then shrank to half her present size as Hawkgirl made another pass. Now only 50 feet tall, she utilized the fact that Hawkgirl had to travel between the buildings in a straight on approach.

Hawkgirl dove in but Giganta caught her and threw her against the building next to her. Hawkgirl was semi-conscious and she'd dropped her mace. Giganta cocked back her fist and prepared to finish the Thanagarian off.

J'onn intervened with an uppercut. Giganta went over backwards and crushed the two-story building behind her. J'onn examined Hawkgirl while Giganta regained her footing. She glared at the Martian Manhunter.

"Just stay put." She ordered, "I don't want to hurt you but I _can't _let you near the palace."

"You'll have to kill us to stop us." J'onn defiantly declared.

Giganta shrugged, "Okay."

Giganta's head suddenly snapped around and she went down. Wonder Woman floated where Giganta had stood. Worried, she asked; "Is Shayera all right?"

"She will be fine." J'onn assured her, "She is merely dazed. She is coming around even as we speak."

"Good. I won't have to severely beat Giganta." Wonder Woman decided. She flew down to where Giganta had shrunk down to her normal size. Giganta raised her hands, "I give up!"

Diana delivered a right cross. Giganta was thrown backwards into a brick wall. The wall caved in as she impacted it. Rubble from the building cascaded down atop of her.

Wonder Woman checked her vitals. She was alive. The Amazon strolled down the street and picked up Hawkgirl's mace. She returned it to its owner.

Hawkgirl accepted the gift of her weapon. She hefted it a few times and tried a few practice swings. Satisfied, she nodded to her companions; "I'm ready."

"Shall we proceed to the palace?" J'onn wondered.

"Stargirl and STRIPE are headed there now." Wonder Woman revealed, "Others are penetrating its gates as we speak. Superman is leading a resistance outside of its walls. It is tantamount to the League versus the entire Bailyan army."

"I say we go to where the fight is." Hawkgirl opined.

"I agree." Wonder Woman said.

"I will assist those penetrating the palace. They may have need of my particular talents." J'onn shared.

"They may also need a League lieutenant." Wonder Woman conceded, "Good luck."

"You two as well." J'onn wished and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Supergirl was flying over the city. Superman had sent her out to patrol the situation. Off to the outskirts of the city sat the Dome. She'd only heard of it but she knew it was the headquarters of the Legion of Doom.

She was tempted to crack the Dome open and shake out whoever was hiding within. She knew that little endeavor would have to wait for Clark. No one was going head to head with the leadership of the Legion without the veterans of the League being present.

Mary Marvel had confronted the Legion's leadership singlehandedly. Her methods had been severely criticized by most of the League. After all, Luthor ended up replacing his crushed hand with a cybernetic replacement. Grodd had been beaten to a pulp and, although Wayne GeneTech's surveillance cameras had proven that he'd deserved it, Mary had been widely condemned for it.

Now Kara knew the full extent of Mary's struggles. Her friend's admissions stayed with her. No one else would understand. Well…the Huntress and the Question would probably sympathize. If Mary would allow it, she'd speak with them and see if they wanted to mentor the young Marvel.

Her reverie was shattered as her super hearing picked up a sound that she'd dreaded hearing again. Solomon Grundy was awake and looking for trouble. Pouring on the speed she moved to intercept him.

* * *

Hawk and Dove were intercepted by Multiplex while on their way to the palace. They faced the original Multiplex and his 50 duplicates. Hawk went into them with both fists flying. Dove utilized Judo moves to disable them and nerve pinches to incapacitate them. When they'd worked their way through half of the crowd, Multiplex split again and 50 more duplicates emerged.

Each duplicate was weaker than their fission based progenitor. That still didn't help when the two brothers were tiring out while facing their seemingly limitless foe. The Lords of Order and Chaos granted them enhanced stamina but an army could wear them down…and it was.

A red blur began streaking between rows of Multiplexes. They each went down as the Flash ran by, punching each one. Finally he reached the original Multiplex. Being the source of the problem, when he went down all of the duplicates remerged with him.

Hawk and Dove approached the Flash. The Scarlet Speedster was catching his breath while rubbing his knuckles. He saw the avian themed brothers and he held up his hand, "Ow!"

"Yep." Hawk grinned, "Feels good, don't it?"

The Flash gave him a quizzical look. Dove spoke up, "Thanks. I thought we were going to get overwhelmed. How'd you do that?"

"It's a trick I haven't tried for awhile. Punching even faster than I'm running." The Flash explained, "If I get outta synch it gets messy."

"Enough talk." Hawk curtly demanded, "Let's storm the castle."

Dove rolled his eyes, "It's not a castle. It's a palace."

"Same diff." Hawk dismissively ignored the correction, "Let's go smash something."

"I don't know about the test of you but I'm going to find something to eat." A sagging Flash decided, "This hypermetabolism of mine wants food and it wants it _now_."

"I saw a falafel stand on our way here. Let's backtrack and hit that." Dove suggested.

"Oh, for the luvva…" Hawk bellyached.

"No one's stopping you from hitting the palace." Dove sagely pointed out.

"Well…I…_oh_." Hawk fell silent and began to follow them.

* * *

Nemesis and Mr. Terrific ran into Rag Doll outside of one the ancillary gates to the palace. Like Darkwing, Rag Doll and the Gentleman Ghost had escaped the converging law enforcement agencies that swept through Poison Ivy's wild animal park. Now he was here to confront these two presumptuous JLers.

Nemesis drew his dart gun and fired. Rag Doll contorted his body and evaded the dart. His triple jointed body gave him a distinct advantage in close quarters combat. He did a somersault that transformed into a roll. He came up off of the ground with an uppercut that nailed Nemesis square on.

Nemesis went over backwards, dropping his stunner. Rag Doll picked it up and tossed it over the palace wall. Mr. Terrific moved in.

The fight was short, furious, and totally lopsided. Terrific landed beside Nemesis. They looked up at Rag Doll while trying to figure out how to beat him.

That decision was taken from them as a tornado formed around Rag Doll. The cyclone spun him around for 15 seconds and then it dissipated. Rag Doll flew out of its embrace and collided with the palace wall. He was out.

Red Tornado approached them, "Are you gentlemen all right?"

For an android, Red had a lot of emotion in his voice. Mr. Terrific accepted Red Tornado's offered hand and got to his feet. Nemesis did the same.

Now standing, Mr. Terrific reassured Red Tornado; "We're fine. Thanks."

"Shall we proceed into the palace now?" Red Tornado inquired.

"Might as well." Nemesis smiled, "I need to retrieve my stunner."

Mr. Terrific chucked Nemesis on the shoulder, "Sure. _That's _your only motivation."

"Why not?" Nemesis grinned, "Who cares about nuclear annihilation?"

"You are joking." Red Tornado decided and then he wavered, "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Nemesis smiled, "We've had our fun. Let's go save the world."

"Amen brother." Mr. Terrific said.

"Very well. I will go ahead and clear the gate." Red Tornado said and then he rose into the air and went over the wall.

* * *

The Bronze Tiger dodged Vixen's rhino powered charge. When she stopped, she hit her with a flying kick. She slowly picked herself off of the ground. She angrily studied him. Deciding that he needed to meet a real tiger, she touched her animal talisman.

An avatar of a tiger formed around her and then faded. Empowered by the tiger's essence, she pounced upon him. Her nails had magically transformed themselves into claws and she roared as she came upon him.

Unfortunately for her, Bronze Tiger had been waiting for her to do something along these lines. He gripped the juncture between her shoulder and her neck and he squeezed it for all he was worth. She passed out with a yowl.

Bronze Tiger rolled Vixen off of him and he cautiously rose to his feet. As he stood, he realized that Wildcat was waiting for him. The JLer, along with Fire and Ice, had left Big Sir with Major Disaster while the Major thawed out. Wildcat had stumbled across Bronze Tiger but he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Walk away and you'll go free." Wildcat promised.

"I wish I could." Bronze Tiger admitted.

Wildcat recalled the rumors that Bronze Tiger had been brainwashed into being a member of the League of Assassins. The Phantasm had revealed that the Assassins were at Luthor's disposal which meant that the Tiger was under his control as well. Between the Bronze Tiger and the Global Guardians it seemed that half the Legion of Doom was brainwashed into joining.

Bronze Tiger rushed Wildcat. They exchanged blocks, blows, kicks, elbow and knee strikes, along with throws and trips. At first they seemed evenly matched. Bronze Tiger had been trained by Richard Dragon and Lady Shiva, the same instructors that had taught the Question.

He was good…_very_ good. However, Wildcat's decades of experience and training soon began to manifest themselves. The battle shifted and Wildcat swiftly came to dominate the fight. Bronze Tiger went down shortly thereafter.

Wildcat knelt down and removed the tiger's head mask that shrouded Bronze Tiger's visage. Opening the man's eyelids Wildcat confirmed that Bronze Tiger was indeed out cold. Refusing to abandon Vixen to random chance, Wildcat took up station by her and waited for her to recover.

* * *

Vigilante ducked under the flame blast, "Dangnabbit! Ah'm getting' sick a this!"

"Heat Wave and Firefly seem determined to pin us down." The Shining Knight said from his side.

"Ah need a distraction." Vigilante said, "Ah managed to knock out the Trickster but Ah need Firefly to turn to his left for me t'get `im."

"Consider it done." The Shining Knight promised.

"Ah'll cover you." Vigilante informed him.

Vigilante stood and fired hyperkinetic rounds at Heat Wave and Firefly. Heat Wave was knocked over but the insulated suit that he wore shielded him from the full effect of the "bullets." Firefly's armor protected him as well. While Heat Wave was scrambling to his feet, the Shining Knight drew his sword and rushed Firefly.

Firefly turned and Vigilante put two rounds into Firefly's jet pack. It ignited and Firefly rose into the sky. It spewed its jet stream erratically and Firefly couldn't control his flight. He bounced off of buildings and the palace walls. Finally, his pack ran out of fuel and he plummeted to the earth.

Heat Wave aimed at Sir Justin. Vigilante was incensed. No one could threaten his friend if he had anything to say about it. So he fired twice. One round hit Heat Wave's flame blaster. It ripped the pistol out of the legionnaire's hand.

The second round slammed into Heat Wave's head. The kinetic force of the round knocked him out. Vigilante stepped out from behind the barrier he'd hidden behind.

Meanwhile, the Shining Knight confronted Firefly. Firefly shucked his jet pack and drew his sword. It ignited and he charged Sir Justin.

It soon became apparent who the better swordsman was. Justin swiftly disarmed Firefly and then he whacked the legionnaire upside the head with the flat of his blade. He repeated that a few more time but Firefly's helmet kept his head protected.

Suddenly, Firefly was encased in a ball of ice. Both JLers turned to see Fire and Ice walking up to them. Justin took hold of Ice's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, milady." He said.

"Have ya'll seen a gate into this monster?" Vigilante asked.

"The Huntress, Catwoman, and Commander Steel are headed for a gate behind us." Fire grinned, "Want to join them?"

"You know it, darlin'." Vigilante said, "Lead the way."

* * *

The Shade intercepted Obsidian. The spectral hero tried to merge with the Shade's generated darkness but he found himself painfully repulsed. The darkness grabbed him and held him immobile.

The Shade smiled malevolently as Obsidian was slowly being smothered by his darkness. A bright searing light pierced the ebon bubble. Dr. Light strode through evaporating shadows. Reaching Shade, she delivered a backspin kick that knocked him out.

"Way to go, Doc!" Obsidian cheered.

"What are your plans?" she asked.

"I'm headed for the spot where Black Canary and Green Lantern penetrated the wall." Obsidian looked up and saw Stargirl flyby. STRIPE was hot on her heels.

"Seems they are too." He said.

"Then let's join them." Dr. Light commanded, "I'll follow you."

"Here we go then." Obsidian drew his cape around him and set out.

* * *

"I think we're in trouble." Elongated Man said to the Atom.

Before them stood Captain Boomerang, Plastique, and the Toyman. With the Toyman was a squad of life size green army men. They were clacking back the bolts on their machine guns and they sounded suspiciously real.

Ralph threw the Atom towards the legionnaires. They barely registered his presence. The army men opened fire and bullets pelted the Elongated Man. They harmlessly bounced off of him but they took a toll on him.

He was gasping for air when they ran out of bullets. The army men fixed bayonets and charged him. Using their bayonets, they tried to tear him apart.

"Now this is great sport." Captain Boomerang cheered.

"I thought that there were two of them." Plastique said, "Where's the other one?"

The Atom resumed his normal size and punched Boomerang in the nose. He ran towards Plastique. She ducked what she thought was going to be a punch. The Atom used his hand to vault over Plastique by using her head as a pinion point. She went down while he went for Toyman.

The Toyman pulled out a squirt gun and the Atom shrank down to his five inch height while the Toyman pulled the trigger. A stream of acid fired out from the squirt gun. Both Plastique and the Atom dodged the acid.

"Do that again and I'll blow you straight to hell!" Plastique yelled.

The Toyman was rattled, "Did I get him?"

The Atom grew and smashed his fist _into_ Toyman's plastic "head". He followed this with a knee to the gut. He finished the Toyman off with a chop to the back of his neck.

"Shrink all you want, you won't escape _this_!" Plastique said with relish. In her hand she held a live grenade.

"Strewth woman, you'll kill us too!" Captain Boomerang shouted.

"What a way to go." She said with relish.

_She's as bad as Deadshot_, Captain Boomerang thought to himself.

Before he could protest further, she threw the grenade. It detonated 3 seconds later but the explosion was contained by an invisible field. Booster Gold landed next to the Atom, "Miss me?"

"That's not fair!" Plastique screamed as she threw her entire arsenal at Booster. The explosion was harmlessly deflected away from Booster and the Atom by Booster's forcefield. However, the concussion blast caught Captain Boomerang and Plastique. It knocked them out. They'd both wake up with ringing ears and terrible headaches.

"What about Ralph?" the Atom exclaimed.

"Watch." Booster instructed.

A red, gold, and flesh colored spring bounced its way to the Elongated Man's attackers. It bounced over them and then became a giant girdle holding them all. Ralph collapsed. Booster used his wrist blaster to detonate the heads of all of the army men. Plas released the broken soldiers.

He resumed his normal shape and knelt beside the Elongated Man, "Ralph, are you okay?"

"My insides feel like they've been through a cuisinart." Elongated Man complained.

"I'll watch him." The Atom decided, "You two go ahead. We'll catch up."

"We'll look for you." Plastic Man assured them. Then he and Booster were over the wall.

* * *

Nightwing and the Little Mermaid headed for the main gate. Behind it stood a dozen troops. In front of it were the Weed, Half Ape, and the Gentleman Ghost.

The Mermaid looked to Nightwing, "Dick, are you sure you want to do this?

"Ulla, I've managed to get myself in and out of places more closely guarded than this." He reassured her, "Besides, we have the Global Guardians on our side. They'll make their move in any minute now."

"All right. If you're sure." Ulla agreed, "But don't underestimate any of them. They're all lethal."

"I've faced the Gentleman Ghost before." Nightwing confided, "The other two look like Circus performers. Trust me, I should know."

She smiled, "I know you should. Just be careful. I didn't turn my brain inside out just to lose you now."

"You won't." he promised, "Now let's do it!"


	36. Chapter 36

4 Justice League Twice Shy

Nightwing attacked the Weed while the Little Mermaid went after Half Ape. For Nightwing fighting the Weed was much the same as facing Poison Ivy. The major difference being that the Weed himself was sentient plant. After evading several of the Weed's plant weapons, Nightwing hit the Botanical Butcher with an herbicide.

The Weed writhed and turned brown. Finally, he fell to the ground, wracked by spasms, and passed out. Nightwing turned to see how the Mermaid was doing.

Little Mermaid was flying circles around Half Ape. Only one half of his body was literally that of a mountain gorilla. The other half was human.

Ulla would punch his human side and then fly over his simian half's responding punch. She'd alight behind the divided soul and strike the human half again. Nightwing could tell she was holding back, afraid to permanently damage Half Ape. She eventually grew tired of the routine and leveled Half Ape with a single blow.

Now the pair faced the Gentleman Ghost. He chuckled, "You're far stronger and trickier than I gave you credit for, Mermaid. I know Nightwing. He's clever but he's also arrogant. You two don't stand a chance against me. Why not surrender?"

Nightwing looked to Ulla and she shook her head. They leapt at the Ghost as one. They went through him.

He laughed, "You can't touch me but I can do _this_!" \

The Ghost solidified and punched Nightwing. Ulla tried to throw a punch but it went through the Gentleman Ghost. As she recovered her footing, he tagged her gut and then smacked her with a right cross.

The Little Mermaid was staggered. Gentleman Ghost possessed supernatural strength. It made sense since he was literally a ghost whose larcenous greed bound him to the mortal plane.

This actually granted them a small advantage. It took intense concentration for the Ghost to become solid. Eventually he'd be unable to maintain the effort. How they would deal with his noncorporeal form after that was anyone's guess.

The fight went on for several more exchanges before Nightwing reached into his waistband and withdrew to silver "brass" knuckles. He tossed one to Little Mermaid. She put it on and threw a punch to the Ghost's gut. It doubled him over.

The Gentleman Ghost staggered backwards and Nightwing threw a right cross. With an electrical discharge, the knuckles tagged Gentleman Ghost's "face." He desperately rose in the air to float away but Ulla met him in the air. She knocked him down with a right cross.

The Ghost partially phased through the street when he landed. Woozily, he came upright. He held up his hands, "I don't know where you got Nth metal but you won't get _me_."

He phased through the street and entered the catacombs. Ulla looked to Nightwing, "What _are_ these?"

"Thanagarian Nth metal. It neutralizes magic." He explained.

She handed her knuckles back, "It's a good thing you came prepared."

He grinned, "That's one thing I learned in the Bat Scouts. Now about this gate?"

"I'll fly over and keep the guards busy." Ulla stated, "You'll use whatever it is that you have to blow the lock and then you can back me up."

Nightwing grinned as he saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, don't give me that." She scolded, "It's a good plan and you know it."

"Yes, I do." He admitted, "Just be careful."

She smiled, "Always."

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary went to work. Green Arrow fired several net arrows, all that he had, and a few boxing glove arrows. Canary went up close and personal, using her martial arts skills and her sonic scream to good use.

They quickly put the dozen guards down. A dozen more came rushing out of the palace. Green Arrow grimaced, "Didn't we already do this?"

"Well, I _was_ hoping for some exercise today." Black Canary smirked.

"You're gonna get it." He assured her.

"Maybe not." She looked skywards.

Stargirl used the Cosmic Rod to hit the guards with 8 _g_s. They all groveled on the ground, unable to stand. STRIPE arrived at that moment. As did a HUMVEE with a plasma cannon turret.

"I'll handle this." STRIPE announced. His rounded "forearm" opened up. It contained several missile launchers. The crew abandoned their vehicle and STRIPE launched a single missile.

The HUMVEE exploded. Stargirl was exultant, "Yeah! Way to go STRIPE! Been missin' ya man."

"Just remember saying that." STRIPE advised.

Stargirl instantly knew she'd said the wrong thing. Now STRIPE would follow her everywhere. He knew what she was thinking, "Don't worry Courtney. Most of the time I'll only tag along on League missions. _Most_ of the time."

"Okay. Good to know." Stargirl replied and then she announced, "I'm gonna take care of these guys so we can do something `sides holding `em.".

"_Courtney_." STRIPE warned her.

"Ree-lax." She advised and then she sent an energy pulse along her gravity beam. It stunned all of the guards. She grinned, "I had it under control."

"For once." STRIPE sighed.

"Hey you two," Green Arrow called out, "We're going into the palace. Coming?"

The duo landed and Stargirl beamed, "Right behind ya."

* * *

Inside the bowels of the palace, Black Adam literally held the Crimson Queen prisoner. Galatea stood beside him. Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman stood across the room next to the immobilized Global Guardians. The Crimson Queen had given the reprogrammed Guardians instructions and their conflicting forms of brainwashing froze them in place.

The immediate problem came in the form of the massed Bailyan troops and officers that were converging on Adam and Galatea. The technicians in charge of the destroyed nuclear weapons controls were rapidly approaching Jack and Owlwoman. No one knew how to respond to the threat.

Surprisingly, all of the troops and technicians broke into warm smiles and began thanking the former legionnaires. They spoke in Farsi so only Black Adam understood them. Several Generals finally spoke in English.

"Thank you my friends. The Queen's mad plan terrified all of us but she and her Home Guard terrified us even more. You have done what we could not. We thank from the bottom of our hearts." The ranking general announced.

"Then you won't mind if we lock the Queen in the dungeon?" Adam asked.

"Be our guest." The general implored them.

"Jack, Owlwoman, please take the Queen to one of her own cells." Black Adam asked them.

"T'would be a pleasure." Jack assured him, "C'mon Wenonah, time t'work."

"Right beside you, lover." She happily replied.

After the Queen had been escorted out of the room, the general asked Adam; "What will become of her?"

"There'd be too many riots if we tried to try her here." Black Adam acknowledged, "It's best if she were turned over to the UN for trial in the World Court."

"Agreed." The general conceded, "I can get the Ministers of State to concur."

"Now we need to select a leader." Black Adam opined.

"Why not you?" the general asked, "You are a hero to my people. They will follow you as they will no other. They will unite behind you. That would avoid the bloodshed of a civil war."

Adam hesitated. Galatea touched his arm, "It's the chance that you've waited for. A chance to build a nation based on the principles of true justice. You should say 'Yes.'"

Black Adam pondered the implications. Weighing his options, he finally agreed; "I'll do it _if_ the Ministers of State agree."

"They will be delighted to." The general began to move, "I will meet you in the conference room in five minutes."

"I'll be there." Adam assured him. He turned to Galatea, "See if you can liberate the Global Guardians."

Galatea nodded. She went to the Guardians, "The Crimson Queen is gone. Snap out of it."

They all shook themselves. Thunderlord expressed their united question, "What happened?"

"That's unimportant." Galatea said, "Jack and Owlwoman are in the catacombs holding the Queen prisoner. You're needed elsewhere."

"Go sweep the palace." Black Adam ordered, "Disarm the guards. Secure the armory and keep the guards from rearming. We must hold the palace long enough for the Justice League to arrive.

"Too right." Godiva said, "All right you blokes, move it!"

"What about me?" Galatea asked as the Guardians filed away.

"Wait until the Ministers have their say." Black Adam requested, "If I am approved, it will be up to you and I to end the fighting."

Galatea grimaced, "No pressure at all."

Black Adam grinned, "Welcome to the world of absolute justice. You must do, and uphold, the impossible at all times."

"_Now_ you tell me." Galatea bemoaned.

"I told you this before in your very first lesson." Black Adam reminded her, "Now comes the difference between words and actions."

"Speaking of which, we have a conference room to get you to." Galatea took pleasure in reminding him.

* * *

In the Dome, Grodd approached Luthor; "Lex? It's a failure. We won't be able to get the bomb to function properly."

"Why?" Luthor asked without turning his attention from the screens.

"It's based upon Dominator technology." Grodd referred to the bioengineering conquerors that had threatened Earth two years ago, "We managed to clone aspects of their biotech but essential elements were lost. If Poison Ivy were here we might get a little further but I don't think even that would see us through."

"What about the Weed?" Luthor wondered.

"This is beyond him." Grodd sighed, "He's competent but Ivy is a genius. In her own field she's on par with all of us."

Luthor took a deep breath and then sighed, "Thank you for your honesty Grodd. We'll resort to plan B."

"You mean…?" Grodd trailed off.

"Yes." Luthor confirmed it, "Brainiac, isolate the command control functions of the Crimson Queen's remote launchers. We'll be sending up some missiles."


	37. Chapter 37

4 Justice League Twice Shy

The Bailyan Ministers unanimously endorsed Black Adam as their sovereign after ten minutes of deliberation. His first decree was to end hostilities with the Justice League. The generals scrambled to comply. Next he set the Ministers to the task of alerting their departments of the regime change.

Adam turned to Galatea, "We must personally attend to ending the fighting."

"Me?" she asked.

"You will be my Special Minister of Justice." He declared, "Your first duty is to stop the fighting."

Galatea gulped, "Okay. How?"

Black Adam smirked, "Follow me."

* * *

Green Arrow led the way. He had a stunner arrow notched into his bowstring. Tuatara met the procession in the hall, "I've been waiting for you. Don't worry. The Guardians have been freed from the Crimson Queen's control. If you'd follow me, you can help us round up the palace guards."

"Why are you rounding them up?" Black Canary asked.

"To keep them from fighting you." Tuatara answered.

* * *

In the palace courtyard, Nightwing and the Little Mermaid had been joined by Catwoman, the Huntress, and Commander Steel. Also joining them were Nemesis, Mr. Terrific and Red Tornado. Included with these were Vigilante, Shining Knight, Fire, and Ice. Obsidian and Dr. Light also came along. J'onn Jonzz Booster Gold and Plastic Man rounded out the group. Needless to say, the JLers were winning.

Black Adam and Galatea flew out of the palace's main entrance and hovered above the conflict. Galatea placed two fingers in her mouth and emitted a shrill whistle that shattered the nearby palace windows. _That _garnered her everyone's attention.

Black Adam called out in Farsi, "Drop your weapons. The superheroes are our friends. As Captain of the Guard, I order you to surrender."

The guards were skeptical but they complied. Adam addressed the JLers, "No one will resist you now. The palace is yours. Inside the catacombs you will find the Crimson Queen jailed and awaiting trial at the World Court."

"Waitaminute!" the Huntress called out, "If the Queen is in jail, who's in charge?"

"I am." Black Adam informed her, "Now excuse me; I have an army to stop." He and Galatea flew off leaving behind a gaggle of confused JLers.

"Is he serious?" Fire demanded to know.

"I sense no duplicity within him." J'onn announced, "Black Adam's intentions are laid bare for all to see…for now."

"And what happens when they aren't?" Catwoman asked.

J'onn had no answer so Mr. Terrific brought up a valid point, "At least they're willing to hand the Queen over to us. We have no mandate to topple a government. Black Adam has taken care of that little glitch."

"_If _we're working for the UN." Booster opined as he strolled by, "The last time I checked they wanted our heads."

"At least the ISA was after us." Plastic Man amended, "If it hadn't been for Gwen Cormaugh they would've arrested Penny and I. As it was they got Hula Hula. I don't even know if he was among the survivors that got off of the Watchtower."

"What happened to Agent Cormaugh?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"Amanda thought it would be best if she were isolated while we were planning our incursion." J'onn answered, "She's been enjoying the hospitality of a guest room on Blackhawk Island."

"So what now?" Catwoman asked.

"We divide our force and half of us investigate the situation inside of the palace." J'onn said, "The rest of you will watch these souls."

"Oh joy." Catwoman griped.

* * *

Galatea turned to Black Adam, "I hear Solomon Grundy rampaging. Supergirl's confronting him but that'll just excite him even more."

"Do what you can." Black Adam replied, "I will stop our military forces."

Galatea banked sharply towards the west. She sailed over the rooftops. Her X-Ray vision revealed Grundy's position before she reached him. She had to give Supergirl credit. That Maid of Might was trying to talk him down rather than simply bashing him.

To be blunt, Supergirl was the last person who should be confronting Grundy. Her exact resemblance to Galatea only served to confuse him. A confused Solomon Grundy was an angry Grundy. A _very_ angry Grundy if her super senses were to be believed.

She landed next to Supergirl, "Solomon! It's me. Calm down and give me a hug."

Grundy suspiciously looked from Supergirl to Galatea, "Is it really you?"

"I'm going to slowly walk up to you." Galatea announced before asking, "Is that all right with you?"

Grundy uneasily shifted but he nodded his assent, "Okay."

Galatea took her time reaching him. When she arrived, she put her arms halfway around his broad rib cage. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, "Hmm. It's good to see you Solomon."

Grundy wrapped her in his massive arms, "`m glad to see you too, Tea."

"Now, what's all the fuss about?" she asked as she slipped free of his hug.

"She looks and sounds and looks like you but she _isn't_." Grundy complained, "It made my head hurt."

Galatea could already see the picture, "So you attacked her and she fought you. She won, you woke up and here she is again."

"Yes." Grundy sighed, "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Solomon; I had other things that needed my attention." Galatea reached out and squeezed his arm, "But I'm here now and I promise she won't hurt you again."

"S'kay." Grundy smiled.

"I need to talk to my double now. Can you find something to amuse yourself with?" Galatea asked.

"All right." Grundy said complacently.

As Grundy began to wander the street Supergirl turned to Galatea, "That was amazing."

Galatea shrugged, "You just have to know how to reach him."

"He was right." Supergirl said, "You've been missing. What's up?"

Galatea started to bring her up to speed.

* * *

Black Adam arrived at where the Bailyan forces were engaging the Justice League. The fighting was intermittent now as the individual units received their revised orders to cease and desist. Black Adam landed in the circle of JLers.

Superman waved off any attempt to molest Black Adam. Adam began making announcements in Farsi. Tank crews popped their hatches to listen. The infantry began sending runners back to the rear guard. The messagers carried Adam's message of reconciliation.

The troops cheered as Adam and Superman shook hands. Black Adam pledged, "There will be no more fighting from the forces of Bailya's military."

"You make it sound as though other forces could still engage us." Superman realized.

"There is the Queen's Home Guard." Adam revealed, "They are fanatics and loyal only to the Queen not the government."

"The Queen is deposed?" Superman sought clarification.

"Yes." Adam confirmed it, "She has been replaced by another."

"And who is that?" Superman wondered.

"Myself." Black Adam admitted.

Superman was unsure of how to react to this announcement when a thunderous roar filled the air. In the outskirts beyond the city, missiles lifted out of their silos. The ICBMs raced for the sky.

"Holy moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "We gotta do something!"

"We shall, son." Black Adam reassured him, "I will assist you."

"It's appreciated." Superman confessed, "Let's go!"

Black Adam joined Superman, Captain Marvel, and Mary Marvel as they leapt into the sky and streaked off after the missiles.

* * *

"Impressive." Supergirl conceded, "But Black Adam?"

"He's a good man." Galatea rosé to his defense.

"So Mary tells me." Supergirl sighed.

"I guess I… Oh my God!" Supergirl broke off as the missiles rose.

"What are you waiting for?" Galatea asked, "Let's fly!"

The pair streaked off on the missiles' trails.

* * *

Guided by his power ring, Kyle Raynor reunited with Katma Tui midway over the Caspian Sea. They exchanged notes as they flew. Suddenly the calm was broken by the rise of nuclear missiles.

"Oh. My. God." Kyle said out of disbelief. According to his ring, dozens of missiles were lifting. He and Katma spared one shared glance before they used their rings to speed themselves as fast as they could go. If the missiles went unchecked it would create a nuclear holocaust. The type that had haunted nightmares for decades.

* * *

"Heads up poozers!" Kilowog called out, "Seems somuvva yer baddies decided to launch after all."

"There's too many of them." The Ray panicked.

"Fear not." Tomar Re reassured him, "We shall prevail for the missiles to do not travel alone. Look!"

The Ray focused. Chasing the missiles were the Supers and the Marvels. It also looked like Black Adam and Galatea were coming along as well. But that was crazy…wasn't it?

Superman, Supergirl, and Galatea lashed out with their heat vision. They cut warheads and rockets in half. Missiles exploded with their severed warhead falling to the ground. Captain Marvel ripped the nosecone off of several missiles. The cone, housing the warheads, fell to the ground. Mary and Black Adam followed his lead.

The Ray began blasting missiles as they approached. Captain Atom did the same. The Lanterns followed their example. They were reinforced by the arrival of Kyle and Katma.

Twelve missiles sped by the heroes. Of those twelve, three had been knocked off course. The remaining nine flew straight and true. Fortunately for the targeted nations, the Rocket Red brigade was still on station.

The Rocket Reds intercepted the missiles and sent them out to space. This time, however, six missiles and their warheads would strike the Moon. The three errant missiles fell without hindrance.

One struck the heart of the Gobi Desert. A few desert nomads died but there were no major casualties. A second detonated one mile above the Atlantic Ocean. Dozens of ships lost power, including cruise ships. Dozens of passengers more were blinded and exposed to hard radiation. Seven vessels were obliterated. The tsunami created by the blast rocked the coastlines eastern North and South America, the European coasts, West Africa and even a sliver of Asia as the waves crashed in on Israel, Syria, and Lebanon.

Ecuador and the west coast of South America were also besieged as the third missile detonated over the Galapagos Islands. Hundreds of unique animals were hurried into extinction as a result. A treasure was incinerated all in a mad play for power.

* * *

The Home Guard arrived at the Dome. Carol Ferris hopped off of the truck and waved goodbye as the lunatic fringe drove off to glory. The Dome's entrance was open and unguarded. Carol climbed the ramp and entered the facility.

Once inside, she discovered there was no one about. The command center and the labs were sealed off so she assumed the ruling cabal was sequestered within. She stealthily made her way to the armory. There, the boom tube controllers could be found.

She retrieved a controller, set its coordinates, and activated it. The summoned wormhole opened up and Carol fled into its embrace. In seconds she found herself in San Francisco. She immediately made arrangements to secure herself a new identity and to get some clothes so she could get out of that loathsome costume.

* * *

In the upper atmosphere, the Lanterns linked everyone in a life support field. Black Adam was speaking, "The Queen does not possess the ability to fire any missiles. They were triggered from another location and that location can only be the Dome."

"Are you willing to lead us in there?" Superman asked.

"Of course!" Adam readily agreed, "I want to see this madness end as badly as you do."

"Captain Atom, Ray, stay with the Green Lanterns. Luthor may still get a second salvo off." Superman ordered.

The two JLers agreed. Superman turned to Black Adam, "I never thought I'd say this but lead us in."


	38. Chapter 38

6 Justice League Twice Shy

The Home Guard's convoy met with the army's rear guard. After an exchange of information, the commander of the Home Guard asked the colonel he was speaking with to clear a route to the palace's loading gate. The colonel, who was a loyalist to the Queen, complied.

The Home Guard easily overpowered the guards at the gate and rolled their trucks into the underbelly of the palace. Once they had parked, the Guard began distributing small arms. Not being part of the military, the Queen had supported the Guard by issuing traditional firearms, such as the AK-74, the Browning Hi-Power pistol, LAWS antitank rockets, and GRAIL-7 shoulder fired antiaircraft missiles. Half of these items were the products of the now defunct Soviet Union. The Western items predated the Vietnam War.

The Guard dispatched half of their forces to the outer courtyard. There they ambushed the League forces there. The GRAIL operators set up out there as well.

Unexpectedly, the Javelin-9 shuttles buzzed the crowd. Their weapon stores were depleted as were their countermeasures. The JLers recovered within seconds of the flyby. The villagers comprising the Guard did not. They were quickly rounded up and disarmed.

As the Javelins made another elevated pass the GRAILs launched their radar guided missiles. The Javelins broke and started doing bat turns to break the radar lock. 2 missiles had locked onto Penny's shuttle. Blackhawk did a near pass barrel roll.

One of the missiles locked on to him, which was the idea, but one stayed locked on to Penny. The bulk of Penny's flying was with the airliner-styled Plastijet. Combat operations were beyond her experience.

Penny had survived the fight with the Bailyan air force but then again the Blackhawks had sheltered her. Now she was going one on one with a missile hell bent on destroying her. Her efforts were valiant but they were too little too late. The missile closed the distance and its proximity fuse detonated.

* * *

Blackhawk had closed the distance too close to the other missile and it immediately detonated. He survived the explosion but he was knocked senseless. The javelin spun out of control as it hurtled towards the ground.

* * *

Flying towards the Dome, Galatea's super hearing picked up the sounds of fighting. Her telescopic brought it in close. Then she saw the missiles strike the Javelins. Her X-Ray vision confirmed her worst fears.

"Go." Supergirl said from beside her.

Galatea would be eternally grateful for her duplicate's understanding. She flew off at speeds rivaling the Flash's. She dove into the cockpit, retrieved Blackhawk and then exited the way that she'd come.

The Javelin crashed in the distance. Galatea got Blackhawk onto the ground and opened his jacket. She searched his body with her hands and her X-Ray vision. Not detecting any injuries, she dared to breathe again.

"Stop it." He murmured, "That tickles."

"It's gonna tickle a whole lot more if you don't open your eyes." Galatea warned.

His eyes slowly opened. He took a moment to focus and then he grinned, "Tea?"

"Of course." She smiled, "You didn't think I was going to let you die, did you?"

"You could've been too busy." Blackhawk said as he struggled to sit up. He experienced a mild dizzy spell but Galatea supported him.

"Take it easy." Galatea advised, "Only one of us is invulnerable and somehow I don't think it's you. You've nothing to prove. Besides, I'm discovering that I like to take care of you."

"Taking care of me, eh?" Blackhawk grinned, "Now I'm beginning to know how Lois Lane felt for all of those years."

"Well, I'm not going to mother you and get all over protective if that's what you're worried about." Galatea confessed, "I like you living on the edge. It's something we have in common and I'm not going to lose that."

"A woman truly after my own heart." Blackhawk sighed, "Help me up?"

They got him to his feet and his knees only wobbled a little bit. Blackhawk grinned, "I think I'm going to live."

"Good!" Galatea declared, "I have ideas of what to do for our next date."

"Well, I was hoping for something different for our second date." Blackhawk ruefully confessed, "Fighting a mini-war would be last on my list of things to do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said wryly, "But the day isn't over."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "As long as the Queen's in power this could all start over again tomorrow."

Galatea smirked, "Funny thing that."

Blackhawk gave her a dubious look, "You're holding out on me."

"Maybe." She admitted with a coy smile, "Oh, all right. I'd tell you anything to wipe that pathetic look off of your face. It all started when…"

* * *

Penny stayed awake during the crash. She's managed to come in in a rough approximation of a glide. A secondary explosion knocked her out. The flames crept ever closer. This is where the Flash came in.

He'd streaked to the site of the crash and tried to open the hatch. It was frozen in place. Spinning his arm in a circle over the door, he hit a sympathetic vibration and the door shattered.

Scrambling into the cockpit, the Flash released Penny's flight harness. Gathering her up in a fireman's cradle, he ran flat out out of the Javelin. Seconds after he departed, the shuttle exploded again. By that time he was miles away.

The Flash carried Penny into the palace courtyard through the nearest gate. He came screeching to a halt and gingerly placed her on the ground in the shade. Plastic Man came running up, "Penny! My God! Is she all right?"

"She seems to be but I'm no expert." Flash admitted.

"Perhaps I can help." Diana said from behind the Flash.

Knowing the Amazonian Princess was highly trained in combat medicine, they allowed her to minister to Penny. Plastic Man's knees literally became a pillow for his loved one's head to rest upon. After Wonder Woman had examined her, Plas couldn't hold it in any more, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She has a mild concussion but it should heal nicely." Diana assured him, "Now, she may say a few strange things when she comes to so be ready."

Penny's eyes began to flutter. Once they were open, they remained glassy; "Plas?"

"I'm here." Plastic Man assured her.

"Ah'm tired of waiting. Let's get married." Penny requested.

"Actually," Plas blushed from embarrassment, "I've just been waiting for the right time to ask."

"Now's a good time." She insisted.

Plas stretched his neck around so that he was facing her, "Penny, will you marry me?"

"Ah will!" she excitedly answered, and then her enthusiasm waned, "What about a ring?"

Plas pulled a diamond solitaire out of his waistband and he showed it to her, "I told you I was prepared.

Her eyes widened as she beheld the 2 karat ideal cut stone, "Plas! How did you afford this?"

"Well, I've been drawing my ISA salary and my League salary at the same time. I bought us a nice house in the Catskills. Everything to start a life together."

"What about Hula Hula?" she pouted.

"It has a fully equipped guest bungalow. You'll hardly see him." Plas avoided the fact that their friend could be dead.

"Put it on me." Penny requested.

Plastic Man slid the ring on her finger and she sighed contentedly, "Now, Ah can stop worryin'. You're mine for good."

Her eyelids drooped and her eyes lost focus again, "Ah think Ah'll just take a little nap."

Plastic Man lowered his head and kissed her. She smiled, "Mmm. Now that's nice. Ah think Ah'll have to…" She drifted off.

Plastic Man cast a nervous glance Diana's way. She rested a hand on his shoulder, "She's merely asleep. She may not remember any of this though."

Plas grinned, "She'll remember _this_. Besides, even if she doesn't, she has a 2 karat rock on her finger to remind her."

"Man's got a point." The Flash pointed out.

"Flash, our teammates in the palace may need your particular brand of help." Wonder Woman suggested.

"On my way!" he called out as he disappeared.

* * *

Inside of the palace, the Home Guard liberated the palace guards. Together they attacked the Justice League and the Global Guardians. Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman were overwhelmed. They had to retreat or die for the cause. The Crimson Queen was liberated.

The leader of the Guard whisked her away to the trucks. They departed the palace and headed to Turkmenistan. From there they travelled to Kazakhstan. A sympathetic dictatorship awaited their arrival there. Of course the sympathy came at a price. Failure to pay would result in the Queen being handed over to Russia.

J'onn led the JLers to an easy victory. It was when they marched the various guard members to the catacomb cells that they learned of the Queen's escape. J'onn was vexed, "This will haunt us in the days to come."

These words would prove to be true.

* * *

Superman's squad was joined by Rocket Red, Steel, and Aztek. Finding the entrance unguarded, as had Carol Ferris, they entered the Dome. The labs were still sealed but now the Psycho Pirate patrolled the halls. He met the Leaguers in the foyer.

Waiting until he had all of their attention, he made a face. Projecting pure terror, he had the heroes scrambling to exit the Dome. Superman and Supergirl held on just out of pure determination. Black Adam's powers were magical and this granted him some immunity.

Captain and Mary Marvel received supernatural courage as a gift from their Greco-Roman benefactors. Mary received it as a secondary power so she was one step behind Captain Marvel as he marched up to the Pirate. The courage of Achilles filled Marvel and he leveled the Psycho Pirate with one punch that bounced the Pirate of an opposing bulkhead.

The others quickly recovered. Black Adam and Superman ripped open the lab doors. Inside, Grodd had a boom tube open. He went into and held it open. Brainiac stepped in to defend Luthor. Superman met him head on.

Captain Marvel grabbed Dr. Sivana. Mary Marvel grabbed Mr. Mind just as the caterpillar was trying to crawl inside of his exosuit. Supergirl stopped the Ultra Humanite.

"Not so fast, buster." She said as she held him up against a wall.

He held his hands up, "I assure you, I surrender."

Black Adam confronted Luthor, "Not so fast, Lex. Your grant to stay in this country has been revoked."

"We'll see." Luthor wore a confident expression, "The Queen has escaped your custody. We'll see how long your reign lasts."

"It will last long enough to make you my prisoner." Adam promised.

"I think not." Luthor's confident smile only angered Black Adam. He took a step forward but Luthor picked up a rifle and leveled it at Adam. He pulled the trigger.

Black Adam screamed as his insides felt as though they were being ripped apart. Luthor smiled, "My cyclotron rifle loosens atomic bonds and makes the atoms begin to separate. I gather the experience is excruciating?"

Adam said nothing so Luthor gave him a second dose. Black Adam went down on his knees. Luthor relished the sight, "This does my heart good. You always were a self righteous prig. The world will be better off without you."

There was an explosion as Brainiac's power cell detonated. Superman confronted Luthor, "Give it up, Lex."

"I don't think so." Luthor said smugly.

He trained the rifle on Superman and fired. The Man of Steel went down on one knee. He didn't give the Luthor the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Luthor shook his head, "You owe me a scream. I'll get it out of you yet."

He resumed firing. Mary released Mr. Mind and rushed to Luthor's side. She ripped the rifle out of his hands and crushed it. Luthor grabbed her throat with his prosthetic hand and began to squeeze.

"You gave me this hand. It's only fitting that you die by it." He snarled.

Mr. Mind managed to crawl inside of the small flying saucer that lay on the counter. Activating it, he floated into the boom tube. His synthesizer registered panic as he spoke to Grodd, "Close the tube! Luthor is lost to us but we can reclaim him later."

"You're right." Grodd said sadly as he closed the tube behind him. He knew most the Legion was now in custody. The heyday of the Legion of Doom was over. They'd come close to their goal of world domination but they had failed. But he would rebuild it from the ashes.

Mary couldn't breathe. Luthor's reach was longer than hers. Her only hope was to grip his arm and try to force the hand open. She could see the pain in Luthor's eyes as she squeezed his forearm. Unfortunately the wretched metal hand continued clamping down on her throat.

It seemed hopeless but then Black Adam was behind Luthor. He had Luthor in a choke hold. Lex passed out a minute later but the cursed hand wouldn't release!

Superman intervened. He pried the hand open. Mary stepped back and began coughing. She gasped air and choked it back out. Verging on hyperventilation she was soothed by Superman.

"Easy…easy." He advised, "That's it. Concentrate on taking nice steady breaths. It's hard but you can do it."

Mary could breathe easier now. She gave Superman a wan smile and she croaked, "Sounds like you've been here yourself."

"More than once." He admitted.

"Luthor… Is he…?" Mary wondered.

Black Adam smiled, "There was no reason to kill him, child. This way he will be an example to a wide array of criminals."

"How the mighty have fallen and all that?" she asked.

"Something like that." He conceded.

"Now what?" she wondered as she rubbed her bruised throat.

"Now the Justice League calls in UN forces and we hand over our nuclear weapons and out recently captured super villains." Black Adam suggested.

"That's the plan." Superman agreed, "My only question is: what happens of the UN tries to capture you?"

"Then they will face the ire of the Bailyan people." Black Adam replied.

"This could be a problem." Superman opined.

"Only for you." Black Adam declared.


	39. Chapter 39

7 Justice League Twice Shy

It took the UN forces 48 hours to arrive. The Justice League stayed on station during that time. The missile silos were unearthed and the missiles dismantled during that period. It was also discovered that Lashina and Mantis had escaped. Examination of Supreme's last resting place indicated that they had unearthed the Daxamite and taken him along. Presumably, the trio were on Apokolips by now.

The UN inspectors began to supervise the transportation of the nation's nuclear warheads to US and Russian decommissioning sites. They travelled under heavy guard by those respective nations. The UK escorted the US forces. China did the same for Russia. France oversaw the destruction of the individual silos.

All of this was done with the willing participation of Black Adam and his subjects. The World Court held a special session to debate Adam's merits for retaining the sovereignty of the country. His efforts and actions during the crisis weighed heavily in his favor. The affection that the Bailyans held for him, and the imminent threat of civil war pending his removal, also factored into their decision to absolve him of his previous crimes.

The clean up took a month. After the first few days of the UN's presence, the League departed. When the UN left and the sanctions were lifted in preparation for Bailya's admission into the United Nations, Black Adam announced the advent of a new national holiday. A week before the event was to take place; Adam invited the League to a banquet in honor of the country's "liberation."

Newly appointed Western ambassadors were also invited as were the traditional diplomatic staffs that entreated with Bailya's government. During the preparations, Black Adam summoned Galatea, Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman. The Global Guardians had stayed on with Adam largely because they had nowhere else to go. Their efforts had greatly aided the rebuilding of Bailya.

"I asked you here to discuss the future of the Global Guardians." Black Adam announced, "You've done great things for my nation. I'd like to see you carry on with us."

"Sorry Chief," Jack replied, "but the whole point o' the _Global_ Guardians is t'help the world."

"I would like to see that as well." Adam confessed, "You have no headquarters or country within which to reside. I can offer you a base, funding, and a mandate to assist the countries of the world. You will be goodwill ambassadors of my country to the world. Call it a penance of my people for the strife that we've caused."

"Y'll understand if we're twice shy `bout acceptin' yer offer." Jack countered, "I've heard these words before an' it bit us in the butt."

"I understand your reluctance." Black Adam sympathized, "There is no pressure. You are free to leave now or whenever you feel your services are no longer required."

"I suppose y'll wanna be the leader o' the Guardians." Jack retorted.

"No." Black Adam replied, "I'll be busy enough as monarch and defender of this land. I would ask that Galatea and Solomon Grundy serve alongside you."

"Grundy?" Owlwoman asked with some surprise.

"That's my request actually." Galatea admitted, "He's my friend and he needs a home."

"That could be arranged, couldn't it Jack?" Owlwoman said.

"I take it yer in favor o' this little arrangement?" Jack asked.

"It's a lot better than any offer we've received from any other country." She sagely pointed out.

"Y'mean 'none'?"Jack sighed.

"Exactly." Owlwoman said, "This way we can stay together as a team and we can still do some good."

"All right." Jack conceded, "I'll bite. _But_ we're short a few bodies. We'll need more members in order ta really make a difference if we're competin' against the League."

Adam smiled, "Have you ever heard of the Conglomerate?"

"Aren't they a super team put together by a consortium of corporations?" Owlwoman asked.

"Very good." Black Adam smiled in approval, "They've lost their corporate sponsorship and they're seeking a way of staying together. You could offer them that opportunity."

"Jack!" Owlwoman exclaimed, "It's brilliant!"

"How d'we get ta America?" Jack was skeptical.

"I have a Gulfstream fuelled and prepped for the flight to New York." Adam revealed.

"Y'had this all planned, didn't ya?" Jack asked.

"Basically." Adam confessed, "But it is still a good idea."

"All right. We'll do it." Jack allowed, "Give me an hour to explain the situation t'the others. Then Wenonah and I'll be aboard yer plane."

"Excellent." Black Adam agreed, "Galatea, if you'll gather Solomon Grundy up you two can present yourselves to your teammates."

Jack and Owlwoman exited the room. Galatea began to follow them but Black Adam called her back, "I want you to fly to New York."

"You expect trouble?" she asked.

Adam chuckled, "No. But I expect there is a certain someone that you want to make certain is here for the party."

She smiled, "You mean Blackhawk."

He nodded, "Exactly. It is time you two finally had a decent reunion. I have told the Gulfstream pilots to expect him."

"Thank you." Galatea beamed, "For everything."

"I do what I can." Adam modestly declared, "Now go."

* * *

During the same month, the Justice League negotiated with the UN. Superman and the others were no longer content to serve as a police agency for the body. Waller and Max negotiated a new arrangement. The League would function as an independent city state like the Vatican. Their enclave would be the Hall of Justice and its compound.

The Justice League, now once again referred to as the Justice League Unlimited, would have an ambassador to the UN as well as membership in the world body. As a police agency, the JLU would outrank the ISA. The ISA would now serve as the League's auxiliary.

The UN fought to keep the League in its old place but the JLU, once burned and twice shy, kept firm in their demands. Seeing no alternative, the Secretary-General, the Security Council, and the General Assembly all caved in. After all, the JLU had just saved the world from nuclear Armageddon. Now wasn't the time to argue with them.

It was also a time for good news. Hula Hula was among the survivors of the Watchtower's destruction. Gwen Cormaugh returned to the ISA without facing any repercussions. In fact, she was appointed as the agency's new liaison with the JLU. Plastic Man, Penny, and Hula Hula were made reserve agents placed on the inactive list. Fortunately, the JLU's budget could include salaries for all of them.

Penny had indeed recalled Plas's proposal. Gathering Gwen, Sue, and Lady Blackhawk, she began planning her wedding. Plastic Man took her through a tour of their future home. In addition to the wedding, Penny made preparations for home decorating. Hula Hula was left to his own devices when it came to furnishing his bungalow.

* * *

Galatea arrived at the Hall of Justice and stood in the foyer while the various security devices scanned her and verified her identity. Maven came out to greet her, "If you'll follow me."

She brought Galatea into the Press Room. She turned and faced the Argoan, "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping that Blackhawk was in." Galatea replied.

"I believe he is." Maven smiled, "Let me call him."

Maven went to a nearby wall phone and contacted the hangar. She turned to Galatea and smiled, "He'll be here in a minute."

Blackhawk arrived at a run. He swept Galatea up in his arms and passionately kissed her. She melted into his arms.

"Now _that_ was nice." She purred.

"Well, I've missed you. Phone calls are nice but this is better." He opined.

"I agree. How'd you like to come to Bailya for a party?" she coyly asked, "It'll be nice. You can teach me how to dance."

"I'd love to but I can't get a Javelin." He said miserably.

"Don't worry. I've got you aboard a flight." She grinned.

"How?" he was amazed.

She explained how and why the Gulfstream had arrived. When she was down, he was amazed; "Of course I'll come!"

"It's black tie." She warned him.

"Could I wear my uniform?" he asked, "Would that count?"

"I think I can get you an appointment with the royal tailor." She slyly said, "Black Adam will be in costume but I have a dress."

"Oh really?" Blackhawk was intrigued, "What's it look like?"

She wagged a finger at him and wore a devilish expression, "Oh no. You've got to wait and _see_ it. I've been waiting to impress you so get ready to be stunned."

"I think I will be." Blackhawk predicted, "So, when do we need to get going?"

"Now would be good." She admitted.

"Let me grab an overnight bag. I'll be back in a second." He promised.

It took longer than a second but he was as good as his word. Galatea called for a taxi and they took a cab to the airport.

* * *

Aboard the plane Jack, Owlwoman, Blackhawk, and Galatea were joined by Echo, Vapor, Reverb, Gypsy, Praxis, and Maxi-Man. The former Conglomerate members were excited to join the Global Guardians. Being an ex-JLer, Gypsy was excited to meet Blackhawk and learn of news regarding J'onn Jonzz. The Martian had served as an ersatz father for her and she loved him just as Galatea loved Emil Hamilton.

Once they landed, the Royal Steward assigned them all living quarters. After depositing his belongings in his room, Galatea escorted him to the tailor. The fitting took an hour. He was assured his tux would be ready the next day. Blackhawk thought that was fortunate since the banquet would take place the following evening.

Galatea introduced him to a strap-on harness. He shrugged it on and she took hold of the handle on the back with one hand and a basket with the other and flew him out into the hills beyond. Landing next to a pool fed by a waterfall, they prepared their picnic.

They watched the sunset and the appearance of the stars. They spoke of hopes and dreams. Both sought redemption for things done in the past. Both saw hope in the future together and apart. The experience served to draw them closer together. They begrudgingly retired for the evening early in the morning.

* * *

They skipped breakfast but a brunch was served for those that had slept in. The Global Guardians had gathered to meet their new members. It was going well.

Galatea and Blackhawk joined in but their primary focus was the food. Galatea was drawn into the conversation when Solomon Grundy arrived. Grundy sat down and quietly sat through the ad hoc conference.

The leadership of the group was decided up during this meeting. The Guardians unanimously chose Jack. Vapor was the choice of the former Conglomerate. Since the previous Guardians outnumbered the newer members, Jack was elected Leader and Vapor was appointed as the Deputy Leader.

Owlwoman announced that the Tasmanian Devil was leaving Australia and would be joining them once again. Jack announced that the group would begin training sessions so they could learn to coordinate as a team. But that was left to the new week, granting the team time to recuperate from the evening's banquet.

* * *

Blackhawk examined himself in the mirror. His tux fit him even better than his custom tailored uniform. He knew he would impress his date.

He went to the main foyer and waited for her. The gathering crowd slowly filtered through this area as they headed for the Grand Hall. He studied the crowd.

Local tribal leaders had been invited as well as modernized VIPs and foreign delegates. He was glad to see the diversity. He idly looked around and when his eyes lit on the staircase, he saw Galatea.

Her appearance took his breath away. Her dress flowed about her. It hugged her curves and accentuated her body. Her costume did the same but it lacked the femininity that the dress possessed. Her natural beauty was subtly enhanced. Her expression was so bright and full of hope that it filled his heart with joy.

Galatea recognized his feelings through his eyes and she suddenly became shy. He approached, took her hand, and gently kissed it. She flushed.

"You are beautiful." He said with absolute conviction.

Her cheeks colored again, "You clean up rather well yourself."

He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"I've been looking forward to nothing else." She confessed.

"Me too." He admitted.

* * *

Hours later, Blackhawk and Galatea were still dancing. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and they simply swayed to the music. Everyone else had vacated the room hours ago, even the band, and they listened to "canned" music.

It was provided by an MP3 player docked into the room's sound system. Galatea had proven to have stored an impressive array of ballads. Finally they had exhausted the supply.

Galatea kept her head rested on Blackhawk's shoulder, "Will? That is what I'm supposed to call you isn't it?"

Blackhawk whispered his real name into her ear along with a plea never to reveal it. She squeezed him, "Your secret's safe with me. Thank you for trusting me."

"It's easy to do." He admitted.

She leaned back so that her eyes met his. Tears welled up in hers. They weren't born of sadness but of joy. He leaned in and gently kissed her.

Their lips parted and Galatea pulled at his hand, "Follow me."

The husky quality to her voice, added with the wanton desire in her eyes, told him what she wanted. He had to ask, "Are you sure?"

"I want my first time to be with you." She revealed, "And as many times as we can after that."

"I can't promise forever." He warned, "And neither can you. Our lives are far too dangerous for forever."

"I know. I'll settle for now." The certainty in her voice told him she was telling the truth.

Wanting what she wanted, she followed him to her room.

* * *

The next morning found them together in bed. The sunlight filtered in through the gauzy drapes. Galatea propped her head up with her hand. She watched Blackhawk sleep.

His breathing sharpened and he asked, "You're watching me, aren't you?"

She giggled, "Of course. I've never had a strange man in my bed before. Or any man for that matter."

He rolled over, "I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Neither do I." she contentedly said and she leaned over and kissed him.

"I need to brush my teeth." He groaned.

"Yes, you do." She primly agreed.

"Why you…!" Blackhawk hit her upside the head with a pillow.

"What was that?" she laughed.

"It's called a 'pillow fight'." He explained, "Now defend yourself!"

They batted each other with pillows until the pillows fell apart. Galatea then learned about the concept of a tickle fight. While Blackhawk had possessed a distinct advantage in the pillow fight, she'd already mapped out his ticklish spots. He soon begged for mercy.

"So…" Galatea slyly said, "Now what?"

"You little scamp." He laughed, "You're ready for a second go round."

"Aren't you?" she innocently asked.

"Of course I am but I'm a guy." Blackhawk tried to explain.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Never mind. You'll figure it out when you talk to the other ladies." He commented.

Galatea slid atop of him, "I've got ideas."

He grinned, "I'm sure you do."

She then demonstrated what was on her mind.

* * *

"I hate to see you go." Galatea said at the footsteps of the Hall of Justice.

He kissed her, "You know where to find me."

"That's a two way street, buster." She retorted.

"I've already booked a flight for next month so don't be saving the world on the week starting with the 28th." Blackhawk grinned.

She beamed, "I'll kill any bad guy that gets in the way." Seeing his dour expression, she amended; "Metaphorically speaking."

He kissed her slowly. When he parted from her, he said; "I know. Take care."

She sighed and started to fly away. Blackhawk called her back. She looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"I have to warn you." He said somberly, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry, "I know I am."

They held each other for several minutes. The Flash came wandering by, "Get a room."

Blackhawk and Galatea separated and simply held hands. Blackhawk spoke, "I'm needed. I'll see you soon."

"The sooner the better." She said as she leapt into the air. She blew him a kiss and then streaked off.

Feeling more content than he had in years, he strolled up the steps to the doors of the Hall of Justice. Life was good and his sense of purpose was renewed. Bad guys watch out!


	40. Chapter 40

7 Justice League Twice Shy

Diana Prince entered Clark Kent's apartment to find him wearing his costume while packing a duffel bag. He was delighted to see her, "Hello Diana. You need to get ready. Pack a bag and prepare to dress lightly."

"Where are we going?" she managed to ask.

"That's a surprise." He mischievously smirked, "Perry gave me two weeks' vacation and we're going travelling."

"And you're not telling me where we're going." She surmised.

"You'll know it when we get there." He promised, "Now scoot."

"All right, I'm going." She promised. In contrast to him, Diana was wearing blue jeans, a sleeveless turtleneck, a leather jacket, and ankle boots. Also in contrast, she could adopt her costume simply be twirling in place. She did so after packing and met him on the balcony.

"Follow me." He instructed and they flew off together.

* * *

Mary Batson set the Orb-14 down in the deserted section of the parking lot. Kara In-Ze, Kyle Raynor, Ray Terra, Billy Batson and Courtney Whitmore all exited the vehicle. Courtney put on her Ray Ban Wayfarers, "Hello Bermuda!"

The beach stretched out in front of them. All of them had worn civilian clothes. Now was the time for fun in the surf not super heroing. They'd brought their swimwear and now they could see the changing booths at the edge of the beach.

Ray, Kyle, and Courtney had brought boogie boards for body surfing. After changing, Mary and Ray immediately went into the water. He showed her how it was done and they soon took turns taking rides.

Kyle and Kara frolicked in the surf, taking turns splashing water at each other and picking the other one up and throwing them into the tide. Billy held back, watching them play. His scrutiny was disturbed by a beach ball bouncing off of his head.

"Loosen up, mister." Courtney laughed, "You are in dire need of having fun."

"Why did you do that?" Billy wanted to know.

"It was my immature way of getting your attention." She said.

"Why would you want my attention?" He asked.

"Because I have a crush on you and it seems the only way I can get you to look at me is by annoying you." She accused.

"You have a crush on _me_?" Billy couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh come on, haven't you thought about asking me out?" Courtney wondered.

"Yes…I mean, not really." He fumbled.

She wagged a finger at him, "Ah hah! Your secrets out. And don't lie and say you didn't mean it. I saw the look on your face. You meant it."

"Okay." Billy conceded, "I did mean it."

"How often have you thought about it?" Courtney asked.

"What?" Billy was horribly confused.

"How often have you thought about asking me out?" she clarified.

"Let's just say it was more than once." He tried to be sly.

"So all the time." Courtney said smugly, "Oh, don't give me that look. Mary's told me all about you. Besides, I've watched you. You're not as cool of a customer as you like to think."

"So I'm noticing." He said ruefully.

"So why haven't you asked me out?" she inquired.

"Well, like you said, I've never been a cool customer." Billy said.

"So?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"You're a popular girl. Popular girls go out with popular guys. It's a high school thing." Billy complained.

"Billy, you're a world famous blogger and your weekly YouTube show is viewed by millions. I _think _you're popular." Courtney dryly rebutted, "Besides, I'm not a normal high school girl. I have a secret identity. _You_ have a secret identity. That's the start of a match made in heaven."

"Let's say you're right. I don't have time for a girlfriend." He complained.

"Billy, no one _has _time for romance. They _make _time for it." Courtney explained.

"Supposing I do want to make time, where do we go from here?" he asked.

Courtney smiled, "First, we go down to the water and I show your Midwestern butt how to boogie board. Second, you show me the sights of the island later on. And third, you get used to the fact that I'm now your girlfriend."

"Isn't that awfully fast?" Billy had to ask.

"I believe in fast." Courtney explained, "Now c'mon chum. The water's thataway."

"Do I have a choice?" he idly wondered.

"No." she declared. She took hold of his arm and began dragging him to the water.

* * *

Diana recognized the outline of Italy as they flew over the Mediterranean. Superman guided her to a villa carved out of a Tuscan hillside. He produced a key and unlocked the door. It was fully furnished and the pantry was stocked.

It's wonderful." She breathed as she beheld the view through the main windows.

"So are you." Superman admitted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled when she finished, "Now it's time to get out of these costumes. For the next two weeks there's no Superman or Wonder Woman. There's just Clark and Diana."

"I can live with that." She cheerfully confessed, "Since you've done all of this scheming, what's on the agenda?"

"I thought we'd wander the hillsides, show you the modern Rome, and enjoy a day or two on the beach." He listed his agenda.

She smirked, "As long as there are plenty of kisses and snuggling involved, I'm game."

"Your wish is my command." He bowed, "Now for these clothes."

"We could always forgo the clothes altogether." She suggested with an impish smile.

He merely clucked his tongue at her and headed off to pick a room. Diana pouted for a moment but she eventually headed off to the master bedroom to change her clothes as well. The next two weeks sounded promising and she couldn't wait for them to begin.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli looked upon the food through the candlelight, "You. Cooked."

"You make it sound like a surprise." Vic Sage noted.

"You _cooked_." She emphasized.

"I think we've established that point." Vic replied.

"_You_ cooked." She said in disbelief.

"Helena," he said with some indignation, "I _do_ know my way around a kitchen. After all, I've kept myself fed for years."

"But you don't trust any foods." She blurted.

"These are all organic, naturally fertilized, and free of the tracer toxins that allow the government to slowly poison you with heavy metals." He gently explained, "The wine is from a trusted source that ferments their own self grown grapes using the same principles as the rest of the food."

"And the meat?" she wondered.

"Corn fed stock that I have butchered in a completely vetted establishment." He proudly explained, "I grill it myself."

"I always wondered why you had a backyard grill in your kitchen." She murmured.

"And the candlelight?" she suddenly asked.

"Ah, yes. I did some research on courting rituals. This seemed appropriate." Vic proudly declared.

Helena was amused, "So, we're 'courting' now?"

"Well, I always assumed that our relationship would develop into something permanent." He sulked.

"I was hoping for that myself." She softly confessed.

"So I did all right?" he had to ask since the whole concept of a candlelit dinner was completely foreign to him.

She wrapped her arms around him, "It's perfect."

Her kiss was steamy and full of pent up passion. Afterwards, Vic was a little breathless; "The dinner isn't the only thing that's perfect. Being here and sharing it with you is divine."

Helena smiled, "Y'know, every time I think you're a complete basket case you do something like this and redeem yourself. You always manage to say and do the right thing, Q. That's why I love you."

"I believe I love you too." Vic admitted, "Having never been in love before I have no frame of reference so I can't…"

"Shut it Q _before_ you ruin the mood." She ordered.

"Shall we eat?" he sought a neutral topic.

She smiled broadly, "Let's."

* * *

Dick and Ulla walked the Jersey Shore. Their plans were set. In a few days they would fly to Chicago and they would look for places to live. They were looking forward to getting closer _without_ the Queen's interference. Little did they know that another Bat person had recently settled in Chicago.

* * *

The scene in Fate's tower was one of frustration. Kent and Inza Nelson, along with Zatanna watched as Amazo-Prime tried to reintegrate Amazo without success. The Avatar was resisting and so far his efforts had been the only ones to succeed.

Also present was an unexpected guest. The Phantom Stranger, who was no stranger to the tower, was present as a witness to these events. His purposes, as always, were shrouded in mystery.

"Are you certain you don't wish to speak with Fate?" Kent asked. The helmet of Nabu sat in its usual place of honor atop a specially crafted pedestal. Both Kent and Inza were enjoying their time together and the Stranger knew Kent actually loathed the idea of putting on the helmet.

The Phantom Stranger shook his head, "Fear not Kent Nelson, I have no need of Fate. What shall pass will pass with or without his presence."

"That's hardly comforting." Inza opined.

"You make it sound as though something were about to happen." Kent accused.

"If you pardon the expression, fate happens regardless of our efforts. All we can choose is how we face our destiny." The Stranger said cryptically.

"You're still not making me feel any better." Inza shared.

The Phantom Stranger had no reply.

"Can I help?" Zatanna asked Amazo-Prime.

"I do not see how." He sadly admitted, "Although his abilities have been pared down by the Specter my Avatar's sense of determination and strength of will have been greatly increased. I simply can't overpower him."

"So what do we do with him?" Zatanna wondered.

"Now _that_ is the question." Amazo-Prime sighed.

A boom tube opened in the heart of the room. Ra's al Ghul, clothed in the armor of Anubis and wielding the sword of Set, was the first to emerge. He was swiftly followed by Tala and the Enchantress.

Tala saw Kent Nelson heading for the helmet of Nabu and she encircled it with mystical energy. The energy repulsed Nelson, sending him flying across the room. Inza unleashed a bolt of mystical energy and directed it at Tala. Tala erected a shield that blocked all of Inza's spell. Next she cast one of her own.

The Enchantress confronted Zatanna. She unleashed a pillar of fire that threatened to run over Zatanna. The JLer transformed the fire into wind and sent it back to the Enchantress. The winds transformed into flowers and landed at the Enchantress's feet.

Zatanna incorporated steel manacles that covered the Enchantress's hands and a cage that surrounded her. Zatanna's foe transformed all of the metal into soap bubbles. Zatanna wondered what it would take to stop the Enchantress. If she recalled correctly, June Moone's magicks couldn't' affect any living thing.

Zatanna could summon a tiger or other predatory beast but it would maul the Enchantress. She wanted to take the villainess _without_ harming her. She finally reached a decision on how to do that.

Zatanna set out on a march. A march that would lead her to the Enchantress. The legionnaire unleashed every trick in her book and Zatanna countered every one of them. Finally, the mystical JLer stood directly in front of her foe.

Zatanna punch the Enchantress square on in the face. She followed this with a right cross and then a left. Another right finished June Moone off. Zatanna was proud of herself. She'd have to thank Wildcat for those boxing lessons.

In the midst of all of this, Ra's reached Amazo-Prime. The android had struck out with every spell that he knew and Ra's just wandered through it all. The armor of Anubis granted him immunity from magic just as the sword of Set allowed him to slice through any tangible or intangible object.

Ra's thrust the sword into Amazo-Prime's chest and eldritch energy erupted from it. Amazo-Prime went down and Ra's lifted the sword high above his head in order to sever the android's head from its body.

A white energy blast struck him and hurled him across the room. Ra's rose and saw the same energy pulsating out of the Phantom Stranger's hand. Ra's couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I am immune to magic." He hotly declared, "So how is it you can affect me?"

"My powers are beyond mortal ken." The Stranger declared, "My purpose here is simple. You will not harm Amazo-Prime any further. Take the Avatar and be done with it."

"I do not like being manhandled." Ra's sniffed, "We shall meet again."

The Stranger remained aloof, "Undoubtedly."

Ra's severed the Avatar's bonds and the pair moved to retrieve Tala. Zatanna stepped up to interfere but the Avatar stunned her. Meanwhile, Tala imprisoned both Nelsons in mystical bonds. She stepped to Ra's' side as he summoned a boom tube. Taking a moment before entering its embrace, she blew a kiss to the Phantom Stranger.

As the boom tube closed, the Nelsons' mystical bonds faded. They immediately checked on Zatanna. The Avatar's energy bolt had been mild and she was already recuperating. Kent wheeled on the Stranger.

"Why didn't you help?" he demanded.

The Phantom Stranger took pity on Kent. He was, after all, merely mortal. Fate was a Lord of Order. He would understand the cosmic forces at play in this singular event.

"My purpose here wasn't to block the acquisition of Amazo but to prevent the destruction of Amazo-Prime. The days are coming when Fate and Amazo-Prime may be all that stand between Darkseid's subjugation of Earth and true justice."

"Darkseid has tried invading Earth." Kent reminded the Stranger, "He's failed on all three occasions."

"Yes, but this will be a campaign of both the great and the quiet darkness. Darkseid has discovered a weapon of great potential and he intends to use it. Earth's heroes, even aided by the New Gods, may not be able to withstand what is to come." The Phantom Stranger explained.

The Stranger's scrutiny was leveled at Kent, "You must warn them, Kent Nelson. You must inform Fate and he in turn must warn Earth's mightiest heroes. This is a sacred charge. Do you accept this role?" The Phantom Stranger asked.

"I don't seem to have much choice." Kent replied grimly.

"Of course you do." The Stranger sagely replied.

"Not if I want to live with myself." Kent admitted.

"I shall leave you to it." The Stranger announced, "Farewell…and good luck."

"Kent," Inza interrupted Nelson's sense of foreboding, "you need to attend to Amazo-Prime while Zatanna and I escort the Enchantress to our dungeon."

"Of course." He nodded. He went to Amazo-Prime and inspected the android's wounds. Nothing seemed irreparable. Mainly, Amazo's mystical energies had been disrupted. While Kent tried to assist him, the android came to and confirmed Kent's diagnosis. Amazo-Prime would be fine after a time.

Kent pondered the Phantom Stranger's words. Steeling himself, he went to the pedestal and lifted the helmet of Nabu. Slipping it on, his personality and essence were submerged in the totality that was Dr. Fate. Fate read Kent's mind and he knew he had a mission. Summoning his mystic energies, he teleported to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm finally writing a footnote. As you can tell by the ending there WILL be a Part 7 to the series. I'll get to it after I wrap up a few other projects. **

**Now a word to all the BM/WW fans out there. I have a reason why Batman and Wonder Woman are no longer a couple. That reason is that I watched "Batman Beyond." "Batman Beyond" was incorporated into the JLU in Season One of the JLU. **

**In "Batman Beyond" Bruce Wayne is a lonely, bitter old man that has been alone for almost twenty years. There is no Wonder Woman, no Bat Babies, no happy ever after. Batman has pushed away everyone he ever cared about except for Alfred…and he's dead.**

**Barbara Gordon reveals to Batman's successor that she and Bruce had an intimate relationship and that said relationship went beyond boyfriend/girlfriend. This is why I chronicled the rise and fall of the couple. **

**I have received scolding, complaints, and requests to change these facts. I have even received messages that simply told me that the people hated me for the pairings. I'm sorry that this has caused people obvious pain and turmoil but the series stands the way that it was written. **

**A word of thanks: For all of the people that read this story and especially to all of you that have read all 6 Parts, I'd like to extend my sincerest thanks. It was your encouragement that made me decide to do a Part 7.**


End file.
